Love: Confusing Isn't It?
by Nishigirl
Summary: While trying to solve the mystery of relationships and love, Inuyasha and the gang stumble into a dangerous situation and one of their friends is kidnapped by the notorious Naraku. Will they be able to find her before they all fall apart? AU Parings insid
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N:**__ Welcome! This is my first fanfic. This chapter is not the first chapter. This section tells what the characters are like. Also there are a lot of OOC's in here. I'm not sure exactly how Ayame's character is because I've only seen a picture of her and haven't found a decent bio. If she's really OOC don't be mad. _

_**Disclaimer:**__If I did own him, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this fic. I do own Nishi, Kouji, and Nishi's adoptive parents. Please don't sue me. I'm broke. _

_** Love: Confusing Isn't It **_

_**Pre- Chapter**_

_**Summary: **_Kagome, Sango, and Nishi (my own character) have been best friends since Kindergarten. Nishi has secretly been friends with the most popular boys in school, the PB5. (_**NG**_ It's a stupid name. You'll find out what it means in chapter 1.) She decides to introduce her friends to the PB5, which includes Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Kouji, (my own character) and that's where the trouble begins. As the teens try to solve the mystery of relationships and love, Naraku comes into the picture bringing chaos in his wake. Things get worse as one of their friends is kidnapped and their already fragile bonds begin to crumble when the chances of finding her become less and less. Will their friend be rescued? Will they ever be able to find the bond that will help them get through these hard times?

**Inuyasha Tsrugi** - He is a stubborn, arrogant eighteen year old who never watches his mouth. He can also be kind, caring, and very over protective of his friends. He lives with his brother Sesshomaru, and his parents Inutashio and Tsuki. (They are full brothers in my fic. He's not half demon and Sesshoumaru's is not full demon. They're both humans. In fact, everyone is human and demons and mikos don't exist in my fic.) Inuyasha has golden eyes and silver hair with little doggy ears on top. (I couldn't resist. )

**Kagome Higurashi** - Kagome is seventeen years old. She is a senior at Shikon High. She lives with her mother, her brother Sota, her sister Kikyou, and her grandfather at Higurashi Shrine. Kagome is a kind, sweet, and caring person and always thinks of others first, but when she's mad you'd better watch out. She can be stubborn at times and has a lot of pride. Kagome has raven colored hair with a hint of blue highlights and chocolate colored eyes.

**Miroku Houshi** - Miroku is a wise, sweet, and lovable pervert. He and his wandering hand get into a world of trouble with the ladies. He's nineteen years old and lives with his mother, father, sister, and his cousin. Miroku has lovely violet eyes and short black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He may be a pervert, but he never would hurt a lady and somehow always knows how to make things better.

**Sango Taijya** - Sango is eighteen years old and is an expert fighter. She also gives her friends lessons in the art of self-defense. Sango is tough and deeply cares about her friends' safety. She lives with her mother, father, and brother Kohaku. Sango has hazel eyes and long dark brown hair usually worn in a high ponytail.

**Sesshoumaru Tsrugi** - Sesshomaru is not very talkative and shows little emotion to anyone but his girlfriend, Rin. He is usually seen with his brother and his friends, whom he seems to get a long with, though no one can really tell. He is nineteen years old with white hair and golden eyes. His eyes have light pink eye shadow, cheeks have two stripes on each side, and he has a crescent shaped mark on his forehead. He says that the marks are part of some family tradition.

**Rin Houshi** - Rin is an energetic and smart young girl. She is seventeen with long black hair and cocoa colored eyes. She's been dating Sesshoumaru for one year and loves him dearly. She and her cousin Ayame switched schools because of recent gang infestation. (What school isn't gang infested?) She now attends Shikon High as a senior with her new friends. She is also Miroku's younger sister.

**Kouga Ookami** - Kouga has long black hair held in a high ponytail and has gorgeous blue eyes. He is very competitive and never likes to share, especially women. He can be sweet when he wants to be and is a good friend. Kouga is eighteen.

**Ayame Hime** - Ayame is a seventeen-year-old genius though you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance. She is a very nice girl and always has a positive attitude. She has green eyes and auburn hair. She lives with Rin, Miroku, her uncle and her aunt because of school situations. She and Rin are cousins and hangout together as if they were sisters.

**Nishi Midori** - Nishi is an eighteen year old senior at Shikon High. She lives with her adoptive parents and her younger brother Shippou. She has green hair and blue eyes with little doggy ears on top of her head just like Inuyasha. It's some type of birth defect. (If I could draw, I'd show you a picture of her. She's really pretty, believe me. To understand why she has the ears, you have to read my fic, Magic and Mayhem, (not posted yet) though it has nothing to do with this story.) She is picked on because of her appearance, but really couldn't care less about what people say. She's a kind person at heart but don't mess with her when she gets upset.

**Kouji Ookami** - Kouji is nineteen years old. He knew Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru since they were all really small. He has long black hair and turquoise eyes. His little brother is Kouga and they seem to get along just fine, well as much as brothers do. He and the other four boys play basketball everyday after school. He is a very likable person and is easy to reason with.

**Kikyou Higurashi** - Kikyou is an eighteen year old senior and is Kagome's older sister. She is obsessed with Inuyasha and his friends and won't leave him alone until he becomes her boyfriend. She is almost identical to her sister in looks, but no where in her twisted personality. Kikyou has lengthy black hair and light gray eyes.

**Naraku Yami** - He is a twisted twenty-one year old who is out of school. He is obsessed with Kikyou and will do anything to get her. He has dark piercing red eyes and even darker black hair. The Yasha gang had better watch out cause he is one twisted freak.


	2. The PB Who?

**__**

A/N: Hello there Inu fans! This is the official first chapter of "Love: Confusing Isn't It?" I hope you enjoy it. It took me a long time to come up with the plot. I'm still not sure where I'm going with it, but bare with me okay.

****

Disclaimer: I didn't own him then, I don't own him now, and I never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **Love: Confusing Isn't It** _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

----------------------------------

****

Chapter One: The PB Who?

---------------------------------

"Aarrgghh! I'm gonna be late!" The eighteen year-old girl raced out the door in record time. Her long and delicate arms clutched her books tightly as she ran to school. Her green skirt was flying in the wind behind her giving a nice view to anyone who happened to be there. Luckily, the streets were deserted as she ran to school as fast as her legs would carry her.

Nishi's day got off to a rocky start. She was awaken by her little brother, Shippou, who obviously thought that jumping on her bed was the best way to wake her up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Flashback_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Onne-chan! Onne-chan, time to for school! Okaa-san said you'll be late!" Shippou said, bouncing with glee as his sister began to wake up.

"Okay Otouto-chan, just stop jumping on my bed." Nishi grumbled.

Shippou was a bit disappointed, but got off his sister's bed in one last bounce. He watched his sister rise from her bed with his green eyes sparkling. Shippou loved his sister and looked up to her in every way. She walked over to her brother ruffling his neat auburn hair as he straightened out his slightly wrinkled uniform.

"I like it better this way." she said with a smile as Shippou left to eat breakfast. As soon as he was gone, Nishi went to take a nice cool shower to relive herself from the heat of her house. 

'I really wish the AC worked.' 

After about fifteen minutes of relaxation, Nishi went to get dressed. She wore the regular school uniform, which was a green skirt with a white blouse. The collar of the blouse was green and tucked underneath it was a bright red tie. Nishi brushed her oddly colored hair and pulled it together in a nice long braid that reached all the way to the small of her back, leaving a lot of her hair to hang at the sides of her head to hide her abnormality. (**NG:** If your wondering what color her hair is, it's a very nice and dark shade of green.) 

__

Many people thought she was weird because of her hair. Some thought she dyed it but the fact was she was born with it and the two little doggy ears on top. Yep, she has doggy ears, some type of birth defect. She placed her headband on top of her ears to lay them flat. She hated to keep them trapped under there, but what choice did she have? She checked herself over in the mirror and noticed a black mark on her white blouse.

'Oh no! If I don't hurry up I'm gonna be late!' She rushed to the closet tossing jackets and coats adding to the mess that was her room. She finally found a blouse that was spotless and clean. She didn't like this blouse much because it fit very tight on her body. In fact, Nishi hated everything about the school uniforms, with their shorter than short skirts and the tighter than tight blouses. She scowled at the thought.

Unfortunately, she had to wear them or she wouldn't be allowed in school. After checking one more time in her full-length mirror, she left her room occasionally tripping over clothes books and other junk that piled her room floor. She ran down the steps for breakfast, only to trip and fall on the floor with a thud.

"Oww" Nishi shouted as she attempted to pry herself of the hard wood floor.

"Nishi, is that you? Come and eat. It's already 8:05," said a voice from the kitchen. 

Nishi dusted off and took a deep breath. She could smell the sweet scent of breakfast being made. The thought of food made her mouth water, but she knew she'd have no time to eat the delicious meal her second mom had made. "No time for breakfast Lily-san. Smells great though." She raced out the door taking one last breath, which was enough to fill her for just a few minutes. 

'Just once I wish she'd except me as her mother or at least her friend.' Lily sighed as she watched her daughter glare at her bikes flat tire. 

'Things are not starting out well for you my child'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **End of Flashback **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Even the wind seems to be against me. I just can't get detention. Sango and Kagome will kill me!' she thought picking up speed. The bright sun beat down on her head leaving one to believe it could shine. She bolted through the doors of Shikon High, ran down the messy abandoned hallway, straight into the classroom just in time for the bell. 'Phew! I made it'

Kagome watched as her friend entered the classroom. 'She seems tired, probably from her daily run.' Kagome thought.

"Oi, Nishi-chan!" Kagome said through a smile.

Kagome was always happy it seemed. She had a smile that never failed when it came to making friends. Kagome, of course, was wearing the school uniform. But unlike her friends, she wore it nice and neat without a wrinkle in sight. She was always organized and had a lot of pride in herself. She could be very stubborn sometimes and her pride could sometimes get in the way of better judgement, but her friends were always there to help her out of a tough jam. Her light brown eyes shone with excitement as her friend took her seat.

"Oi, Kagome-chan. Oi, Sango-chan." Nishi replied.

Sango greeted her friend as she always did. "Oi, Nishi-chan. I see you've taken you daily jog this morning." she said with a smirk while playing with her hair that was currently tied back in her favorite green ribbon. A hint of sarcasm sparkled in her hazel eyes. Sango loved to make jokes, but you wouldn't want to mess with her when she was serious. Sango is a master of many fighting techniques and gives her friends lessons in the art of self-defense. She is well known to be somewhat of a tomboy, but unlike most tomboys, she loves the mall.

"Very funny, Sango." Nishi said, now completely awake from her earlier fatigue.

"Seeing as you won't be getting detention, I guess you can make it to the mall today." Sango joked.

"Hai." Nishi replied.

The three girls have been friends since kindergarten and now attend high school as seniors. Their bond as friends was surprising to most people. Some wondered how they lasted this long.

"Good morning class." the teacher said as she settled into her desk.

"Good morning Kaede-sensei." the class chorused.

"Now lets begin. Everyone take out your…" 

'Knock. Knock.'

Everyone's attention quickly adverted towards the door, all curious to see the visitor. "Come in!" In stepped two girls, both about sixteen or seventeen years of age. One of the girls had auburn hair pulled back in two ponytails. Her uniform brought out her green eyes that reflected exactly how nervous she was. The girl next to her didn't appear to be quite as nervous. She had long black hair and a huge smile on her face. She seemed very excited to be there and was scanning the classroom with her gentle brown eyes. The two girls spotted Nishi and their smile visibly grew. It was as if they knew her or something.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new students. This is Ayame." Kaede-sensei said pointing to the girl with the ponytails. The girl bowed to the class, waved to Nishi, then took the empty seat next to Kagome. "And this is Rin." she continued. Rin stepped forward mimicking Ayame's greeting to both the class and Nishi and took the seat next to Sango. (**NG**: So, from left to right it's Nishi, Sango, and then Rin. In the row behind them, Kagome sits behind Nishi and Ayame sits behind Sango.)

"Now, I'd like to ask for a volunteer to show our new peers the ropes."

Automatically, Kagome's hand shot up, almost hitting Nishi in the head. "Hey! Watch it! Kag." she hissed.

"Ah, yes Kagome. Thank you for volunteering."

"Welcome to the school." Kagome whispered and the day began.

After what seemed like days, lunch finally came. The five girls pushed through the crowded hallways to get outside. Luckily, their favorite table under the big oak tree was clear. Today was a bright and sunny day outside. The cloudless sky gave high hopes to those hoping to have a good day. 

"Rin, Ayame, it's so long since I last saw you." Nishi said while giving her classmates hugs. "What brings you to our school." Nishi added. 

"Oh, we here from Tama Academy. Our parents didn't like the school because it recently became gang infested." 

"Hey Rin, how do you and Ayame know Nishi?" Kagome asked. "Oh, we're old friends." Rin said, her face quickly becoming one of disappointment. 

'Hmm. I always thought that Nishi didn't have friends before Sango and me.'

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked a little worried. A slight blush crept up to Rin's cheeks.

"Oh don't worry about her. She just misses her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru." Ayame blurted. The three girls stared, mouths agape. 

" You mean you date the Sesshoumaru. One of the most popular boys in school?" 

She nodded slowly, her blush going deeper shades by the minute. 'I wonder where he is.' Rin thought.

Soon the girls were sharing gossip and informing the new girls of the basic rules of Shikon High. The breeze blew carrying the sweet smell of the nearby garden. 'I could stay here all day.' Kagome sighed as the cool air massaged her hot skin. The peaceful day was soon interrupted by loud shrieking from a few freshmen girls not too far off. Kagome jerked up quickly and turned in the direction of the noise. She could barely see what the commotion was about around the thick cloud of girls. 

'Wait, thick cloud of girls. That means it could be none other than…' 

"PB5!" Sango shrieked, completing Kagome's thoughts.

"Huh? Who's the PB5?" asked Ayame.

"They're the most popular boys in school." Nishi explained without much excitement. "It's a dumb name the girls in school gave them, instead of shouting their names each individually. PB5 means Pretty Boy 5 because there are five of them. One of them happens to be Sesshoumaru. The other four are Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Kouji. Every girls dream." she said, sarcasm dripping from her last sentence.

"Oh, come on Nishi. You can't tell me you don't think they're attractive." Kagome said.

"Of course they are. I just don't drool over them like some crazed lunatic." she stated simply. 

"Is it some type of gang, because if is Miroku's gonna be in so much trouble." Rin said. 

"Why would he be?" Sango questioned curiously. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Miroku and hated to hear bad things about him. 

"Because he's my brother." Rin replied.

"What! Really? Wow, you're so lucky." Sango sighed.

They watched as the PB5 moved across the lunch area with a swarm of girls on their tail. All but one seemed not to care about the neatness of their uniform. Four of the boys seemed to prefer to wear their shirts slightly open. 

What do you call it? 

Oh yeah, showing off. 

The one called Inuyasha was in the lead. His silver hair was currently tied back so that it wouldn't hit anyone in the breeze, since it was longer than all the girls' hair in the school. His unusual 'doggy ears', as the girls like to call them, were twitching with anticipation. Those golden eyes reflected nothing but boredom. Miroku, on the other hand, appeared to be very busy. You could hear the shriek, slap routine that was caused by his oh so often wandering hand. Kouga and Kouji, the Ookami brothers, were deep in conversation, ignoring the girls completely. Kouga's ebony hair was long, held in a high ponytail. It wasn't quite as long as Inuyasha's but it was a good rival. Kouji's hair was also long and black, styled low, like Inuyasha's and his eyes were a magnificent turquoise. 

All the boys were sporting the long hairstyle. Miroku's was the shortest, but still longer than most. Like the others, his black hair was tied back by a small band. His violet eyes danced mischievously as he rubbed his now crimson cheek. Sesshoumaru walked with the boys; his buttons still closed. His usual emotionless expression etched onto his features as he paid the swarm of girls no heed.

They walked in the direction of Kagome's table nodding and waving to Nishi, Rin, and Ayame as they passed. The three waved back, Nishi almost hesitantly, not wanting to be rude. The girls trailing the PB5 stopped mid-shriek as they witnessed the exchange of greetings. Even Kagome and Sango were shocked. 

"N-N-Nishi-chan, you just waved at the five most popular guys in school." her friend stuttered, still shocked from the whole ordeal.

"Well they did it first!" Nishi said defensively, because all the girls were glaring at her as if she committed some haynous crime that deserved the death penalty.

"Why would they wave at you?" Sango said without thinking. Not thinking wasn't such a good idea.

"Why wouldn't they?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Nishi." The raven hair teenager said interrupting her friend who was currently fuming. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked.

"I meant that I never saw them with you before and I was wondering how they knew you." she explained calmly.

"I don't know how they know me…" said a still upset Nishi. She didn't like it when people made it seem as if she weren't worthy enough to be friends with anyone. That's why she kept her relationship with the PB5 a secret. She did not feel like the constant harassment that would sure enough be her fate if word got out. She decided to calm down. Rin looked at her suspiciously, but decided to ask why she denied knowing them later.

"How do you know the PB5?!" yelled a girl from the crowd, which scared the hell out of Nishi because she didn't realize she had such a big audience.

"I already told you. I don't!" It's amazing how they only care if Nishi knows them, not Ayame or Rin, the new girls of the school, ne? "Well keep away from them, freak!"

Sango, Kagome, even Rin and Ayame jumped at this. "Who do you think your callin' a freak?" Sango shouted ready to pounce, but Nishi jumped in front of friend. She knew exactly how dangerous Sango could be when she was angry, and right now, Nishi didn't feel like being expelled. "Calm down Sango, don't waist your energy on these gold diggers." It was well known that everyone in the PB5 had quite a bit of money.

"Humph." was all that was heard from the crowd as the girls returned to idolizing their 'soul mates'.

"Nishi-chan, why did you stop me?! I could have taken them!" Sango shouted as the girls reclaimed their seats. They all let out an exasperated sigh. "Sango, I know full well that you could have taken them, but I didn't feel like getting suspended today, and they definitely weren't worth the effort."

Sango just pouted. She never liked it when people picked on her friends, especially Nishi. Most people wanted to tease her because of her appearance and it annoyed Sango to no end. 'How could they like Inuyasha with his white hair and ears, but tease Nishi because hers where green?' 

"Sango? Sango were you listening?" She was soon snapped out of her thoughts finding her friends staring at her. "Huh?" was her oh so intelligent reply. "No. Sorry Kagome. I was just thinking." 

"Well, I was just asking if you saw where Rin went." Sango turned her attention to where the girl was last sitting, and sure enough, she had disappeared. "There she is!" Ayame exclaimed pointing towards the PB5 table. "Of course! She missed her boyfriend, so when she saw him, she went chasing after him. How kawaii!" The four girls watched as Rin interacted with PB5 as if she knew them for years, which she did, two of the girls wishing they had. The girls beckoned Rin over to them because lunch was now over, hoping she would bring her friends along. She kissed her boyfriend good bye and left him with his friends, much to their disappointment.

"Hey girls ready to go?"

"Hai." They said and roes from their seats. "Rin, Ayame, do you want to go to the mall with us after school?" Kagome asked her bouncing friend. They nodded their reply as they headed towards the school doors. Just as they were about to enter, Nishi saw Kouji beckoning her to him. 'Oh kami, what do they want now?' "Hey girls, ano… I left my book at the table. Ikimasu, I'll catch up." The girls nodded, though slightly suspicious, and entered the school doors.

As soon as they were inside, Nishi headed towards the boy's table. She reached the table, surveying the boys as they stared at her with wide eyes. "Nishi-sama, I have never seen you in such alluring attire before." Miroku said with a sly grin as he moved his hand up her thigh.

'Smack'

"Stop it you hentai!" she fumed blushing slightly. She was very used to the nineteen- year-olds perverted ways, but was still embarrassed by such a public display. "I'm only a hentai because you girls wear such short skirts." he replied, that familiar mischievous glint filling his violet depths. "It's not my fault," she retorted, slapping Miroku's hand away as he attempted to grope her yet again. "It's school policy."

"What a nice policy." he said with a smirk. Now feeling very self-conscious, Nishi began to fidget with her skirt and tight fitting blouse. She was more accustom to jeans and looser blouses. Not that she didn't wear skirts and dresses; she just wore clothes that showed enough and not too much. Another blush crept to her cheeks as she noticed that all the boys were watching her with great amusement. They were not used to seeing Nishi in short skirts and tight blouses. It brought out a new and appealing perspective to her. It made her look, how do you say it?

"Oi Nishi, you actually look like a girl!" said Inuyasha, eyes still a bit wide. Yeah that's it.

"What do you mean? I am a girl. That's what I'm supposed to look like!" she growled. Okay, okay. Maybe it wasn't the best choice of words, but he tried, didn't he? "I mean that you usually look like a guy." Maybe he tried a little too hard.

This had Nishi fuming. She knew that she wore loose clothing, but she always thought she was still feminine. Seeing the argument that was soon to erupt, Kouji quickly interrupted. "He means that you look nice Nishi, so calm down, okay." Her anger quickly switched to embarrassment causing all the boys to sweat drop. "Really? You think so?"

"Feh." was the only reply, and Nishi decided to take that as a 'yes'.

"So Sessho, you didn't tell me you had a girl friend and she's Rin for that matter." Nishi said while turning her attention over to the silent white haired boy.

"Why should I have?" he said. 

"Why shouldn't you have?" she countered. "I'm a nice girl," Inuyasha snorted and got a glare from her, but she continued. "And besides, I've known Rin for years. I'm just sick of being left out of everything."

"It slipped my mind." He knew she didn't believe him, but since she dropped the subject, he knew it would suffice.

"And you Miroku, why didn't you tell me that Rin and Ayame would be coming to our school?" Nishi said, hands on her hips.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! My own mother didn't tell me till last night that she was coming back for good."

"That's because you always have some kind of prank waiting for them every time they visit." Sesshoumaru added. Miroku just laughed nervously. 

"So Nishi, we still on for today, ne?" Kouga said coolly changing the subject. 

"Of course we are. I'd never miss the chance to beat you guys," she said with a smirk. 

"Don't be cocky. Your winning streak will be cut short." he countered. 

"We'll see about that. I gotta go." As she turned to leave, she felt a tug on her skirt. Instinct took over reason as she turned around and…

'SMACK'

The four boys winced as Nishi's hand made contact with the fifth boys face. Strangely enough, it wasn't Miroku. 

"Oops, sorry Yasha." 

"What the hell ya do that for, wench!" he shouted, now rubbing his bruised cheek identical to Miroku's. 

"It was a reflex." she shrugged. 

"Yeah well, you need to go get those checked. I just wanted to get your attention!" 

"Well, there are better ways to get a girl's attention then to yank off her skirt!" she yelled back. 

"I can't think of any." came the voice of a soon to be dead pervert. 

'SMACK' and he was out for the count. 

"So what do you want?" she said more calmly, surprising all the boys. 

"Oh, I wanted to know who your friends were." 

"You mean Rin and Ayame. You should know them." 

"No the other two, baka." 

"Oh those two," she said deciding to ignore his last comment. They're just some friends I hang out with. They're nice to me and we get along okay. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason." he muttered. 

"You should introduce us to them." Miroku smirked. Apparently, he hadn't been knocked out for long enough. 

"Yeah, like that will ever happen. Anyway, I gotta go!" and she ran off before she could be interrupted again. 

'I never knew Nishi was friends with Kikyou.' thought Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'RING!'

"Finally, school is over." Sango sighed as she heaved her heavy backpack onto her shoulder. She groaned as the weight pounded onto her back. "Yeah, but can you believe how much homework we have?" Ayame pouted. "And it's our first day here."

"Why are you complaining, Ayame. You could do it all in less than fifteen minutes." Rin pointed out. 

"I know. I was just saying that I shouldn't have homework on my first day." 

They exited the school doors and were greeted by the beautiful weather that hadn't changed since that morning. Kagome lead the group on the familiar route to her shrine where her older sister Kikyou awaited their arrival. 

Kikyou was a senior like the PB5, and was the most popular girl in school. She didn't care much for her little sister, or her sister's friends. The only reason she was taking them to the mall was that her mother would take away her driving privileges if she didn't. Many people seemed to mistake Kagome for Kikyou or visa versa. Their friends didn't understand why since to them, Kagome and Kikyou were as different as day and night. 

The raven hair girl sighed as she leaned on her blue Convertible. 'Since when did I become a chauffeur to Kagome and her pestering friends.' As she spotted Kagome coming around the corner she hopped into the car and started the engine. "Thanks for the ride onee-san." Kagome said as the four girls climbed into the car with Kagome next to her sister.

The ride was quite, mainly due to the fact that the girls did not want to upset Kikyou as she was driving. Kagome was relived at the lack of tension that would normally be present around her older sister and her two best friends. She figured it was due to the added presence of Ayame and Rin. They reached Tokyo Mall exiting the car quickly and biding thanks to Kikyou, well, everyone except Nishi that is. Today the mall was filled with shoppers, but that is to be expected. Tokyo Mall is the biggest mall in the city. They squeezed through the front door watching as shoppers ran to sales like a moth to a flame.

"Let's shop till we drop!" the girls cheered in unison.

"Or till we're broke!" Sango added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why do I bother trying to put up with Kagome's friends. I mean, I can at least tolerate Sango, but Nishi, I just can't stand that girl. Especially since she's in with the PB5." Kikyou told the crimson eye girl who was currently filing her nails.

"Why don't we visit our boys. I'm sure they're at the court again." she said, now attentive to what Kikyou was telling her.

"Great idea Kagura." They turned down the street and parked right outside the court, just in time to see Inuyasha make the winning slam-dunk. "Nice shot Yasha, babe." she yelled as she hugged him, nearly choking him to death.

"Geoffme wench!" he gasped through her death grip. The other four boys watched with amusement as Inuyasha struggled with the persistent teen attached to his neck.

"Why Innie poo? Aren't you glad to see me?" she pouted squeezing tighter. After seeing him turn blue, Kouji and Miroku decided to help Inuyasha and pried Kikyou of his neck with great effort.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha screamed after regaining his breath. He glared at her with his 'touch me again and you die glare, but everyone knew that he'd never hit a girl. 

"Can't I just come to see my boyfriend and four of my best friends in the world." she pouted. Stomping over to a nearby bench, she sat down next to Kagura with a 'humph'. 

"I am not your boyfriend!" came the voice of a very pissed white haired boy. "Now you and your friend leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere and I dare you to try and move me."

"Fine, stay there then. See if I care. Just don't bother me." They all decided to continue playing with occasional shouts from both Kagura and Kikyou, much to their aggravation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's too bad you don't really know them."

"Know who, Kagome?" Nishi said through occasional slurps of her shake.

"You know, the PB5."

"Oh… yeah…" Nishi said nervously. She really did know them, very well in fact. She just didn't want to introduce them to each other for her own reasons. Luckily for her, she already explained to Rin her situation. Rin seemed to understand. 

"Yeah, they're kind of cute." a day dreaming Sango said, then woke up realizing what she had just revealed. "I mean… yeah it's too bad you don't know them.

"Maybe Rin can introduce us to them." Nishi shot a quick glance at Rin, daring her to say yes. Rin just shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't really know them that well. I just know Sesshomaru and Miroku and trust me, they're not the introducing type." The girls sighed, one out of relief.

"Sango, what time is it?"

"It's about 5:30. Why?"

"Oh no! I have to go. Ja ne!" Nishi yelled as she bolted out of the Slush 'n' Plush. 'Why am I always late? Maybe I need to buy myself a watch.' Nishi reached home and changed out of her uniform into a light tank top and black shorts and her favorite Air Force sneakers. She raced out the door grabbing her basketball on the way. 

As she approached the court, she saw a blue Convertible parked on the block. Nishi groaned at the thought of _her_ being here. Of course, it was none other than… 

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh it's you Nishi. What are you doing here? I thought you were out shopping with my sister." She glared at Nishi, very pissed that Nishi was allowed to hang out with the PB5 and she wasn't. 

"Speaking of your sister. Don't you have to go and pick them up." Nishi said, changing the subject because going shopping wasn't her thing. Well that's what the guys thought. Kikyou approached Nishi so that they were face to face, glaring each other down with everything they had. The boys tensed, prepared to break up any fight that might ensue. Kagura joined Kikyou to help if a fight did break out. Inuyasha was just smirking. He knew Nishi could take care of herself first hand and he really wanted to watch someone kick Kikyou's ass. Besides, Kikyou and Kagura were no match for all of them. 

"Listen little girl, I only put up with you because your Kagome's friend. Otherwise you'd be off this court and back at the freak house you came from. I'd advise you to stay away from my Inuyasha and his friends from now on." Kikyou growled. 

"And what do you plan to do to stop me." Nishi snarled. 

"We plan to make your life a living hell." Kagura hissed and with that, they were gone. 

'One day she's going down, Kagome's sister or not.' 

"Uh, Nishi-sama…" Miroku said tapping her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the touch but calmed down seeing that it was only Miroku. 

"Oh, sorry about that. Me and Kikyou don't really get along." 

"Join the club." Inuyasha said. 

"What was that whole 'freak house' thing about." Sesshoumaru asked as if it wouldn't make any difference whether she told him or not. 

"It's nothing." she replied, her blood boiling at the sound of those words. Her little green ears twitching angrily under her headband. She removed it to let them have their much-deserved freedom. They twitched all around picking up sounds more clearly. "It's just that I'm very popular at school, but not in a good way. I really don't give a shit what they say about me. They could do anything they wanted as long as it doesn't involve me or my friends." 

"Don't you have any friends at school?" Kouji asked. Concern and guilt was shining in his bluish green orbs. 

'Guess I had to tell them sometime.' She knew she could never resist those eyes. "Luckily for me, I have two friends; Sango and Kagome. I've known them since kindergarten and they're the only ones besides you five, Ayame, and Rin who treat me like a normal person. But like I said. I don't give a shit about what others say." 

"Why don't you tell people you know us? That should keep them off your backs." Kouga suggested. 

"I'm afraid that would just cause more problems. I almost got killed just because you guys waved at me in the lunch room." Nishi explained. 

"Why didn't you introduce us to your friends or mention them till now? You aren't ashamed of us, ne?" Kouji asked. 

"Of course not!" She shouted. "You guys are the coolest guys I know." 

Inuyasha smirked at this. "You're damn right we are." Definitely an ego swell. 

"I just thought that since you guys are so different, you wouldn't like each other and then I'd get stuck in the middle and loose you all." 

"Feh." 

"Nani?" Nishi asked. 

"Feh." Inuyasha said even louder. "You get along with us, right?" 

"Hai." she said confused as to where this was going. 

"And you get along with them, ne?" 

"Hai." she replied yet again. 

"Then why do you think we wouldn't get along with them." he finished. 

"Because you don't get along with anyone." Nishi smirked. "But you do have a point. I wonder why I didn't think of it that way." 

"Because you're a baka." 

"Uh, oh." Kouga said because he saw the glint in Nishi's eyes that meant danger. Inuyasha had gone overboard and he knew it. He was afraid of a woman's wrath, but stood his ground. Her eye began to twitch and her fist clenched, sign language for 'run'. 'Oh he's gonna pay for that one.' She picked up the closest thing to her which happened to be a basketball, threw it and well… Basketball meet Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's face meet basketball. This left his face looking remarkably like a red basketball. The boys practically died from laughing so hard; even Sesshoumaru smirked at this. 

"Nishi…hehehe… that's the…hahaha… first basket…hehehe… you missed all year." Kouga said through fits of laughter earning a growl from Inuyasha. 

"I know, but it was worth it." she laughed. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless and was definitely a Kodak moment. Too bad no one had a camera. 

'Click' 

Guess I was wrong. Sesshoumaru is always prepared. 

"Give me that camera." Inuyasha growled and lunged for Sesshoumaru who easily dodged. 

"Hey, just make sure I get copies of that Sessho." Nishi yelled over the growls and snarls of Inuyasha's futile attempt to get the camera. 

"Guys tomorrow I'm gonna bring over Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin." she said after Inuyasha finally gave up his pursuit. 

"Aww, come on Nishi. Do you have to bring Rin and Ayame? I mean, I get enough of them already." Miroku whined. 

"What are you talking about? They've been gone for years." Sesshoumaru rationed. 

"Yeah, but they come back every weekend and day off and I say that's enough. Now that they're back for good, I have to see them everyday. My freedom is officially over." he complained. 

"Oh shut up they're coming and that's final." Nishi said. 

"Are we planning to play anytime soon, because if not, I don't want to waist my time talking with you fools." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Sessho's right, well except for calling us fools, but we should start." 

Soon after, the game started with both teams tying every 10 to 15 minutes. The pace quickened as the points got higher with Inuyasha's team in the lead. Unknown to Nishi, two girls happened to be walking by the court watching the six players. 

"Hey, is that Nishi?" the girl with the chocolate orbs asked her best friend. 

"Yeah, who else do you know with green hair." 

"Well if that's her, what's she doing with the PB5." 

"I don't know, but we should go and bust her right now." the teenager exclaimed as she stomped towards the court. 

"Lie, lets wait till tomorrow." Kagome said as she dragged Sango away from the court.

**__**

NG:_ Well, what did you think? Good. Bad. I know it was a long chapter, but I love to write. Please review and tell me buy pressing the pretty little purple button right down there. I hope you enjoy because I had a lot of fun writing it. Until next time ja ne! ^_^_


	3. Basketball, Stalkers, and a Perverted Pr...

****

NG: ::bounces around the room**::** Hello! Hello! Hello!

****

Nishi: Don't mind her. She got some candy for her birthday and hadn't eaten it until now. **::**looks at NG as she attempts to fly off of a table**::** ^_^; I think it had some strange side affects. Where did she get it from anyway?

****

Inuyasha: **::**quickly hides candy behind his back**::**

****

Nishi: Inuyasha… what did you put in that candy?

****

Inuyasha: What candy? **::**looks around whistling ignoring the scream heard from the fallen sugar high author**::**

****

Nishi: Ooo, that's got to hurt. Well, while we try to fix her up, you can read the next chapter.

**__**

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, me no own so you no sue. (I love that one. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _Love: Confusing Isn't It?_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Two: _Basketball, Stalkers, and a Perverted Prince Charming_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluffy white clouds floated overhead giving the day a calm and serene look. The day was just as beautiful as the day before and seemed to fit Kagome's mood perfectly. 

"Nishi, are you sure they won't mind us coming in on their game?" she asked, not caring for an answer just trying to make conversation. 

"Of course they won't, Kagome." Nishi replied. 

All five girls had talked the day before and all agreed to meet Nishi's other five friends. "Hey guys," Ayame exclaimed, "haven't you noticed that there are five of us and five of them? That can't be just a coincidence, can it?" All four girls blushed finally coming to that realization too. 

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Ayame." Kagome said. The girls turned the corner and entered the court. A game between the boys had already commenced. Nishi prepared herself to yell at them to stop, but Kagome stopped her. "Wouldn't it be kind of rude to stop them in the middle of their game?" 

Nishi knew they wouldn't mind, well, Inuyasha would, but she really didn't care about that. She decided to sit with the girls at the table in the corner of the court. They watched as each boy, blocked and shot each basket determined to win the game. They seemed to be in their own world. Running, jumping, dunking, sweating. Now Nishi understood why Kagome had stopped her. It was enough to make any girl swoon. 

The four girls stood and clapped as the game of 20 ended. The fifth happened to be asleep out of boredom. The boys were shocked at the revelation of their own audience, but soon recovered after realizing whom this audience was. They had been playing for an hour straight, not taking a single break. You could imagine how they looked. It took all known will power for the girls to stay conscious. Nishi, on the other hand, had fallen asleep. She saw this everyday so it was no surprise to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Nishi: **::**glares at now calmed NG**::** What do you mean I fell asleep. I'd like to see half naked gorgeous guys too ya know.

****

NG: Well you were tired. Get over it.

****

Nishi: Get over it! Come here you! **::**chases NG with a BB gun**::**

****

NG: What did I do wrong!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why hello dear ladies, how nice it is to meet you." said a certain lecher. He grabbed Sango's hands in his own and looked into her eyes. 

"And who might you be miss?" Sango averted her gaze to their interlocked hands, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

"My name is Sango Taijya. You must be Miroku Houshi." 

"How right you are Sango-sama." he said as one of his hands decided to wander to forbidden territory. 

'Uh oh. He's gonna get it.' Rin thought. 

Nishi began to stir. For some reason, she felt like she forgot to tell her friends something, but she didn't care. She was having the best dream. 

"Hentai!" 

'Smack' 

'Oh, now I remember.' Nishi woke up to find a fuming Sango and an unconscious Miroku.

"I told you to lay of my friends, hentai." Nishi said kicking his motionless form. She knew it wouldn't hurt him. He was so used to being knocked unconscious that you could say he developed an immunity to pain. After everyone had introduced themselves, Rin and Sesshoumaru took this as their time to leave. "I'll see you girls at school tomorrow, okay. Ja ne!" Rin giggled all the way off the court, latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm. 'Those two are so cute together.' Kagome sighed. 

"Hey! I didn't come here to just stand around. I want to play some ball, so lets go already!" Take a guess who said that.

"Fine by me, Yash." Miroku said, finally awake. "Game of 20 as always." 

By this time, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were very confused. "What are we supposed to do!" Sango complained. 

"I got an idea!" Ayame chirped. "We should all play, girls against boys." The girls considered this to be a very good idea; even though they didn't really know how to play, excluding Nishi. The boys, however, were fairly shocked that these new girls wanted to play against _them_, the best in town. 

Inuyasha, of course, never hides his opinions. "Feh, girls can't play basketball." Not his best choice of opinions. The boys prepared for the consequences of his stupidity, ready for the shouting. As usual, it came, but not from who they expected it to be. 

"How dare you say girls can't play basketball." Kagome shouted right into his sensitive ears. 

"Ow woman you don't have to shout!" Luckily for her, Nishi still had on her headband, so it didn't hurt as much. 

"My name isn't woman, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me and I don't appreciate you speaking about women that way you jerk! We'll play you _boys_ and we'll win. So be prepared to face the wrath of a woman's determination." she yelled and stomped off to half court. All of the boys stood in shock at the way Kagome had just snapped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the most popular and feared boy at school. 

"Well, Inuyasha it looks like Kagome said everything for me this time, except she was a whole lot nicer about it than I would have been. Now snap out of it and get your butts to half court so we can win already!" Nishi walked over to her friends who were already lined up. 

Ayame was guarding Kouga, Nishi was guarding Kouji, Kagome was guarding Inuyasha, and Sango was unwillingly guarding Miroku. The game began and the girls immediately got the ball, mainly thanks to Nishi. They passed the ball with amazing skill, successfully confusing the boys. They made the first shot of the game. 

"Nice shot, Sango!" Nishi called as they ran down the court. The boys had somehow managed to get the ball from Kagome. It wasn't her fault, because Miroku decided to stop guarding Sango and take on Kagome and well… you know the rest. Once the boys got the ball, it would definitely be hard to try and get it back. Kagome was struggling with Inuyasha who was turning left and right using every trick in the book just to throw her off. 

'The nerve of this jerk. Why doesn't he just play fair?' 

'Ha! This will show her to yell in my ear.' 

"Inuyasha over here! I'm wide open!" Kouga shouted. He had gotten Ayame behind him somehow and could easily make the winning shot, if Inuyasha had been listening. He just kept swerving around Kagome, trying to piss her off, and mind you, it was working. 

"Inuyasha, over here!" Kouji yelled. Still, he and Kagome seemed locked in a one on one battle. Pretty soon, the other six players stopped playing. 

"You know what? Let's just go home. It seems that this is just between those two." They all left the court taking one last glance at the pair of teens and going off to their homes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes, we won! I told you girls couldn't play ball." Inuyasha smirked after completing a spectacular slam-dunk into the net. 

"Hey, that's not fair. You're supposed to pass the ball to your other teammates!" Kagome looked around for support, but found no one there. 

"Where did everybody go?" 

Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He was too busy gloating over the game he just won. "Did you see how much I faked you out! I mean that was…" 

"Oi woman, pay attention when I'm talking to you!" 

But Kagome already left. She had found out that her friends had left her and she was upset. Inuyasha just left mumbling something about 'stupid women not listening' The day ended on a sour note and all the while, no one was aware of the figure lurking in the shadow, watching their every move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: Should I end it here. Nah. I'm not that mean.

****

Nishi: Yeah right.

****

NG: **::**knocks Nishi out and quickly hides bat behind back**::**

****

Nishi: **::**falls down with swirly eyes**::** @_@

****

NG: Don't listen to her. She has no idea what she's talking about. On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked a little faster. She never liked walking alone and it being dark didn't help one bit. Being alone in the dark can make you think and hear things you've never heard before; wind howling, owls hooting, the regular spooky night combo. 

Kagome couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was being watched. She wanted to turn around, but couldn't do it out of fear of what she would see. She made a right turn and out of the corner of her eye, she saw it, the cause of her paranoia. A shady figure had been following her the entire time. She did the only thing she could think of. 

She ran. 

She could hear the footsteps behind her, slow at first, then finally breaking out into a run. Kagome ran as fast as she could. She swore she could feel their presence advancing on her. The streets flew by one by one. She was almost home free, just two more blocks. 

"Aee!" 

Her stalker had grabbed her and spun her around. From his red piercing stare, Kagome could only shudder. She struggled against his tight hold looking for any means of escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'What's taking Inuyasha so long?' Miroku walked out of his house in an attempt to find his best friend who was supposed to be having a rematch in Mario with. 

"Aee!" 

Miroku swerved in the direction of the scream. 'A damsel in distress. This is the perfect opportunity.' 

As the screams got louder, he sped faster down the street. 'That voice, it sounds so familiar.' He made a quick turn and was furious at the sight held before him. Kagome was struggling on the ground, screaming and crying against a dark haired man. 

"Hold still!" Miroku heard him hiss. Miroku approached the man and punched him square in the face, effectively knocking him off Kagome. "Why you! Who do you think you are to meddle in my affairs!" the man said, venom dripping from his every word. 

"My name is Miroku and I do not believe this young lady would like to be included in your affairs either." Miroku stated calmly as he moved to Kagome. She had stopped crying at the sound of his name, but was still shaking terribly. Miroku took his jacket off to cover her ripped attire. He looked at her pale skin as she shivered at his touch. 

"Mi-Miroku?" Kagome whispered. She was so glad to see him. 

"Shh Kagome, it's alright. Just stay here. I'll take care of this jerk for you." All she could do was nod in reply as Miroku left her side to attend to the matter of teaching this guy some respect. 

"Leave now and I'll let you go with a warning." he said as if he were talking to a child. The man looked at him and then Kagome and turned to leave. 

"You got lucky this time girl. One day I, Naraku, will have you for myself." And he was gone. 

Miroku gave a sigh of relief as he walked over to Kagome's trembling form. He gently lifted her up to her feet, but Kagome was too weak to stand and fell into his strong embrace. "Arigatou, Miroku-san." she said into his chest. 

"Your welcome. Daijoubu?" he asked. She was still shaking slightly and he couldn't help but wonder if Naraku did anything to her. He only knew her for one day, but he already knew that she was special and he also knew he cared for her. He felt her nod against him and took that as a 'yes'. He suddenly felt something wet on his chest. She was crying. 

"Kagome, I'm going to take you to a doctor, okay?" She shook her head violently and held his shirt tighter. 

"No, Miroku-san! I don't want to go. Just take me home, onegai?" Kagome looked into his violet orbs, concern taking place of their once mischievous glint. Miroku would never take advantage of a girl when she was vulnerable. He might be a pervert, but he wasn't a rapist. 

"Hai." Was all that was said as he picked her up, his arm supporting her legs and the other supporting her back. She snuggled closer to him, not really taking any notice to what she was doing. All she knew was that she was now safe. Miroku began walking and turned a corner. Only then did he realize that he didn't know where she lived. 

"Uh, Kagome-sama?" 

"Huh?" 

"Where do you live?" 

"Oh you're going the right way. Just two blocks down." 

'Really? She lives that close to me. This makes things interesting.' 

As they approached the shrine, Miroku gasped at the amount of steps he had to climb. "You live here?" he asked. 

"Yeah, my family inherited the shrine. You don't have to carry me up the stairs. I can walk." She said struggling to get out of his grasps. He only held tighter. 

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk up the stairs after such a horrible fright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Finally.' The climb had taken a full 20 minutes, mainly because Miroku had to take a break every five. He set Kagome down and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Well, it was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek, but Ms. Higurashi called Kagome and Miroku turned towards the sound just as Kagome reached his cheek. Kagome was blushing like a wild flower at the situation. 

"Ar-arigatou Miroku-san." Kagome said again and quickly ran into the house, leaving a certain bewildered lecher in her wake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: ::looks around confused at the angry glares of Sango, Inuyasha, Nishi, and Kagome. Miroku is just smirking**::** What! What did I do now?

****

Sango: You know exactly what you did.

****

NG: I didn't mean to. It was just so tempting.

****

Kagome: What are you talking about?

****

NG: Aren't you guys talking about me and Kouji?

****

Everyone except NG and Miroku: NOO!

****

Nishi: Wait! What do you mean you and Kouji?

****

NG: Umm never mind.

****

Nishi: No tell me what you're talking about! **::**starts to growl as Inu cast tries to restrain her**::**

****

NG: Well while they're distracted, I'll go and sneak off. Wish me luck!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

A/N: Please don't hate me. I bet I'm gonna get a ton of flames for this one but it still is Inu/Kag. If you hate this chapter your probably not going to like the next ones either, but I know what chapter you'll _love_. That will be later. I just wanted to thank my two reviewers for reviewing my fic. Thank you so much White Wolf Youkai and Marinka my first reviewer. Until next time, ja ne! ^_^


	4. The Art of SelfDefense

****

NG: Hello everybody! It's me again, back with the third installment of Love: Confusing Isn't It?

****

Nishi: You know I really think you have problems.

****

NG: What are you talking about?

****

Nishi: You actually made Kagome kiss Miroku.

****

NG: What's wrong with Miroku?

****

Nishi: You mean besides the fact that he's a pervert.

****

NG: Yeah and your point is.

****

Nishi: **::**sweat drops**::** He's a pervert! You had my best friend kiss a pervert!

****

NG: Hey you wouldn't be complaining if Sango had kissed him. Besides, he's a hot pervert! ^_^

****

Miroku: Why thank you NG-sama.

****

Nishi: Where in the hell did you come from?

****

Miroku: **::**grabs NG's hands**::** NG since you believe that I am 'hot' would you do me the honor of bearing my…

****

NG: HENTIA! **::**smacks Miroku and knocks him unconscious**::**

****

Nishi: Now what do you think of him?

****

NG: …I think he's even cuter unconscious! ^_^

****

Nishi: **::**sweat drops**::** You would think that wouldn't you. Anyway on with the story.

**__**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own him or any of the Inu gang. I do own Nishi and Kouji though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _Love Confusing Isn't It?_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

---------------------------------------

****

Chapter Three: The Art of Self- Defense

---------------------------------------

"Oh, Kagome! We're so sorry," said a teary-eyed Sango. She was hugging her friend so hard, she didn't realize that Kagome was turning blue. 

"Really, it's alright Sango. I'm okay." she choked. 

"She won't be if you don't let her go, Sang." Nishi said, finally prying Sango's arms from its capture's neck. "Kagome, I just want you to know that me and Sango are truly sorry. We didn't know that baka Inuyasha wouldn't be courteous enough to walk you home. I promise that I won't let anything like that happen to you again." Nishi said, guilt shining in her eyes. 

"I know that Nishi, and honestly, it's not Inuyasha's fault. I kinda left because… because I was mad that we lost the game." Kagome stuttered. She really left because she was angry that her friends would leave her alone, but she didn't want that hanging on their already guilty conscious. 

"Well, anyway. You won't have to worry about that creep anymore. We'll protect you." Nishi stated firmly. 

"Hey, I'm not completely defenseless!" Kagome shouted. 

"We know that." Sango said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "It's just that you tend to get into a lot of trouble." 

"Like when?" 

"Like the time you got stuck in a tree after running from Hojo…" 

"And the only way you would come down was if we tied him up first." Sango finished. 

"And there was the time we thought you were paranoid, because you thought this boy was stalking you…" 

"And me and Nishi caught him and had to pound some sense into him before he went too far. We got suspended for that one, but it was worth it to hear him scream like a girl." 

"Yeah, and there was the time…" 

"Okay! Okay!" Kagome screamed, causing her friends to smirk in satisfactory. "I get it, but you can't follow me everywhere." 

"How about we sign up for that self defense class they have everyday after school." Sango suggested. Both girls looked at her wondering if she was okay. 

"Uh, Sango, don't _you_ teach us self defense. We don't need to learn from someone else." Kagome said calmly. 

"Well, I'll still teach you. It's just that I might not teach everything needed to be taught and this way, we'll be extra safe." Nishi and Kagome nodded in agreement, very unaware of what they were getting themselves into. 'Hmm, maybe Rin and Ayame will join us.' Sango thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yash, you takin' that self defense job at school again?" Kouga asked his friend as they walked home from school. "It starts tomorrow, right?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I'll teach those girls how to fight. Who better to do it and it gives good pay." he said puffing out his chest. The four boys just shook their heads. One day, Inuyasha would meet his match. 

"You know Inuyasha, I think that I will join you in this little job. Especially if it will bring me closer to the ladies." Miroku said. 

"You do know that they are allowed to do a lot more than just slap you?" Kouji warned. Miroku just replied with his usual perverted thoughts. 

"That's what I'm hoping for." 

"You buffoons can go and be throwing dummies for a bunch of weak girls. I'm not interested." Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless voice. 

"Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Irasshaimese (Welcome) to our self defense class!" said the gym teacher. The chattering in the gym came to an abrupt stop. The gym was filled with many girls wearing the school gym uniform and looks of anticipation on their faces. The floors were covered wall to wall with red and blue mats. The teacher surveyed the class with hawk like eyes showing how tough a teacher she was. 

"Now ladies, my name is Genkai. (**NG:** Not the Genkai from Yu Yu Hakasho.) I would like to congratulate you all for coming to learn how to protect yourselves. It is a dangerous world out there and I'm going to make sure you learn the necessary tools to survive in it." Her speech continued for another ten minutes and then the lesson began. 

The first thing she taught them was how to know if they were in danger. She described the main characteristics of dangerous people and told them not to only rely on appearance. A gut feeling can also be used. Kagome agreed with that. She got that same instinctive feeling the day Naraku attacked her. All of the girls seemed very attentive and listened to every word. Ayame had joined the class too, just to hang out with Kagome, Sango, and Nishi. Rin, however, decided to stay with Sesshoumaru. 

"Now class, we have some gentleman who have volunteered to assist you in learning self defense." the teacher explained. In stepped four boys also dressed in the school gym uniform. Of course, we all know who it was. 

"PB5!" the girls shrieked. 

'Why do they continue taking this job?' Nishi inwardly groaned. At first, Nishi had forgotten that the boys took this job every year. A sudden wave of chattering echoed throughout the gym with things such as "I can't hurt my husband!" "Pair me up with Inuyasha!" and "Where is Sesshy?" being caught by Nishi's trapped ears. Now she knew why. 

"Girls calm down!" Genkai shouted, immediately quieting the room. "Now then, I will split you up into groups of four. Each group going to a certain boy. This is just practice so I don't want any real fighting and ladies, be careful. Gentleman, please take your respective mats."  
The boys did as told and Genkai began to split the group of bouncing girls. "Ten to each group, hmm…" she muttered. 

In the end, Sango was in Inuyasha's group, which made her happy. She wanted to kick his butt for leaving Kagome alone the other day. Kagome was in Kouji's group, which she didn't mind, but for some strange reason, she was jealous of Sango. And to her surprise, Nishi seemed to be jealous of her. Speaking of whom, Nishi was paired with Miroku, which wouldn't be much fun for her. Ayame was in Kouga's group, and was glaring at him for all it was worth. Maybe it was something he said. 

"Hello, Kagome-sama. How are you doing today?" Miroku said, walking over to hers and Kouji's group before the class began. He seemed to have that familiar glint in his eyes, which in most cases meant trouble. 

"I'm fine Miroku-san, arigatou." Kagome replied. He stood there staring at her as if waiting to ask another question. Kagome turned feeling his heavy gaze on her. To her, he seemed like he was up to something and something in her told her not to acknowledge him, but she ignored it. "Yes Miroku-san?"

"Well," he smirked. "I was wondering if after this class, we could finish what you started the other day." 

Kagome was shocked to say the least as pink again found her cheeks. She would have never guessed that he would bring that up and just thinking about it made her cheeks burn. 

"What thing the other day?" Nishi butted in. "If you did something to her Miroku, I'll personally make you pay." 

"What do you mean, Nishi-sama. I would never do anything to my friend. _She_ is the one who decided to give _me_ a little reward after I so bravely rescued her and I was wondering if she wanted to finish what she started." he clarified. Nishi and Kouji stood, mouths agape. They realized that Kagome's darkening blush meant it was the truth. 

"K-Kagome, you kissed Miroku!" said a voice behind Nishi. They all turned to see a very hurt and angry Sango who had been secretly ease dropping. Kagome watched as her friend turned away and marched back towards Inuyasha, but not before mouthing the words 'How could you?' that Kagome could see, plain as day. Kagome felt terrible. Even though it was an accident and it wasn't as if Sango and Miroku were official, she felt like she betrayed her friend. She was just about to follow Sango when the teacher called the class to attention. 

"Now class, we will begin with a short demonstration. Inuyasha and... Young lady with the green ribbon in her hair, your name, onegai?" 

"Sango." the teen replied, looking forward to venting out some anger. She was thoroughly upset that Kagome might have taken her only chance to have Miroku as a boyfriend. (She had forgiven him for the little groping thing the other day and excused it as 'male hormones'.) It seemed to her that every guy wanted Kagome and never her; kissing Miroku would just certify that her chances were ruined. She thought that since she was now introduced to him, she could have an even better chance. But it seemed to her that Kagome had everything _she_ wanted and now, she was going to get some revenge. (Confusing? All of the she's and hers are referring to Sango.)

"Sango, I would like you to demonstrate what to do when being attacked from behind." 

Sango nodded and took a position on the mat. Inuyasha walked slowly behind her to surprise her. 

'She won't be able to defend against me. No one has.' he smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Inuyasha: What do you mean 'surprise her'. She already knows I'm coming wench. I'm not stupid.

****

NG: Well, I wouldn't say that much.

****

Inuyasha: **::**growls and bares fangs ready to pounce**::**

****

NG: Kagome would you please?

****

Kagome: No.

****

NG: What do you mean no! **::**looks at smirking Inuyasha who happens to be coming dangerously closer**::**

****

Kagome: I mean no. You made me kiss that hentai monk in the last chapter so now this is payback.

****

NG: What's so wrong with Miroku anyway. I think he's cute. **::**cowers as Inuyasha and Kagome glare at her**::** Can't you take a joke! **::**backs up as Inuyasha advances**::**

****

Kagome + Inuyasha: Umm… NO!

****

NG: **::**runs around screaming as Inuyasha chases her**::** You'll pay for this. Remember, I am the author! **::**looks behind her**::** Someone HELP ME!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As soon as the distance between them was closed enough, Sango turned around, grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder with a little more force than necessary. Some girls shrieked; others glared and some cheered; well, only Sango's friends cheered. 

"Damn Sango. Did you have to flip me so hard?" Inuyasha growled as he got back up rubbing his sore arm. She only glared back at him. He was shocked to see how angry she was, and it seemed that it directed towards him. "What's your problem woman!" Sango ignored him. 

"Good job Sango, but next time not so hard. Now Inuyasha, please attack Sango from the front." 

Inuyasha charged. 

'This time I'll get her!' 

But Sango was ready for this too. He grabbed her arms and she grabbed his to hold him in place. Then she took her knee and gave him a hard blow to the stomach knocking him to the floor. Everyone stared in awe. Sango seemed really pissed. Now everyone knew not to make her mad. 'That bitch! How dare she try to humiliate me in front of my fans?! This is personal.' 

As the teacher congratulated Sango, Inuyasha got an idea. Using his feet, he swept her own from beneath her, knocking her down with a thud. "Why you!" Sango started. Inuyasha had jumped on top of her, pinning her arms and legs to the mat. "Now who's in charge." he smirked. "Alright children, that's good enough for now. Everyone will meet back here tomorrow." Genkai said, but Sango wasn't done yet. She took Inuyasha by the arms and flipped him over her head. Inuyasha rolled on the mat and stopped himself, quickly getting back into a defensive position. 

"What the hell is your problem?! I don't know what you're pissing about, but you need to calm down." Inuyasha snarled. Sango just glared yet again. No emotion other than anger showed on her delicate features. The anger was boiling inside. All she wanted to do was hit something or someone and she figured Inuyasha would do. She charged for him and began throwing punches. Inuyasha barely dodged the onslaught of punches being thrown his way. He was shocked by her sudden assault. 

To him, she seemed as if she needed to vent out a lot of built up anger. 'The only way to stop her is to let her vent it all out.' He thought as he dodged another punch. By this time, all of the class had gone silent, amazed by Sango's fighting capabilities. The teacher had already given up trying to stop them, so she just stood on the sidelines, afraid that if she left, someone might really get hurt. Instead of dodging Sango's blows, Inuyasha used his forearms to block them, giving Sango something to hit without him getting hurt. 

'I can't believe Inuyasha's actually doing this for Sango.' Nishi thought. She figured out the real reason for Sango's aggressive behavior a while ago.

'Okay, it's time to end this.' Inuyasha grabbed Sango's fists, brought her feet from under her, and dropped her on the mat. He did the same thing he did the first time he dropped her and pinned her to the ground. In turn, she flipped him over to gain dominance. Both were sweating and panting, tired and worn out. They were staring in each other's eyes, watching each other, seeing who would make the first move. All of a sudden, Sango closed the space between them and placed a quick kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Gasps and growls were heard throughout the crowd of spectators. 

"Thank you." Sango breathed as she got up and walked into the girls' locker room, leaving behind one confused white-haired teen and a hurt raven-haired friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with you bitch!

****

NG: What do you mean? **::**said from safely behind an anti demon and miko barrier**::**

****

Sango: What do you mean, what does he mean?! You made me kiss him. Are you insane?!

****

NG: So, what wrong with that?

****

Sango: **::**growls**::** This is supposed to be an Inu/Kag Mir/San fic!

****

NG: So you're admitting that you like Miroku?

****

Sango: What! No! I don't like that hentai monk!

****

NG: Oh but I think you do. **::**grins slyly**::**

****

Sango: Ooo when I get my hands on you I'll… **::**bangs on barrier and finds that she can get through and smirks evilly**::**

****

NG: ^_^; Uh guess I forget to make it demon exterminator proof. **::** looks at Sango who takes out Hirikoutsu**::** I guess I'll be doing a lot of running in this fic. **::** runs for life while screaming about people with no sense of humor**::**

NG: Hey guys. Let me first say don't be mad. I know Sango is really out of character and that she'd never kiss Inuyasha, but for the purpose of this fic, she had to. There will only be one more time when these recent pairings kiss so just bare with me. I do know the chapter you'll love. It will be later in the fic okay. Please stick with me and let me again reassure you that this is Inu/Kag Mir/San don't flame me too badly. **::** turns around and watches as reviewers join Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome in the chase with many, many weapons of torture**::** Come on guys! I apologized and everything!

****

Everyone: Then change it!

****

NG: I can't! **::**turns tail and runs as the mob proves that they don't like that answer**::** Why me? :(


	5. Sibling Rivalry

****

NG: Whew now that that's taken care of. **::** closes closet door**::**

Kouji: What do you mean NG?

NG: Oh nothing my sweet Kouji. **::**hears a growl from the closet**::**

Kouji: What was that?

NG: Just my dog. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. **::**another growl**::**

Kouji: Okay… whatever you say NG. Have you seen the others anywhere?

NG: Who? Oh you mean Nishi, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. Nope haven't seen them. **::**hears another growl**::**

Kouji: ::looks at closet strangely**::** Well if you do, tell Nishi that I was looking for her.

NG: **::**puts on a big fake smile**::** Will do. **::**waves him goodbye**::** Whew that was close. **::**opens closet**::** You really need to learn to keep quiet. **::**watches as Inu cast struggles to get out of bonds**::** Oh well. On with the next chapter.

** __**

Disclaimer: Why oh why is the world so cruel? ::sniffles:: I don't own him. Never have. Though I really, really wish I did.

****

P.S. Just to let you know, something very surprising will happen in this fic, so don't hate me for it. Remember that these teens are **confused** about love so they will make many wrong decisions. I may lose a lot of reviewers (not that I had a lot but I'm grateful anyway) but if everyone sticks around, you will be very pleased with the outcome, I'm sure of it. So don't flame me. If you don't like the story don't read it okay. I only take constructive criticism. Thanks again. Wow, this is sure one long P.S.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

-----------------------

****

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

-----------------------

What the heck is wrong with girls?!" Inuyasha yelled at his best friend as if he knew all the answers.

"I'm afraid that I can not answer that question because I have yet to find the answer myself." Miroku said while taking a seat on his living room couch and switching on the television. 

"I mean come on. First the girl's trying to beat the shit out of me, then she kisses me. I just don't understand it." Inuyasha complained as if Miroku hadn't said anything. 

"Neither do I Yash. Neither do I." Miroku agreed. 

"You act like you've been in the same situation." 

"I have." Miroku responded with a smirk appearing on his face. 

"What, she kissed you too?!" Inuyasha said, eyes bulging. 

"No baka. Kagome did." 

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted. 'She's my woman. How dare he touch her? Wait! Where did that come from?! I don't even know the wench. I don't care if Miroku touches her, do I?' Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head when he realized that Miroku was still speaking. 

"…you left her and she got attacked by that sick maniac, Naraku." 

"I left _her_! She's the one who just up and left _me_ after _her friends_ left her. It's not my fault." he pouted, though now he felt terrible. He didn't know Kagome was attacked after she left him. Something told him to follow her, but he paid it no heed. He was glad Miroku saved her. 

"Well, it's over now. Lets get our rematch over with." Miroku said and plugged in the N64.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The weeks passed by and slowly, but surely, it became October. The ten friends were getting closer as they got to know each other. Sango and Kagome were still holding grudges against each other about the kiss incidents. They were both unconsciously falling for Miroku and Inuyasha, though they wouldn't admit who was falling for whom and the boys were in the same boat. 

Nishi had to referee between the arguments that the love confused teens constantly had. Ayame was always arguing with Kouga because he had taken it upon himself to declare Kagome his woman. When asked why, she'd say "Woman are not property and he needs to learn that." 

Yeah right. 

Kagome and Inuyasha argued about…oh... just about everything under the sun, and Sango and Miroku argued about a woman's personal space. Actually, Sango did most of the yelling while 'nicely' demonstrating her frustration on the poor misunderstood pervert. It seemed that the bickering couples were slowly falling for each other but their stubbornness wouldn't allow them to confess. 

Then, something surprising happened. Miroku asked Kagome to be his girlfriend. No one really knows why. All they know is that Kagome said yes and that Sango and Inuyasha (though he wouldn't show it) were upset. In retort, Sango asked Inuyasha to be her boyfriend. To make Kagome jealous he said 'yes'… well… 'feh'. 

Same difference. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Ayame: Will there ever be a chapter where you don't interrupt the story with meaningless comments?

NG: Hmm, let me think… no.

Ayame: ::sweat drops**:: **Well what did you want to say?

NG: Um… I don't remember.

Kouga: Well I know what I want to say.

NG: And what is that Kouga?

Kouga: I want to know what the hell the monk is doing with my woman!

NG: ::sweat drops**::** Don't worry, she won't be with him long.

Kouga: So, she'll end up with me right.

NG: ::laugh nervously**::** Now I didn't say that.

Kouga: ::growls and chases NG**::**

NG: I should really take up track.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed to be a tangle of jealousy and revenge and Nishi, Kouji, Rin and Sesshoumaru were the only sane ones… for now. Nishi also tried to play matchmaker and fix the girls up with the guys they want to be with and visa versa, but all are too stubborn and won't listen. They claim that they like who they're with and don't want to change, but it's written all over their faces. The ten friends have constantly been going on group dates (Sesshoumaru and Rin sometimes manage to get out of them) and when asked why they don't each go on separate dates, they respond "The more the merrier!" So this brings us to one of their many dates to the movies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are they doing, Kouji?" Nishi whispered as they sat in the back row of the movie "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". They were there on yet another group date that Kagome and Sango had dragged her, Kouji, Ayame and Kouga on. Sesshoumaru and Rin had places to be. 

Lucky them. 

The couples were all sitting in separate rows though Ayame and Kouga, Nishi and Kouji were just going as friends, so they say. Nishi had dragged Kouji into her match making plans and they watched as their friends made complete fools of themselves in the theater. 

"I think they're making out." Kouji guessed. 

It was somewhat dark and they couldn't see, but Kouji could only guess that that was what Miroku and Kagome were doing. He turned his attention over to Inuyasha and Sango and saw that they were doing it too. 'Oh that's why, another sibling rivalry.' They used that term whenever the four, I mean six teens got like this. I say six because right now, Ayame was struggling to keep Kouga's mouth shut and his butt in his seat. 

"At this rate we're all going to get kicked out." Kouji whispered into Nishi's ear, which caused her to involuntarily shudder. She nodded in agreement, ignoring her reaction to Kouji, and sure enough, two security guards entered the theater and escorted three of the couples out. 

"Here we go again." Nishi sighed. As soon as the guards were out of the theater, Nishi and Kouji followed out the doors and were greeted by yet another argument. 

"Its all your fault we got kicked out!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. 

"Us?! You were the ones trying to eat each others faces off!" 

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, you and Houshi weren't exactly watching the movie either." Sango countered. 

"Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my woman." Kouga yelled while still being restrained by Ayame. 

"Last time I checked, she was my girlfriend." he stated calmly. 

"Kouga, why don't you get it through your head that woman aren't your property!" Ayame said, yanking Kouga around to face her. 

"Listen here woman…" 

"SHUT UP!" Nishi screamed with all her might. She was fed up with this constant bickering and planned to stop it now. 

"Now you listen to me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you people, but you can stop the 'lets try to make someone jealous game' right now. Sango and Kagome should just switch boyfriends like everyone wants and Kouga should stop denying his feelings for Ayame by saying that Kagome is his woman. I am sick and tired of being dragged along on your little group dates, just so we can be kicked out of everyplace we go to. If you like each other so badly, go on separate dates. 'Cause let me tell you something, the more ain't the merrier!" she stated and stomped off dragging Kouji behind her. All of the teens were silent and too involved in their own thoughts to counter Nishi's. They silently walked in the opposite directions to their houses and had a long think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked into her house, dropping her shoes off at the door, walked up the stairs and into her room. "Ooh how dare Nishi accuse me of thinking about Inuyasha that way." she mumbled shutting her door. As soon as it was closed, it was slammed back open by a frantic looking Kikyou. 

"Inuyasha? Where? Where? Is he here?" she asked looking around frantically. 

"No Kikyou. He's not. Calm down." Kagome said, then sighed. 

"Why were you talking about my Yasha." Kikyou asked, glaring daggers at her younger sister. 

"You do know that he has a girlfriend." 

"What! Who?" she shouted. 

"Sango." Kagome stated simply, a bit of bitterness in her voice. 

"What!" Kikyou shouted for the second time that day. 

"Yeah I know. And Nishi keeps trying to make me give up on Miroku and go with Inuyasha because she thinks that I like him more." 

"Do you?" Kikyou interrupted as rage built within her. 

"Honestly, I don't know." Kagome said unaware of Kikyou's rising temper. 

"Can you give me some advice onee-san? I want to know if I should tell Nishi to back off or allow her to work her magic and switch us to see if I like Inuyasha the way I think I might." 

Kikyou thought about this. 'If I tell her to tell Nishi to back off, that might not work, knowing how persistent that brat is. On the other hand, if I tell her to let Nishi switch them, then Kagome will end up with Inuyasha and it will be near impossible to break them up. After all, once you've been with a Higurashi, you never want to leave. Hmm. If Sango were to stay with Inuyasha, I could easily break them up while I get Inuyasha all to myself. That means I have to get Nishi out of the picture… I've got it!' 

"Ano… Kikyou?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of her sister's dazed stormy grays. 

Kikyou snapped out of her trance like state and gave her sister some advice. "Kagome, if you want everything to work out, you've got to ignore Nishi. Telling her to back off would just have her bother you more. Miroku is perfect for you. I think you should stay with him." 

"You really think so?" Kagome asked hopefully, looking at her sister with her chocolate brown orbs. 

"I sure do." 

"Great, I'll tell the others your plans. Maybe you could even help us. 

Kikyou nodded. 'Oh, I will imouto. I will.' and she left the room to further conjure up her plans to get rid of Nishi and have Inuyasha all to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Kikyou: Could you explain to me why I seem like such a twit?

NG: ::says under breath**::** That's because you are one.

Kikyou: What was that?

NG: Uh… nothing.

Kikyou: By the way, when were you planning on letting the others out of that closet you trapped 

them in.

NG: Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot about them. 'Hope they didn't die.' **::**opens closet and out falls swirly-

eyed Inu cast from lack of oxygen**::** Oh goodie they're still alive! Now I can still torture them. ^_^

Kikyou: ::sweat drops**::** 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**__**

NG: Hey guys. Hope you don't hate me too much. I just wanted to thank the reviewers from last chapter and the chapter before. Thank you so much.

Mirokuluver

Sango13

Mani-Chan

Kitty-Kat

Sakura

Jaaci

KagomeHigurashi66

Again, thanks a lot and remember to review. I really appreciate them.


	6. A Fight For Honor

****

Important Authors Note!

NG: _Hello again everyone! I have a very important message. I kind of made a mistake in the default chapter. Actually, it wasn't a mistake at first, but while I continued writing this story, I found that some things in the bios wouldn't work. I've changed it if you want to go a see it. If not, here it is…_

****

Kagome: **_::_** clears throat **::** NG-sama wants me to tell you that the ages and grades of everyone has changed. Everyone in the fic except Naraku are seniors in Shikon high. Since the age for seniors normally ranges from about 17-19, (late and early birthdays) she has made Rin, Ayame, and I 17, Sango, Nishi, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kikyou 18, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouji 19 and Naraku is 21. She says sorry for the mistake and that it won't effect the outcome of the story. It just had to be said.

****

:: turning to NG **::** Is that all?

****

NG: _One more thing. I have re-posted all of the previous chapters, nothing new, just basic grammatical errors and such. You don't have to read it over if you don't want to. Thank you for your help, Kagome._

****

Kagome:_ You're welcome NG-sama._

****

NG: _Now, on with the fic!_

Disclaimer: _If you don't know by now, you'll never know._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

--------------------------------

****

Chapter Five: A Fight For Honor

--------------------------------

Kagome and Sango walked into the school building distractedly as heavy thoughts clouded their minds. They, along with Ayame, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku had a long talk the other day. They all confessed their jealousy and revenge acts towards each other and put the past in the past. (Inuyasha and Kouga pretty much sat there. Them being the 'tough guys' didn't say a thing.)

Sango and Kagome told their boyfriends that they were happy with them and that they wanted to continue dating, with much protest from Kouga on Kagome's part. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed. They also discussed Kikyou's plan on how to deal with Nishi. Inuyasha thought it was dumb. His idea was to go right up to Nishi and tell her to 'back the fuck off'. Of course, no one was listening. With all of this going on, no wonder the girls seemed distracted.

They walked into homeroom to be greeted by Nishi. They were surprised to say the least because never in her life has Nishi ever been early, let alone on time. Sango took her seat next to Rin while Kagome sat behind Nishi. Nishi turned to her friends who, not surprisingly, seemed to be angry with her.

"Listen, Kagome, Sango, Ayame. I want to apologize for my rude outburst yesterday. I had no right to say those things, but you do understand that I'm just looking out for you all. I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings. I apologized to the boys yesterday too. I'm not sure if they forgave me though, and I don't expect you to either."

Nishi had thought about how she shouldn't have brought things out in the open like that. It upset all of her friends, even Kouji, and she felt terrible about it. She glanced at her friends hopefully, but turned back around when she saw no one looking at her. She could feel her heart fill with guilt, tears threatening to fall, but she stopped them because she promised herself that she wouldn't cry since her parents' death. As soon as the bell rung, Nishi went to her next class, never looking behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on her?" Rin asked. She had heard what happened between the girls and guys of their group and thought in some ways that Nishi was right, though she wouldn't voice that opinion. She didn't want to get too involved.

"Yeah, maybe we were." Ayame agreed. "I think we'll go and accept her apology. We'll talk after school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Rin: Hey how come I'm hardly in this story.

****

NG: Don't worry. You'll have bigger parts in later chapters.

****

Rin: I'd better. **::**waves around ball and chain**::**

NG: **::**gulps**::** Who knew Rin was so aggressive?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Guys, Nishi looks kinda lonely over there." Kouji said. She was sitting alone at a table because the only people who would eat with her were angry with her.

"Feh, who cares. No one told her to go and piss everyone off." Inuyasha said. They watched as Kagura and her little group walked up to Nishi. Kouji tensed. He knew Kagura was no good and the way she approached Nishi was not that of a friend wanting to talk to another friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Nishi (Her POV) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched as Kagura and her four little friends walked up to my table. I didn't feel like fighting today. In fact, I was too depressed. No one forgave me so I have to come up with a million ways to show that I'm truly sorry. I turned back to my lunch and ignored the oncoming insults that would soon come my way.

"Hello there green top, I don't know if you realized, but you're in our seats." I heard her say. I just ignored her. There was no point in responding.

"Excuse me, dogs don't belong at the table." I nearly leapt out at her, but somehow, I maintained control over my powerful instincts. I heard more footsteps approach and I could have sworn someone growled, but I ignored that too and continued eating my lunch. "Didn't that bitch of a mother teach…Ahh!"

I attacked. Blind rage took over reason and all I wanted to do was tear out her heart, if there was one. I felt strong arms restraining me as I struggled against them, wanting to be free to beat the shit out of that whore who dare to talk of my mother that way.

"How dare you talk about my mom that way you slut!" I very clearly heard myself shout. That's when I realized that she had snatched off my headband during her last comment. I struggled even more against the people holding me. Why wouldn't they just let go!

"Let me go!" I shouted, but instead they held tighter.

"Thank you Inuyasha for restraining that crazy bitch." Kagura praised. Inuyasha? So he's the bozo who wouldn't let me go. I turned to my left and saw that the other person was Kouga.

Figures.

"Listen here wench. Get out of here now or we _will_ let her go." I decided to calm down as Kagura left, her group in tow, and the crowd, that I just realized was there, stared at me in awe at seeing my ears swerving around on my head. I could pick up things such as "What a freak!" and "She's so weird."

"I said get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted once more leaving the PB5, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and I by my table.

"What the hell was wrong with you Nish?!" Kouga yelled at me after both he and Inuyasha let me go. As if he would understand. No one would ever understand.

" Nothing." I replied.

"What do you mean nothing! You looked like you were about to kill!" Sango said.

"I said nothing!" I shouted and walked away to go and think to myself, deciding to skip the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Nishi's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened here?" Kagome asked and stepped up to Inuyasha. To her, he looked like he knew something.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied with a bit of gruffness.

"Because you look like the only one who knows what happened." Kagome stated as a matter of fact.

"Feh, I don't know what happened and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you wench."

"Inuyasha cut the tough guy act. If something is wrong with Nishi, we would all like to know. We're all her friends and we care about her." Kagome pleaded.

"Feh, I ain't sayin' nothin'. If she wanted you to know, she would have told you. It ain't my place to say." He said, then turned and walked away to his next class.

'What's going on. Why is everyone so… distant? I think we all need to just sit and talk.' Kagome thought. She would go to Nishi's house after school and get all of her friends back together, one way or another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Nishi: Why didn't you let me beat the shit out of that whore?!

****

NG: Well, you would have been suspended. I saved you the embarrassment.

****

Kagura: Besides she knew you couldn't beat me.

****

Nishi: What was that witch?

****

Kagura: You heard me.

****

Nishi: You willin' to bet your ass on that?

****

Kagura: Bring it on.

****

::Nishi and Kagura begin a wrestling match while the cast cheers on**::**

Sesshoumaru: Was that really necessary?

****

NG: Ah the silent one speaks, and yes, it was.

****

Sesshoumaru: 'Stupid ningens.'

****

NG: Hey everybody the review responses are below.

**__**

Sango13: Thank you for reviewing again! ^_^

****

whitemiko: That's very strange that you say that because I've never seen that movie before. I've only read stories based on it right here on fanfiction.net. Don't worry, this definitely be Inu/Kag. Thanks for reviewing me! ^_^

****

Gavroche Rules: Thank you for reviewing! By the way, I do plan on finishing it. ^_^

****

inuYaShaLVR: Thank you so much for your review. I appreciate you putting my story on your list. ^_^

****

Unknown: I appreciate your review. Reviews are just so cool! ^_^

****

KagomeHigurashi66: Thanks for reviewing again. All of them have been greatly encouraging. ^_^

****

Dragoon-Yue: **NG**: I know I'm insane and I love it! **Nishi**: Yeah, well she'd have to be insane to put us in those situations. **NG**: Don't mind her. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. ^_^

****

NG: I just want to take the time to respond to a review I got from someone named **.…….**

****

Nishi: Gee, I hope you spelled it right.

****

NG: Shut up! **::** clonks Nishi upside the head **::**

Nishi: Hey!

****

NG: Anyway, back to what I was saying. Someone reviewed me saying, and I quote

"**a little word of advice!! SESSHOUMARU AND RIN SHOULD NEVER DATE! EW that is wron its like ur dad dating u!** (**NG:** Very disturbing thought.) **IM SERRIOUS GROSE**"

Well, first of all, I'm wondering if this person has taken time to review all of the other hundreds of Sess/Rin fics out there because I swear I read a review like this for someone else's fic. Another thing, I'd like to say thank you for your opinion and that I appreciate you taking the time to give it, but I have an opinion of my own.

Let me first start off by saying that in my fic, Rin is **seventeen**, okay. If you do refer to the anime about their ages let me point out a simple fact about Inuyasha and Kagome. Technically, Inuyasha is over 550 years old to Kagome, making it possible that he could have been one of her ancestors. If you go by how old he is when she goes through the well, he's around 50+ years old. 50 years to the tree, plus how many years he was alive before that. Now that is old.

Saying that Sesshoumaru and Rin should never date is like saying that Inuyasha and Kagome should never date either. If you try and contradict this by saying that Inuyasha **looks** around seventeen or eighteen, I will say just that when Rin matures and becomes a woman, Sesshoumaru will still **look** the way he does now, because if he hasn't changed over 50 years, I'm sure there won't be much of a difference ten or fifteen later.

Whew, well that was a lot of ranting about a topic I could debate about all day. I would have emailed this person, but unfortunately, they didn't leave their address. Don't hesitate to give me your opinions about anything Inuyasha. We could have a nice healthy debate and everything. There are a lot of ideas in this head just waiting to get out.

****

Nishi: God help us all.

****

NG: :: glares at Nishi then continues talking **::** Just email me and know that I go by Cartoonnetwork's shows so I'm not that updated. Thanks everyone, for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time, ja ne! ^_^


	7. A Tortured Soul

****

NG: Hi again everyone. Nishi really beat the crap out of Kagura the other day.

****

Kagura: **::**with black eye and broken fan**::** Well, she got lucky.

****

NG: I highly doubt that. Anyway, this chapter is slightly angst. It explains why Nishi decided to try and fight Kagura, which I'm pretty sure would have ended the same way this one did.

****

Kagura: Humph. **::**turns around and leaves**::**

****

NG: Thank goodness. So on with the chapter.

**__**

Disclaimer: **NG:** Magic 8 Ball, do I own Inuyasha?

Magic 8 Ball: No.

NG: Will I ever?

Magic 8 Ball: Not a snowball's chance in hell.

NG: I think it's broken. **::**looks at angry lawyers**:: **Never mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-----------------------------

**__**

Chapter Six: _A Tortured Soul_

-----------------------------

Kagome walked the familiar path to her friend's house. She decided that she would go alone and pry the answers out of Nishi herself. After that, she would bring all of her friends back together. Yeah, that would work. She approached the nice cozy house and rang the bell. She could hear footsteps inside confirming that someone was home. The door opened and standing in the doorway was a young woman in her mid-thirties. She had long black raven hair that fell loosely at her back. She wore a bright smile and looked as if she had been cooking. 

"Why hello Kagome. How nice it is to see you. Do come in." she said widening the entrance for her to enter. 

"Arigatou Midori-san." Kagome said, bowing and stepping into the home. The smell of fresh baked cookies immediately hit her nose and a redhead immediately hit her leg. 

"Kagome-onee-san!" the little boy said hugging her leg. 

"Well hello again Shippou-chan. It's been a while since I last saw you. Have you gotten taller?" she asked, bending down after Shippou released her leg. She giggled as he nodded and puffed out his chest to make him seem even taller. 

"Yep. I'm much taller!" he said proudly. Kagome smiled. 'He's just so cute. Nothing like my little brother.' 

"Shippou-chan, can you tell me where your sister is?" 

"Oh, she's upstairs sleeping. She looked really upset when she came home and wouldn't even talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking heartbroken. 

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong Shippou-chan. Nishi just had a bad day at school. Do you think I can go and see her?" 

"Sure. She's in her room." 

"Arigatou!" Kagome said, leaving Shippou and walking up the stairs to Nishi's room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Shippou: Hey how come I'm such a baby in this story.

****

Inuyasha: You're always a baby.

****

Shippou: ::whining**::** Am not!

****

Kagome: Calm down Shippou. I think it's cute.

****

Shippou: Really? Okay I don't mind NG.

****

NG: ::sweat drops**::** So it's only okay if Kagome likes it, huh?

****

Shippou: ::nods**::**

NG: Figures.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Knock. Knock' 

"Nishi, I know you're up. You never fall asleep after school. Open up. It's Kagome." She again heard footsteps and the door opened. To her Nishi looked really tired as if she'd just… woken… up. 

"Oops. Sorry, I guess you really were asleep." Kagome apologized. 

"Yeah. So what do you want?" Nishi asked. 

"I want to talk… about what happened today." Kagome answered. The concern and seriousness in her voice surprised Nishi. Kagome walked in as Nishi stepped aside and let her through. 

In Kagome's opinion, Nishi's room was very cool. Her bedspread was a sky blue with clouds, matching perfectly with the paint job on the wall and the carpet on the floor. On her dresser were many pictures of Nishi, herself, and Sango, along with pictures of her family. On each cloud on the wall was either a picture or a word. She even had a few pictures of the PB5, which must have been recently taken. She had blue and green teddy bears everywhere and one full-length mirror opposite her bed. It looked as if she took the time to clean her room. Kagome took a seat on the newly made bed and waited for Nishi to do the same. 

"So, what do you want to know?" Nishi asked. 

"I want to know why you tried to attack Kagura the way you did. You looked like you really wanted to hurt her, Nishi. We all know Kagura is a pain, but you've always just told us to ignore her. What changed?" 

Nishi turned away from Kagome, her bangs covered her face. "Its just, she… she called my mother something and it really got me angry." 

"But if what she said wasn't true, then why didn't you just ignore her?" 

"You don't understand!" Nishi snapped. "They called her a bitch! And do you know why, because of these!" she yelled snapping off her headband that she had retrieved before she left school. 

"When I was young, my mother was my role model, my idle. She was always so strong willed and loved Shippou and me with all her heart. When she first had me, the doctor said that I had no ears and two strange appendages growing out of the top of my head. She was shocked and worried, so was my father, but after they got a good look at me, they found that my ears took the shape of a dog's ears. They were both so relieved and said that my ears were the cutest things they had ever seen. My mom took me home and showed me to my relatives. They were horrified. They blamed my father and never let him live it down." Nishi walked over and picked up the picture of her mother and father holding herself and Shippou. 

"A few years later, Shippou was born. His ears were slightly pointed, but hardly noticeable. To my relatives, he was perfect and he was to me too. I was never really jealous of Shippou, just happy for him. Before Shippou was born however, people used to call my mother and I bitches. It never really seemed to bother her at all. She would just smile at me and kept on walking. One day I asked her why people called us that. She broke down into tears. That was the first time I ever saw her cry. At the time, I thought it was my fault, but she told me that it wasn't." Nishi began to tremble, her voice threatening to break. 

"It was then that I realized that those people were slowly killing my mother's spirit. I saw everything about her in a new light. The way she smiled was so false. It never reached her eyes. That's why I almost attacked Kagura…because she reminded me of the way my mother's spirit died… and she along with it." 

Kagome was in awe. Nishi was standing there, revealing this painful memory to her, without even shedding a tear. 'She must be trying to be strong, for her mother's sake.' Nishi looked up and took a seat next to Kagome on the bed. They sat that way until Nishi decided to break the silence. 

"Kagome, are you happy?" 

"Huh?" 

"Are you happy? I mean with Miroku." Kagome was surprised about the new topic, so she didn't answer right away, and Nishi took this chance to continue. "I just don't want to see you hurt, nor do I want to see him hurt either." 

"Are you implying that I would intentionally hurt Miroku!" Kagome yelled, infuriated at the thought. 

"No, I'm not. It seemed like you like each other, just not in that way, more like friends, or brother and sister." Nishi stated calmly. 

"Would a brother and sister make out in a movie theater?!" 

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. What do you feel when he kisses you. Does it feel complete… whole… like you could stay that way forever? Have you ever heard that song 'It's In His Kiss?' Well it goes both ways. If you want to know if _you_ love him so, it's in his kiss." 

Kagome stopped. In reality, she had never really thought of it. "I don't know. I've never really noticed." she responded answering the first and second question.

"If it did you would know. Neither of you should be denying your hearts of what they truly want. I've seen the way you and Inuyasha constantly pick fights just to have an excuse to talk to each other, while Miroku is always groping Sango, just to have an excuse to touch her." 

"That's crazy. Inuyasha is always fighting with someone and Miroku's always groping girls." Kagome protested but truly, she didn't know what to believe. "Believe what you want Kagome. I'm just really worried about all of you." Nishi said. 

"I know you are Nishi." Kagome said. "By the way, how do you know so much about kissing?"

Nishi blushed slightly. "Well, actually, I've never kissed first hand. You should know that." she responded a bit sourly. Kagome looked at her friend reassuringly. 

"Don't worry Nishi, you'll find that special someone. Who knows? Maybe you already have." Nishi blushed even more. 

"I'll leave now. You've had a big day." Kagome said and left the room with very confused thoughts. 

'Is what Nishi said true. Do I really like Inuyasha more than my own boyfriend. No, that's crazy. I like Miroku.' But in her heart, Kagome didn't know what to believe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Kagome: NG, why was everyone mad about what Nishi said at the movie theaters? It was the truth after all.

****

NG: You know that, and I know that, but Kagome doesn't want to admit it.

****

Kagome: What are you talking about? I am Kagome.

****

NG: Yeah, but there are two of you: the Kagome in my story, and you.

****

Kagome: Oh okay. Why are we having this conversation again?

****

NG: To fill up space.

****

Kagome: Whatever you say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: _Hey everybody. This chapter was basically to help explain a little bit about Nishi's past. I must say this now. This story will have a lot to do with my own character so if it seems as though Nishi is in this too much, I apologize. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of romance and drama between the Inu gang. Nishi will just help set the plot for the story. You should all check out my bio. It talks about my next story (that Nishi will also be in but not nearly as much). I just have to get a few more chapters written before I post it and I'm hoping it will be a big hit. The review responses are below._

****

Japanese Dragon: Thank you so much for reviewing. ^_^

****

lightmiko: Don't worry. They'll forgive her next chapter. Thanks for your review! ^_^

****

Unknown: Sorry it takes so long to update. Busy schedule. Now that you mention it, it does seem strange doesn't it? Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to do less of it in the future. Thank you for reviewing me. ^_^

****

KagomeHigurashi66: Thanks for reviewing. I can understand when people aren't able to review for every chapter so I appreciate your effort. ^_^

****

Serenedy: I know, I know. Everyone keeps complaining about that, but I don't mind so much. Anyway, If you stick it out for about 3 to 5 more chapters, I guarantee you won't be disappointed. There's a bit of romance on the way. ^_~ Thanks for your review! ^_^

****

dancing-by-moonlight: I'm glad you like my story so much and appreciate that you think I should have more reviews. Reviews like yours make an author proud. Hey, maybe you could recommend my story to your friends or something. Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^

****

Sango13: I'm glad that you reviewed again. I'll make sure to keep it up so as not to disappoint you or any of my reviewers.


	8. Ramen and Ear Torture

****

**NG:** Uh, sorry it took so long to update. I meant to update on Thursday but my stupid computer decided to catch a virus and my hard drive had to be wiped out. It took a while but here's the next chapter. The next two are just for fun until the plot comes in. I'm having a bit of trouble with it, but don't fret. I _will _complete this story. As you can see, I changed the rating. It's going to become a bit more angsty than humory okay? Check out my bio for info on updates.

Now… **::** looks around **::** where is everyone?

****

**:: **walks down corridor with five doors to the right and one straight ahead **::**

**::** hears strange noises coming from behind door number one **::**

What the…

****

**::** opens door and a disheveled Kagome and Inuyasha fall out of the closet **::**

**Inuyasha:** Uh… hehe… hi NG-sama.

**NG:** What the hell's going on here? Where is everyone else? We have a show to put on! **::** hears more noises coming from the other closets **::**

**::** snaps fingers and the four door to the right open up revealing four more disheveled looking couples **::**

What the hell are all of you doing?! This isn't a make out session! Where is Kikyou?! **::** marches up to door straight ahead **::**

**Nishi:** Uh NG, I don't think you want to do that.

**NG: ::** opens door **:: **What are you talking about… AHHH! **::** faints **::**

**Nishi:** Well we tried to warn her. **::** attempts to straighten clothes **::** Now on with the next chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_**I wish I may, I wish I might, have Inuyasha I wish tonight. **::** looks around **::** I guess not.  
**_  
_**_---------------------------_**_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_**_-------------------------------_

------------------------  
_**Chapter Seven:** Ramen and Ear Torture_

**__**

**-----------------------------**

"Ohayo everybody."Ayame chirped when she got to the meeting spot of their group. They were all planning to go to Bone Eaters Well, a fast-food restaurant, to have a little fun. Inuyasha kept complaining the whole day yesterday because the restaurant didn't have ramen. Kagome, finally fed up with the yelling, told him to bring his own ramen and that's exactly what he did. Nishi wasn't invited because they were still a bit sore about everything.

"You guys ready?" Ayame asked. Everyone nodded and began to walk to the Well, (that's short for Bone Eaters Well) Inuyasha carrying a giant bowl of ramen (don't ask how or why). They walked into the Well, ready to eat and converse. The booths could only hold six people, so Ayame decided to put Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kouji in one booth and everyone else in the other. Everyone agreed with the arrangements and went to go and order, all except Inuyasha. He decided to sit and 'guard' the table. After all had ordered, they went and took a seat in their respective booths.

---------------------------**In Sesshoumaru's Booth**

"So Kouji, how have you been lately?" Rin asked, trying to start conversation.

"I've been fine. I can't say that much for everyone else." Kouji responded.

"Why is that?"

"It's been a hectic month. Everyone is angry at Nishi because of the outburst she made that day at the movies, as you know, and no one has forgiven her yet." he explained.

"Have you forgiven her?" Sesshoumaru asked, joining the conversation.

Kouji shook his head. "I haven't gotten a chance to speak to her after the fight she almost had."

"Does anyone know why she tried to fight Kagura? I've never seen her so angry before. She's always been so forgiving." Rin said.

"No one knows why… though I do suspect Inuyasha and Kagome to be hiding something." Kouji answered.

"In my opinion, Nishi is being very hypocritical." Rin stated and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. She could see how disappointed Kouji seemed without Nishi's added presence and she knew exactly what was going on.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouji asked. Apparently, Kouji didn't.

"I mean that maybe she should stop worrying about her friends' love lives and concentrate on her own. All it does is make everyone upset, including you Kouji."

"What are you talking about Rin? I don't care what she does. It's her life." Kouji said defensively. He didn't know why, but what Rin said was true. He did care for Nishi, more than anyone knew, but he would never admit that, at least not until he found out that she shared the same feelings.

"True, it is her life, but don't you think it's time she does something with it?" Rin asked. She had a glint in her eye that Sesshoumaru knew all to well. He inwardly groaned. Most likely he would be dragged into whatever plans Rin was conjuring.

"Yeah, but why are you telling me this?" Kouji asked. He had a feeling Rin was up to something, and by the way she was looking, it had something to do with him.

"Well… you're the only one she listens to. I was wondering if you would help her out." she asked hopefully.

Kouji groaned. He knew something was up and now he knew just what it was. Rin was planning on taking up a matchmaking job. 'Boy, if this keeps going, matchmaking will be a world wide paying career among woman, or is it one already?'

Kouji told Rin that he'd think about it and she reluctantly accepted his answer. 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

-----------------------------**Meanwhile at Inuyasha's Booth**

"Kagome, what's wrong. You seem so quite." Ayame asked. She had noticed that the normally cheerful girl seemed slightly saddened.

"Oh its nothing." she replied. Kagome had not told the others what Nishi had told her. She figured that it was just a private conversation, and she couldn't help but feel saddened by Nishi's story. To hear how even her own relatives treated her was heartbreaking and angering at the same time. Her anger rose each time she thought of the way they treated her because of her appearance.

'It makes no sense. Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school and is wanted by almost every girl, and he has white hair and dog-ears. Nishi has the same type of ears and green hair, and everyone hates her. It makes absolutely no sense. It's the same thing except ones ears are green and the other's ears are white.' At the thought of Inuyasha's ears, Kagome couldn't help but stare at them. 'Those ears are so cute. I'd trade mine in for those any day. I wish I could touch them.'

"What are you staring at wench!" Inuyasha yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kagome blushed at being caught staring at Inuyasha's ears. "Oh, gomen ne Inuyasha. I didn't mean to stare." she apologized.

"What you got a problem with my ears?" he questioned.

"Of course not Inuyasha. I was just thinking." Inuyasha nodded and understood. He knew Kagome had talked to Nishi and was confused at why they treated him like a god and Nishi like dirt. Okay, so it's a big exaggeration, but that's the best I could come up with.

Everyone at the table was confused as to why the little argument stopped there. They would usually argue until they all got kicked out, but no one even bothered to ask. Peace, quiet and the chance to actually finish a meal was something none of them wanted to ruin. They all began to chow down to fill in the uneasy silence.

-----------------------------With Nishi and Shippou

"Onee-san, can I get whatever I want?" Shippou asked bouncing up and down as he held his sister's hand. They were walking to the Bone Eaters Well for lunch today, unaware that their friends were already there.

"Sure Shippou." Nishi said.

"Good then I want ice cream, cookies, cake, and lots and lots of 'a'-me (candy)." he chirped. Nishi sweat-dropped. She should have known her brother would want all those sweets. They entered the Well and went straight for the counter.

"Look here miss. I don't want any trouble, so please just leave." the cashier immediately said.

"What are you talking about? I just want to order some food for my little brother." Nishi said confused.

"Well, I've heard of you, the girl with the green hair and no ears. I've heard that you're a troublemaker around here. We don't serve troublemakers." he snapped.

"Who told you this?" Nishi asked calmly. She didn't want to shout or that would just prove this guy's point.

"It doesn't matter. We're not serving you." Nishi sighed. She was so used to this; she really couldn't get angry anymore.

"Fine, if you won't serve me, could you at least serve my little brother? He's very hungry." she asked politely, bowing to show respect.

The man peered over the counter and met sparkling green eyes. He does seem hungry. "Fine, I'll do it just this once. I just better not see you guys again."

'Don't worry, you won't have to.' Nishi thought.

"Onee-san, what's the matter? Why are you angry?" Shippou asked after they left the cashier.

Nishi looked down at her brother with a smile on her face. "Oh don't worry otou-chan. I'm not angry."

"Hey onee-san. Isn't that Kagome-onee-san and Sango-onee-san?" Shippou asked, pointing straight ahead of them. Nishi looked in the direction her brother pointed to and saw that it was in fact them. "Can we say hi to them, onegai?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He knew his sister could never resist those eyes.

The green-haired teen sighed and walked over to the table as Shippou bounced ahead of her. She was kind of shocked to see everyone there, as if they were having some kind of secret meeting. This made her a little upset, but she decided that this would be a good time to apologize again.

"Hey Kagome-onee-san! Hey Sango-onee-san!" Shippou greeted as he jumped onto said females' laps.

"Why hello again Shippou." Kagome greeted.

"Hi Shippou." Sango also greeted. Everyone was surprised at the redhead's sudden appearance but soon calmed down when they realize that Kagome and Sango knew him.

"Hey Kagome, who is this little whelp." Inuyasha asked eyeing the little boy suspiciously.

"I am not a whelp." Shippou said sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at him, scaring him into hiding in Kagome's blouse. This, by the way, didn't make Inuyasha any happier.

"You don't know? This is Nishi's little brother." Kagome answered.

"If that's her brother, than where is she?" Miroku wondered allowed.

"Onee-san is right there. Are you guys blind or something?" Shippou asked, momentarily poking his head out of the safety of Kagome's shirt, then burying his head back into safety at Inuyasha's growl.

"Hey guys." Nishi said somewhat nervously. "Shippou come here." Nishi said. Shippou came to her wondering what she wanted. "Do you see those people over there?" Nishi asked pointing to Sesshoumaru's table. He nodded in response. "I want you to go and introduce yourself to them and ask if you could sit there for a while, okay? I have to talk to my friends." Shippou obeyed and Nishi turned to her friends.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did that day at the theater, and I'm sorry I snapped at you Kouga and Sango. I was just so angry."

"Nishi I forgive you," Kagome said, "and I'm sure the others do as well." she continued and looked at the others for their agreement. They all nodded their agreement and turned back to Nishi.

"I just have one question." Miroku began. "What upset you so much that you'd attack Kagura in such a manner?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not say. It's… it's too hard to tell again. If Kagome is willing…" she turned to Kagome to get her approval. Kagome nodded so she continued. "...she can tell you why. I have to take my brother home now so I'll see you later. Ja ne." Nishi said and walked up to Kouji's, Rin's, and Sesshoumaru's table.

"Hello Kouji, Sesshoumaru, Rin. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Nishi-chan." Rin agreed.

"Shippou, have you finished your meal?" the older sibling asked.

"Yes, onee-san."

"Then lets go. Lily wants you home. Sorry I gotta leave so quickly, but I have to get him home. I hope he wasn't a bother. Ja ne." Nishi said and turned to leave. Before she could, though, Kouji grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Ano… Nishi, I just want you to know that I accept your apology." She gave him a heartwarming smile. He could feel his heart beat ten times faster at seeing her happy again. 'How can one smile make me react in such a way?'

"Arigatou, Kouji!" she said, giving him a big hug. He blushed a deep red. "I don't know what I'd do if you were still mad at me." The situation would normally have been awkward, but Nishi was so happy that Kouji forgave her she didn't care. She released him and noticed Rin watching them with knowingful eyes. Nishi blushed under her gaze.

"We're going to the basketball court after we eat. Maybe after you drop off you brother, you can come too." Rin said.

"Sure, that sounds great. We haven't been there in a while." Nishi said as she waved goodbye and walked out of the door dragging Shippou along with her.

--------------------------------**At the Basketball Court**

"So, are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" Kouji asked the group. All of them were sitting at the table in the corner of the court. No one brought a basketball so they had nothing to do but sit and wait for Nishi to arrive.

"Now that you mentioned it, Rin, Ayame and I were thinking of having a party this year." our favorite pervert revealed.

"That's a great idea Miro-kun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So it's agreed then." Everyone nodded.

"Kagome, Nishi said that you would explain what happened that day at school." Sango remembered. She felt a bit left out of the whole ordeal. Nishi always told both her and Kagome everything and it worried her that Nishi felt that she had to be so secretive. Kagome's expression turned to that of a solemn one.

"Yes, I will." Kagome told a brief version of the story that Nishi had told her with few interruptions. The only one was when Sango jumped up and just about ran to Kagura's house if it weren't for her boyfriend restraining her.

"Wow." Ayame sighed once Kagome was finished. "I never knew Nishi went through so much." Everyone was silent and let the story take its affect.

"But why hadn't she told anyone? We could have helped her." Rin said teary-eyed, taking comfort from her boyfriend's embrace. "That's just the way she is." Kagome said.

Just then, Nishi came, a ball in hand and a smile on her face that immediately changed into a frown at seeing the look on her friends' faces. "Guys, what's wrong? You all look so sad, well except for Sesshoumaru, I can never tell how he's feeling." Nishi surveyed the groups changing expressions. There was at first pity, then sadness, and finally concern. "So she told you didn't she? Well, don't be so gloomy guys. I'm fine and it's over now." she smiled and perked up everyone's mood.

"You know, I've always wanted to have ears like yours Nishi. They always look so cute." Kagome said. "Hey, Inuyasha, mind if I touch your ears." Kagome asked and without waiting for a reply, walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting, and began to rub his fuzzy white ears. 'So soft.' She thought. 'What's that noise?' Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. She listened harder for the sound and found that it was emanating from Inuyasha's chest. 'Is he… purring?' Kagome giggled a bit.

"Guys, listen to this. I think Inuyasha is purring." Everyone went a little closer to Inuyasha (except Sesshoumaru and Nishi- they already knew that he was) and quickly tried to hide their snickers (not the candy). Failed plan. The group burst out laughing. Imagine, tough guy Inuyasha, purring like a kitten. It was hilarious.

"Hey guys, if Inuyasha purrs when his ears are rubbed, then maybe…" Everyone turned to Nishi, mischievous glints on their faces. Nishi took the hint though and ran like lightning as the others chased her.

"Oh no you don't." Kouga said and grabbed Nishi who was kicking and screaming all the way back to the table to sit next to Inuyasha.

"No, no, leave me alone!" Nishi screamed, giggling slightly.

"Captain, the prisoner has been captured." Kouga said saluting Kagome. "What shall we do with her?"

"I say subject her to constant ear torture." Kagome commanded.

"No anything but that!" Nishi protested trying to break free of Kouji and Miroku's hold.

"Who shall subject this torture, Captain." he asked.

"I think that Captain Kouji shall be fit for it."

"Yes ma'am." Kouji said. He walked right up to Nishi and subjected her 'torture' upon her. Just as Inuyasha, Nishi began to purr. Her eyes drooped and she fell asleep right next to him.

"Aww how cute. It's just like they're sister and brother." Ayame cooed. "I've got to take a picture."

'Click'

'Great blackmail.' Kouga thought.

"Hey Kagome, can I try?" Sango asked. "Sure." Kagome moved over so that Sango could try. She began to rub his ears just as Kagome had done. His purr lowered in volume considerably, almost inaudible, making Nishi's dominant. "Aww he stopped." Sango whined. "Here Kagome, you can have him." As soon as Kagome touched his ears, the volume of his purring increased again.

"Kagome, looks like he likes you." Ayame teased.

Kagome blushed. "Does not."

"Watch this." Rin said. She bent down low to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. "Inuyasha, can I put pink ribbons in your hair?"

"Mm hmm." he mumbled. Rin giggled.

"Let me try." Kouga grinned. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna take your place as head of the PB5. Is that okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"Yes!"

"Kouga." Kagome scolded.

"What, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Let's try Nishi." Rin suggested. "Nishi, me and Ayame are gonna search your room, find your diary and show it to everyone. Is that okay?"

"Mm hmm."

"Hey Nishi, can you give me a lap dance?"

"Mm hmm."

"Hentai!" Sango shouted and knocked Miroku out with one punch to the head.

"Guys, I think we've subjected them to enough torture." Kouji said.

"Fine, fine."

Both he and Kagome let go of their captives and watched as they woke up with a yawn. As realization hit them, they got up and turned to the group.

"You'll pay for that." Inuyasha snarled playfully. He and Nishi exchanged glances and then immediately began chasing the others who were running for their lives.

--------------------------------------------

"Come on, please let us go." Kagome begged the two dog-eared teens.

"Not a chance." Nishi smirked. They had tied up the seven teens (Sesshoumaru wasn't involved) with a rope that seemed to just magically appear out of nowhere and now they were begging for release.

"Can't you take a joke?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm let me think about it…no." the white haired teen stated.

After a while of waiting, everyone was finally released and all were now tired. They agreed to do something tomorrow because it would still be the weekend.

----------------------------------------

__

**NG:** Well, that's all for that chapter. Sorry that it's pretty uneventful but the basis for the story is coming up in the ninth or tenth chapter. I basically did this chapter to have them forgive Nishi and to have a little laugh. Two more chapters until you get to see some fluff. I can't wait! I just know you'll like it. Nishi and the others are on punishment for now for bad behavior so they have nothing to say right now, so on with the review responses.

**_dancing-by-moonlight:_**_ Thank you soo much for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm sorry for the late update and I'll try not to do it again._

_**Dragon-Yue:** I'm glad you enjoy this story so much. Thanks for reviewing._

_**kitty-kat allie:** Thanks for your review. Don't forget to review again and tell me what you think._

_**Battousi Girl: **That was probably the strangest and funniest review I've gotten yet. Like I told everyone in the beginning, the pairings will not stay that way. They will break up. Just be a bit more patient okay. Thanks for you review!_

_**NG:** Well, I was a bit disappointed with the review turnout, but then I remembered that I wasn't writing for reviews, I was writing for self enjoyment, but reviews feel so rewarding, you know? So if you think I'm doing a good job, reward me with a review by pressing the purple button right in the bottom left hand corner. Until next time, ja ne everybody!_


	9. Time To Sing!

****

NG: Will ya take a gander at that there. **::** walks out wearing a safari outfit **::** Sweet Crikey Moses! That's the biggest one I've seen al' day.

****

Nishi: What the heck are you doing and why are you trying to talk like Steve Irwin?

****

NG: Now ya see here little missy that big one up there, I'm tryin to capture it.

****

Nishi: What are you talking about? All I see are clouds, and you can stop with the bad Australian accent. It's not fooling anyone.

****

NG: I'm tryin to do somethin here.

****

Nishi: **::** talking to Inuyasha **::** Why does she insist on talking like she's down under?

****

NG: What are you talkin about I am down unduh.

****

Nishi: WE'RE IN AMERICA!

****

NG: I'm down unduh the clouds. ^_^

****

Nishi: _; And what are you trying to catch?

****

NG: ^___^ A TAN!

****

Nishi: **::** sweat drops **::** Uh well I think the Easter Bunny might have visited her one too many times. Please disregard our deranged author until further notice. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

****

Rin: Wait! Before NG-sama went all crazy, she wanted me to say that this is just a chapter for fun and that just because the song is in the story, doesn't mean she listens to them or anything like that. She just picked the songs for the lyrics though some words she might have changed. If you don't like the songs, tough cookies. By the way, the lyrics to the song that Sango sings are completely made up by NG-sama, except for the chorus, so no stealing. Some may be shorter than others, but it is just for fun until the good parts start next chapter.

****

Nishi: Is that all?

****

Rin: No, she also wants me to do the disclaimer. NG-sama has no ownership of any of the songs in this story, though the lyrics of Sango's song are hers. She also does not own anything relating to Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

------------------------------------

****

Chapter Eight: Time to Sing!

------------------------------------

"Kareokee bar?!" 

"Yeah, come on. It's a great idea. We could have lots of fun." the raven-haired fifteen-year-old encouraged. 

"But Kagome, none of us can even sing." Sango protested. 

"Well, it's too late to back down now. I've already booked reservations for eleven." 

"Eleven? Who else is coming?" Miroku asked. 

"Oh, my sister said she wanted to join us. I hope you don't mind." 

'Oh great.' everyone thought simultaneously. 

"Lets go guys. We're gonna be late." Kagome yelled as she ran down the sidewalk, raven locks flowing behind her. 

Everyone groaned, shrugged, and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Club Sing Along. What kind of name is that?!" Inuyasha complained, then realized that everyone was already inside. He marched inside mumbling something about stupid friends leaving him. Once inside, he took a good look around. It actually looked better inside than out. They had a nice large stage to fit at least six people on and technical equipment was to the right of it. There were large round tables everywhere and he saw the one his friends were seated at. 

"What took you so long." Sesshoumaru questioned as soon as he reached them. 

"Shut up." he snapped. 

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to "Club Sing Along." the announcer said. Everyone clapped and he continued. "Who will be the brave soul to start us off for tonight?" 

"I will!" Rin said bouncing in her seat. 

"Thank you very much young lady. Please come up to the stage." Rin obeyed and searched through the book of songs handed to her. "Perfect." She pressed the appropriate buttons on the machine and the music began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rin:_ I used to think I had the answers to everything_

But now I know life doesn't always go my way, yeah…

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize…

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

It's time that I learn to face this on my own

I've seen so much more than you know now

Don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely, you will see it in my eyes

This girl will always find her way

I'm not a girl

(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)

Not yet a woman

(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)

All I need is time

(All I need)

A moment that is mine

(That is mine)

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman.

All I need is time

(Is all I need)

A moment that is mine

(That is mine)

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone applauded.

"Rin, that song was great." Ayame congratulated.

"Thanks, Ayame. What do you think Fluffy? she whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I think it suits you well." he whispered back and kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly and took her seat.

"We're next!" Nishi shouted dragging Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru on stage with her.

"What do ya mean we?!" Inuyasha yelled struggling to get out of her grasps.

"Oh come on guys. I've already got the perfect song." Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. Nishi looked through the book for the song she wanted and showed it to the others.

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"Nope, let's sing!" Nishi shouted and pressed the buttons. The music began and they started singing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Everyone was impressed with Nishi and Inuyasha's ears as 'special effects'.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu: _When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'_

Nishi: (_Hey yippee yi yo)_

Inu: _And everybody havin' a ball_

Nishi: (_Hey ho yippee yi yo)_

Inu: _I tell the fellas "Start the name callin' "_

Nishi: (_Yippee yi yo)_

Inu: _And the girls report to the call, I hear a woman shout out_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Inu: _I see ya little speed boat head up our coast_

She really want to skip town

__

Get back Fluffy, back Fluffy, get back you flea infested mongrel

(Sesshoumaru growls at Inuyasha and Nishi steps in between them and continues singing.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu: _Now I tell myself them man go get angry_

Nishi: (_Hey yippee yi yo_)

Inu: _To hear them girls callin' them canine_

Nishi: (_Hey ho yippee yi yo_)

Inu: _Tell the dummy "Hey man it's part of the party"_

Nishi: (_Yippee yi yo_)

Inu: _You put a woman in front and her man behind, I hear a woman shout out_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Nishi: _Say, a doggie is nothin' if he don't have a bone_

(_All doggie hold ya bone, all doggie hold it_)

__

A doggie is nothin' if he don't have a bone

(_All doggie hold ya bone, all doggie hold it_)

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Inu: _I see ya little speedboat head up our coast_

She really want to skip town

__

Get back Fluffy, back Fluffy, get back you flea infested mongrel

Sesshou: _Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on_

I gotta get my groove cause my mind done gone

Can't you see the rays comin' from my eyes, 

Walkin' through the place like digi-man, breaking it down

Me and my white tail, short coat, can't see color any color will do

I'll stick on you, that's why they call me pitbull

Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me they say ooooo.

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Nishi: _Who let the dogs out_

Sesshou + Inu: (_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as the song ended, Kikyou arrived. "Hello everyone. Who's next?" she greeted.

"Oh hey onee-san. I think Miro-kun is next."

"I am? I mean, yeah I am." He walked up to the stage. "Hello ladies." he said in a deep seductive voice.

The girls scream. Sango and Kagome began to get angry. Miroku looked through the book and found the perfect song. He pressed the numbers into the machine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku: _I like big butts and I cannot lie_

You other fellas can't deny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Sango slowly began to rise, fist shaking. Miroku continued singing, unaware of the danger.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku: _When a girl walks in with a ity bity waist and a round thing in your face you get…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'SMACK'

"Come on hentai." Sango said dragging him off the stage and back to their table.

"Well that didn't last long." Kouga said.

"Kagome, do you always let Sango beat up your boyfriend like that?" Kikyou asked looking skeptically at Sango.

"Yeah, she hits much harder than I do."

"I guess I'll go next." the tomboyish teen said and walked right back to the stage. She, like the others, searched through the book to find the perfect song. She grabbed the microphone. "This is for all the ladies who feel the same way I do about perverts." she said, glaring at Miroku's unconscious form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Sung to the music for 'Can't touch this' by MC Hammer- Lyrics created by yours truly)

Sango: _You can't touch this_ (4x's)

__

My, my, my, my fighting it is so sweet

Knock them men right off their feet

__

Get them with just one punch

Find out what they had for lunch

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Did she change the words?" Kagome whispered to Nishi. 

"I think so." she whispered back. "For a first time free styler, she's not half bad, unless she prepared this before hand." 

The girls sweat-dropped again and turned back to their singing friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango: _Boys, like what you see_

Come and get a piece of me

But be warned you break my heart

I will break your vital part

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All the men in the audience visibly winced. "Inuyasha, looks like you've got your work cut out for you." Kouga snickered. 

"Shut up. It's just a song." Inuyasha retorted. 'I hope.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango: _Can't touch this_ (4x's)

__

Sorry if I come off rough

But the key to survival is "You gotta be tough"

Can't let no one get the best of me

Don't try and take what your eyes can't see

My heart is not a game

Don't let no boys put me to shame

Some people say I'm too much

But this is a chick that you can't touch

Can't touch this

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: HAHAHAHAHA That was soooo funny.

****

Nishi: You have a sick mind girl.

****

NG: I'd like to think of it as creative.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All the girls cheered. Sango bowed and left the stage.

"Uh…nice song Sang." Nishi said. 

"Thanks!" she chirped and took her seat. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Ayame said. She walked up onto the stage, looked through the book, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the deal. 'Maybe Kouga will realize that I'm singing for him.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame: _And I am telling you, I'm not going.  
_

You're the best man I've ever known.  


There's no way I can ever go,  


No, no, there's, no way,  


No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  


I'm not livin' without you, I don't want to be free.  


I'm stayin', I'm stayin',  


And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  


Ooh, you're gonna love me.

And I am telling you, I'm not going,  


Even though the rough times are showing.  


There's just no way. There's no way.  


We're part of the same place.  


We're part of the same time.  


We both share the same blood.  


We both have the same mind.  


And time and time we have so much to share,  


No, no, no, no, no, no,  


I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  


And findin' that there's nobody there.  


Darling, there's no way,  


No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  


I'm not livin' without you.  


You see, there's just no way, there's no way.

Tear down the mountains,  


Yell, scream and shout.  


You can say what you want,  


I'm not walkin' out.  


Stop all the rivers,  


Push, strike, and kill.  


I'm not gonna leave you,  


There's no way I will.

And I am telling you, I'm not going.  


You're the best man I'll ever know.  


There's no way I can ever, ever go,  


No, no, no, no way,  


No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  


Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  


I'm not livin' without you.  


I don't wanna be free.  


I'm stayin', I'm stayin',  


And you, and you, and you  


You're gonna love me. You're gonna love me.  


Yes you are, ooh, ooh, love me,  


Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  


Love me, Love me, Love me, Love me.  


You're gonna love me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ayame got a standing ovation. "Ayame. I had no idea you could sing so well." Kagome praised.

"Neither did I." she admitted. She turned to where Kouga was sitting. "Kouga, what did you…"

He wasn't there. Kouga was already on stage. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ayame. I'm sure he loved it." Nishi comforted.

"What are you talking about Nishi. I don't care what _he_ thinks."

Nishi removed her hand. "Sure Ayame. I know." They both took their seats as Kouga's song began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouga: _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May

I'd guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (My girl)

I've got so much honey the bees envy me

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. 

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (My girl)

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Ooh.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame

I've got all the riches one man can claim

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (My girl)

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl

I've even got the month of May with my girl

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouga stared at Kagome the entire time, which caused her to blush throughout the song and Inuyasha to growl and Miroku to glare at him during the song. Kikyou noticed this. Ayame looked heartbroken and Nishi wanted to go and comfort her, but she knew Ayame would reject it. After Kouga left the stage, his brother took his place. The music began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Usher's remix on the Disney Mania CD)

Kouji: _I got you I'll be right here_

Come stop your crying it will be all right   


Just take my hand, hold it tight, now  


I will protect you from all around you   


I will be here, don't you cry   


For one so small, you seem so strong  


My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm   


This bond between us can't be broken   


'Cause I'm gonna be here, don't you cry   


'Cause you'll be in my heart   


You'll be in my heart, yeah  


From this day on, now and forever more (ever more, no, no, no, no)

Haha, come on yeah  


Why can't they understand the way we feel   


They just don't trust what they can't explain   


I know we're different but, deep in side us   


We're not that different at all

'Cause you'll  


You'll be in my heart   


You'll be in my heart   


From this day on, now and forever (Forever more) more 

(From this day on forever more you'll be)  


You'll be in my heart   


No matter what they say   


You'll be right here in my heart, always, always, always, always

Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know   


We need each other, to have, to hold   


They'll see in time I know   


We'll show them together ('Cause you'll be)  


You'll be in my heart   


You'll be in my heart   


You know that from this day on   


Now and forever more   


You'll be in my heart   


No matter (no matter, no matter they say ooh) what they say   


You'll be right here in my heart (no matter what they say, no matter what they say)   


Always, always, always

Just look over you're shoulder, I'll always be there (4x's)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouji sang the song with soul and unknowingly stared at Nishi the entire time. Like Kagome, she blushed under his gaze, but couldn't take her eyes off of him until the song ended. It was beautiful. 

"That was nice Kouji." Kikyou congratulated, speaking for the first time since she got there. "Now let the Higurashis show you how it's done." Kikyou got up dragging Kagome along with her and did the same thing everyone else did when they went on stage. "Let's sing this." 

"Um… okay." Kagome said slowly. 'Why would she pick this song.' Kagome pondered.

'Kagome can't have Inuyasha and I'll make sure that she gets the message.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome: _Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_

Kikyou: _Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

Kagome: _Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know_

__

Do you know somebody named you, you know his name 

Kikyou: _Oh, yeah definitely I know his name_

Kagome: _I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

Kikyou: _Huh… no no, he's mine. _

Both: _You need to give it up. _

Had about enough. 

It's not hard to see 

The boy is mine. 

I'm sorry that you 

Seem to be confused 

He belongs to me 

Kikyou:(_Inu_) Kagome: (_The boy_) _is mine_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Is it just me or did Kikyou say Inu? Does she think she can have him? Not if I can help it. Wait, why am I getting so protective of Inuyasha. I know why. I'm doing this for Sango. Yeah that's it. For Sango. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.' Kagome convinced herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome: _I think it's time we got this straight, _

Let's sit and talk face to face 

There is no way you could mistake 

Him for your man, are you insane? 

Kikyou: _See I know that you may be _

Just a bit jealous of me 

But you're blind if you can't see 

That his love is all in me. 

Kagome: _See I tried to hesitate, _

I didn't want to say what he told me 

He said without me he couldn't make 

Through the day, ain't that a shame. 

Kikyou: _And maybe you misunderstood, _

Plus I can't see how he could 

Wanna take his time and that's all good 

All of my love was all it took 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey don't the girls look kinda… well… serious, like their actually fighting over a guy." Sango asked. Sango noticed the intense glaring match the girls were having since the start of the song. "Yeah, and I coulda sworn I heard Kikyou say Inu." Kouga said. "She did not." Inuyasha growled. "They are very convincing, though." Sesshoumaru complimented, I think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both: _The boy is mine. _

You need to give it up. 

Had about enough. 

It's not hard to see, 

The boy is mine 

I'm sorry that you 

Seem to be confused 

He belongs to me 

The boy is mine 

Kikyou: _Must you do the things you do _

Keep on acting like a fool 

You need to know it's me not you 

And if you didn't know it girl, it's true. 

Kagome: _I think that you should realize, _

And try to understand why 

He is a part of my life 

I know it's killing you inside

Kikyou: _You can say what you wanna say. _

What we have you can't take. 

From the truth, you can't escape. 

I can tell the real from the fake. 

Kagome: _When will you get the picture _

You're the past; I'm the future 

Get away it's my time to shine 

If you didn't know the boy is mine 

Both: _The boy is mine _

You need to give it up 

Had about enough 

It's not hard to see, 

The boy is mine. 

I'm sorry that you 

Seem to be confused. 

He belongs to me 

The boy is mine.

Kagome: _You can't destroy this love I've found _

Your silly games I won't allow 

The boy is mine without a doubt 

You might as well throw in the towel 

Kikyou: _What makes you think that he wants you, _

When I'm the one that brought him to 

The special place that's in my heart, 

He was my love right from the start 

Both:_You need to give it up. _

Had about enough. 

It's not hard to see, 

The boy is mine. (2x's)

I'm sorry that you 

Seem to be confused. 

He belongs to me 

The boy is mine. 

Kikyou: _Not yours_

Kagome: _But mine!_

Kikyou: _Not yours!_

Kagome: _But mine!_

Kikyou: _Not yours!_

Kagome: _But mine!_

Both: _I'm sorry that you _

Seem to be confused 

He belongs to me 

The boy is mine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls were applauded, but ignored it for they were still locked in their glaring match. After the girls settled down, Miroku stood up. "We have a little surprise for all of the ladies at this table." he announced, pointing at his own table. All of the PB5 stood up and walked onto the stage. 

The girls all looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. 

"What they doing?" Sango whispered. All of the girls shrugged. Then the music to "Drowning" came on. Kagome, Sango and Nishi nearly fainted. This was their all time favorite song and having it sung by the all time cute PB5 was not going to help them stay conscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha: _Don't pretend you're sorry I know you're not _

You know you got the power to make me weak inside 

Girl you leave me breathless, but it's ok 

Cause you are my survival, now hear me say... 

Sesshoumaru: _I can't imagine life without your love _

And even forever don't seem like long enough 

Everyone: _'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in _

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me drowning in your love 

Everytime I try to rise above 

I'm swept away by love 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me drowning in your love 

Kouga: _Maybe I'm a drifter or maybe not _

Cause I have known the safety of flowing freely in your arms 

I don't need another lifeline It's not for me 

Cause only you can save me, oh, can't you see 

Kouji: _I can't imagine life without your love _

And even forever don't seem like long enough (Inuyasha: _Don't seem like long enough, yeah_) 

Everyone: _Cause everytime I breathe I take you in _

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me drowning in your love 

And everytime I try to rise above I'm swept away by love 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me drowning in your love 

Miroku: _Go on and pull me under _

Cover me with dreams, yeah 

Love me mouth to mouth now 

You know I can't resist 

Cause you're the air that I breathe 

Everyone: _Everytime I breathe I take you in_ (Inuyasha: _Everytime I breathe, yeah_) 

__

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it (Kouga: _Baby I can't help it_) 

__

Keep me drowning in your love 

And everytime I try to rise above 

I'm swept away by love 

Baby I can't help it (Miroku: _Baby I can't help it_) 

__

Keep me drowning in your love (Sesshoumaru: _Loooooooooooooooooove_) 

__

Baby I can't help it 

Keep me drowning in your love (Kouji: _Keep me drowning in your love_) 

__

Whoa, got me drowning (Kouga: _Keep me drowning in your love_)

__

Baby I can't help it (Kouji: _I can't help it, can't help it, no, no_) 

__

Everytime I breathe I take you in (Sesshoumaru: _Yeah I do_) 

__

And my heart beats again 

__

Baby I can't help it (Inuyasha: _Baby I can't help it_) 

__

Keep me drowning in your love 

__

Every time I try to rise above (Inuyasha: _Everytime I try to rise, rise above_) 

Inuyasha: _I'm swept away by love_

Miroku: _Baby I can't help it_

Kouga: _You keep me drowning in.... your love_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beautiful. That was the only word that would come up in the oxygen deprived minds of the five female friends… and Kikyou.

"Oh my goodness, that was beautiful." Ayame declared. "You guys should really be in your own band."

"Yeah, we know." Inuyasha gloated.

"Inuyasha that was so sweet. Were you singing to me?" Kikyou said, latching herself onto his neck.

"No I wasn't, so get off me wench!" he shouted, prying Kikyou off of him.

"Well, this has been an… interesting event, but Rin and I must take our leave." Sesshoumaru said and he and Rin left together, arm in arm.

"Just have her home before curfew!" Miroku called after them.

"Well, I guess we all better go too." Kagome said. And that was the end of that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: That was sooo fun!

****

Nishi: What exactly was the point of that chapter?

****

NG: It was for fun and to bridge some time between the couples' get together and the upcoming breakups.

****

Nishi: Oh so you don't want to make it seem like they just get together and automatically break up.

****

NG: Exactly. Now the chapter you've all been waiting for is coming up next update. Get ready for some fluff! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Review Responses:

__

dancing-by-moonlight: Thanks for your review. Sorry it takes so long to update but I appreciate you sticking with my story. ^_^

****

Kawaii Rin: Thank you for your review. ^_^

****

majel baker: Hey, it's great to see that you're back. Thanks for reviewing my story. ^_^

Dragoon-Yue: I've already checked it out and reviewed to you. Thanks for reviewing me again. ^_^

****

Gavroche Rules: Wow, three reviews in one go. Thanks so much. To your first review, I appreciate you giving your opinion. That is a highly debated topic and I have to admit at one point I would have agreed with you, but time changes people I guess. By the way, that person didn't leave a name or I would have let you know who it was. To your second review, you don't have to apologize, I completely understand. It's like that way with me too. I'm probably reading at least 30 stories right now and find it hard to review for all of them, and finally, to your last review, I agree. A purring Inuyasha would be a sight to see. Again, thanks for reviewing me. Hey I rhymed! ^_^

****

NG: Thanks again to all of my reviewers and if you'd like to see your name listed above, just leave a review. It also helps if you ask questions or make a comment that I can respond to. So if you feel like rewarding me for a job well done or giving me healthy criticism, just leave a review. And don't forget, next chapter, the fluff and stuff begins!


	10. Fluff 'n' Stuff

****

NG: Sorry it took so long, but here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. This chapter, you'll get to see some fluffy stuff.

****

Nishi: You mean Sesshoumaru?

****

Sesshoumaru: I resent that comment.

****

Nishi: And I care?

****

Sesshoumaru: Do not toy with me quarter-breed. I am not as easily defeated as the wind witch.

****

Nishi: Wanna try me?

****

NG: Uh, guys, can I get on with the story? **::** Nishi and Sesshoumaru continue to glare coldly at each other. **::** I guess I'll continue without them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

---------------------------

****

Chapter Nine: Fluff 'n' Stuff

---------------------------

"Oh come on Fluffy. It'll be fun." the fifteen-year old girl whined to her boyfriend who so wrongly refused to go along with her brilliant plan. 

"Rin, this plan will not work. Your friends are in love, not stupid." Sesshoumaru stated. 

"They're your friends too, and you care about them as much as I do so you're helping and that's final." Rin said, stomping her foot. 

"As you say, koi." Sesshoumaru responded. 

Rin giggled at the nickname. "You'll see. This will work." 

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. 'Only if they're more ignorant than I thought they were.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked to her locker after her after school dance class. 'That was a work out. I'm bushed.' She opened her locker and a note fell out. Curiously, she picked it up and opened it. 

__

Kagome,

Meet me in the playground at 7:00. I have something important to talk to you about.

Love,

Miroku

'That's strange. Why would he write it in a letter?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Hmm, so Kagome wants to meet me in the mall at the Slush 'n' Plush. I wonder why?' Miroku pondered this as he set the letter down and began to get ready to meet his girlfriend. 

'Maybe she's finally agreed to bear my child.' he thought with a perverted grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Its about time Kagome finally realized that she belongs with me." Kouga declared haughtily as he prepared to meet 'his woman' in the park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Nishi,

Meet us at the basketball court. We need to talk.

Everyone

'Talk? Talk about what? Wonder if they've finally taken my advice. This better be quick though. I've still got homework!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To save time and my sanity, I'll just make a list of who goes where. Not like you can't already guess.

Inuyasha- **playground**- _thinks he's going to meet Miroku_

Miroku- **Slush 'n' Plush**- _thinks he's going to meet Kagome_

Kouga- **park**- _thinks he's going to meet Kagome_

Kouji- **basketball court**- _thinks he's going to meet everyone_

Kagome- **playground**- _thinks she's going to meet Miroku_

Sango- **Slush 'n' Plush**- _thinks she's going to meet Kagome and Nishi_

Ayame- **park**- _thinks she's going to meet Rin_

Nishi- **basketball court**- _thinks she's going to meet everyone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku walked into the Slush 'n' Plush, anxious to know what Kagome had to say. What he didn't expect was to see Sango sitting at a booth also appearing to be looking for someone. 'Might as well say hello.' He decided that the usual greeting would do. 

"Hentai!" 

'Slap' 

"Hello Sango." he said, rubbing his abused face. 

"You! What are you doing here, Houshi?" 

"Sango, will you ever call me by my first name." he asked, sitting in the seat opposite her. 

"Just answer the question, and don't get comfortable because Kagome and Nishi are coming and…" 

"You're waiting for Kagome too?" he interrupted. 

"Yeah, Nishi and her said they wanted to meet me here." 

'That's strange. Why didn't Kagome mention Nishi and Sango in her letter? Now I'm really confused.' thought the violet-eyed teen. "Um… Sango, did Kagome tell you this in a letter?" he asked her, finally taking notice of her attire. 

Her hair was let down and cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. She had on her trademark light pink eye shadow that matched the nice fitting light red sweater she wore. Even though she was currently frowning at him, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. 

"Yes." she answered, though he had forgotten the question, being so captivated by her beauty and all. Luckily, she reminded him of it. "Did she write you too?" 

"Yes, in fact, she did, but she didn't mention you and Nishi were going to becoming too…" He stopped for a minute thinking this over then a smirk appeared on his face. "My dear Sango, I think we have been had." 

"What do you mean Houshi-sama?" Miroku sighed. 'Again with the name.' 

"I mean that I think one of our friends has set us up, trying to switch us because they believe that we are 'meant to be.' Seems our plan isn't working." 

'Maybe we should have taken Inuyasha's advice.' 

"So you mean that Kagome is with Inuyasha right now?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

Strangely enough, this thought didn't bother Sango so much. In fact, she was kind of enjoying Miroku's company, since he wasn't being such a lecher. "So do you want to order something?" she asked him, hoping he wouldn't decline and go chasing after his girlfriend. 

"Why not?" 

Sango smiled. They each ordered a shake and waited for it to be brought to them. "So Sango, do tell me about yourself." Sango eyed him suspiciously, but decided that he was just trying to make conversation. 

"Well…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night was calm and peaceful. The full moon spread light upon the many streets and sidewalks of Tokyo, Japan. The trees swayed in the breeze and the crickets chirped their nighttime melody. It was a beautiful night to be out. 

'Everybody better have a damn good reason why we have to come out this late. I still have homework.' Nishi thought as she marched all the way to the basketball court where everyone was supposed to be having this 'important meeting'. 

'This better not be about me leaving Kagome and the rest of them alone because I am not letting up until they're all with the right person.' She turned into the basketball court and saw no one. 'Where is everyone?' 

"I don't know. I've been waiting here for ten minutes." said a voice to the right of her. She jumped in surprise, not realizing that she had said that aloud. Kouji was sitting down on the ground near her feet, back to the fence, and a look of deep thought on his face. 

"What were you thinking about Kouji?" she asked sitting next to him after he returned to his thoughts. 

'You.' he wanted to say, but stuck with "Life." 

"What about life?" She seemed so curious. He thought it was cute the way she wanted to know so much about him. 

"I was just thinking about change." At her confused look he continued. "About how to change my life for the better and make a decision that could change my life forever." he finished. He watched her expression change to one of understanding. 

"I know what you mean…" There was a peaceful silence between the two as they watched the stars wink back at them from the nighttime sky. 

"So Kouji," Nishi said breaking the silence. "Who are you taking to your senior prom?" This question was very surprising and caught Kouji off guard. 

"Well, I wasn't really planning on going." he answered. 

"But why?!" Nishi burst out standing up. "You _deserve_ to go!" 

He mumbled something incoherently and Nishi asked him what he said. "I said I can't dance." he stated. "I never learned how." 

"Is that all? Well I can teach you." She grabbed his hand lifting him out of his seated position. 

"You mean now?" Nishi nodded. She took his right hand and placed it around her waist. She noticed his blush, but ignored it. Taking his left hand in her own, she placed the back of his hand over her heart. He blushed even more. 

"Uh… Nishi…" 

"Shh. Listen to my heart and let the rhythm move you. Take a step every three beats." He obeyed and Nishi followed his lead. "Good. Now you're waltzing. See you can dance." she said as his feet began to move along with the rhythm of her heart. 

'Right in beat with my own.' Kouji thought. He was very graceful and seemed to be a very fast learner. "It's all thanks to you." he responded. Now it was Nishi's turn to blush. 

"Now its time for slow dancing." She rearranged his hands so that both were around her waist and she placed her arms gently around the back of his neck. 

"So… what will we dance to now?" Kouji asked, very content with his new position. 

Nishi thought for a moment. "I know. I'll hum a song. You start when you're ready, okay?" Kouji nodded. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath. Her green ears weren't hidden today and he was glad about that. She began to hum. He followed the rhythm very carefully and Nishi followed his lead again. 

'She's an angel.' he thought as she went on to the next verse. They danced like that the rest of the night as the stars twinkled above them from the heavens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rin! Rin, where are you?" Ayame called as she walked through the park, her long, green, skirt caught in the breeze as it flowed gently behind her. 'Oh great. She's not here. I guess I'll have to wait for her.' 

She walked to her favorite spot in the park. There was a bench right by a lake and at night, it looked absolutely beautiful. She sighed as she sat down on the old green bench. 'It's always so beautiful at this time of year… so romantic. Too bad it's wasted on me.' 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" 

Ayame turned around and saw the blue-eyed teen that had secretly stolen her heart. She knew she liked him a lot, but how much, she didn't know. 

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked looking very concerned. Ayame was wondering what he was talking about, until she felt the tear that slowly fell down her cheek. 'I was crying?' 

"Daijoubu?" Kouga asked sitting beside her on the bench and wiping the stray tear that lingered on her cheek. Kouga hated it when girls cried and he had no clue why Ayame was crying now. 

"I'm fine Kouga. I was just… thinking." She answered him. Her eyes traveled to his face. He was frowning. "What's wrong Kouga?" 

"You ask me what's wrong when you're the one who's crying." 

This angered Ayame. Could she help it if she were concerned? "What are you doing here anyway?" she snapped. 

Kouga was confused. 'First she's crying, then she's angry at me.' He decided to answer her question. "I was here looking for Kagome." 

Ayame flinched slightly but maintained a neutral expression. "Kouga, can I ask you something?" 

"You just did," he noticed her frown and quickly added, "but yeah, you can ask another." 

"Kouga, have you ever been in love?" Kouga nearly choked on air. "What?" he asked startled by the question. 

"I asked if you've ever been in love before." she repeated and gazed at the lake. 

"I… don't really know. I mean, what is love anyway?" he replied truthfully. "Have you?" 

Ayame glanced back into his baby blues, then turned back to her original view. "I might be now. I just don't know." Ayame didn't know why she said this, but it was too late to take back now. 

"Does he know?" Ayame looked back at Kouga pure confusion written all over her face. "The guy you like, does he know?" She stared at him. His expression had changed. He seemed…hurt? 

'No, that can't be. Kouga is head over heels for Kagome. He can't possibly care about me.' 

"No, he doesn't know. At least, I don't think he does." 

"Why don't you tell him?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't. I was just curious." he said turning to the view of the ever-beautiful lake. 

"Oh." Tears began to sting her emerald orbs. 'Quit crying Ayame. You knew he didn't care.' she scolded herself. She wiped her eyes, got up and began to leave, until a hand tugged at her own. She turned back around to find Kouga grinning at her. 

"Oh come on, I can't be that bad of company, can I? Let's just sit, okay? You don't have to leave. We are friends, ne?" Ayame smiled and nodded. "That's better. Crying doesn't suit you." 

Ayame reclaimed her seat and very daringly leaned against Kouga. He was shocked by her actions, but found that he didn't mind at all, in fact, it felt right. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ayame sighed in contentment. 

'Looks like it wasn't a complete waste after all.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grrr" 

"Humph" 

"Aren't you leaving yet wench!" 

"No, I'm not Inuyasha. I'm waiting for Miroku. Why don't _you_ leave?" 

"Because I don't want to!" the white haired teen replied crossing his arms across his chest and sitting down on a swing. 

'Might as well enjoy the company.' Kagome sighed sitting on the swing next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why do we always argue?" 

Inuyasha looked at her, seemingly annoyed. 'Because I like having your attention and it's cute the way your cheeks get all flustered when you're angry.' 

"Because you're a baka." 

Kagome sighed again. "See what I mean. You called me a baka which would have most likely ended in a fight had I not been tired of arguing." She looked at him and smiled. "Do you think that we'll ever get along?" 

"What are you talking about wench?" 

"Never mind." She began to swing back and forth while humming a tune that was unfamiliar to Inuyasha. 

He watched as the breeze played with her hair, the moon reflecting off of her raven locks making the dark blue highlights more visible. He listened to her voice, which sounded angelic upon his ears. 

'You like her, don't you?' 

'What are you talking about? Sango is my girlfriend.' 

'Please, you never wanted to be her boyfriend in the first place. You just did it to make Kagome jealous.' 

'You don't know what you're talking about.' 

'I'm your conscious you baka, of course I know what I'm talking about. Hey pay attention. She's talking to you again.' 

"Inuyasha… are you listening? I asked if you wanted to play." Inuyasha looked around the playground at the childlike toys. 

"Are you kidding? We're in high school girl. That's childish." 

"But it will be fun. Let's go on the seesaw." Inuyasha 'feh'd' and waited for her to get on. Then he got on the other side and the seesaw immediately dropped, which meant…

"EEK! Inuyasha, how much do you weigh!" Kagome shrieked from her spot up top the ride. 

"I don't know." he said shrugging. 

"Well you can let me down now. You're too heavy so we can do something else." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smirked. 

"I don't want to." 

"WHAT?" she shrieked, causing him to flinch. "You'd better let me down right now or I'll…" 

"Or you'll what? Besides, you were right Kagome, this is fun." 

He heard Kagome growl in frustration and watched as she looked down as if trying to measure the distance with her eyes. Then, she began to squirm at the top, trying to use her own weight to help her lower her side. Suddenly, she slipped and began to fall off. Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably and with an inhumane speed, he leapt off of his side of the seesaw and caught her before she even hit the ground. She was shaking in his arms and was scared from the fright. 

"What's wrong with you! Why do you have to be such a baka!" Inuyasha shouted, his heart calming down after a near heart attack. 

"Daijabou?" he asked, his voice becoming much gentler. 

Kagome stopped shaking and looked at him. He was holding her bridal style and walking back to the swings. "Hai…Thank you for saving me Inuyasha." she said as he sat down on the swing, sitting her on his lap. He looked into her innocent hazel orbs as they stared back at him with gratitude. He found himself being drawn into those eyes and all of their beauty. Unconsciously, he slowly began to close the distance between them, watching as she did the same, her eyes fluttering closed and then… 

He kissed her. 

Gently and sweetly, their lips met, her hands snaking around his neck as she brought him closer, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. The kiss intensified in a sense of hunger for each other as their tongues battled against one another. They released each other, out of breath and eyes still closed. 

'If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. It goes both ways.' Nishi's words echoed throughout Kagome's head. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, jumping off of Inuyasha's lap, causing him to fall backwards off the swing. 

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Kagome continually muttered, eyes wide in panic. 

"I…I cheated on Miroku. Oh god, Inuyasha I'm so sorry." she said, backing up slowly as if she were cornered, searching for an escape route. 

"It was wrong of me to do that. I'm sorry." she pleaded her eyes tearing. She turned around and ran out of the park leaving Inuyasha stunned and hurt on the floor. He got up and sighed. 

'If it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: Wasn't that so romantic? That was my favorite chapter.

****

Ayame: I think you did a great job NG-sama. 

****

NG: Thank you Ayame. At least some people appreciate good talent. **::** glares at Nishi who was put in time out because of what happened in the beginning of the chapter **::**

****

Nishi: Would you let me out?! I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to fight him!

****

NG: Yeah, but I have to admit, that was hilarious. Sesshoumaru kicked your ass! **::** breaks down laughing **::**

****

Nishi: Hey, he wouldn't have won if he wasn't so…um…

****

NG: Skilled?

****

Nishi: :: pouting **::** Yeah… But if he won, why isn't he locked in this cage?

****

NG: Because he didn't insult my writing capabilities. Review responses are below!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Review Responses _

Unknown: I thought it was funny how I excluded her too. Can you believe I thought of that at the last minute? I almost forgot she was in the story. Thanks for you review! ^_^

****

riah89: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like my story. ^_^

****

dancing-by-moonlight: I know I didn't write a lot of description. That chapter was mainly for fun and to be a bridge between that chapter and this one. I didn't want everything to seem too rushed so I put in a chapter that was basically just for laughs. And Sesshoumaru singing, I almost died of laughter at the thought. **Sesshoumaru:** You'll pay for that remark. **NG:** **::** gulps **::** Maybe I should have locked him in that cage after all. **::** runs as Sesshoumaru chases her but calls,**:: **Thanks for you review! ^_^

****

Gavroche Rules: Thanks for reviewing me again! I'm glad you like the chapter. I'm sorry the update took so long, but, well, busy schedule. Can't blame me for trying, ne? I'll try to update sooner next time. ^_^

****

tiarah: Thank you for your review! ^_^

****

anime09: Thank you for reviewing me! I got your email by the way. I guess in a way it encouraged me to get my lazy butt up and update. I appreciate reviewers like you who take the time to review and email me. It shows how much you like the story and motivates me to write better. Thanks again and don't forget to review! ^_^

****

NG: Well, I think I got a better turn out for reviews than last time, though I can't remember at the moment. I want to apologize again for the late update. I'll try to update once a week instead of once every two weeks like I originally planned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	11. Halloween Blowout!

****

NG: :: crying like a baby **::** It's not fair! I tried so hard!

****

:: Everyone watches as NG continues sobbing hysterically **::**

****

Kouji: What's wrong with her?

****

Nishi: Oh, she just realized that she made a big mistake.

****

Kouji: What did she do?

****

Nishi: -_-; She put me in the story.

****

Kouji: What's so wrong with that?

****

Nishi: She accidentally made the main plot revolve around me.

****

Kouji: Oh, that is bad. Can't she change it?

****

Nishi: Nope. If she had written an outline _before_ she posted this story, then maybe, but she didn't and now she has to pay for it.

****

NG: :: still crying **::** Why did it have to happen to _me_?

****

Inuyasha: She's really starting to get on my nerves.

****

Kouga: You aren't the only one.

****

Inuyasha: I say we tie her up in a closet.

****

Kouga: Fine with me.

****

:: boys tie up NG and all is silent **::**

****

Nishi: Thank goodness. Now we can get on with the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

-------------------------------

****

Chapter Ten: Halloween Blowout!

------------------------------

"Ayame, are you finished with those decorations yet?" 

"Almost… there!" said teen hopped off of the ladder she was on. Today was the big Halloween party. She, Rin, and Miroku were setting up their house to look as creepy as possible. 

"Okay, so we've got the worm spaghetti." 

"Check." Miroku replied to his sister's statement. 

"The bug juice," 

"Check." 

"The candy" 

"Check." 

After completing the list, the three went to get ready. The girls went to their room as Miroku went to his. The girls got dressed and Rin did both of their makeup. 

"I hope Sesshoumaru likes my costume." Rin said, twirling in front of the mirror. Her hair was pulled up high on her head topped with decorative combs. Two strands of hair fell loosely down her face. She wore a pale blue kimono embroidered with golden dragons with a white obi that matched the flower in her hair. She wore golden eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Rin was a princess. 

"I'm sure he'll love it." Ayame assured her. Ayame was going as a wolf demon princess that she had learned about in history class. She wore a black and red top and an all white fur skirt. Fur was around her legs from below the knees and down. A matching white cape of fur was draped around her shoulders. A jade necklace was the only jewelry she wore and it matched her eyes perfectly. In her hair, which was held in two long ponytails at the sides of her head, was a violet flower. The only make up she wore was a light pink lipstick, much like Rin's. 

"Come on Ayame. We better make sure that everything is ready. They'll be arriving any minute." Rin said leading her cousin out of the room just as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" they heard Miroku call. The girls decided to wait in the living room and turned on the music.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello Houshi-sama." greeted the eighteen-year-old at the door.

"Why hello Lady Sango." Miroku greeted. 

"Who is that behind you?" 

"Oh, this is my brother, Kohaku." Sango answered stepping to the side. There was a young boy, about ten or eleven, with long black hair held high and eyes identical to his sister's. Their costumes were quite similar as well. 

Sango wore a black body suit that covered the entirety of her body with pink shoulder pads, elbow pads, gloves, and a sash that held a katana. On her back was a giant bone boomerang. Miroku secretly hoped it was just part of the costume. Her hair was held high in a pink ribbon with light pink eye shadow to match. 

Kohaku's costume was very similar except more masculine and where there was pink on Sango's outfit, there was blue on his. In his sash, however, was a chain and scythe. 

Kohaku bowed to Miroku in a respective manner. "Thank you for inviting us to your party Houshi-sama." he said, bringing himself upright and smiling at Miroku. 

"You don't have to be so formal Kohaku. Just call me Miroku." 

"Kohaku, you can go inside now and introduce yourself to the others." Kohaku nodded and did as told when Miroku moved aside. He and Sango soon followed him into the house, but stayed in the hallway. 

"So, Miroku, don't you think your costume is a bit of an oxymoron." 

"Whatever do you mean Sango?" 

"You're dressed as a monk." 

It was true. Miroku was wearing violet and black monk robes with a golden staff in hand. "That is true, but you know my lineage. May I ask what you are dressed as." 

"I am a demon exterminator, as is my brother." 

"Ah, then do steer clear of my cousin. She is a demon today." 

"Will do Houshi-sama." Miroku sighed and watched as Sango finally took notice of the decorations. 

"Wow, great decorations!" Sango exclaimed as she gazed around the cave-themed house that replaced the once historical atmosphere of his home. 

Where there were once ancient scrolls and paintings, there were now dimly lit candles creating the now eerie and mysterious atmosphere his house possessed. Fragile and ancient artifacts had been put away for the day's festivities. Realistic creatures of the night hung from the ceiling and slow and scary music played in the background. 

The chairs were replaced with piles of straw and fur and skeleton bones littered the floor. A pathway of Jack 'O' Lanterns lit the way to the living room where the area was cleared for dancing. The variety of food was spread on a table in the corner where Rin and Ayame were currently by. The house was, to say the least, creepy. 'They went all out this year. 

(So, just in case you're wondering, Miroku's house is like this. When you walk in your automatically in the hallway. Up the hallway and to your left is the door to the basement. Straight-ahead is the living room. When you walk into the living room and turn right, to your right would be the hallway to the kitchen and straight-ahead would be where the bedrooms and bathrooms and such would be.) 

"Hey Ayame, Rin, nice costumes." Sango said waving to them as she approached. 

"You too Sango. Love the pink." Rin complimented while greeting her friend with a hug. 

"So when are the others getting here?" Sango asked the hostess. 

"Oh, they'll be here any minute now." 

"Let's stuff on chips and dip while we wait." The girls cheered in agreement and Kohaku soon joined them. 

'Ding Dong' 

"I'll get it." Rin stated running to greet her guest. 

"Sesshy!" she cheered as she clutched onto her boyfriend. Inuyasha snickered beside them. 

"Hiya Rin." He greeted and went into the house. He was wearing a red top and hamakas. They seemed to be made of a foreign material. He wore a sword at his side and a rosary beaded necklace on his neck. "Oi, Miroku! Where are you?" he shouted as he went into the living room. They could be heard conversing about each other's attire. 

"So what do you think of my costume?" Rin said twirling for him as she did in front of the mirror. 

"I believe that it looks absolutely endearing on you, koi." Rin beamed at him. 

"You don't look half bad yourself, my lord." Rin and Sesshoumaru were a perfect pair as Sesshoumaru was dressed as a demon lord he had read about in the same history book that Ayame had. He wore a white kimono with an elaborately decorated yellow and blue sash. He wore armor and a large white boa on his shoulder. Two swords were at his side and his entire costume went perfectly with his makeup. 

"Come on Sesshy." Rin said leading her boyfriend into the living room. After another ten minutes everyone had arrived. Kagome, Kikyou and Souta arrived dressed as priestess' and a priest. All three wore a white top but different color hamakas. 

Souta's hamakas were much like his grandfather's, but were gray. He wore a white sash around his waist and had a wooden staff. He was said to have complained the whole way there (which wasn't very far) about not wanting to dress up as some crummy priest and look like his sisters. 

Kikyou's hamakas were red as was her eye shadow and lipstick. 

Kagome's hamakas were a deep sea blue as was her eye shadow. She didn't wear lipstick, just shiny lip-gloss. A pink jewel hung around her neck. Both girls had a bow and some arrows on their backs. 

"Hey Miroku-kun." Kagome said hugging him. 

"Hello Kagome." He said returning the embrace then releasing her. 'Is someone growling?' He looked around and spotted Inuyasha in a corner seeming to be minding his own business, but a frown was on his face. 'Maybe not.' 

"I'm glad I was able to come to your party today. My mother had gotten a bit sick, but she's feeling better now." 

"That's good to hear." 

"By the way, my grandfather wants me to ask you for some scrolls on ancient remedies for the flu." Miroku quirked an eyebrow. 

"How would her know that I have ancient scrolls?" 

"Well he's been doing research and found your family's history of having a prestigious lineage of monks." 

"Oh, okay then, the scrolls are in the basement. I put them away for the party." 

'Ding Dong' Miroku looked toward the door. 

"You go in the basement. Ask Rin for help if you need it. I'll go invite our guest in." 

"Alright." Kagome turned to the left in the Jack 'O' Lantern lit hallway. She opened the door and went down the stairs that led to the basement. 

'It's even creepier down here.' Kagome looked around the basement for the desired scrolls. 

'Here they are.' Hey what's this?' Kagome bent down to pick up a scroll that fell from the large pile onto the floor. 

'Wow, this is interesting. I'll bring this up with me.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Miroku." The Ookami brothers were next to arrive. Both dressed as wolf demons, which was ironic in Ayame and Kouga's case. 

Kouga wore a black and gray top with brown fur at the shoulders of it. Like Ayame, his legs were covered in brown fur and he wore a brown bottom made of brown fur also. 

Kouji was dressed almost identical to his little brother but his top was blue and black. Both brothers wore brown headbands across their foreheads and katanas at their hips. 

Kagura arrived a bit later, which aggravated some, but they could do little about it. She was Kikyou's friend after all. Kagura came in a long read kimono and with a fan in her hand. Her hair was held up to the side in a bun and she wore blood red lipstick and eye shadow. Last to arrive were Nishi and Shippou. 

Shippou came dressed as a demon kitsune with little paws, even a tail. He wore a blue shirt with green leaves embroidered into it and dark blue hamakas. Over the shirt, he wore a brown vest and a blue ribbon held his hair in a ponytail. 

Nishi…well, Nishi wouldn't show what she wore underneath the giant black cloak she had on. You would think she was the grim reaper. She had on green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss, but that's about all you could tell. Everyone tried to encourage her that she could take it off, but she refused. Shippou decided to leave the 'grown-ups' to their party and joined Souta and Kohaku in Miroku's room for video games. 

"Come on Nishi. Why'd you pick the costume if you weren't going to show anyone?" Kagome asked her friend. 

"That's just it. I didn't pick the outfit. Lily-san did. She went through my history book an found this dog demoness that she thought looked nice, made the outfit, and wanted me to wear it. She worked so hard, I just couldn't turn her down." 

"Hey I know that picture." Ayame gasped. "You're wearing that!" 

Nishi nodded, embarrassed. 

"Okay now I have to see it so you either take off that cloak, or we'll do it for you." Sango said and tackled Nishi. Kagome and Rin joined her. Nishi struggled against them trying to keep her cloak intact, but it isn't that easy when it's three against one. 

"Got it!" shouted Sango in triumph. Everyone in the room gasped, even the males who had come to watch the struggle. Nishi's face was beet red. She tried to cover herself as much as possible, but to no avail. The girls were staring at her while the boys were ogling her as she made an attempt to get her cloak back from Sango. 

She was wearing a kind of …well…revealing outfit, at least very revealing in Nishi's case, because she never wore anything that showed more than it had to. It wasn't slutty, just short. She wore a brown fur skirt with fur shorts underneath, a skort if you will. It was about as short as her uniform skirt, maybe a little bit shorter. Flat knee length boots covered her feet, she wore a sword at her waist, and her top covered only from her right above her bellybutton and up. It was like a belly-shirt tank top with a V-neck. In Nishi's opinion, it showed _way_ too much of her, though in reality, it wasn't much worse than wearing the school uniform. 

"Wow…um…nice costume Nish." Kouji complimented. 

"Yeah, very nice." Miroku added. 

If possible, her face turned even redder. She snatched her cloak from Sango and yanked it back on trying to salvage what was left of her dignity. She sat on the straw that replaced the chairs with a frown and didn't move, even after Sango and the others apologized. Deciding to continue the party, Miroku started the music again. 

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Did you notice?" 

"Notice what?" Sesshoumaru groaned in annoyance. 

"They are all here, just like father said." Inuyasha looked around. 

"Woah, you're right. So do you think it's true?" 

"It is a possibility." 

"Cool."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Poor Nishi. She looks so upset." Rin said glancing at her friend who was pouting on the straw chairs. 

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have forced her to take her cloak off." Sango said feeling slightly guilty about what they did. 

"I don't see why she was so embarrassed. It's not like she looks bad or anything. I think Kouji was impressed." Ayame said. 

"I agree." Kagome added. 

"Hey Ayame!" Ayame turned to where her name was called from and spotted Inuyasha heading towards their little group. She noticed that as soon as he glanced at Kagome he decided that looking anywhere else was better and that his cheeks were tinted a faint pink. Kagome was not in any better of a situation. 'What's with those two?' 

"Ayame, do you know where the chips are. Miroku said to ask you." he said, still refusing to even glance Kagome's way. 

"Uh…there's another bag under the table." Ayame responded. 

"Thanks." As he turned to leave, Sango grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You seem a bit flushed." she said inspecting his face more carefully as he avoided her eyes. 

"I'm fine Sango. Can you let me go now?" he asked, not harshly. 

"Okay…sure." she said, watching as he walked to the food table. Sango faced her friends again. "Guys, Inuyasha's acting weird. Do you know what's wrong with him?" All the girls shook their heads, Kagome blushing even harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Time for party games!" Rin announced happily. "Everyone over here if you want to play!" 

All except for Nishi, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura went to the middle of the room. 

"So, what are we going to play?" 

Rin got an evil smirk. "How about a nice game of truth or dare?" Everyone gulped. The dreaded game of truth or dare. They should've known. "So, I'll go first." Rin announced. 'If my plan went right yesterday, this should be fun.' 

"Hmm…" She scanned over the group of nervous teens. 

"Inuyasha" his head snapped up. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Um…truth." 

'Perfect.' 

"How do you think it would be to kiss Kagome?" Inuyasha blanched. 

"Wh-What kind of question is that! How am I supposed to know?" he said blushing furiously, as was Kagome, but no one noticed. 

"Yeah, Rin. Everyone knows that Kagome is my woman and no one kisses her but me!" Kouga said standing. 

"Yeah and Inuyasha is my man!" Kikyou shouted. 

"I'm not you're man!" Inuyasha growled at Kikyou, standing up. Then face Kouga, "And Kagome's not you're woman wimpy wolf!" 

"Well she sure as hell ain't yours dog turd!" Both boys growled at each other and before Kagome could interject and defend herself, Miroku stood between the two boys. 

"If I am not mistaken, I believe that Kagome belongs to no one." 

"What are you talking about bouzu? She's your girlfriend." Inuyasha growled. 

"That may be true, but she belongs only to herself. She is her own person after all." Said girl blushed even harder. 

"Aw Miroku, why'd you go and break it up? It was getting good." Miroku glared at his younger sister. "Okay, okay. I guess that's enough of that game. Let's dance." 

"Wait guys! Kagome said. She took out the scroll that she found in the basement. "I was hoping someone could tell me what this is." She opened the scroll to reveal a long legend written on it. 

'That's it.' 

"Ah, Kagome, you seem to have discovered the legend of Midoriko's Treasure." 

"Midoriko, who was she?" Kouji asked. By now everyone had joined the circle, curious to know of the legend, except for Nishi, who had left the room beforehand. 

"As the legend goes, Midoriko was the most powerful miko of her time. She was loved and honored by all who knew her." 

"Hey Kagome, she kind of looks like you." Ayame said pointing to the picture of Midoriko on the scroll. 

"Not really." 

"Yeah, she looks more like me." Kikyou said. 

"May I continue?" Miroku asked. At everyone's silence he continued. 

"During her time, there was a massive war going on for total control over Japan. There were four major groups of Japan fighting to become the supreme rulers. It was just a coincidence that each group lived in one each of the four cardinal directions. There were the monks of the south ruled by Reigenki, the demon exterminators of the north ruled by Chikara, the ookami- youkai of the east ruled by Hayaku, and the inu-youkai of the west ruled by Inushiro." 

"What would a bunch of humans do to powerful youkai like that?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Believe me Inuyasha, these were no ordinary humans. Midoriko wanted to find a way to stop the mindless violence between demons and humans alike. She had a plan to bring peace, though it would prove to be very dangerous. Traveling in the four cardinal directions, she attempted, and succeeded, in gaining the trust of each ruler, though the demons weren't very easy to persuade. But, Midoriko made a mistake. A mistake that no miko should ever make." 

"What kind of mistake?" Kikyou asked as everyone became even more drawn into the story. 

"Well, she traveled to the west meeting, of course, Inushiro. There she stayed at his kingdom to try and gain his trust, just as she had the other three leaders, but Inushiro was nothing like the others. He was a hot tempered, arrogant, stubborn, and rude inu-youkai, and was feared by all. He intrigued her and she found it to be an enjoyable challenge to gain his trust. Eventually, she had finally gained his trust, but she had allowed him to take something very important from her without her knowing." 

"What was it?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled. 

"Her heart. She fell in love with Inushiro." 

"But what was wrong with that? I think it was romantic." Ayame said. 

"It may have been, but in those times, mikos weren't allowed to love and Midoriko had broken a sacred law." 

"How sad, but what does that have to do with stopping the war." Kagura put in. 

"I'm getting to that. So, eventually, she had to leave, because she did not want to overstay her welcome. She had to get back to her home before the new moon." 

"But why?" Rin questioned. 

"She had told all four of the leaders to come to her hut on that day and that she would offer them powerful weapons. She prayed the night before so that she may have the courage to carry out what she had to do. On the fateful night, the four arrived at the hut, each unaware of each other's presence until Midoriko undid the spell when they entered the hut. They were all outraged at the sight of each other. There were shouts and curses, even attempts at attacking one another, but Midoriko's barrier prevented them from doing so." 

"Inushiro demanded an explanation, as did the others and wanted to know why she betrayed them. She explained to them of her fight for peace and that the only way that would happen was if all of them would cooperate. She offered them a weapon of immense power that she would give to them as a sign of a peace treaty and told them each that they must present their most powerful weapons in order to create it. Though they were very reluctant at first, they each presented their weapons." 

"Rengenki's weapon was a staff called a Shakujo, Chikara's presented a bone boomerang called the Hirikotsu, Hayaku presented a katana called the Kaze no Ken, and Inushiro presented a sword called the Tenseiga. She took a very small part of each of their souls that resided in their weapons. She told them that all four weapons wielded by their owners could only control the weapon she would make. Using the four souls, she created the most powerful weapon in all Japan out of her heart." 

"Her heart?" Miroku nodded. 

"She made a jewel called the Shikon jewel that granted the user any wish they desired, but in the end, Midoriko sacrificed herself for peace. She gave up her life to protect the lands and succeeded, and Inushiro, using the Tenseiga, the sword of healing, revived her. She was alive again and order was restored. She lived her life out with Inushiro. When she died of old age, each of her old friends, and her mate, made a weapon in her honor, and placed them and her most prized treasure somewhere safe. Midoriko's legacy still lives on and it says that her treasure still exists." 

"What was her treasure?" 

"It is said that it was the Shikon Jewel along with many other valuable jewels." 

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could find it?" Sango asked. 

"I'd bet it get us a lot of money." Kagura suggested. 

"Yeah…okay. Let's dance!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nishi exited the bathroom right after the dancing had begun. She just needed to get away from Kagura. The tension was becoming way too much on her already frayed nerves. She spotted Kouji on the dance floor. What she saw made her angry and sad at the same time. 

'How dare she dance with Kouji!' she thought. She was going to stomp right over to Kouji and break him and Kikyou up, but the doorbell rang and everyone else was dancing. 

"I'll get it!" she shouted aggravated. She marched to the front door and yanked it open. It was a…uh…someone. You couldn't really tell if they were male or female under the baboon mask the person wore. The person was covered from head to toe in a baboon pelt. 

"You look kind of old to be a trick-or-treater." Nishi concluded as she surveyed the mystery person. The visitor was a little bit more than a head taller than she was. 

"Why yes, I believe I am. I'm here for the party." he said in a deep masculine voice. Yep, definitely a man. 

"We're you invited?" Nishi asked him. She didn't trust this guy one bit and she really didn't like that she didn't have a clue who he was. 

"No, not exactly, but I do wish to join you in your celebration. I've heard so much about you and the PB5, Nishi Midori." he replied. 

"How…how do you know me?" she asked him. He was making her very nervous and she wasn't sure if letting him in was such a good idea, which didn't matter anyway because he pushed himself past her without even answering her question. 

"Nice decorations, ne?" he said, walking towards the living room where the dancing teens currently were. 

"Hey you…I don't think you should be here-" 

"Don't worry yourself Nishi. I'm sure your friends won't mind." the cloaked man said walking into the living room. Nishi could feel her blood boiling. 

'How dare he push pass me like that.' She watched as he surveyed the room and glanced at the scroll left by Kagome on the table. He then moved Kikyou away from Kouji and seemed to be discussing something. 'Well at least he's good for something. Now's my chance.' Nishi walked towards Kouji, but was distracted by whispering heard from where Ayame, Kagome and Sango were. 

"So she set you guys up too?" she heard Kagome whisper. 

"Yeah, looks like it's not working." Sango whispered next. 

'Huh? Who are they talking about, and what didn't work?' Before she could figure it out, she heard a smack come from somewhere in the kitchen. She walked the familiar path back to the kitchen that was just as dark and eerie as the rest of the house. Just as she was reaching the kitchen, Kikyou came brushing past her with the most annoyed expression Nishi had ever seen on her. 'What's going on here?' 

Instead of following Kikyou, she decided to resume her previous route. As she entered the kitchen, an arm grabbed her own. She shrieked in surprise, but her mouth was soon covered. 

"Ah, Midori-san, just the person I wanted to see." With eyes wide, Nishi struggled to get out of her abductor's grasp. He released her mouth, but still held her arm and turned her around to face him. His mask was now off, but it was still too dark to see his face clearly enough. All she could make out were his piercing red eyes, and the most annoying smirk she had ever seen. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nishi growled at him. He was still gripping her wrist tightly. 

"I am Onigumo and I want your help." He replied. 

"Why should I help you, I don't even know who you are…and would you let me go!" the dog-eared teen snarled, picking up the struggle yet again. 

"Not quite yet Nishi. You must do me two favors first." 

"And like I said before, why should I help you?" 

"Because you have no choice." 

Nishi glared hard into his blood-red eyes. "What are you getting at Onigumo? I have a choice and I choose not to listen to control freaks like you." 

"Ah, but I am afraid that you will choose to listen to 'a control freak like me', unless you do not care for the safety of your friends, or your brother." Nishi could feel her blood run cold. She stopped struggling and stared in shock. 

"What…what are you talking about? You can't do anything to them." she said nervously. 

"I won't as long as you promise to help me. Otherwise, you might never see your friends again." 

"What do I have to do?" she asked him, a bit more confidently. She'd do anything for her friends and family, but she couldn't trust that Onigumo would keep his word. 

"You must stay away from all of your current friends, do not speak with them or purposely be with them at anytime." 

"What! What does that have to do with anything? " Nishi shouted outraged. 

"Everything. The second thing you must do is to stay with me and do as I say until I say otherwise." 

Nishi's mind was racing now. 'Why do I have to stay away from my friends? What does that have to do with him?' Then, an idea sparked in her head. 'It doesn't have anything to do with him. He's doing this for someone else, but who?' An image of Kikyou popped into her head. "Kikyou." 

"What was that woman?" 

"Kikyou…you're doing this for Kikyou." 

"Do not meddle in my affairs bitch." Nishi gasped. 'Piercing red eyes.' 

"It was you!" she growled. "You tried to rape my friend because you had mistaken her for Kikyou, didn't you? You have a thing for her so you're trying to please her by getting rid of-" 

'SLAP' 

Nishi stopped abruptly, shocked by the force of the slap. It would definitely leave a bruise. She brought a shaking hand up to her cheek and glared at the man before her. 

"Do not speak of what you have no knowledge of girl, or do you not care for the lives of your loved ones?" he hissed. Nishi just glared. That's all she could do, for defying this man might just make the situation worse. 

"Now, take off this ridiculous cloak you have here." he said, fingering the tie around her neck. He snapped it off abruptly, revealing her costume. Nishi shivered from the sudden rush of air hitting her bare skin. 

"Happy now?" she sneered at him. 

"Very." Onigumo tightened his grip on her wrist making her wince in pain. "You will not tell anyone of our little arrangement, understood." She nodded. "Now lead me into the living room." 

She was about to retort with a smart remark, but decided against it as he continued. "You will get your brother and excuse yourself from the party, leaving with me." Onigumo smirked at the hatred in her eyes. 

"Yes Onigumo."  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile at the Party ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that Nishi set us up. I had a great time with Kouga." Ayame said continuing the whispered conversation that Nishi overheard. 

"Hey, where is she anyway?" Sango asked. "I thought she'd be dancing with Kouji." 

"I saw her disappear into the kitchen where Kikyou and that weird guy went." Ayame told them. 

"Who is he anyway?" Sango asked the two friends as they move over to the food table and noticed Kikyou was back. 

"I don't know, but I get a bad feeling from him." Kagome said. She walked over to her sister. "Kikyou, who was that guy you were talking to?" Kikyou glanced at her sister as another song came on. 

"Just another admirer of mine. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to dance again." Kagome just shrugged. That's when Nishi came in with the strange man right behind her. Her cloak was in his hands and you couldn't tell who he was for he still had on his mask. His hand was around Nishi's wrist, which was strange to Kagome. 'Nishi never lets boys touch her, and why does she look so angry?'

Kagome was about to confront her, but Kouji beat her to it. "Hey Nishi, I see you decided to take off your cloak." Nishi nodded never looking him in the eyes. "Who's your friend?" Kouji questioned. 'I don't like this guy and I think I should get Nishi away from him ASAP.' Nishi just ignored him. 

"Where's Shippou? We have to leave." Nishi stated in a monotone voice. 

"Leave? But you just got here. We haven't even danced yet!" he called after her as she went down the hall, Onigumo finally releasing her wrist so that she could go get her brother. 

"Who are you?" Kouji growled at Onigumo. Everyone turned their attention on the two men after Nishi had left. 

"That is of no concern of yours." he replied. 

"It is a concern of mine. You are in my house after all." stated Miroku as he stood beside Kouji. That's the scene Nishi walked in on, Shippou in her arms fast asleep. She walked between Miroku and Onigumo, facing the latter. 

"I'm leaving now, are you coming?" Onigumo just followed her out to the house, leaving the others shocked and confused. 

"What the hell just happened here?" Inuyasha shouted voicing everyone's thoughts. 

"It appears that Nishi has made a new friend." Sesshoumaru suggested. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Nishi with that man, but he saw no reason for him to interfere. Kouji just stood there, shock and hurt taking over his emotions. 

"Come on bro, the party's starting up again." Kouga said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Kouga, I think that Nishi is in some kind of trouble." Kouji said, turning to his sibling. 

"Nishi can take care of herself, Kouji. I'm sure she's fine. Come on, we're about to play another round of truth or dare." Kouga persuaded. 

"No, I think I'll go get something to eat." 

"Suit yourself." Kouga said walking over to where everyone at the party except Sesshoumaru was seated. 

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think of that man?" Kouji asked his best friend after grabbing a soda and sitting down to watch their friends play their game. 

"I don't trust him. That much I know." Sesshoumaru replied, never once looking at his friend. 

"As I suspected." Kouji said, leaning his back against the wall. Sesshoumaru always had an excellent judge of character. He debated whether or not to follow them for the tenth time since they left. 

'They're probably long gone by now… Please Nishi…be alright.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crimson-eyed teen sighed. The constant babble in the cafeteria was driving her insane. "That party yesterday was so lame. Don't you think Kagura?" Said teen just nodded to her best friend's question. She seemed as if she were in her own world. 

"I mean, I didn't even get to dance with Inuyasha. He was to busy dancing with Sango." Kikyou said, missing the dazed look her friend was giving her. 

"Kikyou, what did Nara- I mean Onigumo talk to you about yesterday?" Kagura asked curiously. 

"Who? Oh you mean the guy in the baboon mask? He wanted me to be his girlfriend, as if I would ever go with such a freak. Then he said something about wanting to make me happy. So I said, if you want to make me happy, you can help me get rid of that annoying pest Nishi by keeping her away from my friends. Of course I was kidding. I'd never ask for his help." Kikyou kept blabbing on and on, but Kagura ignored her. 

'So that's what Naraku wants with Kikyou. He wants her…and it seems that he's using Nishi to get her. Serves that little bitch right for trying to fight me. But in reality, no one deserves to be controlled by that bastard. Maybe I can gain her alliance in helping me get rid of him.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NG: Well that was it. The chapter introducing the main plot. I am _soo_ mad at myself. I tried so hard not to put the around my own character, but I can't find a way to change it without making the story completely bizarre. That doesn't mean that this isn't an Inuyasha story, it just means that my character will show up a lot. But I like to think of her as part of the Inu-tachi anyway. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Inuyasha and Kagome and all of the others to go around, I just wanted you to know before I got flames telling me that I put my own character in the story too much. It _is_ my first try at a story. I was bound to mess up somewhere. By the way, Inuyasha and Kouga have been punished for bad behavior.

****

Inuyasha: Hey! You were getting on our nerves.

****

NG: Whatever. On to the reviews! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Review Responses

**__**

Kitty-kat Allie: _Thank you for pointing out that mistake. How embarrassing. I wouldn't want Ayame to hate Kouga now would I. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^_

****

Forever and a Day: Wow, thanks a lot for telling me. Can you believe I've been listening to that song almost all the time, and didn't catch that? I got all my lyrics off the internet anyway, so I blame them. Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

****

riah89, dancing-by-moonlight, anime09, Gavroche Rules: Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^


	12. Diaries and Breakups

** NG:** Sorry everyone for the late update. My week was hectic. Here's the chapter you've all bugged me about. I mean come on, are you really that anxious to see these couples break up?  
  
**Everyone:** YES!  
  
**NG:** Okay, okay...sheesh. Well I will tell you before hand that there won't be actual breakups, you'll just know that they broke up. So don't think that there are going to be some kind of intense arguments or anything. By the way, there are supposed to be symbols like smiley faces and the regular things that are normally there, but somethings up with ff.net so it might not appear. Just use your imagination, okay?_**  
  
** -------------------------------------------****** Love: Confusing Isn't It?**_**--------------------------------------**  
  
_---------------------------------- _**_  
_****Chapter Eleven:** Diaries and Break-ups   
_ ---------------------------------_**  
  
**Screen Login Name: fire-neko youkai  
  
Password:   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again. I just wanted to update you on recent events. About a week ago, I was sent this letter to meet Kagome and Nishi at the Slush 'n' Plush, but it turns out that it was a setup. It was a setup to get Miroku and I together. I have to admit; it wasn't that bad. Sure, he was a lecher at first, but then, he was really sweet. We talked about the normal things, like school, friends... life basically. I found out that we have a lot in common and he didn't try and grope me once the entire time.  
  
That's when I really got to see him. Yeah, I see him almost everyday, but I got to _really_ see him, behind the mask. He's quite intelligent and knows how to keep a conversation, as long as he's not being perverted. His eyes, I noticed, are a deep shade of violet, which could draw you in and keep you there forever as you peer into their depths. His black tresses are kept somewhat messy, pulled back in a short ponytail that suits his face and attitude.  
  
Oh my god. I can't believe I typed a whole _two paragraphs_ about how cute and nice Miroku is! I mean he's such a lecher, and I have a boyfriend. But strangely enough, I don't share the same feelings with Inuyasha as a boyfriend and girlfriend should. He's very handsome, and has the most gorgeous golden eyes and silver hair, but I just feel as if I'd rather be his friend.  
  
Boy, does he have a personality; arrogant, rude, selfish, overprotective, sweet, caring. It's a mixture of all into one. I guess I just can't handle him. He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman, but he's my friend and I care for him dearly. If my woman's intuition is correct, I believe he feels the same way I do. I think he really just wants to be friends and the only reason we got together was because of jealousy of our friends.  
  
Man, were we selfish. I've decided to talk to him today. I know we weren't meant to be. I think he has eyes for someone else anyway. Tomorrow, I'm going to Kagome's house with Kohaku to study for Monday's pre-mid-terms. Wish me luck, on both accounts. Talk to you later DiaDia.  
  
Sango   
  
Entry 11/8  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You did what!"  
  
"I broke up with Inuyasha, Kagome. Is that such a surprise." Kagome stared disbelievingly at the elder teen. 'No, just a coincidence.'  
  
"No...well, yes. I thought you liked him." Kagome said sitting down at her kitchen table. She and Sango were studying today and it also gave their brothers time together. Speaking of brothers...  
  
"Boys keep it down in there!" Kagome shouted over the blasting music of the video game and the occasional shouts from Kohaku and Souta. At the quieting of the noise, the girls continued their conversation.  
  
"I did, I do, just not in that way. We're better off as friends. Besides, I think he likes someone else." Sango said glancing Kagome's way, only to do a double take at the look of shock and guilt that suddenly overcame her features.  
  
"It's all my fault." she whispered quietly, her head bowed.  
  
"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"It's my fault, Sango. It's all my fault that you two broke up." Kagome said, raising her head and staring at Sango with guilt and sorrow.  
  
" Kagome, you had nothing to do with it. Inuyasha and I weren't meant to be. We got together for the wrong reasons and we really just like being friends."  
  
"But you don't understand. I kissed him and I shouldn't have Sango. I'm sorry." Kagome said tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, moving to go and comfort her friend. "it's not your fault that we broke up. The only problem you'll have is telling Miroku."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Kagome said releasing Sango from their hug and putting on a semi-smile.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I told Miroku what happened, and we decided that it was best that we broke up too."  
  
"What! How dare he break up with you for one little kiss when you tolerate him groping girls almost every day of the week?!" Sango shouted infuriated.  
  
"Sango! Calm down!" Kagome shouted taking Sango by the shoulder and pushing her back into her seat.  
  
"Uh...sis...is something wrong in here?"  
  
"Oh...hehe...Souta, Kohaku. Nothing's wrong." The boys glanced at each other, then at Sango who was being pinned down by Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, we just came to get some chips." Souta said grabbing the bag and taking a glance at his sister and her friend before leaving the kitchen with Kohaku.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. What I said was that both me _and_ Miroku decided that we weren't meant to be. Just like you and Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh...I guess we were kind of stupid huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"How was what?"  
  
"The kiss Kagome. The kiss." Kagome blushed a deep red.  
  
"It was...different."  
  
"How was it different?" Sango asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well different from Miroku."  
  
"Better?"  
  
"I...don't know but I do know that all I could think about was what Nishi had told me."  
  
"Nishi? What does she got to do with it?"  
  
"Well, the day we talked, she told me about how we should switch boyfriends and all that..."  
  
"Looks like our plan backfired. Nishi was right about us not belonging with our current ex's."  
  
"You're telling me. She also gave some great advice. She referred to that song. 'It's in His Kiss' and said that it goes both ways. If you want to know if _you_ love him so, it's in his kiss."  
  
"Very smart. Hey, where is our green haired friend anyway? I've tried calling her but it's like she blocked my number or something."  
  
"I thought I was the only one. Ever since the Halloween party last week, it's like she's been avoiding us." Kagome informed Sango while moving to get some popcorn.  
  
"Who was that guy she was with anyhow?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about him, like I've met him before and that it wasn't a fun meeting."  
  
"Do you think she's in danger?" Sango questioned worriedly.  
  
"She might be. Maybe we'll find out tomorrow at school. I'm sure she's fine though."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, now we'll have to tell Nishi that she's right and you know how she gets."  
  
"Don't I ever." Kagome sighed and looked at their next course of study.  
  
"Ugh...geometry."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**NG: **Well, are you all happy now? They're finally broken up. Now all that's left to do is to get the right couples together and to solve that little Naraku problem. By the way, the whole pre-midterms thing, I made that up, since you can't exactly have midterms in the beginning of November. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, by the way Inuyasha and the gang went into hiding somewhere to avoid saying something stupid and getting punished, so that's why they're not here. **::** looks around **::** But I'll find them. Mwhahahaha mwhahahaha mwha **::** coughcough **::** Uh...yeah. Review responses are below.  
  
----------------------------------_  
  
** Review Responses:**  
  
**dancing-by-moonlight:** Thanks for trying...um...I think. I'm glad you don't hate me too much. By the way, I was kind of shocked that you're a S/K fan and you don't have Striking Falcon on your list of favorite authors. Maybe it's just me, but I think that Striking Falcon is the best S/K fanfiction writer out there. You should definitely read all of her fics. I hope you take my advice and I'm glad you're still sticking with my story. Thanks for your review!   
  
**anime09: **Thanks my loyal fan for yet another heartfelt review. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thank you so much for your reviews. They're greatly appreciated!   
  
**Gavroche Rules:** All of your questions and more will be answered in later chapters. Thanks for asking them by the way, that lets me know my readers are paying attention. Thanks for your review!_


	13. A Loss Friendship

**NG:** Hello, hello! I'm back again with another chapter. I've decided to be generous and give you two for one, since I'm not to pleased with the outcome of this one. But that also means I won't update for a while. **:: **looks around **::** Hey, where did everybody go?

**Shippou:** Oh, they all went to a party.

**NG:** They didn't even invite me. !!

**Shippou:** Cheer up NG-sama, you always have your freaky author powers. You could have your own party.

**NG:** Great idea Shippou! Thanks. **:: **conjures up incredible party with tons of bishonen **::** All right! **:: **goes to dance with boys **::**

**Shippou:** Not exactly what I had in mind.

_**Disclaimer:** I forgot to say this the last couple of chapters. So if you have forgotten, I don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit in writing these stories, it's just for fun._

**_----------------------------------------Love: Confusing Isn't It? ---------------------------------------_**

---------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: A Loss Friendship

--------------------------------

"Ohayo class!" greeted Kaede.

"Ohayo Kaede-sensei."

"Please take out your foreign language books and begin studying for next periods exam. I want no talking. Begin." The shuffling of fabric against material sounded through the room as the class obeyed.

"Hey Kagome." Ayame whispered during the shuffle. Kagome looked to her left.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Nishi?" she asked glancing at the empty seat that the dog-eared teen usually occupied.

"I don't know?" 'I hope she's okay.'

"Kagome, Ayame, do ye care to tell us what is so important that ye would disturb others studying?" The class turned and said girls blushed.

"Um, no, we were just wondering where Nishi was."

"Midori Nishi? Why, she transferred out of this class this morning."

"What!" four girls shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, she came in with an unusual man who helped her change her classes."

"Do you know his name Kaede-sensei?" Kagome asked.

"Ne, I am sorry child. I did not catch his name." Kagome began to worry. 'Why did Nishi change her classes. Something's wrong. I need to talk to the guys as soon as possible. Then we can all confront her.'

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Arrogant jerk!"

"Stupid Wench!"

A groan of frustration was heard from behind the bickering teens standing in the hallway after school. "What are they arguing about now?" Kouji asked his two friends. They stood behind Inuyasha and Kagome watching as they lashed out insults at each other, one after the other.

"Who knows?" Sango sighed as another round took place.

"In my opinion, I think they make a very cute couple." Miroku commented.

"You do realize you're talking about your ex-girlfriend and your best friend, right?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, I do in fact. I do not mind at all. Kagome always did have a thing for Inuyasha anyway. Besides, I'd let Inuyasha date my ex just as he would let me date his." he said winking at Sango.

"What are you implying Houshi." Sango said trying to hide her blush with anger.

"Um…if you two are finished, I think they are too." Kouji interrupted, pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome. As he looked a bit further ahead, he could see a green haired student no too far ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha. His heart started beating a bit faster. 'It's Nishi…and she's alright. I just wish I could have seen her sooner. It was almost as if she had disappeared.'

"Guys look, it's Nishi." Kouji informed the four teens. They all turned to where Kouji was looking and saw his statement to be true.

"Who is she talking to?" Kagome asked everyone. "I think that's…Kagura, but they don't seem angry."

"It's like their having a civil conversation." Miroku commented.

"Hey Nishi!" Kagome called to her friend waving. They watched as she turned and looked at them. Her normal expression changed into one of hurt and fear. She whispered something quickly to Kagura and took off in the opposite direction of her friends. Kagome was shocked at Nishi's behavior and lowered her hand slowly at Nishi's retreating form. She then took off in a sprint after her calling her name and the others followed.

'What the hell is her problem. Can't she hear Kagome, I mean, the bitch has got lungs of steel and I know first hand.' Inuyasha dashed ahead of the others, him being the fastest and grabbed Nishi by the arms holding her in place as she struggled to get free. The others caught up a short while later panting for breath as Nishi still struggled.

"Calm down wench, it's just us!" Inuyasha yelled, but she wouldn't let up.

"Let me go!" Nishi screamed.

"Not until you give us an explanation!" he retorted. Nishi hung her head and stopped struggling. "I can-don't want to see you guys anymore."

It's not that I don't want to see you, I can't

"What are you talking about Nishi." Kouji asked, heartbroken. Nishi didn't look up, afraid to do so. "I don't want to be your friend."

I'll always be your friend

"Did we do something wrong. We'll fix it Nishi…"

"Don't you get it!"

No one will ever understand

She snapped her head up, anger and the slightest traces of tears evident in her eyes that would not fall.

I will not cry, I refuse to cry

Inuyasha held her tighter so she wouldn't escape. "I don't want anything to do with anyone anymore! Don't act like you care either. No one cares."

Please say you care

"I just…just stay away." she trailed off. Her last words becoming a mere whisper. She could hear the sniffling of her two best friends. She did not dare look at them; too afraid to see the hurt and pain in her eyes reflected in theirs.

"No, you can't just up and leave us with that bullshit explanation." Kouji nearly shouted. Everyone was shocked. Kouji had never cussed before, at least in front of them. He was the good one.

"Tell me what's going on." he said making eye contact. "I know something is going on. I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying, so just stop it and tell us why you've all of a sudden decided to leave us without an explanation."

"There is nothing wrong Kouji." she growled.

I am lying please see through my façade

"Now would you please let me go."

Don't let me go, don't let me leave

"Inuyasha, let her go." Kouji said. Inuyasha did, though reluctantly. As soon as she was set free, she turned to her friends with one last look.

Please help me

She took off down the hall. Kagome and Sango shed silent tears for their friend who was obviously in some kind of trouble, but they could do nothing to help her.

"Lets…just…go." Kagome said sniffling and wiping her tears. The five teens turned around and walked out of the building all wondering what was going to happen now.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**NG:** That's it for that chapter. There's another chapter with just a push of a button!


	14. Don't Shoot The Messenger

**NG: ::**screaming over loud music **::** THIS PARTY IS GREAT! KAGOME AND THE OTHERS ARE REALLY MISSING OUT.

**Shippou:** NG-SAMA THIS IS BORING. ISN'T THERE ANYTHING FOR ME TO DO?

**NG:** HUH? OH SORRY SHIPPOU! WELL UH…

**Really Cute Bishonen:** HEY NG! COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO PLAY TWISTER!

**NG: ::** squeals **::** YIPPEE! BYE SHIPPOU!

**Shippou: ::** groans **::** I really need to find another author.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha so stop hassling me!_

**_------------------------------------------Love: Confusing Isn't It?--------------------------------------- _**

--------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Don't Shoot the Messenger

-------------------------------------

"Houshi… what do you think is gonna happen?" Said person turned to face his female friend.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Miroku asked as he and Sango swung on her porch swing.

Sango found this situation to be uncomfortably annoying, as she and the pervert were the only ones there. Kagome and the others would not arrive until later, and that's when they would all go out and celebrate the end of pre-midterms. Miroku decided to arrive early and she couldn't just kick him out, not that she let him, so she opted with starting a conversation outside.

"I mean, what's going to happen to us…to all of us? Nishi has left us with no explanation and I fear she may be in danger. Kouji is becoming a depressing site because he misses her so much and Sesshoumaru and Rin are slowly drifting away." Sango explained a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry Sango-sama, everything will turn out alright. Besides, I doubt Nishi is in any trouble at all. You know she can handle herself. Kouji will get over it eventually, and Sesshoumaru and Rin have always been slightly distant." Sango nodded.

"Houshi, last week, when you said that you'd let Inuyasha date your ex as he would you, what did you mean?" Sango looked so innocent asking that question that Miroku blushed. 'Am I blushing? What's wrong with me? I never blush, at least not at a question like that?'

"Houshi? Houshi?" Sango was getting angry; believing Miroku to be thinking perverted thoughts again. Miroku snapped out of his thoughts to stare at the beautiful angel named Sango.

"I meant nothing by it Sango. Just merely stating a fact." he replied to her question.

"Oh." Sango said sounding a bit…disappointed?

"Sango, do you know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" Miroku said tilting her chin to look into her eyes.

Those eyes captivated him as he unconsciously closed the distance between them. Sango, momentarily forgetting that she was with the pervert, moved in as well. They were closing in gradually and could feel each other's breaths inches from their lips until…

"Guys…what are you doing?"

Sango and Miroku froze. Miroku chose this opportunity to get out of the situation the way he knew best. You know that momentary memory loss Sango was having, well it was coming back with a vengeance.

"Hentai!"

'Slap'

Sango jumped away from their close proximity and fumed, her cheeks stained pink, from anger or embarrassment, no one could tell.

"Uh, sorry guys, did I interrupt something?" Rin asked, the person who had stopped them in the first place.

"No!" Sango shouted a bit too quickly. From her brother's glare, Rin could tell that she did.

"Uh, well, sorry anyway…So are you guys ready to go?" Both teens nodded, getting up and leaving to walk behind Rin as they went to the car.

"So, where is everyone else?" Sango asked as she and Miroku piled in behind Sesshoumaru and Rin, keeping as much distance between her and Miroku as humanly possible without falling out of the car.

"They're already at the court." Rin replied.

"The basketball court?" Sango asked. She was not prepared for basketball. It's not like she couldn't play in what she wore, but it would have been nice to know before hand.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru took off. Obviously, he didn't care if it was.

"Oh, no, I was just surprised. I thought we'd be going…I don't know somewhere else?"

"I thought so too, but Inuyasha kept complaining about how he hasn't gotten to play ball in forever, demanded that we all show up for at least ten games and he wouldn't shut up until we agreed."

"Yep, that's Inuyasha for you."

'Ring Ring'

Sesshoumaru picked up his car phone. "Hello…Yes father…I understand…tomorrow, I will be there…ja." he hung up the phone and answered everyone's silent question.

"Father will be making my joining of his company official tomorrow. I will become Vice president of Tsrugi Corporations starting immediately after high school."

"Congratulations Sesshy!" Rin cheered happily.

"Thank you Rin."

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru." Both Sango and Miroku congratulated. Sesshoumaru nodded. He turned the corner and parked his car. The four teens got out of the car to find their friends waiting for them. Inuyasha was just shooting around getting restless.

"It's about time you got here!" he shouted as they entered the court.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We can start. Are you happy now?" Kagome asked as they lined up for teams. Two teams of four. "Um, guys, we have an odd number." Everyone unconsciously looked at Kouji. "Don't worry, I'll…referee."

"Hey, you could be on our team." Ayame said. "I mean, boys against girls just isn't fair without Nishi here…oops." Everyone again looked at Kouji.

"Would you all stop looking at me like that. I don't care if Nishi's here or not. It's not like I'm helpless without her or something and you guys act like I'm the only one this thing effects. Nishi and I were just friends, nothing more okay? Now I'll just referee. You guys go ahead and play."

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned including Kouji to see who had entered their court.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" (NG: Bet you weren't suspecting that huh?)

"I came here to play. Is that a crime?"

"Depends on what you plan on playing"

"Ha, very funny Kouji. Are you upset that your little green haired friend isn't here? Well don't be. She's happy with who she's with." At the confused look in the eyes of those on the court she continued.

"What? You didn't know? Nishi has herself a boyfriend." Kagura told them with a haughty tone.

"Nishi has a boyfriend? Green haired dog-eared Nishi?" a voice behind Kagura asked.

"Why yes Kikyou. Don't tell me you didn't know either. This is front-page news. Nishi the freak has a boyfriend." Kouji growled and stepped up to Kagura. She never flinched nor backed down and stared him down defiantly, or up, he was taller.

"Do not speak about Nishi that way when she has no way to defend herself."

"My, my, it seems you really care about her. Funny…last I heard, she dumped you guys for her new man."

"Who is this new man?" Kouji asked with a strained voice. 'It can't be true.' He was so confused with emotion that it was overwhelming and he feared that he had lost Nishi forever.

"Curious are we?" Kagura said, smirking.

"Just answer the question." Sesshoumaru said, stepping up next to Kouji. Though it wasn't said aloud, he and Kouji were very close friends. He could see the distress and urgency in his friend's eyes. He knew that if he were ever in that situation with Rin, he'd probably feel the same way Kouji did now.

"Humph. Fine. His name is Onigumo. He was the guy who came to your party." she said, directing her attention to Miroku.

"That freak? Nishi wouldn't go for a guy like that." Inuyasha said, deciding to take part of in the conversation.

"Why would he want to go with her is the better question." Kikyou said walking over to Inuyasha.

"Besides, it doesn't matter if Nishi has a boyfriend, so long as I have you Inuyasha." Kikyou said grabbing his arm.

"You don't have me wench! Why can't you get it through your thick head? I don't like you! I like Ka- um…never mind."

Kikyou dropped her hand from his arm. 'Damn it! Even with Nishi gone to influence him, he still likes my sister. That bitch, always getting in my way. I should be the one with the boyfriend, not that freak. She is beneath me, yet she has the better friends. I wish she could suffer.'

"Would you stop staring at me!" Inuyasha bellowed, snapping Kikyou back to reality.

Kikyou turned around and walked back to Kagura past Kouji, who just stood there with a gloomy expression. 'Probably thinking about the freak…That's how I'll get even for everything she took from me that should have been mine. She won't have many friends anymore.'

"Come on Kagura, you delivered your message so lets go. Inuyasha, you can have my sister since you want her so badly." Kikyou said, and then they were gone.

"Is it just me or is everything starting to get really confusing." Kouga asked. When he received no answer, he sighed.

"Okay everybody, enough standing around. Let's play already." Inuyasha said, blushing a bit at the comment Kikyou made that no one had caught.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What's the big deal. Nishi got a boyfriend. You should be happy. You know how it is for her. So let's just leave it alone and start the game already!"

"Inuyasha's right." Kouji said with false happiness. "I'll play for the girls team to help even the odds."

"But Kouji-" Kouga began.

"It's fine alright. I don't mind." Kouji said moving to his position on the court.

Everyone brightened a bit and all finally settled with the feeling that Nishi was safe and happy, though unsettled at how they most likely wouldn't see her again. They played the game as if nothing were wrong and it were a normal day with friends, which it was…for some.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Kagura, tell me what you told them!"

"Only if you agree to help me."

"How the hell am I supposed to help you when I can't even help myself?!" the other teen growled in frustration.

"You are friends with Sesshoumaru and that smart girl…um…Ayame right?"

"…I was, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, they're both very smart and Sesshoumaru knows how to manipulated people to get what he wants very well. Talk to them and tell them of our situation."

"That's the whole problem. If I'm caught within ten feet of them, Kikyou will get pissed, making Onigumo pissed, and he just might feel the need to fulfil his promise!" Nishi shouted.

"Fine, but we will not let Naraku get to us."

"Naraku?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't know his real name?"

"So he leads a double life, huh?"

"Don't we all?"

"…So do you know what he wants with us?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Confidential."

Kagura nodded.

"Figured as much. I just want you to know that I'll find a way to free us Kagura, don't you worry."

"I never worry…You know what Nishi, you're not as bad as everyone says you are." Nishi looked up and smiled.

"You're no so bad yourself. Now, tell me what you told them."

'I was hoping she forgot about that.' Kagura prepared for the yelling. "Well…I told them you were happy."

"And…" Nishi prodded.

"And that they didn't need to worry."

"And…"

"AndthatNarakuwasyou'reboyfriend." Nishi froze.

"Repeat that one more time, slowly."

"I told them that Naraku was you're boyfriend."

"YOU WHAT!" There it was, the yelling.

"How could you do that! Now there's no way I'm getting out of this mess. What did they say?"

"Well, Kikyou wasn't too happy. Seems like she's jealous of you." Kagura said smirking.

"Jealous of me? I don't think so. She's popular with boys after her left and right. She shouldn't be jealous just because she thinks I have a boyfriend, which I don't." she added quickly.

"I don't think that it's the part about you having a boyfriend, it's who he is."

"I don't have a- wait, you told them it was Naraku?" Nishi asked fearfully. Naraku was the one who tried to rape Kagome. If they knew his real name, they might remember and then they would never leave her alone. 'Maybe that's a good thing.'

"No, Onigumo. Kouji wasn't to pleased though. He seemed more upset than angry."

'I'm sorry Kouji.' Nishi thought, but showed no emotion. "Hey, if Kikyou is jealous, maybe she really likes Naraku, which will have me free a lot sooner." Kagura frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't forget about you."

Kagura snorted. "Like I'd care if you did. So what do we do now?"

"I have to go home and baby sit. I'll see you later." Kagura watched her new ally go.

'Good luck, girl.'

-------------------------------------------------

**NG:** Whew, that was some party. I can't believe how fun it was.

**Nishi:** That's your business.

**NG:** You're just mad that you missed out.

**Nishi:** Am not.

**NG:** Are too.

**Nishi:** Am not.

**NG:** Are too.

**Shippou:** While they finish their little argument lets move on to the review responses.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Review Responses:**_

_**dancing-by-moonlight, kate, Kitty-Kat-Allie, anime09:** Thank you all for your reviews and support._


	15. Nishi's Dilemma

****

**NG:** Hey folks, I'm back with another installment. I couldn't update last weekend because I went to pre-camp with this program called JROTC. Boy, was that a trip. I was completely wiped out when I got home. I could hardly stay awake long enough to eat my dinner. Anyway, today's a different day. Unfortunately for me, I'm still in school, but I only have a week and two days to go. I can't wait!

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Is this even necessary?_**_  
_**

_--------------------------_**_Love: Confusing Isn't It?_**_------------------------------------_

__

_---------------------------------_

_****_

_**Chapter Fourteen:** Nishi's Dilemma_

_--------------------------------_

'Damn Kagura for leaving me to walk home by myself. Damn Nishi for getting a boyfriend before me. Damn Inuyasha for rejecting me and damn Kagome for taking him away.'

While Kikyou was busy damning everyone, she never noticed the figure lurking in the shadows. Her growl of frustration quickly became a shriek as the figure grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent her from further noise. The figure grabbed a struggling Kikyou into an alley that they had past.

"Lmmt mmm gmf." Naraku released her mouth, but kept a tight grip on her waist.

"What was that Kikyou?" he whispered in her ear breathily. She shuddered as his breath tickled her ear.

"I said let me go." she said, not as confidently as she would have liked.

"Why? You know you like it." Naraku turned her around and pinned her to the wall of the building behind her.

"Wh-Who are you?" she said trembling under his piercing gaze. She took in his features: wavy dark hair that reached to his back, blood red eyes with a dark and mysterious gaze to them.

"My name is Yami Naraku, or as people know me, Onigumo. I have been watching you for a long time my dear, a very long time."

"O-Onigumo? You're Nishi's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Now who told you that, koi?" he said placing his hand on her cheek. She was slowly regaining her confidence again. 'This man is not going to intimidate me. I will not let him.'

"It is none of your business who told me. What I want to know is what you want with me." Kikyou stated, regaining her posture and smacking his hand off of her face. She was still pinned to the wall, but stared at him defiantly.

"What do I want with you? I want you to be mine Kikyou. You will belong to me." Kikyou kept up her defiant expression, but inside, she was frantic. 'He wants _me_! I don't even know him. Besides, Inuyasha is still mine.'

"You flatter me with your words Onigumo, but I already have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha. Have you heard of him?" Naraku smirked in recognition.

"Yes, I have heard of him. But just as Nishi is not my girlfriend, you are not his. If I recall you said something like, 'Inuyasha, you may have my sister if you want her so badly.'" Naraku said mimicking her words word for word.

"But - how did you - when did you?" Naraku put a finger on her lips to silence her. Her breathing became erratic as she began to panic.

"I have my ways. Now, calm down. We wouldn't want ourselves to faint now, would we?" Kikyou obeyed. So many questions swam through her head all at once. She decided to ask the one that stuck out most.

"You say that you want me, but many men have said the same to me before. What makes you so different?"

"I can give you anything you desire."

"How do I know that this is true?"

"Do you remember what you told me the night of Halloween?" he asked. He watched as she tried to remember, but decided to help her do it instead.

"I asked you what I could do to make you happy." Kikyou gasped. She recalled exactly what she had told him. _'If you want to make me happy, you can help me to get rid of that bitch Nishi by keeping her away from my friends.'_

He had asked who these friends were, and she had told him absentmindedly. She just basically blabbed a lot to him, but more to herself. "So, you're the reason why Nishi broke off their friendship."

Naraku smirked. "Like I said. I'd do anything to make you happy." he whispered.

"Wait, you said you'd do _anything_ to make me happy?"

Naraku smiled evilly. "Of course, koi."

"Good, then keep Nishi away and punish her if she defies you."

"May I ask why you hate this girl so much?"

"The bitch doesn't deserve everything she has. Her friends should be mine. I'm far more prettier, popular, and smarter, and _I_ should be the one who gets to hang around with the popular boys of the school, not that freak."

"And why do you dislike her when it seems that your sister is the person who captured the heart of the boy you want?"

"That's _wanted_, and besides, she's family."

"Very well then my love. Until next time." Naraku said releasing her. She walked slowly out of the alley.

"…You may come out now." The figure hiding in the shadows stepped out. She was trembling with rage and her eyes were filled with hurt.

"We had a deal Onigumo." she hissed. "You got what you wanted, now let me go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nishi dear, you do not seem to understand. The deal was that you would do what I say, as long as I say. That includes what Kikyou says also."

"You can't keep me to this deal Onigumo. Kikyou would not like it if you hurt her friends, which happen to be my friends, so you have nothing over me." Suddenly, Nishi found herself with her hands pinned painfully behind her back. She struggled to get free of Naraku's strong hold, but every move hurt.

"You think I didn't know that. That is why your defiance will result in one less Midori around." Naraku hissed, tightening his grip.

"I don't care about my own life." Nishi growled through clenched teeth. 'As long as the others are safe.'

"Who said I was talking about you." Nishi gasped.

'Shippou.'

She hung her head in defeat. "That's a good girl." Nishi felt herself being thrown onto the hard concrete. She rubbed her sore wrist that had already begun to bruise.

"You're a bastard. You and your bitch of a girlfriend." she said glaring at him. She gasped as she received a hard kick to the stomach. She crumpled into a fetal position as she attempted to regain the air lose to her from the blow.

"Do not speak to me that way. You will address us properly." Naraku lifted her up to eye level. "O, did I hurt you. I bet you really wish your friends were here, don't you?"

Nishi looked at him. All of the hatred she could muster reflected in her eyes. "You have no idea what I wish. You know nothing about me." she hissed.

"Oh, I think not. I think I know plenty about you. You're known as the 'freak' at school. You only have friends because they pity you. No one really likes you."

"You lie!" Nishi shouted. "My friends love me."

"Then why are they not here? Why don't they care?"

"They do! You don't know what you're talking about."

"That's strange, because I don't see them here trying to protect you."

Nishi smirked. It was time to turn the tables. "And what about you Onigumo, or should I say, Naraku? Having to hide your identity, threaten people to get a girlfriend and torture people to keep her. You're even more pathetic than I am."

'Smack'

"Bitch, hold your tongue."

"Why, is it because you know I'm right?" Naraku threw her against the wall behind her, causing her to hit her head and slide unconscious to the floor.

'Insolent bitch, possibly more trouble than she's worth.' Naraku left the alley, leaving Nishi there, unconscious on the ground.

'That won't be for long.'

---------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Another day completed.'

He walked down the sidewalk at his leisure, not really in a hurry to go anywhere. A suspicious person walked out of an alley ahead of him and walked down the street, his back towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru decided to ignore this and continue with his walk.

As he passed the alley, the color of green caught his eye. He backtracked and peered into the dark alley way where there was in fact something green. It looked like…

'Hair?' There was a person attached to that hair, a very familiar person. 'Nishi.'

He walked down the alleyway and knelt besides the unconscious girl. He shook her gently, calling her name. He sighed when he got no response. Gently, he lifted her up and carried her bridal style out of the narrow pathway.

'My house is not too far from here. I'll take her there.'

He noticed the bruises that formed on her wrists. An image of the man walking down the street popped into his head as he walked down the street a bit more briskly than before.

'What happened? No matter, my questions will be answered when she awakens.'

----------------------------------------  
****

**NG:** Left a little suspense there for you all. Now you have to guess if Nishi is going to tell Sesshoumaru or not. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out so review. I'll most likely update next Saturday or around that weekend.

-----------------------------------------  
**__**

Review Responses:

dancing-by-moonlight, Kitty-kat allie, anime09: Thanks for your reviews!


	16. Confessions and Confrontations

****

**NG: **I don't think I can apologize enough for not updating, but I am truly sorry. This story **is** going to be finished. It's just that I've been trying to start my other story and I got a little side tracked. I am really and truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I can't make any promises for when the next chapter will be out, unless I decide to just drop my life completely and spend day and night writing this fic.

****

**Inuyasha:** Did you ever _have_ a life?

****

**NG: ::** starts growling **::** 'ZAP' **::** zapped Inuyasha with a laser **::** Whew, that felt better. Haven't done that in a while. Now, on with the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

-------------------- **_Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**---------------------

__

_----------------------------------------_

_****_

_**Chapter Fifteen:** Confessions and Confrontations_

_---------------------------------------_

'Oh boy. Who got the number of that bus?' Nishi groaned as she sat up, only to lie back down after realizing how much moving hurt. She opened her eyes slowly to take in her surroundings.

'Where am I?' Ancient artifacts were hung on wall all around the room. She seemed to be lying on a very expensive couch. This place looked very familiar, but her head was so dizzy, she couldn't figure out why until she saw the two swords on the wall.

'Inuyasha's house? What am I doing here? I thought I was in an alley?' She looked around again and hissed in pain as her head throbbed in protest.

"I would think you would find the common sense to stop moving if it hurt you so much."

Nishi sat up abruptly, searching for the source of the voice. Forgetting the pain, she stared at the golden eyed figure sitting in the corner watching her. "Sesshoumaru? What am I doing here?"

He stood and walked over to her and reached out to get her an extra pillow. She flinched slightly and it did not go unnoticed by him either. 'Is she afraid?' After handing her the pillow, which she placed behind her back after sitting up, he sat down directly in front of her. He watched her fidget nervously under his intense gaze. She knew he wanted answers.

"You are here because I brought you here. Now, would you care to give an explanation?" he asked, his gaze drifting to her bruised wrist. She quickly tried to hide them, but it was useless.

"It's nothing." she replied, not looking at his judgmental eyes. "I just fell."

"You tell me it is nothing to find you unconscious in an alley with bruises all over your wrist." Nishi flinched again. "Tell me the truth, or does my help mean nothing to you?" Nishi sighed.

"Is anyone else here?"

"No, they are all out."

"Good. What I am about to tell must not be told to anyone else."

"That depends on the information I am given." Nishi groaned.

"Oh, come on Sess don't be so difficult. I have a headache."

"Fine, I will keep this a secret."

"Thank you." she paused for a moment.

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"Who was that man that walked out of the alley that I found you in?"

"His name is Naraku Yami, also know as Onigumo."

'Naraku, that name sounds familiar.' Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

Nishi growled. "He is not my boyfriend, anything but. He's the cause of this whole mess, him and Kikyou."

"Kagome's sister?"

Nishi nodded. "The one and only. She has this crazy jealousy thing toward me and 'accidentally' asked Naraku to keep me away from you guys. Naraku threatened me at the Halloween party." she said rubbing at her sore wrists.

"What type of threat?"

"He threatened to harm anybody close to me if I ever talked or was seen with any of you again."

"That is why you broke off our friendship." Nishi nodded her head in guilt.

"But you have to understand! I didn't want to, but I couldn't let anything happen to you guys!"

"There is no need to explain yourself to me."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sesshoumaru processed all of this information. "Why do you not go to the authorities?"

"He'd know the minute I made the call. I don't know how he does it but he does and I can't risk it."

"Why keep you around? If all Kikyou wants is for you to stay away from us, why keep you near him?"

"I don't know? I think that he has bigger plans in store for us, other than beating on us that is."

"You said 'us'. There are more of you?"

"Yes, I've only met one other, but I've heard that Naraku has control over more than just me. Speaking of others, I have this…well…acquaintance. She wanted me to ask for your help to try and get some dirt on Naraku so we can go to the authorities with proof."

"I will help you."

"Remember, you can't let anybody know." Sesshoumaru nodded and moved to help Nishi as she stood. She walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, eyes shining with gratitude.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru, for everything." Another nod and she was out the door. As soon as she stepped outside, she knew she was being watched. "Who ever you are, show yourself."

A tall dark haired man stepped from behind the tree in front of the Tsrugi house. "Ah, Miss Nishi. You have great perception."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hiten."

"Do you work for Naraku?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I do." She could feel her blood run cold.

"Please, don't tell him I was here. Please don't." she begged.

"He already knows." He turned to her seriously. "He plans to punish you. Run home…if you can." She gasped.

'Shippou, Lily-san, Tai-san. (her adoptive father) Please be alright.'

--------------------------------------

"Thank you Mrs. Midori." Sango said after receiving another cookie.

"Oh you're welcome dear. I'm just sorry that Nishi isn't here yet. She should have been home by now."

"That's alright. We actually wanted to talk to you." Kagome told her. Mrs. Midori turned in surprise.

"To me? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is, but it's nothing serious." Kagome added quickly at her startled look.

"Well, what is it dear? I'm listening." she said seating herself across from the two girls. She saw them glance at Shippou, Souta and Kohaku, who had also come with the girls, and she took the hint.

"Boys, please go outside to the backyard and play."

"Aw, but what about the cookies?" Shippou wined.

"You can take them with you." Shippou grabbed the cookies and made a dash for the back door, followed closely by Souta and Kohaku.

"Now what's troubling you girls." Kagome looked uneasily at Sango, then at Mrs. Midori.

"We're concerned about Nishi…and we miss her."

"Miss her? Why? Haven't you seen her at school?"

"Yes, but she broke off our friendship a few days ago. It was so sudden that we figured something must be wrong. We haven't been able to talk to her since." Sango clarified.

"Have you noticed anything different about her?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, she's been very protective lately. She rarely even let's me or my husband out of the house without telling her where we're going. It's almost like she thinks someone's after us. Do you think it could be that someone is after us?" Mrs. Midori asked worriedly.

"Of course not. You don't have any enemies…"

"AHH!" All three females immediately snapped towards the back door.

"The boys!" Kagome shouted and raced to the backyard, the two others in hot pursuit. As they reached the back porch, Kagome saw…

"Nishi."

Nishi was there, panting for breath as if she had just been running. She stood protectively in front of the three boys. She turned after Kagome called her, her features becoming confused and angry. There was a young girl in all white, her face void of emotion, almost ghostly, standing in front of Nishi. Nishi turned to the girl.

"Please leave them alone Kanna. Tell Na- I mean, Onigumo that I won't do it again." Nishi pleaded as the boys whimpered behind her. Kanna just turned to leave. Nishi let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you guys alright." The boys nodded. Shippou reached up to his younger sister and she lifted him up, hugging him tightly. "Onee-san, that girl was scary."

"It's okay Shippou. She won't hurt you." Sango and Kagome ran from the porch steps to grab their little brothers into tight embraces.

"Are you all alright?" Kagome asked.

"Sure we are." Souta exclaimed. "Nothing even happened."

"What are you guys doing here?" Nishi asked with anger. Everyone looked at her in surprise, wondering why Nishi was so upset. _"You're not supposed to be here."_ she said, switching to English, which only she and the other girls knew.

__

_"Nishi why won't you talk to us?"_ Sango asked.

__

_"You're putting yourselves in danger."_ she said, ignoring Sango's question.

__

_"What are you talking about?"_

__

_"Just stay away from me and my family and you'll be safe."_ Kagome stepped forward and took Shippou from Nishi's arms and placed him on the ground.

"Please go back into the house." The boys obeyed, but Mrs. Midori didn't move, still confused.

"Lily-san, could you please go inside as well?" Nishi asked.

"Not until I know what's going on."

"I'll explain later, okay." Nishi said. Mrs. Midori retreated into the house, taking only one look back.

__

_"What is going on?"_ Sango immediately questioned, sticking to English in case they had eavesdroppers.

__

_"Nothing. I told you to stay away. I'm not your friend and I don't want to see any of you again."_

_"Cut it out!"_ Kagome shouted near tears. _"Stop lying! I can see it in your eyes. Tell us the truth!"_ she said catching Nishi's wrist and turning it for Sango to see. Nishi hissed in pain and snatched her wrist back, but not before Sango got a good look at it.

__

_"What happened to you?"_ Kagome asked, touching Nishi's cheek that was also bruised. Nishi snapped away.

__

_"Nothing."_ she said as a whisper.

__

_"Was it your new boyfriend_?"

__

_"I don't have a boyfriend."_ She growled softly.

__

_"But Kagura said…"_

__

_"Kagura doesn't know what she's talking about…Sango, Kagome, please just leave. Don't come back. Tell everyone to forget me."_

_"But we can't! We've been best friends since forever."_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"What about Kouji?"_ Sango asked stepping up to Nishi too.

__

_"What about him?"_

_"Don't tell me that. I know you have feelings for him."_

_"I do not."_ Nishi said sternly. She started suddenly as Kagome grabbed her in a hug.

__

_"Please, don't leave. We'll miss you too much."_ she said crying onto her shoulder, Nishi could feel her eyes water, but would not cry, not even for this.

__

_"Don't cry Kag. Besides, I'm not worth it. Just leave, and forget me."_ Kagome released her, rubbing her eyes.

__

_"You were a good friend Nishi. We love you and we'll miss you."_ Sango said, who had also been crying. "Ja ne."she said turning to leave, Kagome close behind.

"Ja ne, Nishi-chan." Kagome called softly.

"…Sayonara." Nishi said after her friends had left.

'Please forget me. I'll never forget you.'

---------------------------------------

****

**NG**: **::**crying**::** That was sooo sad.

****

**Nishi**: Could you please explain to me why you like to make my life miserable?

****

**NG**: Because you're my creation and I can do anything I want with you.

****

**Nishi**: But I don't get it. Why can't I be friends with Kagome and the others again?

****

**NG**: **::**sighs**::** Because, if you do, Kikyou will get all jealous and tell Naraku, who will then take it upon himself to punish you.

****

**Nishi**: Uh huh, so why do they care?

****

**NG**: **::**growls in frustration**::** Because they're sick and twisted bastards!

****

**Nishi**: Ooohhhh.

****

**NG**: **::**sweat drops**::** Finally. By the way, Nishi most likely won't show up again in the story for a while. We'll be trying to concentrate on the other characters' romantic lives. If you could call it that. Review responses are below.

------------------------------

****

**Review Responses**:

****

**anime09**: Thanks again for you're review! I wish I could put up my smiley faces again, but I guess for now you'll have to use your imagination.

****

**Rikku**/**InuyashaXXXXX**: Dear cousin, please stop sending me those insulting reviews. I know you want me to update faster, but just because you know me, doesn't give you the right to go insulting me on my own review board! Next time, just ask nicely okay.

****

**BlueFyre**: I'm touched, someone actually read all of that in one day! I'm so happy! Thanks so much for your review and I apologize for such a long wait, but I'm back.

****

**Inuchic45**: Reviews like yours are very appreciated. It seems like just the one that I was waiting for to kick my butt back into gear and remind myself that I do have another story to write. Even though my cousin hassled me daily about updating, it seemed that a review from someone I didn't know was the key. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'll try my best to update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like it so much!


	17. Time to Forget and Let it Burn

****

**NG: **Whew, I'm back. It took me long enough, though it's not like I had a lot of time, what with planning my grandmother's surprise birthday party. It turned out great! She was so surprised and had absolutely no clue at all. I love her _so_ much. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA! Okay, now that that's out of my system, on with the chapter.

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha, though one can dream.

--------------------- **_Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------

__

_----------------------------------------_

_****_

_**Chapter Sixteen: **Time to Forget and Let it Burn_

_---------------------------------------_

'A new day, a new start.' Kagome sighed. She had just gotten over loosing one of her best friends. She knew that something had to be wrong. Nishi would never act so distant and angry if nothing were wrong. 'But for now it's best to leave her be. I'm sure she'll come around eventually.'

Kagome willed her mind to forget her friend for the moment. It was too painful. She walked the streets that had become a familiar route to her. They were quite deserted now, with only the sounds of birds chirping, trees swaying, a basketball bouncing… 'Wait, a basketball.'

In her dazed state, Kagome had walked to the basketball court, a place that had become a sort of private hangout between the ten friends. Though it was a public court, no one else seemed to use it. They occasionally got together here; sometimes to play ball or just to enjoy each other's company, but their once frequent visits had become less and less since their friend had left. She was like the glue that held them together. After all, she was the one who introduced them all to each other.

Now that Kagome thought about it, it was about three months since they all first met here. Granted, she still didn't know all of the PB5 members very well, but she felt their friendship to be special, this court was special. The bouncing of the basketball brought Kagome out of her musings. It appeared that Inuyasha was out as well. It surprised Kagome to see someone out so early in the morning. It was at least an hour before school. Kagome was always a morning person. That was why she was always on time for school.

She entered the court in time to see Inuyasha make another shot. He seemed to be in his own world, as if he had heavy thoughts on his mind. Kagome really didn't want to talk to him, since all they'd do was argue. She also didn't want to be alone either, not after she found a companion to keep her company.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called waving to him in a friendly gesture. He turned to her with a look of puzzlement, as if trying to figure out who she was. Then recognition crossed his features and he turned back to his previous activity.

"Oh, hey Kagome." he called as if he just didn't care. 'Something's definitely up with him. He actually called me by my name.'

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." he said, continuing to shoot baskets as if she had never come in the first place.

'Okay, I'm a bit freaked out now. No calling me wench, bitch, or even stupid girl. He hasn't even bothered to do his normal insult routine. I wonder what is on his mind.' Kagome was determined to help a friend in need. Even if that friend happened to be Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there's something bothering you and I can tell. You haven't even insulted me yet."

"Listen, there isn't anything wrong with me and even if there was it's none of your business."

"You always say thing like that. You said the same thing when Nishi-"

"Don't say that bitches name in front of me." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome gasped in shock.

"Inuyasha are you upset that Nishi left? Is that what-"

"I said not to say her name in front of me!" he shouted throwing the basketball across the court. He made to leave the court but Kagome grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. She nearly gasped at the look of pain and betrayal reflected in his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha, please, tell me what's wrong. You can't keep your emotions bottled up. It will only get worse." Kagome said with true compassion. Inuyasha's features immediately softened at her sincerity.

"Feh, you won't leave me alone 'til I tell you, huh wench?" Kagome smiled finally getting through to him.

"Nope, you know me, as stubborn as a horse." she said, releasing his arm. Inuyasha smirked and began walking towards the far end of the court.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't worry yourself. I'm just gonna sit down." he said, taking a seat at the well-used table.

"Oh." Kagome said blushing slightly in embarrassment and taking a seat next to him.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"…Nothing."

"Inuyasha!"

"What!" The raven-haired teen gave her companion an exasperated look.

"Okay. Okay." Inuyasha sighed. An uncomfortable silence came between them. 'I guess he wants me to start first.'

"So does this problem have anything to do with Nishi?" Inuyasha growled slightly. 'I'll take that as a yes.

"Um, does it have anything to do with her breaking off our friendship." Another growl.

"You two were very close, huh?" He crossed his arms and turned his head away. The classic pout stance. Realization dawned on Kagome.

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"Feh, of course not. Nishi can take care of herself. I'm not worried." Kagome eyed him skeptically.

"Inuyasha…"

"Would you stop giving me the third degree already!"

"But you said that you would tell me!"

Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl. "Fine! If I tell you will you leave me alone."

"Yes." Kagome said even though he already asked her that.

"I've never told anyone else this before, absolutely no one. Only Nishi and I know it and she's sworn not to tell so you have to too okay."

"Alright." she agreed, eager to find out what's been going on. Inuyasha leaned back, relaxing. He really didn't like reliving his past.

"Well, no one really knows this, but Nishi and I knew each other for a very long time. She was my best friend until recently. I think I was about three when I first met her."

"Wow, you knew her longer than both Sango and I did, but she never mentioned you."

"That's because I told her not to tell anyone she knew me."

"But why-"

"If you'd stop interrupting, I'd tell you. Now if I remember correctly. I think it happened like this…"

-------------------**_Flashback_**-----------------

"Hello…" A little girl of about three approached a young boy sitting on a swing. He hadn't acknowledged her presence, or was choosing to ignore her.

"Hello…why are you crying?"

The young boy sniffed and turned his head away, which must have revealed something shocking to the young girl for she gasped. "I'm not cryin'." he said a bit aggravated. She must have seen them. Now she was probably going to go screaming or yelling or something like that. They always did.

"Y-you're just like me." He snorted.

"No I'm not. You're a girl." He heard her huff indignantly.

"Well _I know_ that." He heard her move closer to him. 'Doesn't this girl get it?'

"Leave me alone." he growled. But this girl seemed to either be incredibly stubborn or incredibly stupid. She even was so daring as to touch the one thing he hated most about himself.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, jumping off the swing before his body reacted to her rubbing his ears.

"What are ya doin'!"

"Are they real?" Her eyes were shimmering with…hope? But wasn't she supposed to be afraid of him? Then he noticed something twitch atop her head. It was hidden in the green mass of hair on her head. 'Green? What a strange color.' But then again, his silver hair wasn't exactly considered normal either. He finally remembered that she had asked him something.

"Yeah, why do you care?" She suddenly squealed in delight causing both of them to wince and latched herself around his neck in a warm bear hug. "I knew I wasn't alone!" She released him and began to do a little dance.

'Crazy.' the little boy thought, turning to leave. The little girl noticed this and stopped her dance running up to stop him.

"Wait! Don't leave. I'm sorry if I offin- offen- uh…made you feel bad. I forgot to use the manners mama taught me. Here, let me try again." She straightened out her shirt, dusted off her pants and attempted to straighten her unruly hair which revealed fresh cuts and scraps on her elbows and enlightened Inuyasha to what she meant by 'you're just like me.' On top of her head were two pointed dog-like ears, nearly identical to his own, except they were green.

"Hello mister. My name's Nishi. It is a pleasure to meet you." she said bowing awkwardly, as if she didn't know quite how to or she really didn't want to.

"Feh, stop that. That stuff's for grown-ups" Inuyasha paused as she raised herself again.

"Um, well my name's Inuyasha."

The girl gave him a friendly smile. "That's a cool name…So Inuyasha, why were you crying?" Inuyasha became detached again.

"I was not cryin'." Nishi stepped closer to him, noticing his uneasy movements.

"It's okay, I cry too sometimes, I mean, when the mean kids pick on me." she said slightly embarrassed. "T-they pick on you?"

Nishi nodded her head and sat on the swing. "Uh huh. Sometimes they hurt me or they call me names like freak and weirdo and that really bad word mama tells me not to say. But it's okay, because mama says I'm special and there's no one like me in the world. It made me feel lonely sometimes because no one would play with me, but now I know mama was wrong! You're like me right? Because we have ears like these." she said pointing to her head.

All Inuyasha could do was nod. This girl was strange. "So wanna be my friend? I don't have any friends so you could be my best friend!" Nishi said her blue eyes sparkling with hope.

A friend. That wasn't such a bad idea. In fact it was comforting and filled an empty space within his young heart. "Yeah, sure…best friends."

------------------------**_End of Flashback_**----------------------------

"Wow, Nishi was very energetic back then, huh?" Kagome asked slightly shocked at how girlish Nishi actually acted as a child.

"Yeah, but she didn't stay that way for long. She started to mellow down after we became friends. I kind of think she was trying to take after me in a way. She listened to almost everything I said. I guess I was kind her role model." He drifted off, caught up in a memory. Then a light blush stained his cheeks.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?"

"Well, um…" he started, his blush growing darker by the second. "I…I used to have a little crush on her."

"Really?" Kagome said, truly intrigued, but couldn't stop the jealousy from rising a bit in her thoughts. The thought of Inuyasha having a crush on any girl was enough to make her blood boil. Though she didn't understand why.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger.

"Nothing. I was in the fourth grade and she was the only female I had known that well my entire life besides my mother, so I guess it was bound to happen."

----------------------**_Flashback_**----------------------

Inuyasha was a little more that nervous. He was about to tell his secret best friend, that nobody knew about except for him and his mother, that he had a crush on her. He had finally gotten the courage after finding out that he did like her weeks ago, and now was the moment of truth.

"Hey Yasha. You're late." Nishi called. She stood there in her light blue tank top and white shorts. "Come on, I'm ready to play!" she called. Basketball was their favorite sport. They were the best players of their grade level and always had their own one on one games after school.

"Yasha, what's wrong?" she asked as he approached her. He had been acting very strange the past couple of days, even nervous.

"Nothing." he said simply, taking the ball from her. She took the ball back and placed it on the ground, then proceeded to drag him towards the jungle gym. 'Uh oh.' She always dragged him towards the jungle gym when she wanted to 'talk'.

"Spill it." she demanded staring at him intently as if trying to read his face.

"Well…uh, you and I have been friends for a while huh?"

"Yeah." she said smiling.

"And we have really great times together, ne?"

"Uh huh." So far this was getting him nowhere.

"Well, I wanted you to know that…I really like you." he said blushing.

"Well I like you to Yasha, you know that." He sighed. 'She just doesn't get it.'

"No I _really_ like you, as more than a friend." His blush became at least ten times darker after that.

"Oh…" she said as realization dawned on her." An uneasy silence drifted over them as each figured out what to say.

"Yasha-kun, I'm glad that you like me like that. In fact, I'm flattered, but I don't think that it would work out for us. We are too much a like and besides, I really, _really_ like being your best friend. I don't want that to change." Inuyasha nodded. Strangely enough he wasn't disappointed. He was actually relieved, especially since she still wanted to be friends. "Neither do I."

"Besides, I think one day you'll grow up to meet a very pretty girl who will love you just for who you are. Someone who's almost your opposite." At his confused look, she continued. "On the outside, you're stubborn, rude and selfish."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly.

"Well it's true."

"Feh." he snorted.

"She will be passive to your stubborn and rude ways and the politeness that makes up for it. She'll probably have to be just as stubborn as you are though to survive. She'll also be the kind heart that will help you to live your life happily. She'll be able to look past your outside appearance and find the good in you like I have."

Inuyasha blushed. "She sounds nice…but we'll still be friends right?"

She smiled. "I will never leave you Inu-kun, best friends forever."

-------------------------**_End of Flashback_**-------------------------

"Aw you two were so cute. Nishi was definitely a different person back then. It's amazing that Sango and I never found out about it. But I can see where she gets her personality from."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, well, she did take after me a lot, too much maybe."

"But she changed…after her parents, died right?"

"Yeah, that day was the last time I saw her until recently. It was that same year."

------------------------**_Flashback_** (**_NG:_** Last one I swear.)------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the porch steps of his house. He was so bored. His father and brother weren't home, his mom was sleeping, and he hadn't seen his best friend in two days. 'Where could she be?'

As soon as he thought that he saw her come stumbling around the corner. She appeared to be injured. The thought of his best friend being injured made his heart freeze. "Nishi?"

She stopped and looked up, tears streaming down her face. She stumbled towards him at a faster pace, but he saved her the trouble and met her half way there. As soon as she reached him she latched herself onto him in a vice grip, as if she were terrified that he'd leave her. She began sobbing hysterically into his jacket as Inuyasha attempted to soothe her with meaningless words of comfort.

"I-Inu." she choked between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay Nishi, just let it all out, I'm here now."

"I-Inu, t-they're g-gone Inu. T-they're gone."

"Who Nishi, who's gone?"

"M-ma-ma and p-papa. Their d-d-dead!" She sobbed even harder. Inuyasha froze as he felt sorrow over come him as well. He was very close to the Takeda's and to think them gone, it was too much.

"Nishi, is- is Shippou okay?" She nodded into his chest and it filled him with relief. Shippou was Nishi's one-year-old brother and Inuyasha's close friend.

"E-everyone's leaving me Inu. They're all leaving."

"Nishi that's not true, remember when you promised to never leave me?" She nodded as sobs continued to wrack her body. "Well I promise to never leave you either okay?" She nodded again as she continued to cry, though less hysterically.

"It's okay, we'll always be together, best friends forever." he whispered as she began to fall asleep from exhaustion.

-----------------------**_End of Flashback_**--------------------------

"That day was the last I had saw Nishi until my sophomore year."

"It was probably one of the scariest days of my life." said Kagome. "After Nishi ran away from the hospital, we were sure something had happened to her. I cried all that day." It was silent for a while as the two reminisced in their memories. "So, you're upset at her, for breaking her promise twice." Inuyasha feh'd and crossed his arms. "Once when she moved away with her adoptive parents, and the other, now."

"Yeah, well you would be too."

"I'm sure she had no choice Inuyasha, not the last time, or this one. But if it helps any, I'll always be there for you, when you need a friend, or just someone to talk to, you can always count on me, okay?" she said smiling a smile that only Kagome could master. This made Inuyasha feel a lot better.

"Feh, whatever."

'I'll take that as a thanks.'

"So what do we now?" he asked. Kagome smiled a sad smile, and took his hand.

"I guess now, it's time to forget."

--------------------------------------------

'Damn that bastard. He's gone to far this time.' The young woman frowned as she attempted to straighten out her jacket. She hated when she was sent on these 'errands.' It wasn't like Naraku didn't have a bunch of other lackeys, but _no_. He always sent _her_ to do the dirty jobs.

__

_"I trust you best Kagura,"_ he always said.

'Yeah right. He probably sends me out here hoping I don't come back alive.' She looked like the ideal bad ass chick with the high heeled leather boots that were killing her feet to the leather jacket that had her too hot for comfort. But it was mandatory that she wore it.

According to her boss, it was to 'intimidate his customers', though she didn't believe she needed help in that department. She knocked on the door belonging to the most aggravating of customers yet.

Totousai, question avoider extraordinare.

Today, though, she was going to have him cut straight to the point. She wasn't in the mood for his games. The door opened up revealing an old man with abnormally huge eyes and gray hair that was pulled up on his head. At the sight of Kagura, he merely grinned, by now very used to her visits.

"Listen old man, you know what I'm here for so just hand over the information and I'll be on my way. Without. Any. Trouble." she said, venom laced in every word. Totousai gulped, his smile disappearing with her patience.

"A-alright. It's in here." He walked into his house leaving Kagura out on the porch waiting impatiently. "H-here it is." he said when he returned handing her an envelope.

She took it and without so much as a goodbye, hopped into her car. 'I'm sure Naraku won't mind if I take a look at this.' She opened the envelope, careful not to rip the seal or damage it, wouldn't want Naraku to find out now would we.

Slipping out the contents inside, she quickly scanned over the information, paling with each line. 'This is insane. He's not really going to do this is he? He could destroy so many lives. Damn him. I won't let him win this time.'

Taking the bottom half of the stack of papers, she reached for the car lighter, hoping what she was doing was right. Placing the lighter at the tip of the paper, she watched as it disintegrated into nothing but ash. 'Let it burn.' She threw the paper out of the car making sure it burned completely, the top half of the info securely in the envelope. 'I just hope this works.'

-------------------------------------

**__**

**_NG:_** Now to explain why I wrote this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't put Nishi in for a while, but I had to put this chapter in to at least explain why certain things are how they are now, for example. This explains how Nishi met Inuyasha and how her departure has affected him. It also alerts us that whatever Naraku's planning is about to start, and soon. I'll try my best to get in some more Kouga/Ayame and Miroku/Sango since I seem to be neglecting them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, and to my one reviewer who has been faithfully reviewing this story, **_anime09_**, YOU ROCK! : )


	18. Races and Research

****

**NG:** I'm back with another installment. It took me a while, and I'm still not very satisfied with the outcome, but I didn't want to delay an update any longer. If there are any major mistakes I do apologize. I had to type this and edit it in the same day.

****

**Nishi: **Boo hoo. Poor you. But what about me? I'm practically chopped liver to you people aren't I?

****

**NG:** Of course you aren't Nishi. You're chopped pork.

****

**Nishi:** ::glares::

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_**Why do you people mock me so? I don't own him alright!

---------------------------------------- **_Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**-----------------------------------

__

_----------------------------------------_

_****_

_**Chapter Seventeen: **Races and Research_ (**NG: **Stupid title I know.)

__

---------------------------------------

"Sess-kun aren't you going to class?"

"No, not today Rin. I am going to the library to do some research."

"Oh, okay, but tomorrow I'm walking you to class."

"You do know I do not need anyone to walk me to class-"

"I know you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself, but I do it because it gives me more time to spend with you." Just then, the bell rang. "Well, I'd better go, I don't want to be late."

Sesshoumaru nodded and she sprinted down the hall to her gym class.

--------------------------------------

"Today will begin your first day of the physical fitness exam." the gym teacher, also known as the self-defense teacher Genkai announced. Many students groaned. This was the most boring part of gym. You had to sit around and wait your turn as you watched to find out who was the fastest and the strongest and blah blah blah.

"Yes!" Apparently not everyone thought this way.

"Sango, what are you so happy about. It's only gym." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, well this year, I'm going to beat all the records. I've been training."

Ayame snickered. "What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"It's just that I don't think that you'll beat every record. I was the fastest girl in my old school and no one has beaten me yet." she said smirking haughtily.

"Is that so." Sango said mockingly. "Well, that was the old and this is the new. Seems like you've got yourself a speed rival Ayame-chan."

"You're on Sango-chan." Kagome just rolled her eyes at the competitive spirits of her friends. Speaking of competitive…

"So ya ready to race again Inuyasha?" Kouga said with a confident smirk.

"You bet. But I'd better warn you not to get your hopes to high. This time I'll set all the records, including fastest in the school."

Kouga snorted. "I highly doubt that Inuyasha. You haven't beaten me yet. I don't think it's going to change now."

"We'll see about that."

"Boys line up. It's time for you to do the mile run." Genkai called. The boys responded by lining up on the outdoor track. All of the females, who by now had caught their breaths after their own run, came to watch, Ayame, Rin, Kagome, and Sango amongst them. "Are you ready boys?"

"Wait!" Kouga called. "Before we start I would like to dedicate this race to my woman, the lovely Kagome Higurashi! Wish me luck!" he called to a furiously blushing Kagome, who was embarrassed beyond belief. The glares of envy and looks of awe from her fellow classmates only fueled this embarrassment. Inuyasha was steaming angry.

"She isn't your woman Kouga!"

"Of course she is."

Genkai rolled her eyes at the spectacle. "Come on boys. We don't have time for your petty bickering. Lets get this test over with." The boys obeyed though reluctantly and stood at the starting point once more. "Ready, set, go!"

As the boys took off, Ayame wished she could too. No matter how many times she tried not to let Kouga's antics bother her they hurt her deeply. She looked towards her friend who was still blushing slightly and receiving a few stares. It was strange, but Ayame wasn't jealous of Kagome, maybe because she could tell that Kagome harbored no feeling past friendship for the young man.

It was about a total of fifteen minutes, give or take a few for the boys to complete the test, though most were done after eight. Kouga, as always, had set the record again leaving Inuyasha fuming on the sidelines at another chance to beat Kouga lost. Kouga gloated in his victory to Kagome, who didn't pay half as much attention to him as she did to the sulking Inuyasha.

"Congratulations Kouga-kun, but I think I'll go and see how Inuyasha's doing." Kouga seemed disheartened by this news, but still determined.

"But Kagome, what about me? I won the race and declared victory in your honor."

"That was very sweet of you Kouga-kun, and I greatly appreciate it, but Inuyasha seems depressed right now and I kinda made a promise so I'll see you later." Kagome said smiling.

Kouga was completely baffled. After all of the endearments and praise and loyalty, she still chose Inuyasha over himself. It was mind-boggling. Maybe he should give up…nah. 'She'll fall for me eventually.' he thought with a smirk and walked back towards the school gym, only to nearly get bombarded by Ayame who raced past him into the girl's locker room.

'What's her problem?' Kouga shrugged and proceeded to enter the gym again when he was shoved by Sango onto his butt as she ran past him calling after Ayame.

'Maybe I should stay outside.'

---------------------------------------

"Tsrugi-sama, it is a pleasure." the young man stated, shaking hands with the renowned businessman.

"Like wise."

The two men entered the home of Inutashio Tsrugi, father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Tsrugi and owner of Tsrugi Corporations, one of the top weapons and technology research facilities in Japan. They entered the kitchen seating themselves around the table.

"I see you go for the quaint and cozy look."

Inutashio chuckled, "Guilty as charged. Though I do own many houses, this one just seems like home to me. Besides, my boys prefer the normal life. I try to do what is best."

"Speaking of which, I would like to propose a deal that would benefit both of us." Inutashio nodded.

"As I suspected. So lets here it. What is this deal?"

"Straight to the point I see?"

"I was never good with details."

"I believe that a merger between our companies would be in our best interest." Inutashio quirked eyebrow.

"And that reason would be?"

"For one, our technology is nearly similar-"

"Ah, yes, I do believe that is due to many of my employees getting an anonymous 'better offer' from a competing company." The man chuckled.

"Can I help it if people want to make money."

"I suppose not."

"As I was saying, I believe that by merging our companies, product output will double and with the knowledge of our scientist combined, we will be unstoppable."

"Hmm, I see. But there is one matter that I must take into great concern."

"And that would be?"

"Trust."

"Trust? What does such a thing have to do with the enhancement of our companies?"

"Well you are very young for your position. Head of your corporation at twenty-one? That seems questionable, especially with your record."

"Sir, I earned my position through hard work and have no idea of the record you speak of." the man said with barely controlled anger. Inutashio sighed.

"Very well. I shall take your proposal into consideration, but do not count on my answer being positive."

"I shall await your reply."

----------------------------------

"Ayame! Ayame stop running!" Sango yelled as her friend raced into the girl's locker room. It didn't take her as long as it usually would to find her friend in the maze of gym lockers. The loud banging caused by Ayame's abuse of the lockers made it quite easy to pinpoint her location.

"Stupid dumb jerk! Cocky blind idiot!" Each word was punctuated by a punch to the locker.

"Ayame."

"Flirtatious bastard."

"Ayame!"

"Pompous ass."

"AYAME!" Ayame turned aggravated.

"What!"

"If you don't stop abusing the locker you might end up paying a fine." Ayame blushed in embarrassment.

"It's the only way I could think of to clam down."

"Did it work?"

Ayame pouted and sat down on the bench. "No, in fact, I feel even worse." Sango seated herself next to her distraught friend.

"Ayame what's wrong."

"I shouldn't say. It's not important, not at a time like this." Ayame said. Though Sango knew what she was referring to, she also knew that whatever Ayame was hiding, or not hiding, had been bothering her for a while now and keeping these emotions bottled up was likely to drive her crazy.

"I know what you're saying, but I don't think it's healthy for you…or the lockers." Sango said looking at the heavily damaged gym locker. 'Ouch.'

"Are you sure it's alright. I mean I feel weird even-"

"It's all right. Now tell me what the problem with Kouga is now."

"K-Kouga. Who said it was about Kouga?" Sango gave her a dry look.

"Okay, okay." she sighed. "I'm just fed up with this. I like him a lot, but I don't know how to tell him. I know it's stupid, but I always get so mad when he flirts like that. I'm not mad at Kagome at all. In fact, I kinda feel sorry that the oblivious idiot doesn't realize that Kagome doesn't like him and likes Inuyasha."

"You mean the oblivious idiot that you're in love with?"

Ayame blanched. "In love! I'm not in love. I like him a lot but I don't think I'm in love."

"Well I think you are. I mean the look of hurt on your face every time Kouga does what he does reflects pain way deeper that one you'd get from an ordinary crush." Ayame laughed.

"Sango, for once, I think you're wrong…no make that the second time."

"You're just in denial…and what do you mean for the second time." Ayame smirked.

"I totally kicked your butt in the mile run."

"What are you talking about? I was right on your tail."

"Now who's in denial." Both girls laughed.

------------------------------------------

"Stupid fucking Kouga. Cheating on the mile run. Making all those 'Kagome's my woman announcements.'" Inuyasha mumbled entering his home after school with each step, tossing some type of school gear haphazardly to the floor. "Not like I care. He can have her."

"Inuyasha is that you?" his father called from the kitchen. "Come here there's someone I'd like you to meet." Inuyasha groaned.

'Probably another business associate or something.' He sulked into the kitchen in a sour mood. Maybe his dad would realize that he wasn't in the mood today. Inuyasha in a bad mood was not someone you wanted people to meet.

"Son, I'd like you to meet an…acquaintance of mine." Inuyasha immediately got the chills from this guy. He was obviously not a good person, nor someone you wanted to meet in a dark alley. "This is Onigumo Yami. I am considering a merger with his company."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said as the man shook his hand. Something about his piercing red gaze gave him the willies. 'His name sounds familiar, now why can't I remember it.'

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Onigumo stated with a sneer that went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Inuyasha, that is no way to conduct yourself in front of a guest."

"It is quite alright. Tsrugi-sama."

Inuyasha turned to leave. "I'm going to my room. Call me if you need me." Inutashio cleared his throat after Inuyasha had left.

"Again, I do apologize."

"No need. And may I say again that you have a wonderful home." he said eyeing it as if memorizing every detail. Inutashio led him out of the house.

"Ja ne Yami-sama."

"Ja ne Tsrugi-sama."

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru logged onto his computer. 'Research at the school library was useless. The local library was of no use either. Perhaps I will find something in my own files.' Entering the name 'Naraku Yami' he awaited the results.

__

No results found matching your criteria.

'Hmm, maybe.' He typed in a new name. 'Just as I thought.'

__

_Onigumo Yami, recently became owner of Goshinboku Corporations at the age of twenty. How he acquired this position is still a mystery. In fact, he is some times called the Fushigi Youkai _(**NG:** mysterious demon)_ for the mysterious ways that all lawsuits against him, a total number unknown, become dismissed and the ruthless way he goes about business. He is a man that is known to be obsessed with power. He was once accused of belonging to or owning a gang that blackmailed people for their services, though in that case he was proven innocent._

Sesshoumaru skimmed over the rest of the information, putting it to memory for later use. Inuyasha barged into his room, without knocking of course, yelling something along the lines of when dinner was ready.

"Yo Sess, I didn't hear you come in. Where were you today? Last I heard, you were at the library." Sesshoumaru bit back an irritated growl.

"That is correct."

"So what are you researching this time? Must be pretty important to keep you locked up all day." he said, trying to get a glimpse at his computer, which after quickly saving, Sesshoumaru shut down.

"What is it that you want Inuyasha? I am busy."

"Mom said dinner's ready."

"That is all?"

Inuyasha seemed to really think that question through, as if debating whether or not to tell him an important secret. "Have you met that guy dad is considering a merger with?"

'Merger? Father did not mention any merger.'

"No, I have not." he answered simply.

"Well that guy. I don't trust him one bit. Gives me the creeps."

"What is his name, if you can recall that is."

Inuyasha growled in response. He was never good with remembering names but that didn't mean Sesshoumaru had to rub it in his face like that. "I can remember it perfectly well. It was Onilumo or was it Fonysumo or-"

"Onigumo?"

"Yeah, that's it. I told you I could remember it." he smirked triumphantly. Sesshoumaru sighed at his incompetence.

"What exactly did this Onigumo say?"

"Nothing much really. Just that he looked forward to working with dad, but like I said, I don't trust him." For once, Sesshoumaru agreed with Inuyasha and he hadn't even met the man.

"You may leave Inuyasha. I will be down shortly." Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, like I need your permission." And with that retreated downstairs to the kitchen.

'I will soon figure out the mystery of this Fushigi Youkai, and when I do, there will be hell to pay.'

------------------------------------------

**__**

**_NG:_**_ Well there's your chapter. I've decided that next chapter we'll find out how Kouji feels about all of this. Which also means that Nishi will at least have to be mentioned. I hope this chapter was alright. It gave a little of Ayame's feelings on Kouga and is giving more on what Naraku's plans might be; though you won't find out for a while. Now onto the review responses._

_****_

_**Yavie-Feawen:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like Nishi. I also agree with you on the Mary-Sue thing. I hate Mary-Sue's that are like that, ruins a story really. And no matter how many times I see reviews about Sesshoumaru singing, they always have me cracking up. Again, thanks for your review and don't forget to tell me your opinion._

_****_

_**Love-Inuyasha:** Thanks for reviewing._

_****_

_**jade eyed neko:** Thanks for your opinion. Can you believe that your review had me feeling guilty the whole time, not your fault by the way, just my easy to manipulate conscious. I understand what you mean about Nishi, but it's hard when I'm supposed to be backing off Nishi, to try and please most of my fans and myself, to get her out the picture for a while in any other way. I value your advice and I decided I'm going to do something about it because you're right. No one would forget a friendship that important and then just get on with their personal dating lives. Thanks again for your review!_

_****_

_**Angel of Chasity:** Thank you for reviewing!_

_****_

_**iLvsimplepln2:** Thanks for reviewing._

_****_

_**tragickgoddess:** Thanks, I never really thought of it that way, but I guess your right. Thanks for your review._

_****_

_**My Name Is R.C:** Coolorunie, neat word by the way. Don't worry, I don't scare easily. **Nishi:** Boo._

_**NG:** AHH! ::falls to the floor::_

_****_

_**Nishi:** NG. NG! ::kicking NG's unconscious form:: Ehheh Um thanks for reviewing._

_****_

_**Inuchic45:** Sorry again. I'm not the most consistent updater in the world, but I try. I'm glad you liked the chapter and just incase you still need to know, all the couples are broken up except for Sesshoumaru and Rin. Right now Nishi broke off their friendship and the others are trying to get over it until they can figure out how to help her._

_****_

_**Anime09:** Thanks again for reviewing!****_


	19. Blowing Off Some Steam

****

NG: Woah, is this even the same year. Boy has it been a while. I have to say that I am sorry for the extreme delay, but writer's block isn't easy to overcome. I was lucky I could even come up with this chapter. I think I know why I had this absurd case of writer's block.

****

Inuyasha: You had writer's block? I thought you were just being lazy.

****

NG: bonks Inuyasha on the head Of course I did baka. As I was saying, I think I had writer's block because I wasn't writing what I wanted and was trying to please you readers. Well I can't do it anymore. I love you guys and all, but I have to write how I want to, and if that means more Nishi, then that's what it will be.

****

Nishi: Right on!

****

NG: Sorry if this upsets anyone, but in order to get quicker chapters, I need to do it my way. I hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to tell me how it was in a review. Just don't complain about how late it was. I already know. So here it is…

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co are owned by the brilliant Takahashi Rumiko.

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

------------------------------

**__**

Chapter Eighteen: Blowing Off Some Steam

------------------------------

She couldn't be happier. Everything was going exactly as she'd imagined. She now had the most popular boys in school as her closest friends. Her enemy and rival was out of the picture and now there was no threat to her popularity. Besides the villainous 'boyfriend' she had to keep up appearances for, life was perfect. 'Now for stage two, operation 'Conquer Kouji'.'

------------------------------

"Movie time!" Rin squealed, causing everyone in the room to wince.

"Not yet Rin. First I wanted to do something in the kitchen. Do you mind Kouga-kun?" After all, it was his house.

"Of course not Kagome, anything for you." She smiled nervously.

"Inuyasha care to help me?"

Everyone gaped in shock. Kagome actually asked Inuyasha for his help?

"Sure, whatever."

And he agreed? The two entered the kitchen through the swinging door in the Ookami living room. Five of the six teens, the five including Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Ayame and Rin, all ran for the door to ease drop as soon as it stopped swinging.

Kouji, on the other hand, preferred to sit on the couch. He really didn't want to be here. He was looking forward to a quiet day so he could have time to think, but found out that his brother had invited their friends over for a movie. That idea being squashed he decided that it couldn't do any harm to at least _be_ there, but every minute that past by left him feeling more guilty and aggravated. He couldn't stand the way the others acted as if everything was normal. Nishi was _gone_. He couldn't just accept that, he wouldn't. Everyday that passed was followed with a worried full sleepless night.

'Ding Dong'

He turned towards the kitchen door in hopes that one of them would get it. He really didn't feel like getting up.

'Ding Dong'

Sighing a heavy sigh, he stood up to answer it as everyone else was too… _occupied_.

------------------------------------

"Inuyasha you're doing it wrong."

"What are you talking about? I know what I'm doing."

"That's because you've done it so many times."

"Hey it _was_ my job and you just contradicted what you previously stated."

Silence.

"What! I know big words too." Movement.

"Kagome you have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"Well it's not exactly easy doing it by yourself you know."

"Are you kidding? It's so easy, a child could do it."

"It's my first time and… eww."

"What?"

"That's just nasty." More movement. The teens outside the door grew paler with every word.

"You don't think they're…" Sango said trailing off.

"No they can't be, right? "Ayame questioned.

"Shh, something's going on." A small amount of movement and the sound of a zipper.

"Inuyasha, that's too big! It won't fit!"

"Maybe you're right. Let me try this." More movement could be heard. Kouga was being restrained while the rest of the curious ease droppers continued to listen.

"Mmm, that tastes so good."

"You're not supposed to eat it yet wench!"

Silence then… "I'm not?"

"No."

"Oh great, now my hands are all sticky."

"I told you. Now help me finish."

"Hmph fine, but we need to hurry, the others are waiting to start the movie." More movement, then the sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door. The five teens scrambled to their seats trying to be as composed and normal as possible.

"Hey guys we're back!" Kagome announced as if they had been on vacation. She noticed the strange looks her friends were giving her. "What's with you guys?"

"Sundaes." Miroku stated. "They were making sundaes."

"Yeah, what did you _think_ we were doing?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Oh, some of us believed that you and Kagome-chan were doing some… inappropriate things in Kouga's kitchen. I of course, believed no such thing as I found you both responsible enough not to commit such an act." Miroku stated confidently.

"Yeah right." Sango snorted.

Kagome was blushing to the roots of her hair. Inuyasha could also be seen with a hint of red around the cheeks. "Can we just watch the movie?"

They all responded by setting up and getting comfortable. "Hey where's Kouji?"

----------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Kouji asked, glaring slightly. After all, he wasn't too keen on liking this girl.

"Why Kouji, how nice it is to see you? I was invited over by my sister and your brother."

Kikyou smirked at the dejected look he had when he answered the door. She guessed that he had hoped it could have been Nishi. He was grief stricken, worried, and agitated. 'Easy enough to manipulate.'

Now her dreams of creating the BG5 were coming true. With her own manipulative powers and his status as a member of the PB5, she would rise to the top as the most popular girl in all of Shikon High history. (By the way, Kikyou was the one who came up with the name PB5 and now BG5- Beautiful Girl Five. Stupid, I know.) There was the slight drawback of having to hang out with Kagome and her friends a lot more, not that she didn't like them. It was just that they could sometimes be annoying. Kikyou feigned a concerned frown.

"Kouji, is something the matter? You seem upset." Kouji snapped his head up as he was previously looking at the floor.

"You should know shouldn't you? Or has you sister not told you yet." he snapped.

Kikyou countered with a look of shock and hurt that surprised Kouji. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I was just trying to help. Please excuse me. I'll go inside."

Kouji sighed. Maybe he was being a bit too hard on her. Kouji grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Wait, Kikyou." She turned back to him, that same expression still on her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit uptight nowadays. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She nodded and then smiled. "I understand."

He released her arm and they walked into the living room, only to be greeted by the familiar sight of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing, apparently over the movie they would watch. Kouji decided that it was best to wait it out on the couch. They had finally decided on the movie 'The Run Down', which turned out to be very entertaining, well, for those who were watching it. Kouji continuously found himself distracted by other thoughts.

'Why can't I find you? Where have you gone?'

Laughter filled his ears, interrupting his thoughts.

'Why do they laugh when she could be suffering?'

"That was so funny." Rin said, still giggling.

'...have fun when she could be miserable?'

"But Sango, I was merely removing a piece of lint."

"I highly doubt that you could see a piece of lint on my but while I'm sitting down." The others laughed at Miroku's predicament. He shrugged. "I have… really good vision?"

"Grr, that's _enough_!" The laughter stopped abruptly, all eyes snapping towards the speaker.

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Can't you tell!" he said, anger brewing with every word. "All of you! That's what's wrong! You go about like everything is normal, like it's all okay."

"Kouji-"

"But it's not! Nishi's _gone_! Possibly in danger!"

"Kouji-"

"But you all insist on ignoring the facts and going about your daily lives as if that would make everything better! That it would fix the problem!"

"Well what do you expect us to do!" Kagome cried, leaping to their defense, since everyone was to dumbstruck to do so. "We've tried calling, going to her house, searched for her in school even, but with no luck. How are we supposed to help her when we can't find her!"

"_You_ let her go! You and Sango were the last to see her and you just let her go! You were supposed to be her best friends! If you cared you wouldn't have let her leave!"

"Damn it Kouji we _do_ care and that's why we let her go for now. We tried to give her space, then talk to her later, but we didn't _know_ she would leave!" Kagome said tearing up. "We didn't know."

Kouji's face turned solemn. He walked towards the door stopping right next to Kagome. "I know." he whispered, still facing the door, neither of the two looking at each other. "But she doesn't need space. She needs her friends." and with that he left the house. He needed some time to cool down.

'I'll find you Nishi.'

-------------------------------------

"Kagome, I'm sorry about my bro. Nishi's disappearance is kind of a sore spot for him." Kouga said apologetically. Kagome smiled sadly after calming down herself.

"It's not your fault Kouga. Besides I understand why he said those things. He kept it quiet for so long that it all just came out at once."

"Kagome, you know it's not true what he said right?" Rin said. "He was just angry."

"There was something he said that was true." Everyone looked on in curiosity. "Nishi needs her friends."

-----------------------------------------

"Father, I need to speak with you."

"Yes Sesshoumaru, come in." Sesshoumaru stepped into his father's office. He seated himself in the chair across from his father's desk. "You're wondering about the merger aren't you?" At Sesshoumaru's nod he continued. "I was considering it because it would surely bring up our profits, not to mention our status in the business world."

"But father, I don't understand why he would merge with us."

"I know, that is one reason I do not trust the man or his company. After all, what kind of businessman presents such a proposal without researching the company first? Our little slump is exactly why we need to decipher the meaning of the legend quickly."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that a hundreds of years old legend is going to help us in a present day situation." Inutashio smiled mysteriously.

"The thing is, the legend isn't as old as you would like to believe. It is actually a blueprint to a new technology that would put our company back on the map. I believe that this is one of the few chances we have left." Sesshoumaru stared in shock, well shock for Sesshoumaru, which meant he was pretty much neutral.

"But why is it disguised as an age old legend?"

"Because, it is only meant for those smart enough to decipher it. That was how the scientist who created it planned it."

"And who might this scientist be."

"Yamaguchi Kajinbou."

---------------------------------------

****

NG: Well that was the chapter. If some of you were confused about what was really happening in the kitchen scene, I'll explain. Inuyasha once worked at an ice cream store, so the first seven lines are pretty much self-explanatory. The silence after Inuyasha's intelligent remark was Kagome giving him a blank stare. When Kagome says it's her first time, she's talking about making sundaes. The whole eww thing was something Inuyasha put on his sundae. The zipper sound was a zip lock bag. The thing that was too big was the banana for the bowl, since Kagome wanted to make a banana split. Inuyasha move around to get a bigger one. Kagome ate her ice cream before it was finished which resulted in her fingers getting sticky and that pretty much explains the rest. Hope you liked it! :)

--------------------------------------------

**__**

Review Responses:

****

anime09

inuachie

Kurama's Girl

iLvsimplepln2

Draechaeli

MY MInD

THANK YOU!


	20. Recap

**NG:** Hello everyone. I'm back. There are many, _many_ reasons why it took so long for me to update, but to save time, I won't mention them. I decided to give you two chapters this update in hopes that it compensates at least a little for my long absence.**  
**

**Kagome: **We forgive you NG-sama.

**  
NG:** Thank you Kagome. I just wanted to give you an overview of everything that has happened in the story so far, in case you have forgotten. Plus, this will save many the trouble of looking back in chapters to try and recall certain events. Nishi…

**  
Nishi:** -comes out with microphone and a big screen TV appears behind her- Hey folks, nice to see ya again. It's been a long time but I'm here to give you a recap of major events that have taken place from the beginning until now. screen flashes images of main characters

****

Chapter 1

As you may remember, in the beginning of the story, we met the main characters. I was the first character introduce to the story as I ran to school late. We found out that I've been friends with Kagome and Sango for a long time, since Kindergarten. Sango has a little brother named Kohaku and Kagome has a younger brother named Souta, and an older sister named Kikyou who I'm not too fond of. The next characters who were introduced were Ayame and Rin. I had been friends with them, but Kagome and Sango didn't know. In fact, they didn't know I had any other friends but them. Ayame and Rin were transferred to our school. We finally meet the boys. They are in a group called the PB5 (Pretty Boys Five). The group consists of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, and an original character, Kouji. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers as are Kouga and Kouji. Miroku is Rin's brother and Ayame is their cousin. I had meet them all before and became their friend, but didn't tell anyone because I thought that it would only cause a conflict between my old friends and my newer old friends, if that makes any sense. Eventually at the end Kagome and Sango found out that I was a friend of the PB5 and decide to confront me about it.

****

Chapter 2

I decide to introduce all of the girls to the PB5 at the basketball court and they all hit it off, sort of. We all play a quick game of basketball and it shortly becomes a two on two game with Kagome against Inuyasha. Everyone leaves and Kagome is left alone, unknown to her that someone is watching her. She is later attacked as she is walking home and Miroku is in the area. He saves her from the man we find out is Naraku. As reward she gives him a kiss on the lips, by accident. This is the start of one of the conflicts in the story.**  
**

**  
Chapter 3**

Because of the attack on Kagome, the girls decide to enroll in a self-defense class. The boys happen to be the demonstrators for the class. During the class, somehow Miroku slips that Kagome kissed him and Sango gets upset. She decides to vent her anger out on Inuyasha who is her demonstrator. At the end, she shocks everyone by kissing Inuyasha out of jealousy of Kagome and Miroku.

****

Chapter 4

Kagome and Miroku get together as do Inuyasha and Sango. During this time it is nothing but constant bickering between them, including Ayame and Kouga. Kouga and Ayame argue because Kouga has declared Kagome his woman and Ayame is upset because she likes Kouga. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga argue about Kagome and Inuyasha and Miroku argue about Sango. Ayame argues with Kouga and Kagome argues with Sango. Kouji and I have to be referee between all of the arguments until I finally get fed up and tell them all, in a not so subtle way, that they should all stop their petty arguing and switch partners like they all want. I tell them that Kagome should get with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, and Kouga with Ayame. They all get pretty mad at me. After that Kagome goes home and Kikyou finds out about Sango and Inuyasha going out. She gets extremely pissed off but calms down and figures out a plan to get rid of me (she really doesn't like me) and get Inuyasha.

****

Chapter 5

In this chapter, everyone is still pretty mad at me, and they all refuse to talk to me. I isolate myself because of it and I feel pretty low for blowing up their business in their faces like that. I'm alone by myself at a table and that leaves me wide open for target practice by none other than Kikyou's best friend Kagura. I've always hated Kagura because she loves to rub my past in my face. She starts bad mouthing my mother and I lose it. I leap at her but am stopped by Inuyasha and Kouga. They try to ask me what's wrong but I ignore them and skip school. Inuyasha is the only one who knows what happened. Kagome decides to investigate what happened to me.

****

Chapter 6

Kagome decides to come over and find out why I attacked Kagura, because usually her taunts don't get to me. We meet my little brother Shippou in this chapter and then she goes into my room. I tell her my heartbreaking story about how my mother, who died, was my role model. Kagura had called her a bitch and that is what got me so upset. I didn't mind as much when people called _me_ that, but absolutely _no one_ calls my mother that. I then told Kagome about how I really was sorry about how I acted towards everyone, but I still believed in what I said. It really got her thinking if maybe I was right.

****

Chapter 7 & 8

These two chapters are basically filler chapters that are for a good laugh after all of the drama. The only real significance of this chapter was that they mentioned a Halloween party that Miroku, Rin and Ayame were going to have at their house.

****

Chapter 9

This was just about fluff. Rin decides to play matchmaker and sets up all of the couples on dates by tricking them. Sesshoumaru is dragged into it by his girlfriend and the two commence with their plan. Sango and Miroku are the first to get tricked, even though all the events of this chapter happened in one day. They meet at a restaurant and after Sango's first disapproval of the situation, they stay there and enjoyed each other's company. Next are Kouji and I. We meet at the basketball court and I give Kouji a short dance lesson under the stars. It's very romantic. Ayame and Kouga are next and they are led to the park near a lake. Ayame thinks about her feelings for Kouga until he shows up. At first, he only talks about Kagome and she is upset. Then, Kouga consoles her because she seems upset to him and he wants to help out his friend. I think this was the most romantic scene in the chapter. Lastly is Kagome and Inuyasha who both think they're there to meet Miroku. They start to play in the playground they were led into by Rin and Sesshoumaru's message. Kagome falls off of the seesaw and Inuyasha catches her. Then while caught up in the frightening moment, they kiss, which causes a conflict because Kagome still goes with Miroku.

****

Chapter 10

This chapter is where the more serious plot takes place. It is the Halloween party at Miroku's house and everyone's invited, including Kagura and Kikyou. Everyone arrives in their costumes and find that most are based on the Feudal Era. My costume is a little embarrassing and I don't want to reveal it, but my friends decided to take matters into their own hands and I get upset. While I'm pouting, Kikyou dances with Kouji and I get really upset. Before I could intervene, the doorbell rang, and since everyone else was occupied, I decided to answer it. Big mistake. I met the creepiest guy ever. He entered the house without my permission and went to take Kikyou away from Kouji and into the kitchen. I thought that was a _least_ something good. I heard a smack coming from the kitchen and because I was so nosy, I decided to investigate. Meanwhile, everyone is listening to the legend of Midoriko, told by Miroku. I ran into Kikyou on the way, but I didn't bother to ask her what the problem was, instead I went into the kitchen and met Naraku. He threatened me to do whatever Kikyou and he commanded or he would hurt my friends and family. Of course, I fought at first, but after realizing how dangerous he was, I consented. I left the party with him surprising all of my friends, but I could do nothing but listen to him. That was the start of my dangerous adventure.

****

Chapter 11

In this chapter, Kagome and Sango discuss my odd behavior and disappearance. They are worried because I haven't called them in a while because if I did they could get hurt. They also discuss their breakups with the boys. They decided that it was best that they not continue to date the boys because they found out I was right, _after_ I'm gone of course.

****

Chapter 12

All of my friends are wondering where I'm at and begin to worry even more when they found out that I've transferred out of all of the classes I had with them. They finally see me after school and demand to know what's going on. I tell them that I don't want to see them anymore and that I never want to be their friend again. I leave after that causing them all heartbreak but I can't let them get hurt.

****

Chapter 13

The gang meets at the basketball court for a game. Kagura, who I find out is also in Naraku's clutches, tells my friends a bogus story that Naraku is my boyfriend and that that's why I left. Kagura and I decide to stick together to try and leave Naraku's clutches and be free.

****

Chapter 14

Kikyou meets Naraku for the first time face to face and finds out that it is partly her fault for me being abducted by Naraku. Instead of saving me like a good person would do, she tells Naraku to keep me away from the PB5 so that she can become their friend and replace me. I am angered beyond belief and get a bit of a beat down from Naraku for badmouthing him and his girl. I'm left unconscious in an alley and Sesshoumaru happens to find me. I'm safe for now.

****

Chapter 15

Sesshoumaru confronts me and asks me what happened. After a while I spill my guts and tell him everything I know. I leave his house and find out that Naraku knows that I was at Sesshoumaru's and decides to punish my family for it. Kagome and Sango are at my house talking to my mother about me but are interrupted by Naraku's henchwoman Kanna going after Kohaku, Shippou, and Souta in the backyard. I get there and stop her before she can do any harm. The girls then ask me how I acquired some of the bruises on my arm while we are speaking English. I tell them to back off and to leave me alone. It hurts to say it but I must protect them.

****

Chapter 16

In this chapter, you find out how Inuyasha and I met. It's kind of cute, kind of sad and kind of sweet. He confesses that he's worried about me in his own way to Kagome who happens to find him at the basketball court and they get a little closer because of it. Kagura has to do a little errand for Naraku, which consists of her getting plans for him. She decides to sabotage his plans a little by burning a few of his papers.

****

Chapter 17

This chapter begins with Sesshoumaru going to the library to do research to help me out. It later shows a physical fitness competition between Inuyasha and Kouga and Sango and Ayame. Kouga starts to declare his love for Kagome, which causes Ayame to get jealous and Inuyasha to get mad. Sango helps Ayame sort out her feelings for Kouga and the girls have a heart to heart talk. Inuyasha's father talks to Naraku about a merger between their companies but doesn't say yes. He doesn't trust Naraku at all. Sesshoumaru later finds out that Naraku has been in his home after failing to find research on him. He vows to figure out the mystery of Naraku.

****

Chapter 18

Kikyou is happy that her plans are working and the gang meets over Kouga's house for a movie, including her. Kouji is distracted by thoughts of me when Kikyou arrives to try and be 'friendly' to him. After seeing all of his friends having fun while I could be suffering, Kouji gets upset and tells everyone off, saying that they shouldn't be having fun while I could be in danger. Kagome and Sango try to reason with Kouji and calm him down, but Kouji won't hear of it and leaves the house angry. Sesshoumaru talks with his father about Naraku's visit and finds out that the legend told at Miroku's Halloween party is actually a blueprint for a new technology that could help bring their company back on the map. No one knows that the company is in a bit of financial trouble.

**Nishi:** -screen blinks out- And that's about it. If you have any questions, you can refer to the chapters or you can just leave your thoughts in a review. Hope you enjoy the chapters!


	21. Merry Christmas

**NG:** Here's one of two installments for this update. Review responses will be on the second chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

**__**

Last Time

"Damn it Kouji we do care and that's why we let her go for now. We tried to give her space, then talk to her later, but we didn't know she would leave!" Kagome said tearing up. "We didn't know."

Kouji's face turned solemn. He walked towards the door stopping right next to Kagome. "I know." he whispered, still facing the door, neither of the two looking at each other. "But she doesn't need space. She needs her friends." and with that he left the house. He needed some time to cool down.

'I'll find you Nishi.'

"The thing is, the legend isn't as old as you would like to believe. It is actually a blueprint to a new technology that would put our company back on the map. I believe that this is one of the few chances we have left." Sesshoumaru stared in shock, well shock for Sesshoumaru, which meant he was pretty much neutral.

"But why is it disguised as an age old legend?"

"Because, it is only meant for those smart enough to decipher it. That was how the scientist who created it planned it."

"And who might this scientist be."

"Yamaguchi Kajinbou."

------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen:** Merry Christmas

------------------------------

"I like this dress. What do you think Kagome?" Sango asked holding up a simple light pink spaghetti strapped dress as Kagome examined her choice.

"It's really nice, Sango. Suits you perfectly." she responded smiling, then immediately returned to what she was looking at, frowning at the rack of simple, yet elegant dresses.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Ayame asked, noticing the change in her friend's demeanor. Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Are you worried about what dress to pick? Inuyasha will like anything you wear." Rin said with a smile. Kagome blushed. She and Inuyasha had been spending a lot of time together lately, so much that her friends began to think of them as an 'item'. But that was not the problem, well…sort of.

"That's not it. It's just that… I can't pick out my dress. It just…doesn't feel right." Sango sighed knowingly.

"I know what you mean, Kags."

At their friends' clueless expressions, Sango explained. "Nishi, Kagome, and I always had a Christmas tradition. We'd always pick out each other's dress for that year. Kagome picked out my dress, I picked out Nishi's dress and Nishi picked out Kagome's dress."

"You don't need _her_ help." Kikyou said haughtily. Everyone turned to glare at her, except for Kagome who was still giving the dresses a scrutinizing thrice over. "What? I was just saying that _we_ could help her, sheesh."

"Sure Kagome, we'll help you." After trying on a few more dresses, Kagome finally agreed with a rose red dress.

"So, are you and Inuyasha going to the Christmas party together?" Rin asked mischievously. Another blush graced Kagome's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Bout time!" Ayame cheered, the others joining the chorus.

"Guys, we're just going as friends okay."

"Yeah, but it won't be like a real date because the party is at your house and he won't be able to pick you up or anything." Rin sighed.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed in agreement, then quickly recomposed herself. "I mean, yeah, because it's not a real date." Kagome decided it was time to turn the tables. "So who are _you_ ladies going with?" Sango and Ayame blushed a bit at the question. Rin did not; just because everyone knew whom she was going with.

"I'm going with Kouga." Ayame said smiling brightly. That's funny, Kagome had never seen Ayame smile brighter at the mention of the blue eyed boy than at this time. Something must have happened.

"Oh really! Congratulations!" Kagome squeaked in happiness for her friend. Shoppers all around turned to see what all the commotion was about and Kagome turned a shade of deep crimson. At this point, Kagome figured she'd probably be permanently red.

"Nothing to see here." Sango shouted, announcing that all the nosy shoppers could go back to their business. Ignoring the embarrassing moment, Ayame decided to ask Sango who she was going to the party with.

"She's going with my brother."

"Rin!"

"What? You weren't gonna tell them anyway."

Sango huff indignantly. "They would have found out."

"So are you two an item now?" Ayame asked.

"No, just close friends."

"Come on ladies. We still have a lot of shopping to do!" Kagome announced before another disagreement could begin.

"Hey, no one asked who I'm going with." Kikyou pouted.

"We kind of thought you we're going alone." Sango muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sango responded with a glare. Kagome's sister was not welcome in her book. Though Ayame, Rin and Kagome did not mind the raven-haired teen, Sango did, very much. She also blamed Kikyou for Nishi's disappearance, of course, she told no one.

"Who are you going with?" Rin asked politely.

"I'm going with Kouji."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course he does Taijya." she replied with a sneer.

"Are you sure? I always thought he wouldn't want a date." Ayame questioned worriedly.

"Well I guess I changed his mind." Kikyou declared and with a flick of her hair walked over to the cashier to pay for her things. The others followed the suit, except for the hair flicking, Sango and Kagome bringing up the rear.

"I don't like this Kagome." Sango whispered as they paid for their things.

"I know it's kind of strange, but it's good for Kouji. He's been down for way too long."

"Don't you see what she's doing?" Kagome shook her head. "She's trying to replace Nishi and you're letting her." Sango nearly shouted.

"That's ridiculous Sango. Kikyou could never replace Nishi." Kagome said stepping up a bit to catch up with the others who were already entering the next store.

Sango lagged behind a bit as she watched the girls chat with Kikyou as if they'd been best friends for years. 'I won't let them replace you Nishi, never.'

-----------------------------------------

"Go fetch Kagura girl and both of you return here immediately."

She did so willingly, though a feeling of gloom hung around her like fog on a cool day. Her days of protesting and defiance were over. He had broken her spirit and made her a willing servant, or so it seemed.

As soon as she stepped out of his office her entire demeanor changed. She flicked her hair over her shoulder the heel of her boots clicking against the hardwood floor. Yes, she had to wear the biker outfit too, but it was better than the other clothes in that house.

'Humph, he'll never break me.'

It was strange, but it seemed that she thought that so often that it was almost as if she was trying to convince herself of that fact. She had been here in Naraku's 'house' for a while now. Her mother was worried sick about her and had called the police dozens of times, but thanks to Naraku's connections she was never found. She hated making her family worry so much about her, but it was better than them getting hurt or worse. She still had yet to figure out what Naraku wanted with her, but she'd soon find out.

"Kagura, open up!" The door to the room she shared with Kagura opened to reveal none other than the teenager herself.

"What is it now?"

"Naraku wants us."

"Tell him to fuck himself."

Nishi smirked. "Love too, but I don't feel like being punished for your dirty mouth."

"Whatever."

The two girls walked down the hall together. They had come to a mutual understanding. Their man goal was to get out of Naraku's clutches. Nishi had learned a lot about Kagura over the time she spent with her. They, of course, shared a room and did everything possible together for safety. Kagura explained the rules of the 'house' so Nishi got in a minimal amount of trouble, except for the bit she got herself into. Soon the girls began to see each other as friends, though neither would actually voice that statement.

"So has Fluffy got anything yet?" Kagura asked, keeping eyes ahead as if she weren't talking to Nishi.

"I haven't been in contact with him since I left, and by the way, if you ever meet him in person, don't call him that."

"Why the great Sess-"

"Shut up." Nishi hissed causing the guards to turn to the pair suspiciously.

"Carry on." Kagura commanded, and they returned to what they were previously doing.

"Don't say his name here. I don't want anyone to think he's involved."

"Sheesh, sorry. I forgot. Next time, don't do that. They'll think we actually talk to each other and you know my reputation around here isn't the best."

Nishi inwardly smiled. Kagura was very protective if she knew it or not. They knocked on the door after taking their time to reach the office.

"Come in." sounded Naraku's voice through the large oak doors. Nishi made sure to put on her act, as she liked to call it, before entering as commanded.

"Merry Christmas ladies." he greeted, though there was nothing merry about it.

"It's not Christmas yet." Kagura stated plainly.

"I know that Kagura, do not take me as a fool." Kagura decided it was best to refrain from answering to that remark. "I decided to wish you all happy holidays before hand since you'll be so busy."

"Busy doing what?" Without answering Kagura's question, he rose from behind his desk and approached both of them. Nishi involuntarily tensed or voluntarily depending on how you look at it.

"Here," he said handing Nishi a thin package. "is your early Christmas present, but only open it on Christmas Eve. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now." Nishi took the package warily.

"Why give it to me a week before? You believe I'm that trustworthy?" she asked him skeptically. He turned around and walked towards his desk.

"On the contrary, I don't. Kagura, her training will begin now. It is your job to see she is fit for Christmas Eve. You are both dismissed." The two left without a word between them heading directly for their quarters.

"Kagura, what just happened? And why do I need training? Does he think I'm fat or something cause I swear I'll-"

"Could you shut up and let me answer your first question?" she snapped. Nishi looked at her in surprise. Kagura seemed extremely tense about something.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Said teen looked up and got a book from the bookshelf in their room.

It was strange how Nishi never really noticed that bookshelf in their room. Well, she knew it was there, she just never took the time to actually see what was on it. But now that she did, she noticed it wasn't much to look at in the first place, much like the rest of her new room. Two beds, not at all very comfortable, one closet, one bathroom, and a bookcase. The girls never really tried to make it look better, since they planned on getting out as soon as possible.

"Read and memorize this. There will be a test on it tomorrow." Nishi was about to protest, but the door slammed in her face behind Kagura as she left the room. She looked back at the book in her hands. _'Thieving for Dummies'_

'They actually sell these things?'

-------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas!"

"Why do you insist on saying that. It is only Christmas Eve." Rin pouted at her mood-killing boyfriend.

"Well, saying Merry Christmas Eve just sounds stupid, besides, I won't see anyone here tomorrow for Christmas Day, so I might as well get it out now."

Sesshoumaru sighed. It wasn't as if he hated the holidays or anything, he just preferred to spend it with the least amount of people in a quiet setting. This party, however, was anything but quiet and small. He and Rin, along with Inuyasha entered the elaborately decorated home of the Higurashi's dressed in the casual attire for the Christmas party. The holiday music filled all parts of the home and you could hear the laughter of guests in the living room.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" Kagome greeted them. Sesshoumaru nearly groaned but a quick look from Rin stopped him. "So everyone's in the living room, food is already set up, almost everyone is here so go on and enjoy yourselves!" She seemed overly excited, maybe because his brother was currently admiring her dress.

"Hey, are you going to go in or are you going to block the door all day?" The four turned to see Kouga, Kouji, Ayame, and two other people standing there, Kouga with a cocky grin and an arm around Ayame's waist.

"Hey Kouga! Merry Christmas!"

Sesshoumaru eyed the two behind Kouga warily. "Who are you're friends?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Ginta." he said pointing to the gentleman with the black and white hair, "and this is Hakkakku." he said pointing to the gentleman next to Ginta.

"Hope you don't mind I bought a few extra friends."

"Nope the more the merrier! Ayame, I noticed you seem to be extremely happy today. Why so?" Kagome asked with a sly look.

Sesshoumaru knew that look. That look was dangerous to all men and women alike. It was the look that promised extreme embarrassment to whoever it was directed at.

"Well…umm…"

"Hentai!"

'Slap!' Kagome turned towards the living room.

"Uh oh, looks like we'd better go and save Miroku. Wouldn't want any bloodshed on Christmas Eve." Rin said.

Ayame sighed in relief. 'Saved by the pervert.'

--------------------------------------

"Wait Sango! I'm sorry! It was just a hug!" Miroku called as she ran past Kagome and the others who were going into the living room.

"What did you do now onii-chan?" Miroku turned to his sister with a sheepish smile.

"I merely was greeting her with a hug and my hand slipped."

"Miroku, you know you'd better stop doing that. A girl can only take it so much before she gives up." Kagome warned him. The others walked past him, each giving a glare of disappointment.

'I suppose she's right.'

------------------------------------

The party was a lot better than he had expected, of course, anything was better than his father's boring annual Christmas ball, which he practically had to beg to get out of. Inuyasha scanned the happy faces in the crowd as he danced with Kagome. He had to admit he was quite shocked when she asked him to go as her date.

Rin and Sesshoumaru danced together in an area near Kouga's friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, who were dancing with two of Kagome's friends from school. Miroku and Sango hadn't returned yet from their trek outside. Kouga and Ayame were dancing quite comfortably together, her with a huge smile on her face and him a matching smirk. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the two had become an item. Kikyou and Kouji were in a corner talking. He didn't really feel comfortable letting Kikyou get so close to Kouji. It was as if she was trying to replace Nishi and he wouldn't tolerate it. But for now, he'd dance with the beauty in his arms that he had come to like a lot.

She was a very special person. He'd met none like her. She was one of the kindest people he'd ever met, but also extremely stubborn. She hated to lose, which made arguments between them very interesting. The best thing about her was how she made everyone around her love her without even trying.

"Oh my goodness! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped his head up to Rin's call wondering what in the world was going on that she had to yell like that. Kagome had frozen in his arms and he could have sworn she cursed under her breath.

'What the heck's wrong with them?'

Rin then squealed in delight the dreaded three-syllable word that caused everyone in the room to turn to them.

"Mistletoe!"

Inuyasha groaned. They had danced right underneath the mistletoe and Rin had spotted them. But did she have to shout it to everyone at the party? He caught eyes with Sesshoumaru who seemed to share his embarrassment of Rin's antics.

"Now you have to kiss her!"

Kagome turned beet red and looked up at Inuyasha. He smirked down at her. "Might as well give her what she wants. You know she won't stop badgering us till we do." Kagome nodded.

They inched slowly towards each other. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss that awoke feelings deep within. The kiss then became deeper, sweet and gentle, yet more passionate. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and he his arms around her waist. The kiss ended when they were out of breath and even then they looked into each other's eyes for a lingering moment as the others clapped for them.

'That was amazing.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked around the room, eyes surveying the cheering crowd. He was actually surprised to see Kouga amongst them. He would have believed the teen would be furious, but the arm wrapped possessively around Ayame's waist told him otherwise. Yep, he definitely missed something.

"It's about time you two!" Rin called from the corner causing both teens to blush a light shade of pink.

Kouga smiled at his two friends. "Congratulations man!" he announced, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Kouga smirked knowingly. "I know what you're thinking, and it's cool. I understand about you and Kagome. But if you hurt her in anyway, friend or not you will be sorry."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if I'd hurt her. Besides, you couldn't hurt me if you tried…So, you and Ayame?"

Kouga smiled and brought the red-haired female closer towards him. "Yep, we got together two weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Kagome asked, mainly Ayame.

"I guess I was so preoccupied, I forgot to mention it. Besides, you would have found out anyway."

"But how? I thought you were crazy for Kagome?"

"Rin!" everyone exclaimed wondering how the girl had snuck into the conversation without their notice.

"What?" Everyone sighed.

"I just had to show him the error of his ways so to speak." Ayame announced proudly. Everyone laughed while Kouga scowled slightly.

"So almost everyone's paired off." Rin exclaimed. "If only my big headed brother would get his act together, he'd be with Sango already." Rin looked worriedly in the direction Miroku and Sango took off to out of the house.

'Don't screw this up big brother. You don't want to loose her.'

--------------------------------------

"Sango? Sango are you out here?"

He heard faint sniffling to his right, the sound giving away her position and worrying him at the same time.

"Sango?"

As he neared her position, the sniffling got louder until he could hear her softly crying. He turned the corner of the house where the Goshinboku stood tall, and underneath the massive tree sitting on a bench in the chilling cold was Sango. He approached her quietly and cautiously. She seemed unaware of his presence and he didn't want to startle her.

"Sango I-"

"Leave me alone." came her muffled reply before he could even complete his sentence.

Miroku sighed and sat down next to her on the bench at which point she scooted as far away as possible without falling off. Her crying had quieted with the still night and she wiped her eyes, pointedly turning away from him.

Before she could turn fully, he had caught a glimpse of her. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and her cheeks were tinted red, due to either the cold or her crying, and she bit her lip slightly to prevent it from trembling as her body was from the cold and repressed tears. Yet despite all of these things she was still beautiful.

The night was quiet, yet peaceful. The melodies of the nightly creatures gave a serene atmosphere to the environment. It would have been a very romantic moment, had he not screwed it up with his perverted ways. He had never meant her any harm. He knew she frowned upon his antics, but he didn't realize how much they bothered her. If he could, he would take back all the times he ever groped her, just so she would smile again, just so she wouldn't hate him.

It was now that he realized how much she really meant to him. Sango was his angel. Her spicy attitude, physical and emotional strength, not to mention her beauty, made her exactly what he needed to keep him in line. He had an attraction to her from the moment they met, and admitted that he only asked Kagome out, out of jealousy and spite. He regretted that now because of the damage it could have caused to all of their friendships. Now was the chance to make things right.

"Sango, please listen to me."

"I don't want to hear your apologies. I've heard them all at least twice." Miroku winced at her icy tone. He had definitely gone to far this time.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I know that it won't make much of a difference, but I truly am sorry, for everything, for treating you with such little respect and disregard for your values, for being such a jerk, and for not treating you like the princess you truly are."

She turned back to him, her eyes slightly less cold and more accepting, but not quite. "How do I know you'll stop being such a pervert? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" But her heart melted at the sight of him even as those words passed her lips. There was such sincerity, such honesty and … something else.

"All I can offer you right now is my word. I know you hate me, and probably won't trust me for a while, but I was hoping we could start over."

Sango shook her head and at Miroku's disappointed look she quickly explained herself. "Miroku, I don't hate you. I never did, besides, there's…um…nothing wrong with being a…little perverted. After all, you are a male. But that doesn't mean you can touch me any time you feel like it, especially in public."

Miroku smiled. "So does that mean I can do it in private?" Sango blushed a deep shade of red.

"No, of course not!" Miroku chuckled.

"So, we're okay?" She nodded and moved closer to him.

"We're okay."

She embraced him in a warm hug, which he returned after getting over the initial shock of having Sango hug him. They stayed in a semi-embrace, Sango's head resting on his shoulder and her arms loosely around his waist, his head resting atop her own and his arms around her waist, until…

"Miroku." Sango said. The tone of warning caused Miroku to stop, but the playful look in her eyes caused him to laugh.

"Um… old habits die hard?" he said shrugging. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"I'll let it slide, only because it's Christmas."

"How about Valentine's Day?"

A pause then, "I'll think about it."

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. 'Sango is just full of surprises today.'

She rose from the bench and began to walk back into the house. The cold was starting to get to her. "Hey Sango, wait up!" She didn't stop, but slowed her pace allowing him to catch up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an effort to keep her warm. "Better?" he asked as they neared the door. She nodded and smiled secretly to herself.

'He's being such a gentleman and a gentleman must be rewarded.'

'What is she thinking?' Miroku wondered. Sango had become strangely quiet and their pace had slowed considerably as the neared the door.

"Sango, is the something wrong?" When she didn't answer him, he just shrugged. As soon as they reached the door, Sango turned around, her hands clasped in front of her and a light blush on her face.

'I'd better do this before I loose my nerve.'

"Sango, what's wro-"

He never did get the sentence finished. He was so shocked by the sudden change in events that he didn't even get to respond to the kiss before Sango pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes strangely sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, Miroku." she said before retreating back into the house. He stood there in the porch for a while before he regained his senses.

"Merry Christmas, Sango." he whispered, and followed her into the warmth of the house.

-------------------------------------

"This party is nice isn't it Kouji?" Said teen turned to the gray-eyed hostess next to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is nice." Kikyou watched as Kouji gazed unseeingly into the crowd of dancing teenagers. He wasn't even really here. He was most likely off in one of his depression stages again. Well, she'd see to it that he got out of it.

"Kouji, would you like to dance?" Kouji just shook his head mechanically.

"No thank you. I'd rather not."

"But I heard you were such a great dancer." He muttered something along the lines of 'not really' and continued to ignore her.

This was just insulting, not only did she practically have to beg him to come, she had to beg him to socialize with her to. 'I know how to get a rise out of him.' she thought with a smirk.

"I don't know why you even bother. I mean, she isn't coming back."

Just as expected, Kouji's attention snapped to her in a second. "What did you say?" he said with a growl.

"You heard me. You need to move on with your life. Stop waiting in the past and live for the future. As they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea." she said, standing up. Kouji glared at her. How dare she say something like that!

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know how it feels."

"And you don't know how it feels to be ignored all of the time!" Kikyou snapped, surprising herself and Kouji at her out burst. "This party was supposed to be a celebration of Christmas, and I invited you because I wanted to spend time with you and help you forget all of your troubles. But you don't even care. All you can think about is Nishi."

A lone tear slid down her face, and surprisingly, it was genuine. She glared at Kouji, shocked by her own emotional outburst and how much she really did care what Kouji thought. "I've always been second best. Inuyasha, you, even my own _parents_ find me unworthy of being recognized for who I am. It really hurts Kouji. You know, I thought you'd be different."

Kikyou turned on her heel and left to her room. Kouji watched her leave with a mixture of shock and guilt. All Kikyou was trying to do was cheer him up and he just ignored her.

'What have I done?'

-----------------------------------------

Kikyou ran as fast as she could to her room. 'What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to make him fall for me, not the other way around. Why do I care so much?'

Kikyou cursed to herself softly as she realized her lack of emotional control. 'I've got to stop caring, before it's too late.'

-----------------------------------------

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. The new couple of Inuyasha and Kagome were seen dancing to almost every song, only because Kagome kept dragging Inuyasha onto the floor claiming that every song that played was her favorite and that they _had_ to dance to it. It took a while for Inuyasha to realize that it _was_ her party.

Miroku continuously tried to get Sango to 'accidentally' walk under the mistletoe with him but every time he reached it, Kouga and Ayame beat him to it. After the first two times, Sango finally caught onto his plan and bluntly refused to go anywhere near the mistletoe afterwards.

The party ended around one. Most people still had presents to wrap and things to do. Party gifts were handed out and everyone went home happy and ready for the holidays.

"Good night and Merry Christmas!" Rin called to Kagome and Kikyou as she, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha finally left the house. They were the last to leave because they nearly had to drag Inuyasha and Kagome apart.

"Good night! Merry Christmas!" Kagome called back as they piled into Sesshoumaru's car.

The car ride was silent but comfortable as Sesshoumaru drove to Rin's house, exactly how he liked it. Sesshoumaru reflected back on the day's events as they neared his girlfriend's house. The party wasn't as bad as Sesshoumaru had thought it would be. In reality, it was much more interesting than his father's business party. He stopped the car in front of Rin's house. He got out walking to the other side of the car and opened the door, helping Rin out of the car. Rin smiled in thanks and took his hand.

He remembered when she used to protest to him doing this every time they got out of the car, but she soon gave in because she saw he wasn't going to stop any time soon. He was raised as a gentleman after all.

"Good night Inuyasha. Merry Christmas." Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like 'you too'. Just because they were related, didn't mean that they were alike.

Sesshoumaru escorted Rin to her doorway and waited until she found her keys and opened the door. She embraced him in a warm hug and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "Have a Merry Christmas Eve, Fluffy." she giggled and retreated into her house as quickly as she could before he could retort.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself shortly before schooling his features and returning to the car for the drive home. Inuyasha climbed up into the front seat as Sesshoumaru got into the vehicle.

"Must you be so primal?" He just received a snort in response.

---------------------------------

'Home at last.' Sesshoumaru thought as they entered the driveway. Both brothers exited the vehicle and walked towards the house. Sesshoumaru immediately halted their walk into the house as he sensed something was amiss. The door was slightly ajar, which was strange because the business party ended over an hour ago and their parents should have been in bed asleep.

"What's going on Sess? Why's the door open?" Sesshoumaru hushed his brother, earning a glare from him but nothing more. Cautiously, they entered their home.

It was dark, but everything seemed to be in place. There were no other sounds in the house other that their own breathing. A light flickered on, causing Sesshoumaru to snap a look of annoyance at his younger sibling.

"What? I couldn't see."

If a thief was in there, their cover was blown now, so there was no point in sneaking around now. Sesshoumaru strolled into the house, Inuyasha lagging behind. 'Everything seems fine to me-'

"Sesshoumaru look." He looked to where his brother pointed and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? You're home?" he heard his mother call. Neither boy answered her. "How was the party de- Oh my word." his mother gasped.

Out of the two swords on the wall, only one still resided there. The Tessaiga was gone.

"We have been robbed."

-------------------------------------

**Inuyasha:** How in the hell did you let someone take my sword!

**NG:** Hey it's part of the plot so deal with it.

**Inuyasha:** I'll show you how I'll deal with it. -lunges at NG-

**NG:** -snaps fingers and brick wall appears- -hears a crash and a groan of pain- Wow, I'm really getting good with theses author powers don't you think?


	22. She's Okay

**NG:** Well here's today's second installment. Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

**__**

Last Time

"Read and memorize this. There will be a test on it tomorrow." Nishi was about to protest, but the door slammed in her face behind Kagura as she left the room. She looked back at the book in her hands. 'Thieving for Dummies'

'They actually sell these things?'

"It's about time you two!" Rin called from the corner causing both teens to blush a light shade of pink.

Kouga smiled at his two friends. "Congratulations man!" he announced, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Kouga smirked knowingly. "I know what you're thinking, and it's cool. I understand about you and Kagome. But if you hurt her in anyway, friend or not you will be sorry."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if I'd hurt her. Besides, you couldn't hurt me if you tried…So, you and Ayame?"

Kouga smiled and brought the red-haired female closer towards him. "Yep, we got together two weeks ago."

"Sango, what's wro-"

He never did get the sentence finished. He was so shocked by the sudden change in events that he didn't even get to respond to the kiss before Sango pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes strangely sparkling.

"Merry Christmas, Miroku." she said before retreating back into the house. He stood there in the porch for a while before he regained his senses.

"Merry Christmas, Sango." he whispered, and followed her into the warmth of the house.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? You're home?" he heard his mother call. Neither boy answered her. "How was the party de- Oh my word." his mother gasped.

Out of the two swords on the wall, only one still resided there. The Tessaiga was gone.

"We have been robbed."

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty:** She's Okay

--------------------------------------

'Ding Dong'

Kagome ran to answer the door, wondering who it could be.

"Kouji, what are you doing here?"

Kouji smirked. "Nice to see you too Kagome."

She blushed in embarrassment at her own rudeness. "Sorry Kouji, I'm just surprised to see you. I am glad to see you though." She moved aside to let him enter.

"So what are you up to lately." she asked as they entered her living room.

"Nothing much really…Um is Kikyou around?" Kagome looked a little surprised but managed a 'yes.'

"Do you think I could talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's in her room, up the stairs and to your left."

"Thanks Kagome." She nodded, though she was still confused.

'Why would Kouji want to talk to Kikyou?"

--------------------------------------

"Kikyou, can I come in? It's me, Kouji." he called after knocking on her bedroom door. The door opened slowly before he could see one gray eye peeking out at him.

"What do you want?" she asked warily.

"Just to talk." he responded.

The door opened up more, revealing all of Kikyou dressed in a pair of navy blue hip huggers and a light baby blue top. Kouji just realized how warm it was in the house. After coming in from the cold outside, his body was just now adjusting to the warm temperature of the house and he took off his jacket.

"Come in." she told him, and he entered what had to be the most feminine room he had ever seen. The room was a baby pink with pictures of almost every type of boy band imaginable. The smell of flowers hit his nose as soon as he entered and every type of stuffed animal known to man lay in various places in the room.

"Nice…room." Kouji stated trying hard not to choke on the strong flowery perfume that coated the room.

"Thanks, I guess. I don't really like it much, pink isn't really my color… So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kouji sighed. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted on Christmas Eve. You were right. I was being completely rude and I apologize. I know you were just trying to help me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Do you love her Kouji?" she asked suddenly, completely catching Kouji off guard.

"W-what?!"

"Do you?" She had to know where she stood. If he loved Nishi, then there'd be no point in trying to get him to love her.

"I-I'm…not sure. I'm not even sure I know what love is."

"I see." she said barely above a whisper.

"Kikyou, what do you think I should do. I'm worried about her, but what if she doesn't care."

"It doesn't matter." Kikyou found herself saying. 'What is it about him that makes me want to help him?'

"It doesn't matter if she likes you back or not. What matters is what _you_ feel. You'll always worry about her, no matter what. She's your friend. But that doesn't mean you can't move on. That doesn't mean you can't stop hurting. I want to help Kouji, but only if you'll let me." Kikyou said with as much sincerity as she could muster, which surprisingly wasn't too hard.

"Thanks Kikyou. You've been a great friend. I'll see you around." Kikyou nearly laughed in triumph as Kouji left her room.

'A great friend. My dear Kouji, soon I'll be much more than that. Much more.'

----------------------------------

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' the young teen berated herself as she walked down the abandoned street.

It was four days since Christmas Eve. She couldn't avoid him forever. She'd be found eventually, but she hoped to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. Now it was only a matter of time before he found her, and punished her. 'What have I done?'

A loud shriek escaped her, which was quickly muffled by a large hand as she was dragged into an alley. 'What is it with me and alleys?'

All thought was cut off as she was roughly shoved against the brick wall of a building. 'Seems my head likes connecting with brick walls too.' she thought as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Nishi."

"H-Hiten, what do you want?" Nishi said through clenched teeth. Her vision was slightly blurred and she couldn't really focus, but she knew that voice. It was kind of hard to forget.

"Oh, I think you know what I want. Master Naraku wasn't too pleased with his discoveries. You see, on Christmas Eve, the Tsrugi's were robbed. Now normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but it seems that only _one_ of the two swords there were stolen, as opposed to both. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he said tightening his hold on her shoulders causing her to wince. How did she always end up in these situations?

"Well," she said as she bit back the urge to scream. "_maybe_ the thief couldn't grab both, since she was about to get caught." Hiten smirked.

"Oh really? I don't think Master Naraku would be too happy to hear that. He expected you to get both swords, not just one."

"What do _you_ care anyway!" Nishi yelled enraged, pushing Hiten off of her. "You're just his lackey. I don't see why you show the bastard so much loyalty, the way he treats you." Hiten's eyes glowed red as anger engulfed him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about and that's why you're stuck in this mess. You will be punished, by any means necessary."

"You won't lay a hand on me. I'm sick of you Hiten. The way you go around as if Naraku was the greatest person on Earth sickens me. He's nothing but an ass hole and all you do is answer his every whim. You are pathetic." He slapped her, _hard_. She brought her hand to her cheek to sooth her abused flesh. Her eyes glowed with both anger and pity for the man before her.

"Shut up bitch. Don't talk about stuff you don't understand."

Her eyes stung from the force of the slap and she could barely see him anymore. She felt herself being lifted off of the ground, and struggled against his tight grip on the collar of her jacket.

"You know, I kind of like you Miss Nishi. You've got a fiery spirit I haven't seen since Kagura showed up."

He was moving too close for comfort and Nishi's struggles picked up full force. She kicked and scratched at anything she could and was quite shocked that hardly any of her assault connected with the man less than half a foot away from her.

"You know Miss Nishi, you really shouldn't move so much. You might get _hurt_." he said emphasizing the word by slamming her head into the wall again. A blinding pain engulfed her entire head and she unwillingly cried out in pain. Hiten laughed at her suffering and she closed her eyes in pain, as she feared, for once, what might happen to her.

'Someone, please help me.'

---------------------------

"Kagome dear, do we have any milk left?" Kagome rummaged through the refrigerator searching for the desired object.

"No mom. I don't see any!"

"Could you run to the store and get some sweetie. I need it for dinner. Money is on the table." Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to go out into the cold for a gallon of milk, but she'd do it anyway.

"Sure mom. I'll be right back!" Kagome prepared to leave, bundling up her winter coat and grabbing the money before leaving the house. She reached the store, bought the milk and left, deciding not to take the scenic route home, since it wasn't as cold as she had previously thought.

'It's kind of nice out today. But something feels…off.' She heard a cry of pain a little ways ahead.

'What was that?'

Though she knew it could be dangerous, Kagome couldn't just leave the person to get hurt. It seemed to have come from the alley between two abandoned buildings. In fact, the whole street seemed to be abandoned. It seemed that Kagome had wandered off into a dangerous part of town without realizing it. Even still, she still couldn't dessert the person possibly hurt in the alley. She slowed her steps as she neared the alley. If the attacker was still there, she didn't want to be caught too. She listened silently. If she didn't hear anything for a while, she would go in, if so, she would buy herself some time to think of a plan.

"That is enough Hiten." Kagome's heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sound of the man's voice. 'He sounds vaguely familiar.'

"You have done enough for today. I shall take over."

"Aw, but sir, Miss Nishi and I were just having a little fun."

'Nishi?! What is she doing here?'

She heard a dry laugh, and then "You were standing in the shadows the whole time. What? Too lazy to come and do it yourself?"

That was definitely Nishi's voice. But who were the other two? What was going on?

"You have disappointed me apprentice, only getting the job half done. I would have thought much better of you."

"I am not your damn apprentice. Hostage is more like it. I'd never want to be like you." A cry of pain sounded from the alley as Kagome's heart clenched in fear and worry.

'What are they doing to her?'

"But you already are like me. You lie, you steal, you have no real friends. Sometimes I wonder why you even care about what happens to them. You are surely the pathetic one here Nishi, giving up so much for those people you call friends. Some friends you have. They don't even care enough to find you. They've all given up on you"

'No we haven't! Don't listen Nishi.' Kagome thought.

"No they haven't." Nishi growled in an angry whisper.

"Seems you got her mad boss."

"Yes, it seems that I have. That's another thing we have in common. We both get angered easily." he snarled. Kagome heard a slap and a cry of pain and couldn't take it anymore. She had to find help.

'Wait, why is it so quiet?'

"Ahh!" Kagome shrieked as she was yanked into the darkness of the alley. A hand was immediately clamped over her mouth in a way that prevented her from biting. Her captor was a tall man who was fairly handsome. His long hair was braided down to the small of his back and he wore a smirk that could rival Kouga's.

"Well, well, well, and what do we have here? A pretty little ease dropper I presume." Kagome's eyes widened in fear. She was caught. How could she help Nishi now?

"Hiten, let her go. She probably doesn't even understand Japanese." Kagome's head turned as much as it could in Hiten's grasp and what she saw both relieved and worried her. Nishi was alright, for the most part, but she was badly bruised. She struggled to get up and it nearly made Kagome cry to see her in so much pain.

"How would you know that? I mean, she looks Japanese to me."

Naraku looked at her curiously then at Kagome. "What are you trying to pull. This girl looks exactly like Kikyou. Kikyou is Japanese. You can not fool me girl. This must be Kikyou's sister, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes nearly gave away that she understood everything being said, but she caught herself in time, giving everything around her a confused and scared look.

"Of course she's Kikyou's sister."

'What is she doing? I thought she was trying to help me.'

"But she grew up in America and just recently moved here. Hasn't learned a lick of Japanese yet."

"Kagome, she was one of your friends wasn't she?" Naraku inquired.

"No." Nishi said casually. "Just another tease of the school because she doesn't know her native language." It hurt to hear Nishi talk about her in such an off-handed manner, but she knew that Nishi was just trying to help her, right? "There's no point in keeping her here. She doesn't know what's been going on. She can't tell what she doesn't know."

Naraku searched Kagome's face, making her uneasy. Kagome decided it was time to play her part in this situation.

"_What is going on?_" she asked in English. Looking around confused as she struggled desperately to get out of Hiten's hold. Naraku looked surprised for a moment. He seemed to be buying it. "_Who are you people?_"

Hiten smirked. "Seems the little bitch was right. Looks like she doesn't speak Japanese." Naraku turned to Nishi.

"What is she saying girl?" Nishi shrugged.

"I only took a little English, but I'll try to translate." She seemed to be in a great deal of pain and was getting paler by the second. Nishi turned to her, seeming to not really care, but Kagome could see the underlying glare being sent her way.

"_What the hell are you doing here? Shake you're head no, then respond._" Kagome was confused by this request but did as asked.

"_I was buying some milk for my mother, and I heard you scream._"

"What did you ask her girl, what did she say?" Naraku snapped, causing Nishi to wince.

"I asked her if she knew what was going on. She said no, as you saw and she was just going to get milk for her mother." Naraku turned, just noticing the bag of milk clenched tightly in Kagome's hand.

"Tell her to leave, and that is all. Unless you'd like to risk her life as well." Nishi looked at Kagome again.

"_I'm glad to see you again. Don't tell anyone what happened. Only Fluffy knows. Talk to him. Leave and don't try to find me unless you can get me out of this mess. I don't want you hurt. Go now._" The look Nishi gave her prevented her from retorting. Instead she turned away to hide the evidence of tears in her eyes and took off running. She still had a part to play.

' Nishi, I'm so sorry. I'll come back for you, I promise.'

-----------------------------

As soon as Kagome left, Nishi slumped to the floor. The pain in her head had become unbearable and her legs were exhausted. Before she could even fully make it to the ground, she was roughly lifted up again, only to be glared at by her so called 'boss'. His tight grip on her collar only added to her discomfort as she struggled not to pass out from the lack of available oxygen in combination with her throbbing headache.

"What did you say to her? That was surely longer that a 'leave now.'" Nishi winced at his sharp tone.

"I told her a simple story that she would believe. She may not understand Japanese, but she's not stupid either. She would have been at least a little suspicious about two guys beating up a defenseless girl in an alley and might have tried to call for help. So I told her that you two rescued me from a mugger and only grabbed her because you're both overly protective of me and thought she was a threat." she said without breaking eye contact. It was almost as if she had the whole thing rehearsed.

Naraku searched her eyes for any hint of a lie, but could find none. He shoved her over to Hiten with a look of disgust. "We are not finished yet girl. Hiten, bring her back to the warehouse and place her in her quarters. Our little thief needs rest after such a long time of running, don't you think." Hiten laughed in response and proceeded with Naraku's orders. Nishi was too tired to even protest as she was practically dragged all the way to their 'house'.

-------------------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears streamed down her face.

'I can't believe I just left. I should have tried to help, but what could I have done. It's all my fault if she gets hurt.' Kagome choked on a sob as her pace quickened and she neared her house. Her lungs burned with the day's chilly air, her eyes blurred with tears and her heart clenched with worry.

'But she's alright. She's okay, and she's alive.' She ran up her endless amount of stairs and collided into a hard body, nearly falling flat on her butt if it had not been for the hand that grabbed her.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome looked up to see worried turquoise eyes staring back at her.

"Kouji!" Kagome cried latching herself onto the boy and began sobbing. He was completely shocked, but realized she needed comfort and held her in an awkward embrace.

"Um, Kagome, are you okay?"

"She's alright. Kouji, she's okay."

"Who Kagome?" Kagome sniffled a bit before answering.

"Nishi, she's okay." Kouji couldn't help the feeling of relief that swept through him.

'She's okay.'

-------------------------------------

**NG: **Whew that was a lot. Hope that an update with two chapters makes up for some of the time I couldn't update. There's more drama to come later. Hopefully I can come up with something to lighten the mood. Thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------

**Review Responses**

**kagome1213: **Thank you for reviewing. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long since I'm starting to get my life sorted out.

**sepheroith:** Thanks for reviewing again, cuz.

**PrincessKagomekk:** Thanks for your review. I have gotten many like them. There is a reason for them kissing though so don't worry; they won't stay that way forever.

**Yavie-Feawen:** Thanks for the review. Don't worry everything will turn out fine. It doesn't get better for a while but everything will turn out okay. I can't let the bad guy win now can I?

**MY MiND: **Thanks for your reviews. Sorry I can't come up with much more to say, but it was all spent writing these chapters.

**anime09: **Thanks so much for your reviews. You've always been really supportive of my stories and I appreciate it a lot. Sorry for the delay in the update again, but life has been hectic for me lately. Thanks again and don't forget to review.

**iLvsimpleln2: **Thanks for your review. Please tell me what you think of these chapters.Draechaeli: Sorry that the chapter wasn't very eventful. Hopefully these two were a little better. Don't forget to tell me what you think and thanks for your review.


	23. Sleeping Over

**NG:** Hey everybody, I'm back. Yes it's been a long time and the only excuse I could give is that my creative well had gone dry for quite a long time. But I don't think that excuses really matter. All that really matters is that I keep my promise to finish this fic and I will. Like most times when I update after a long period of time, I've decided to update two chapters today. Next week I'll be on vacation so I'll have plenty of relax time which will give me more writing time. I do apologize to those I've kept waiting and I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers. Here's the next chapter for those who are still out there. Hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Thanks Kikyou. You've been a great friend. I'll see you around." Kikyou nearly laughed in triumph as Kouji left her room. _

'_A great friend. My dear Kouji, soon I'll be much more than that. Much more.'_

--------------------------------------------

"_Oh, I think you know what I want. Master Naraku wasn't too pleased with his discoveries. You see, on Christmas Eve, the Tsrugi's were robbed. Now normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but it seems that only one of the two swords there were stolen, as opposed to both. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he said tightening his hold on her shoulders causing her to wince. How did she always end up in these situations? _

"_Well," Nishi said as she bit back the urge to scream. "maybe the thief couldn't grab both, since she was about to get caught." Hiten smirked. _

"_Oh really? I don't think Master Naraku would be too happy to hear that. He expected you to get both swords, not just one."_

------------------------------------------------

"_Kagome! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome looked up to see worried turquoise eyes staring back at her. _

"_Kouji!" Kagome cried latching herself onto the boy and began sobbing. He was completely shocked, but realized she needed comfort and held her in an awkward embrace. _

"_Um, Kagome, are you okay?" _

"_She's alright. Kouji, she's okay." _

"_Who Kagome?" Kagome sniffled a bit before answering. _

"_Nishi, she's okay." Kouji couldn't help the feeling of relief that swept through him. _

'_She's okay.'_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- One:** Sleeping Over_

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru glared at the computer screen. 'Such an incompetent machine could not be classified as one of 'man's greatest inventions'.'

Sesshoumaru had been researching Naraku's files for days now and had yet to come up with any evidence to get Naraku behind bars. 'He has covered his tracks well.' Though most of his attempts have failed, Sesshoumaru did manage to uncover some information about Naraku.

_Naraku Yami goes by the name of Onigumo and is the owner of the Goshinboku Corporations. He is the youngest known owner and is suspected of foul play in order to get the position._

'At least by myself.'

_He is twenty-one years of age and has no known relatives._

'Hmm, I'll have to look into that.' Sesshoumaru thought while scanning through his notes.

_Naraku is known as the Fushigi Youkai, or mysterious demon, for the way all lawsuits against him were mysteriously dismissed._

'This is quite strange. It seems that Naraku uses his power to avoid the law. I wonder if I can find any files on his cases.' A knock sounded at the door. He rose with curiosity. 'No one should be here.'

His brother was away along with his parents, and Rin had plans to spend the day with her family. He opened the door to see the back of a girl's head. He recognized that head.

"It is rude to ring one's doorbell and then turn your back to them when they answer Higurashi."

The young girl turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with uneasiness and hope. She even looked frightened. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru for my rudeness." she said bowing politely.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is your trouble? My brother is not here. I thought he would tell you of his absence."

Kagome rose and looked at Sesshoumaru with a look of such worry it shocked him. "It is not Inuyasha that I wish to speak to. I was hoping _you_ would help me."

Now he was quite interested. Kagome rarely spoke to him in all of the time he knew her, nor had he to her, yet here she stood on his doorstep asking him for help. "What is the nature of your problem?"

She looked around as if afraid of someone overhearing her. "I'd rather not discuss it out here. It's…not safe."

"Not safe?" She shook her head quickly.

"Please can I come in?" He nodded and let her into his home and she seemed to relax almost instantly.

"Now what is it you need help with?"

Kagome turned on him sharply, a look of fierce determination in her eyes. "What is going on with Nishi?" Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude but did not let it show.

"I do not know of what you speak." he said feigning indifference, but inwardly wondered what brought this about.

"Don't try to fool me Sesshoumaru. I know you know what's been going on and you haven't told anyone. Everyone's been worried sick about her and you're just keeping secrets from everyone." Sesshoumaru turned to her with a glare.

"I do not know what you are speaking of and if I did, I would not tell you unless Nishi wished for me to say something to you. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." He could feel the girl's anger increase at his reluctance to answer her and knew she was about to loose whatever control she had over her temper in a matter of moments.

"Get back here…_Fluffy_."

He froze at the horrid nickname bestowed on him by none other than Nishi herself. Only a select few knew that name. It seemed that Nishi had a big mouth. He turned back to her with a deadly calm that caused most to cower in fear of him. But Kagome stood her ground with the determination in her eyes ablaze. She wasn't going anywhere.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a tone only a mere whisper from a growl.

"I saw her." Kagome stated, her eyes becoming watery. "She was being hurt by two guys with dark hair and red eyes. I got caught by one of them while they were hurting her. I was so glad to see her, but she looked so…broken. The whole time I was terrified because I feared what those men would do to me, and the way Nishi talked, it was as if she hated me. But the whole time she was protecting me. I was trying to help _her_ and she ended up saving _me_."

By this time, the tears were flowing freely out of her chocolate orbs. Sesshoumaru listened to all of this silently as she confessed what must have been a traumatizing experience. He waited as she continued.

"I think they hurt her after I left. It was my entire fault. I got her into trouble and I couldn't get her out of it. So I'm asking you for your help to please help me save Nishi." Kagome finished with her head bowed.

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully and then turned swiftly moving towards the den where the computer was kept.

"Follow me." he called when he saw Kagome had not moved from her spot. She dried her eyes and did as told with her hopes high. When they entered the den, he pulled up a chair for her and one for himself and the two sat at the computer.

"Can this help Nishi?" she asked uncertainly.

"This computer contains my research on the man responsible for Nishi's…disappearance. Most likely, he was one of the men you met in the alley that day." he replied switching on the computer. "His name is Naraku Yami, also known as Onigumo."

"Nishi's boyfriend!" Kagome cried out in shock, her eyes wide.

"He is not her boyfriend as you were led to believe. He is actually the owner of Goshinboku Corporations."

"So what does he want with Nishi."

"Maybe you should ask your sister."

"Kikyou!" Kagome nearly fell out of her chair at the accusation. "What would Kikyou have to do with a man as vile as Naraku?" Kagome stated defensively.

"She is the cause of this whole ordeal. It seems that Naraku has taken a liking to your sister and she took it to her advantage to get rid of the one person she hated most."

"Nishi?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Kikyou always disliked Nishi. I do not understand why, but her loathing for our friend is evident. She wanted Nishi out of the way at first to get to my brother, for what reason I'll never know, but her sights seem to have strayed to Kouji." Kagome sat there completely dumbfounded.

"This can't be true…I know Kikyou and Nishi didn't like each other very much, but Kikyou trying to get rid of her to get to Inuyasha doesn't make sense. If that were true, wouldn't she confront me instead? I mean Inuyasha is _my_ boyfriend and didn't show any romantic interest in Nishi. There would be no point in getting rid of Nishi."

"You are right. It does not make sense, but only because you are naïve to all of the facts. Kikyou planned to get Inuyasha as her boyfriend when he was with Tajiya-san, but Nishi interfered with her plans when she attempted to get you and my brother together. I assume that Kikyou has some integrity and knew that she could not cause harm to her own sister in any way, so she decided to go for the next best thing, her worst enemy."

Kagome shook her head in denial.

"No, I don't believe you. It just isn't like Kikyou to do something like that."

"How well do you really know your sister?" Kagome snapped her head away from Sesshoumaru.

"Can we just look at the information about Naraku?" Her tone was curt and sharp.

'She is in denial.' Sesshoumaru concluded. "As you wish."

For the next hour or so, they spent their time discussing Nishi's circumstance to the extent of their knowledge. Basically, Sesshoumaru informed Kagome of what he knew since Kagome didn't know much of what was going on. By the end, Kagome was more than determined to help her friend then ever.

"You do not realize the danger you are in. It is very unwise for you to involve yourself in this matter." Kagome shook her head.

"I have to help. I owe her at least that much. Besides, she's my friend." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and rose out of his seat.

"If that is all, I have much work to complete." Kagome stood and smiled at him in gratitude.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru." she said, bowing slightly. He nodded in reply and escorted her out of the house.

"And Higurashi." She turned to him as she stepped outside.

"Hmm?"

"Do not call me by that nickname again. Understood?" His tone was not one to be protested. Kagome gulped and smiled nervously.

"H-hai, no problem."

------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for babysitting tonight Sango-chan."

Sango smiled warmly. "Don't mention it Midori-sama."

"…It's just that Shippou has been so depressed lately and I thought a little sleepover between the boys would cheer him up a bit. I think it would be better if I left because I have been quite a depressing sight."

"You don't have to explain it to me. I understand." Mrs. Midori gave the young teen a warm hug.

"I really do appreciate it Sango. Will Kagome-chan be helping you?" Sango nodded.

"Yeah, she should be by later with Souta."

"Okay, take care. Shippou-chan! Behave for Sango-chan and Kagome-chan!" she called to the young boy in the living room. She heard a faint 'okay' in reply. Mrs. Midori left the Tajiya's house with Sango waving her off. Only a few minuets after Mrs. Midori left, Sango spotted Kagome and Souta coming towards her house, backpacks on each shoulder. Sango sweat-dropped.

'What? Are they moving in?'

Kagome carried two enormous backpacks, one of which Sango recognized as her school bag. Souta carried two smaller, but none the less, large backpacks that he seemed to be struggling with. It was a good thing they didn't live too far away.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called as the two climbed the steps up to Sango's house, Souta nearly toppling backwards because of loss of balance.

"Hey Kagome, hey Souta! Umm, why did you guys bring so much stuff?"

"It's her fault." Souta said pointing at Kagome in accusation. "She's the one who wanted to bring it all. Three of these bags are full of her stuff." Sango nearly chuckled at the sight of a pouting Souta. He always looked so cute when he did that, of course, she'd never tell him that. Boys at that age thought being called cute was as good as getting a root canal.

"Well, all of the stuff I brought was necessary; toothbrushes, toothpaste, clothes, sleeping bags, flash lights, batteries for the flashlights, backup batteries in case the first ones die, a wilderness survival kit…"

As Kagome continued to ramble, Sango and Souta snuck into the house. "Phew, that's a relief. You know your sister can really exaggerate things." Sango said leaning against the closed door.

Souta looked up at the older girl who he also viewed as a big sister since he seemed to spend as much time with her as he did Kagome. "Yeah, her motto is 'always be prepared.'"

"Guys! Let me in!" The two looked at each other barely controlling their sniggers.

"Should we?" Souta shook his head.

"Not till I'm safely in Kohaku's room." Sango laughed lightly.

"Okay, I'll give you a five second head start."

"Guys! Let me in!" Kagome screamed banging on the door.

"Ready, GO!"

Souta took off in a dash towards Kohaku's room where Kohaku and Shippou were waiting for him.

'Five.'

"Sango, Souta, I'm warning you!"

'Four.'

"It's freezing out here!"

'Three.'

"When I get in there you two are so gonna pay!"

'Two.'

"Come on, _please_ let me in!"

'One'

"Guys I- Ahhhmph."

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing on the floor?" Sango asked barely containing her mirth.

"Very funny Sango." Sango bent down to help pick Kagome and her bags off of the floor. "So where are the boys?"

"In Kohaku's room." Sango answered. "I hope they can cheer up Shippou."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, he just hasn't been the same since his onne-san (big sister) left."

"Kohaku and I talked about it. Let's just hope he and Souta can help little Shippou out."

----------------------------------

"Hey guys." Souta greeted while dashing into Kohaku's room and slamming the door behind him. Kohaku and Shippou looked up from the television to greet the young boy.

"Hey Souta. What's the rush?" Souta leaned against the door a minute to regain his breath and listened carefully. When he heard no sound of angry footsteps storming behind him, he relaxed and went over to sit with the boys on Kohaku's beanbag chair.

"Oh, my sister was just gonna kill me."

"Oh." Kohaku said nodding in understanding. Sisters could be such a pain. Shippou looked at the two older boys with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean she tried to kill you? What did you do to make her so mad?" Both boys looked at Shippou as if he had grown two heads.

"What? Your sister's never tried to kill you?" Green eyes expanded in alarm, as if the very idea were ludicrous.

"No way!" he shouted angrily.

"Shippou calm down." Kohaku soothed. "Souta just meant if you've ever gotten on her nerves or if she's ever gotten really mad at you and chased you or something." Shippou shook his head.

"No." he said quietly. "Nishi-chan loves me. She'd never do anything like that."

"Well, our sisters love us too. That's just their way of showing they care." Kohaku explained. Shippou giggled.

"You guys have weird ways of showing you care."

"Let's stop talking about sisters. I get enough of mine already." Souta grumbled. Shippou stared at Souta disbelieving. Noticing Shippou's look, Kohaku gave Souta a disapproving glare that Souta shrugged sheepishly at.

"How come you don't like Kagome-chan, Souta?" The shorthaired boy blinked, then scratched his head while smiling guiltily.

"I didn't mean that, I meant, well uh…"

"Souta just meant that we should play some video games instead of talking. Right Souta?" Souta nodded readily with any excuse to get out of the situation he put himself into.

"Oh, okay."

The boys played video games throughout the night; Souta and Kohaku occasionally letting Shippou win to keep him happy. The youngest of the three was having a great time. It had been so long since he had last seen his friends. After about three hours of nonstop video game fun, the boys began to tire of the games and wondered what to do.

"What do you want to do Souta?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do Shippou?"

"…I don't know. What do you want to do Kohaku?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do Souta?"

Two to three rounds later, light scratching and mewling at Kohaku's door alerted the occupants of the room to another presence outside of the door. "What's that Kohaku?"

"It's just Kilala, Shippou."

"Kilala?"

Kohaku opened the door revealing a small beige cat with a black diamond shaped patch of fur on its forehead and a long tail tipped a dark black. It's tail was wagging so quickly it appeared to have two tails. Kilala nuzzled Kohaku's leg and purred peering into the boy's room at the newcomers.

"Guys, this is Kilala, Sango's cat." Kilala purred at the sound of her name and padded lightly into the room. Shippou immediately opened his arms and Kilala jumped into his embrace. The auburn haired boy giggled with glee and his eyes lit up with joy as Kilala licked his face in greeting and nuzzled his neck, tickling the young boy.

"Hiya Kilala. I'm Shippou." Souta eyed the cat closely. Was he seeing things, or did that cat really have two tails?

"Uh Kohaku?"

"Yeah Souta?"

"Am I imagining things, or does Kilala have two tails."

"You're not imaging things. She does have two tails. Sango found her near a toxic waist dump during a field trip about the environment."

"And she just picked her up!" Souta exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, well, Sango can't help but help things in need, be it human or animal."

"Cool." Shippou said in awe.

"Come on guys. We'd better wash up. It's time to eat." Shippou and Souta looked at each other, then at Kohaku.

"How do you know that?" Souta asked skeptically.

"Kilala came to get us for dinner. That's why she's here. Otherwise, she'd be with Sango."

"Wow! Kilala's so cool." Shippou shouted. The cat meowed in agreement and leapt out of Shippou's arms to lead the way to dinner.

---------------------------------

"So Shippou-chan, did you have fun with Souta and Kohaku?" Shippou looked up from his bowl of ramen, which he was thoroughly enjoying.

"Yep, tons!" the eight year old said and returned to his meal. Kagome smirked and mouthed a 'thank you' to her younger brother and Kohaku as she passed them their second helping.

"What did you boys do all day? You were awfully quiet in there." Kagome asked.

"Oh, we just played video games, nothing special." Souta answered nonchalantly. He slurped his ramen accidentally slashing some of the broth onto Kagome's cheek.

"Hey, watch it Souta! Eat properly or don't eat at all!"

"Make me." he said defiantly, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue, which happened to still be loaded with his dinner.

"Ew, gross." Kagome squeaked. "Souta, stop being a pain and eat like a gentleman. You're supposed to be Shippou's role model!"

"Well, he's eating sloppily too!"

"That's because you started it with being a disgusting slob!"

"Hey! Shippou doesn't care, do you?"

Both siblings along with Sango and Kohaku turned toward the younger boy who had been watching the entire exchange with a mixture of amusement and awe.

"You guys really, _really_ love each other, huh?" Both Souta and Kagome blanched at the complete change of topic.

"What!"

Shippou giggled a bit at the expression the two wore. "Well, we were talking about how we act with our sisters," Both female teens glared at their younger brothers who in turn cringed at the anger coming from their intense gazes. "and Souta and Kohaku told me that when they argue with you, that's just your way of showing you love each other." Shippou continued oblivious as to why the two girls were currently glaring at their brothers. "You guys are weird." Just then Kagome and Sango burst into laughter and gave their brothers giant bear hugs.

"You really _do_ love us!" both exclaimed as Souta struggled and Kohaku sat there with a blush.

"Uh, don't you think it's time for bed." Kohaku asked, hoping to get out of this embarrassing situation. Suddenly, Sango released Kohaku.

"Oh, you're right. Kagome, help me get the sleeping bags."

"Right." Kagome said, letting go of Souta who had begun to turn an interesting shade of blue. The three boys left to change into their pj's and met the girls in the Tajiya's living room.

"Your beds are ready boys. Just climb in and I'll turn out the lights." The boys obliged, though Souta did grudgingly. Kohaku just realized how stupid it was to suggest they go to bed. Shippou turned fearful eyes to Kagome.

"Kagome, I… I'm scared to sleep by myself." Kilala meowed and nuzzled her nose on Shippou's leg. The little boy giggled and picked up the beige cat, petting its fur softly.

"I think Kilala has volunteered to keep you company Shippou-chan. Is that okay?" The auburn haired boy nodded his head and climbed into his sleeping bag with Kilala curled up at his side. Sango and Kagome left the living room and took a last gaze at the three sleeping boys.

"They're just so sweet aren't they?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, just don't tell Souta that. He'll have a fit." As the light was shut off, something caught Sango's eye in the window.

'I could have sworn I saw someone there.'

"Is everything okay, Sango?" Sango smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I think it was just my imagination."

----------------------------------------------

**NG:** Well, this chapter was really made to lighten the mood. The next chapters will contain a lot of information that is crucial to the plot. Review responses will be in the next chapter.

P.S. If anyone knows anything about that petition that you can sign about the new policy against review responses, please email me. Arigato minna-san!


	24. A Bonding Friendship

**NG:** Next installment comin' at cha. Enjoy!

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_"No, I don't believe you. It just isn't like Kikyou to do something like that." _

_"How well do you really know your sister?" Kagome snapped her head away from Sesshoumaru. _

_"Can we just look at the information about Naraku?" Her tone was curt and sharp. _

_'She is in denial.' Sesshoumaru concluded. "As you wish." _

_For the next hour or so, they spent their time discussing Nishi's circumstance to the extent of their knowledge. Basically, Sesshoumaru informed Kagome of what he knew since Kagome didn't know much of what was going on. By the end, Kagome was more than determined to help her friend then ever. _

_"You do not realize the danger you are in. It is very unwise for you to involve yourself in this matter." Kagome shook her head. _

_"I have to help. I owe her at least that much. Besides, she's my friend."_

----------------------------------------

_"Kagome, I… I'm scared to sleep by myself." Kilala meowed and nuzzled her nose on Shippou's leg. The little boy giggled and picked up the beige cat, petting its fur softly. _

_"I think Kilala has volunteered to keep you company Shippou-chan. Is that okay?" The auburn haired boy nodded his head and climbed into his sleeping bag with Kilala curled up at his side. Sango and Kagome left the living room and took a last gaze at the three sleeping boys. _

_"They're just so sweet aren't they?" _

_Kagome sighed. "Yeah, just don't tell Souta that. He'll have a fit." As the light was shut off, something caught Sango's eye in the window. _

_'I could have sworn I saw someone there.' _

_"Is everything okay, Sango?" Sango smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I think it was just my imagination."_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Two:** A Bonding Friendship_

--------------------------------------

Kouga sighed in content as he relaxed on the family sofa in the living room. "Kouga! Where do you keep the chips?"

"In the cabinet above the refrigerator!"

Kouga could hear the ruffling of a chip bag and concluded that they had been found. Only moments later, the swinging door to the kitchen swung open and Ayame walked through, carrying a bowl of chips for the both of them to share. She plopped down on the couch beside him, miraculously not dropping a single chip. Snuggling close to him for warmth, she curled her feet onto the couch and relaxed as he draped an arm around her shoulder and switched on the television.

"You know Kouga, you and Kouji need to cut your parents some slack and clean up once in a while. I couldn't even find any paper towels." Kouga snorted.

"The house _is_ clean. We know where everything is and that's all that matters. Besides, if you had just let me get the chips myself, it wouldn't have taken so long."

"Well, I wanted to get them for myself. I'm not crippled you know."

"I know." Suddenly, Ayame's attention switched towards the television.

"Ooh, this is my favorite commercial! Itsy, bitsy, teeny weenie…" Kouga just rolled his eyes.

Ayame could be so weird sometimes, but he couldn't help but like her. She was something special, and he was ashamed of himself for not noticing sooner. Ayame was such a high spirited person that she made him happy just being there. She was strong, smart, brave, beautiful, everything he could hope for and more. He couldn't believe that she actually agreed to go out with him. He had been such a jerk, fawning over Kagome when he knew she had no interest in him, at least, in that way. He never realized how much Ayame really liked him, mainly because he had always thought of her as Miroku's little cousin. But she wasn't little anymore. She was a young woman. His woman.

He heard giggling to his right that sounded strangely enough like Ayame, but Ayame was to his left, right? He looked to where Ayame had relocated and found both she and Kouji standing near the television. Ayame seemed to barely be able to control her giggles while Kouji just smirked at him.

"You know Ayame," Kouji began. "you're right. They do make a cute couple."

Kouga raised an eyebrow at that. Just who did Ayame think made a cute couple with him beside herself? A movement on the couch caught his attention and he noticed the large brown dog that was now in the place where Ayame previously was.

"Kaze! What are you doing here?" Ayame burst into laughter and Kouji chuckled at his little brother's situation.

"You were so zoned out- ha ha- that you- he he- didn't even notice Kaze take my place." Ayame said between laughs. Kouga watched Ayame perplexed. Had he really been thinking that hard? Kaze barked happily wagging his tail and giving Kouga sloppy wet puppy kisses.

"Ah! Kaze! Get down!" Kouga cried while attempting to get the overzealous pup off of him.

"Come here Kaze. Come here boy." Kouji called to the brown pup. Kaze immediately stopped licking the youngest Ookami brother and leapt at Kouji's chest as if trying to be held. "Woah, sorry boy." Kouji said patting the dog's head. "You're getting a bit too big for that."

"Kouji you really need to do something about that dog of yours. He's too jumpy." Kouga complained wiping the dog drool from his face.

"There's nothing wrong with him. He just needs to be walked."

"You're going out?" Ayame asked surprised.

"Yeah, Kaze has been scratching my door up trying to get me to come out."

"At least someone's been able to get you out of that room." Kouga snorted while flicking through the channels for something good to watch.

"What do you mean by that? I've been out of the house." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Going to school or the store doesn't count. The only other time you have been out is that one time you went to Kagome's house." Kouga's expression turned to confusion. "Why did you go to Kagome's house that day?"

Kouji grabbed Kaze's leash and put on his jacket. "That's none of your business otouto (little brother)." Kaze began to tug at his leash barking lightly at his owner. "See you later guys." Kouji waved as he left the house with Kaze attempting to run.

Once the door shut Ayame retook her seat beside her boyfriend and snuggled against him. "Its good that he's getting out, ne?" Kouga sighed.

"I guess so. He needs to do something or he's going to become a vegetable."

----------------------------------------- Earlier That Day -------------------------------------------

Today was boring. Usually on days like this, there'd be plenty of activities for someone of Kagura's position. She could be recruiting new members, bothering Naraku, training new members, bothering Naraku, making escape attempts while bothering Naraku at the same time, eating, bothering Naraku… Well actually in comparison, what she had to do now was much more relaxing and got her into a hell of a lot less trouble.

Kagura leafed through her book that had previously been located on the underused bookshelf in her room. A moan of discomfort directed her attention to the presence of her companion, who had fallen into a fitful slumber. Kagura had been stuck with babysitting duty ever since Hiten brought Nishi back from her little errand.

Kagura had never seen the girl in worse shape. Bruises marred her face and arms in various sizes and colors. Her right eye was swollen along with her lip that was bleeding heavily. She was unconscious when Hiten brought her into their shared quarters so Kagura had only gotten to see the damage that wasn't covered by her clothes.

When Nishi was dragged into the room, Kagura had acted as if this was an everyday occurrence for her roommate to be dragged back by one of Naraku's henchmen unconscious and badly beaten. In some ways it was. Everyday Nishi would walk in with some type of bruise or another, thanks to her fresh mouth.

But that day was different. Kagura had feared for the girl's life upon the sight of her. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest Kagura would have believed her friend to be dead. She feared of what Naraku could have possibly done to her.

On closer inspection, Kagura found out that the severity of her injuries was a twisted ankle and a cut across her stomach. She sighed as she remembered the many bandages and ointments she had to use to repair the damage done to the green-haired girl.

'That mission must have been extremely important. I told Naraku she wasn't ready for a mission. She was completely under-trained. He just wanted to see her fail just so that he could do this to her. To break her.'

Another groan from the young girl alerted the red-eyed teen to the sheets covering Nishi. The white sheets were tinted a light pink indicating that Nishi must have reopened her wounds while tossing and turning from her sleep. Kagura got up and went over to the bookcase grabbing the bandages and cleaning supplies to dress and bandage Nishi's wound.

She accomplished the task without disturbing the sleeping female and went back to her bed. She picked up her book, turning each page with interest until something fell out of the book. Kagura picked up the small piece of paper that turned out to be a photo. She gasped slightly, her eyes watering as she forced herself not to cry.

'I forgot about this. I can't believe it's still here.' She stared at the picture for a while deep in thought.

"What's that?" came a tired and hoarse voice. Kagura nearly jumped off of the bed at the sudden interruption of quiet.

"So you're finally awake?" Kagura glanced at the clock that glowed the numbers 6:00 am. "And early too."

Nishi nodded, her eyes still showed the pain she was in and how tired she was. Even a week of rest hadn't replenished her strength completely. Her ankle had healed well enough for her to walk, but she was still constantly tired.

"What is that? Is it a note or something?" she asked quietly to relax her voice.

"It's nothing, just something I used as a bookmark." Kagura said shrugging though she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from said 'bookmark.'

"Your expression says differently." Kagura chose to ignore her and wished that the girl would just shut up about it already.

"Kagura, I won't stop bothering you until you tell me. I may be sick, but I can still be a pest-"

"It's a picture, okay." Nishi moved to sit up, wincing at the sharp pains accompanying her movements.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked eyeing the girl as if she were crazy.

"Going over to your bed."

"Why?"

"Because your bed is comfier than mine and I can't see the picture from here." Kagura rolled her eyes at the girl who removed the sheets from her body and proceeded to slowly move her legs off the side of the bed. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was standing up. Shakily, she got to her feet, only to nearly collapse onto the floor from the weakness of her legs. The red-eyed woman sighed as she proceeded to help the struggling girl who was grimacing from the exertion put on her tired limbs.

"Thanks Kagura. Thought I might end up sleeping on the floor for a minute there." Nishi laid her back on the pillow slightly elevated and Kagura sat beside her. It was true. Kagura's bed _was_ comfier. "So, can I see the picture?"

Kagura hesitated, a scowl set into her features as she brought the picture from its hidden spot towards the last pages of the book. Nishi's eyes bugged.

"Wow, she's beautiful."

In the picture was a middle-aged woman in about her early thirties. Her hair was a deep black falling down her back in waves. The picture must have been taken in a garden for behind the woman was a varied assortment of flowers and plants. The sun gave her skin a healthy glow and her eyes were a deep crimson, yet shone with joy.

She wore a sun hat and a flowing white sundress with small red roses embroidered in the fabric. In her hands she held a basket filled with roses just like the ones on her dress.

Her smile. That is what caught Nishi's attention. It was the kindest smile she'd ever seen. It radiated a warmth and love only a mother could create. She only saw smiles like that on two people, Lily-san, and …her mother.

"Is this, your mother?" Nishi said pointing to the picture. Kagura just nodded her previous scowl still in place.

"Where is she?" Kagura turned her head away, indicating that she was not going to answer. "I'm sure she's worried about you, just like Lily-san must be worried about me." Nishi continued, taking Kagura's silence as a sign of discomfort.

'Worried about me? She probably can't even remember who I am.' Kagura thought, her scowl deepening.

Nishi noticed Kagura's stiff posture. "Kagura, is something wrong?"

"No. Just…go to sleep. You need your rest. Naraku wants you up and ready by this afternoon. Nishi's eyes widened in fear.

"Another mission! I can't do another one. I just-"

Kagura stopped the girl from speaking by covering her mouth. 'She's really scared. I've never seen her this way before.'

"Shh. It's not another mission. Naraku's doing one of his once in a blue moon nice things."

At Nishi's raised eyebrow, Kagura explained. "Once in a while, Naraku allows his, um, captives out of the warehouse to get a breath of fresh air, so to speak. You get to go out for a full day, and are free of punishment for that day."

Nishi thought over this unbelievable information. Then with a frown she asked, "What's the catch?"

"Well, you must have a disguise on. Wouldn't want anyone to recognize you. And you cannot make any contact whatsoever with anyone from your past. Not a letter, not Morse code, nothing."

"Why does he allow this?"

"He doesn't want his captives to go insane from being contained inside of this place. He'd rather have a sane captive than a crazy one."

"Oh, okay." Nishi yawned. It was eight o'clock. She had about four hours of sleep ahead of her. She laid down and got comfortable, closing her eyes.

"Nishi?"

"Hmm?" Nishi opened one sleepy blue eye.

"I'm…sorry, for what I said… about your mother that day in school. It was uncalled for." Nishi tensed slightly but relaxed and looked Kagura in the eyes.

"You're forgiven." Nishi yawned. "You're just lucky Inuyasha and Kouga held me back. I would have totally kicked your ass."

Kagura snorted. "Yeah right, in your dreams."

'I guess so.' Kagura sighed as Nishi fell into a much more relaxed sleep on her bed. She picked up the picture from the girl's hand and made to place it back in her book, but thought better of it. Instead she place it on the nightstand between the beds with a delicacy as if she were handling glass. Tucking the young girl into the covers. Kagura looked at the sleeping girl with admiration.

'She's really changed me. I've never been so kind to anyone, not even my so-called best friend Kikyou. I can't let Naraku do to her what he did to you mom.' Kagura thought with determination. 'She is my only true friend and has given me the faith I need to get out of this place.' Kagura sighed again as the girl moaned in her sleep.

'I'll protect you Nishi.'

-----------------------------------

Nishi awoke to find Kagura missing and her clothes laid out for her on her bed. It was a baby blue short sleeve top that hung off the shoulders and a pair of white Capri pants. A white jacket accompanied the ensemble and a pair of white sneakers with baby blue stripes on the side laid at the foot of the bed.

Nishi stretched and found that much of her depleted energy had returned and that she was about fully energized. She got off of the bed slowly, just incase she couldn't support herself.

After testing her ability to stand, she grabbed the shirt and pants and a few other items and headed towards the shower. Turning on the hot water, she put her hair in a shower cap and stepped into the shower. The hot water hit her skin awakening her tired body and leaving her feeling refreshed. She stepped out of the shower just in time to hear Kagura call her out of the bathroom. Nishi quickly dried off and changed tying her hair loosely behind her.

"Hurry up in there!"

"I'm coming!" Nishi called back and stepped out of the door one minute later.

"What is that?" Nishi asked eyeing the items in Kagura's hand suspiciously.

"This, is your disguise." The older woman replied, holding up a black wig, a sweatband, what looked like makeup, and box of eye contacts.

"So I have to put those things on in order to be free for a day?"

Kagura nodded. "Sorry, but you don't exactly blend in with the average person. I mean green hair went out of style last year."

Nishi chuckled at Kagura's attempt at humor. She was trying to lighten the mood. "Now come here. Naraku wants you ready in a half an hour."

Nishi sat on Kagura's bed as Kagura wrapped her hair in a way that the wig could fit on her head easily and even look realistic. She pinned it up so it would stay and moved on to the contact lenses. They were colored, honey brown.

"Why can't I keep my own eye color. Blue is natural." Kagura just replied

"Better safe than sorry."

"Will it hurt?" The red-eyed woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on how much you move or blink." After five failed attempts to put in the first one, Kagura tried the second one. "Would you stop squirming so much!"

"Well, I'd stop squirming if you'd stop trying to poke my eye out!" A knock sounded at the door.

"Kagura, are you two done?" While Nishi was distracted, Kagura slipped the final contact in effortlessly.

"Hey!"

"No. We still have five minutes so be patient." The light blue sweatband was placed on her head to hide the fact that Nishi did not have human ears. "This thing itches." Kagura ignored her.

Kagura finalized Nishi's appearance by adding make-up to help hide the bruises that had not completely disappeared. Nishi viewed Kagura's handiwork in the mirror.

"Wow." Nishi was in shock. The wig almost looked like her natural hair, flowing in black waves down her back. Her eyes were a lighter honey brown than she thought because of the brightness of her eyes' natural color. Her face was free of any discoloration due to bruises. She looked like a completely different person. She kind of looked like…

"Kagome. I look like a taller and slightly more built version of Kagome."

"Well, at least you don't look like yourself."

"Your five minutes are up. Miss Nishi should be ready by now, Kagura." Kagura barely noticed Nishi flinch at the sound of Hiten's voice, but did take into account that what Hiten put her through would entail to such a reaction.

Both girls left the room and found Hiten leaning against the wall opposite their room. He wore a smirk that sent chills down Nishi's spine. The lackey was looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "Well Miss Nishi, it's nice to finally see you up and about."

Nishi gave him a glare that would send a normal man crying for his mommy, only Hiten was anything but normal. "You sure look pretty though." Nishi snapped her head to the side avoiding eye contact with the red-eyed man.

"Stop harassing her Hiten. I think she's had more than enough of you without your smart-ass comments. Let's go Nishi. Naraku's waiting." Both females walked past Naraku's henchman. Nishi attempted to conceal herself from Hiten's piercing gaze behind Kagura as they made their way out of the warehouse and to the limousine outside.

"Are you ready for your day of freedom Chiyu?"

"Huh?" Nishi turned Kagome asked.

"Your alias for today. Go by that name and that name only. Do not forget. Before you leave here are the rules. Number 1. Make no contact with anyone from your past. In no way should you speak or be seen by anyone that you have known. Number 2. Only respond to your alias. That's how you know its time to go. Number 3. If you meet any other people, give them your alias and avoid spending too much time with them. Number 4. Try to avoid places where you used to hang out. That's basically all you have to do. Everything else should be common sense. Remember this day is for you to relax and break away from this imprisonment, but do know that you will be watched. Do not break any of these rules and you should be fine."

Nishi also known as Chiyu stared disbelieving at Kagura. "Do you know you sounded exactly like a recording?"

Kagura just shrugged. "Do you know exactly how many times I've had to say that? It tends to sound that way."

"Kagura, you mentioned that I would be watched. What's the point of calling this freedom if I'm still being watched like some kind of criminal."

"It's your only choice. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Nishi climbed into the limousine, a bit self-conscious about her appearance. She had never ridden in something so elegant, at least while conscious. It was kind of unnerving.

"Have a great trip." Kagura said in her mechanical tone, though she added normally, "and I mean that."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Naraku ordered me to stay here. Besides, who'd want to hang out with you anyway?"

Nishi smirked knowingly. "You know you love me. See ya later Kagura." She closed the door and was off.

------------------------------------------

**Nishi:** Why am I being so buddy buddy with wind witch over there. points to Kagura

**NG:** Well the relationship between you two has changed due to circumstance. I think it's sweet.

**Kagura:** Sweet? You call that sweet? I call it sickening. I mean who would want to be friends with that bitch?

**Nishi:** Come and say that to my face wind witch.

**Kagura:** Gladly.

**NG:** wincing as loud screeches of pain can be heard Well, while those two kill each other, we can move on to the review responses.

Review Responses 

**NG:** First off I'd like to say to all reviewers that I am truly sorry for the lack of new chapters. I can personally guarantee that the next one won't take nearly as long because I already have it written. Next week I'm on vacation so don't expect one then. It will most likely be up when I come back in September.

_Thanks to: **Kagura Wind, iLvsimplepln2, kagome1312, anime09, and InuKagever**_

**_Wolfgrl1880_**- I'll try to add fluff, but it can't come until later. The drama must be sorted out first.

**_Anuy Dreamer_**- Congratulations on becoming a member cuz.

**_Kouga'snumba1girl_**- Don't worry. Naraku will get what's coming to him soon.


	25. Emotional Encouter

**NG:** NG here. I can apologize a thousand times for updating so extremely late like I do for all other chapters, but that would just waste time. Besides, it's not my fault my life is hectic and out of proportion and I've had absolutely no time to myself except for this break. Oh, and please don't try and send me on a guilt trip with reviews blaming me for not updating. I feel bad enough. But I promised to finish this story and that's what I'll do, no matter how long it takes.

**Rin:** NG-sama, I am inspired by your determination.

**NG:** Why thank you Rin. Now on with the chapter!

----------------------------------**_ Love: Confusing Isn't It? _**----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_"See you later guys." Kouji waved as he left the house with Kaze attempting to run. _

_Once the door shut Ayame retook her seat beside her boyfriend and snuggled against him. "Its good that he's getting out, ne?" Kouga sighed. _

_"I guess so. He needs to do something or he's going to become a vegetable."_

_"Another mission! I can't do another one. I just-" _

_Kagura stopped the girl from speaking by covering her mouth. 'She's really scared. I've never seen her this way before.' _

_"Shh. It's not another mission. Naraku's doing one of his once in a blue moon nice things."_

_At Nishi's raised eyebrow, Kagura explained. "Once in a while, Naraku allows his, um, captives out of the warehouse to get a breath of fresh air, so to speak. You get to go out for a full day, and are free of punishment for that day." _

_Nishi thought over this unbelievable information. Then with a frown she asked, "What's the catch?" _

_"Well, you must have a disguise on. Wouldn't want anyone to recognize you. And you cannot make any contact whatsoever with anyone from your past. Not a letter, not Morse code, nothing." _

_"Why does he allow this?" _

_"He doesn't want his captives to go insane from being contained inside of this place. He'd rather have a sane captive than a crazy one."_

_"Wow." Nishi was in shock. The wig almost looked like her natural hair, flowing in black waves down her back. Her eyes were a lighter honey brown than she thought because of the brightness of her eyes' natural color. Her face was free of any discoloration due to bruises. She looked like a completely different person. She kind of looked like… _

_"Kagome. I look like a taller and slightly more built version of Kagome."_

_"Kagura, you mentioned that I would be watched. What's the point of calling this freedom if I'm still being watched like some kind of criminal." _

_"It's your only choice. Take it or leave it." _

_"I'll take it." Nishi climbed into the limousine, a bit self-conscious about her appearance. She had never ridden in something so elegant, at least while conscious. It was kind of unnerving. _

_"Have a great trip." Kagura said in her mechanical tone, though she added normally, "and I mean that." _

_"You're not coming with me?" _

_"Naraku ordered me to stay here. Besides, who'd want to hang out with you anyway?" _

_Nishi smirked knowingly. "You know you love me. See ya later Kagura." She closed the door and was off._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Three:** Emotional Encounter_

--------------------------------------

Nishi stepped out of the limo and stretched her legs. All of her aches, pains and drowsiness were gone because of the medication she had been given on the ride. She gazed around and took in the familiar surroundings of her hometown.

'They don't want me to have any contact with anyone from my past, yet they drop me off in my hometown. How very thoughtful.'

She had been dropped off in front of the local grocery store she had often gone to when Lily had asked her on errands. Kouji and Kouga's house wasn't far from here and the basketball court was right around the corner. Nishi looked at the sky. Judging by the bright golden orb in the sky it was going to be a gorgeous day.

At the time it was 12:30. She figured her safest bet was to go to the basketball court. They always left a ball at the court since no one used it but them. The exception would be the few times she had to bring the ball back after accidentally taking it home.

She walked towards the hang out that was once shared by she and her nine friends with a bounce in her step. It felt incredibly wonderful to be back home. She hadn't felt this good in months. When she reached the court, she couldn't help but gaze at it in memory of the good times she used to share with the PB5.

'PB5, now that's a name I hadn't used in a long time.'

She spotted the basketball in the corner and began to dribble the ball practicing her technique to see if she still had it. Pretty soon, she was lost in her own world as she got into the sport she loved so much.

--------------------------

"Kaze! Calm down would you?" Kouji bellowed over the dog's yips and barks as his hyperactive puppy dragged him down the street. They had been out for about a half an hour and the pup was still going.

'Maybe I shouldn't have neglected him for so long.'

Luckily the streets were fairly deserted, which is uncommon for a Saturday afternoon but not unheard of. Kaze had finally slowed to a stop. His clamor finally silenced and he sniffed the air tentatively as if he recognized a familiar scent. Suddenly, the brown pup took off down the block dragging along his master who was frantically trying to reign the dog in. He took off past his house (for the third time that day) past the local grocery store, around the corner to the now unused basketball court, or so it _was_ unused.

Kouji pulled tightly on Kaze's leash, stopping the canine's mad dash so that he could figure out who the girl was shooting so professionally on the court. This girl had wavy black hair down to her lower back that was tied back with a rubber band at the nape of her neck. She wore a form fitting baby blue top, and a pair of white Capri pants. She was shooting around freely, making almost every basket she shot. Her style seemed vaguely familiar.

'She shoots just like Nishi does.'

Kaze began barking wildly alerting the girl to their presence. The sight of them must have startled her because when she saw them her eyes became as wide as saucers in fright. 'Hey is that-'

"Kagome?" he called.

At closer inspection, he could tell that this girl was not Kagome. She was taller than the young Higurashi and more built. There was definitely a strange familiarity about the girl though. Perhaps a relative of Kagome? The bouncing of the basketball informed Kouji that the girl had returned to her game. Kouji decided to tie Kaze to the outside of the gate just incase the girl was afraid of him.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Nishi was near close to having a panic attack. 'Why of all people to see me did it have to be Kouji? I could have handled anyone else, but it just had to be him didn't it?'

Nishi cursed to herself silently. She knew she'd make a fool of herself if she didn't gain any bearing right now.

'Please don't let him come over here. Please let him leave.' Nishi mentally chanted while continuing to shoot around in hopes that he would ignore her. Unfortunately she had no such luck. A hand tapped her on her shoulder. She was so into her chant that when Kouji had tapped her she jumped and dropped the basketball in fright.

--------------------------------------

Kouji approached the girl cautiously and quietly in hopes not to disturb her practice. He could tell that she had played before, maybe even on a team. She was very absorbed in the ball and the way she dribbled and shot, it seemed as if she were in a trance. He couldn't help but find her familiar somehow. After she caught the ball after missing that particular basket, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly dropping the ball in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The girl stared at him with fearful brown eyes, then calmed a bit and smiled shyly.

"That's alright." she said in a voice slightly higher that what he imagined it to be. An uneasy silence passed between them before Kouji spoke again.

"Are you by chance related to a Kagome Higurashi?" The girl shook her ebony head pulling at her shirt nervously. "Oh, you just look like my friend. By the way, my name is Kouji, Kouji Ookami." He extended his hand in greeting which she took timidly shaking his hand.

"I'm N- Chiyu. Chiyu Takehashi" Kouji noticed her stutter, but didn't acknowledge it. He figured she was just nervous.

"Nice to meet you Chiyu. You know you play ball pretty well. How long have you been playing?"

"Oh, well, I've been playing for as long as I can remember." she said in a better mood than before. It seemed that basketball was a subject she was very comfortable talking about. "It's my favorite sport. I'm not anywhere near good enough to go pro, not that I'd want to, but I love the game. The real fun is the look on a boy's face when he gets beaten by a girl." she said smiling brightly. Kouji gave her a cocky smirk.

"So you think you're that good?" Chiyu gave a smirk in reply holding the basketball she had retrieved earlier underneath her arm. The stance seemed very familiar to him.

"Of course. No one can beat me. I've beaten the best of the best and then some."

"Would you like to prove it?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready Ookami-san."

"How about right here, right now?"

"Your call." Chiyu said tossing him the ball."

"Game of 20."

"Oh, that's my favorite."

Kouji hadn't had this much fun in a while. Just verbally sparing with Chiyu was invigorating. He didn't know why, but her personality seemed to draw him in and he couldn't help but be reminded of Nishi by her attitude towards basketball.

The game started and the basketball court that was once devoid of life was now revived by the playing of the two teens. The points were going back and forth, each giving their all and having fun at the same time. The final basket was shot.

'Swoosh'

"Yes! Told you I was the best." Chiyu cheered throwing a fist up in the air while doing a victory dance." Kouji was too busy trying to regain his breath to retort. His hands were on his knees and his head lowered as he attempted to calm down.

"You know, you shouldn't try and catch your breath that way. All the blood will rush to your head and you'll get dizzy. Then you'll pass out and I don't do CPR Ookami-san."

Kouji rose due to the advice. It turned out that he had already caught his breath. "You can just call me Kouji, you know."

"Okay, Kouji-san." Kouji sighed.

"No, you can just call me Kouji. No need for an honorific."

"Oh, okay…Kouji." she said with a slight blush.

"I have to admit, you are pretty good. The only girl who's ever beaten me that badly was my friend Nishi." Chiyu seemed to flinch at the name and this time Kouji did acknowledge it.

"Did you know her or something?" Chiyu shook her head.

"No." she answered calmly. "I only just arrived here today."

"Really? What brings you here?"

-----------------------------

Nishi was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe that Kouji didn't recognize her this whole time. She tried her best not to use moves that she would normally use during a game with Kouji, but sometimes she slipped a little. What complicated the matter also was that she had to be conscious of her wounds. Even though she could not feel the pain, the wounds could still open.

Now he was asking her questions causing her once good mood to quickly turn to panic. She'd have to come up with some answers quick.

"I have to admit, you are pretty good. The only girl who's ever beaten me that badly was my friend Nishi." She instinctively flinched at the name, it being her own.

"Did you know her or something?" he asked suspiciously. He must have seen her flinch.

"No." she answered with a calm façade. "I only just arrived here today."

"Really? What brings you here?"

Nishi was relieved for the change in topic but had no idea how to answer him. "Um, I'm here visiting my father."

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Really? How long are you staying in town?"

The two of them had migrated over to the gate; both sitting coincidentally in the same spot the two had sat the night Nishi had taught Kouji how to dance. "Until my mom can get me." she said her tone dropping a bit.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Nishi mentally cursed. She didn't mean to let her emotions slip into the conversation.

"Well, I just wish she'd hurry up. I'm a bit homesick."

"Already?"

"Me and my father don't get along very well."

"Oh, I see." Nishi fidgeted uncomfortably.

She was getting really hot because she was so nervous and her headband was irritatingly itchy. Momentarily forgetting where she was and who she was with, she removed the headband that had been bothering her since she left Naraku's warehouse. The tension in the air intensified and she could feel Kouji's stare on her, particularly on her head.

'Shit, now why did I do that?'

Her ears twitched nervously atop her head, but couldn't be seen through the black wig. The problem was that because she had ears on top of her head, there were none on the side of her head, and it so happened that the headband she had just removed hid that fact.

Quickly, she snatched her headband back on hoping that the reason Kouji was staring at her was not because she didn't have human ears. She could feel the boy's eyes narrow on her and his confusion increase.

"Who are you?" Nishi flinched at the uncharacteristic hint of anger in his tone, realizing how it hurt to hear him speak that way.

"What are you talking about Kouji-san?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Why don't you have any ears?" Nishi forced a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? If I didn't have ears, I couldn't hear you, now could I, Kouji-san?" He stood up, looming over her like a tower, his shadow blocking the sun from her eyes but not hiding her nervousness.

"I saw when you took off your sweatband. You had no ears. There are only two people that I know with that condition. It is a rare birth defect and only two people have ever been born with it. My friend Inuyasha and my other who has been missing for a while. Her name is Nishi. I think you might know her."

Nishi stood up hoping to gain at least some height over the clearly taller nineteen-year-old. "Kouji-san, just because I don't have normal ears doesn't mean that I know your missing friend. I thought we were having fun. Apparently, I was wrong. I'm leaving."

She turned to leave but was blocked off when Kouji trapped her using his arms as barricades between her and her freedom. She looked up at him with shock. She had never seen him act in such a way.

'Me leaving must have hurt him more than I imagined it would.' She stood there frozen, starring into angry turquoise eyes. Her heart raced in panic as she felt as if the boy was reading her soul. 'What am I going to do? He knows its me. How do I get away?'

"Let me go Kouji-san. You're scaring me." Kouji's eyes softened at her quiet tone of voice, but he did not let her go.

"Not until I know the truth. It's you, isn't it Nishi." The girl lowered her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can understand that you miss your friend but trying to replace her by saying that I'm her, that's-"

"Stop lying!" he shouted causing her to wince.

"Please stop lying," he said softer. "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you have never met me before today. I will apologize and leave you alone."

Nishi was now trembling. She could barely contain all of the emotions threatening to burst from her core. There was no way she could comply with Kouji's request. She and every one of her friends knew that her eyes were her greatest weakness. One could see every emotion she tried so hard to conceal through her orbs.

"I-I can't." she choked out. Kouji noticed something twitching beneath 'Chiyu's' black hair.

"Then, you are Nishi, aren't you?" If possible, her head lowered even further. Kouji lifted her head up.

"You know, we've all been worried sick about you. Where have you been? And why are you wearing this disguise?"

"Kouji. I-I can't tell you how much I've missed you, all of you, but you can't tell anyone that you saw me. I wasn't supposed to be caught. This is all a big mistake."

"What are you talking about Nishi."

"He's going to find me Kouji. I'm not supposed to be seen with you. I have to go." Nishi was now frantically looking around. She could only guess who was lurking around spying on her. Both she and Kouji were in grave danger if she didn't leave immediately.

"Are you talking about your boyfriend?" He asked, his voice emanating the feeling of hurt and anger.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I-"

But her speech was cut short by the abrupt placing of a pair of lips upon her own. The kiss shocked her into stillness. She couldn't move, couldn't think. The distance between them became less and less as he kissed her with a desperation she could never fathom to come from him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame holding her as if she'd disappear in his grasp. She soon melted into the kiss.

He tasted… heavenly. She had always dreamed of kissing Kouji, secretly wishing that they could be more than friends. Now, here she was, kissing her long time crush in the same basketball court they had met at. Kouji broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. He rested his forehead against Nishi's, both breathing heavily to regain the air loss to them.

"Please, come home. I miss you. We all miss you." Kouji pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Kouji looked deep into her artificial chocolate colored orbs. He could see that she was telling the truth, and could see the pain she was going through to have to tell him this. But then again, he could feel the pain himself. He lowered his arms.

Nishi stood there unmoving and Kouji left, his dog in tow. Slowly she slid down the gate sitting on the gravel packed ground of the basketball court hugging her knees to her chest. Her heart felt as heavy as lead and dozens of thoughts swam through her head. Her emotions were running wild and were barely being contained. She hugged her knees tighter trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to cry.

'I can't cry, I promised.'

After calming herself, she realized that that was her first kiss. Timidly, she touched her lips. The tingling sensation was still there and made her heart do flip-flops. 'I just got my first kiss. And it was from Kouji.'

Her mood declined as she remembered the pain she saw in the older boy's eyes. And then she remembered the possible spy that could have seen everything. 'I am so screwed.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nishi:** Must you constantly make my life miserable? Do you enjoy torturing me?

**NG: **What are you talking about? You just got to kiss your long time crush. What's so miserable about that?

**Nishi:** You know what I'm talking about. Let me out of here you crazy, psychotic, woman! Why is it that every time I fight with someone else, I get locked in the cell and not the other person?

**NG:** Because you beat up Kagura pretty badly.

**Nishi:** I didn't beat up Sesshoumaru and you still locked me in this crap.

**NG:** Well I couldn't lock him up. He's just too cute!

**Nishi:** And I'm your muse! Your best friend! Your pal!

**NG:** Which is why it is easier to get you in the cell!

**Nishi:** You're just afraid of them aren't you.

**NG:** -shoulders slump- Yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Review Responses**_

**shadowstalker3241, kouga'snumba1girl, anime09, kagome1312:** Thank you all so much for your reveiws. They are really appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was very late.

**mizz Tasuki:** Thanks for the extra lengthy review! I love reading long reviews, especially ones with so many good compliments. I'm glad you like Kouji and Nishi also. I treat them as if they were an original part of the Inuyasha series and I'm also going to write another story where Nishi is part of the Inuyasha series. I would let you have Kouji, but I don't think that Nishi would allow it. **Nishi:** -growls- **NG:** Hehe, see what I mean. I tried taking him from her once and didn't wake up for a looong time. But thanks for your review and I hope you like the chapter.

**MissAnnimay2u:** Thank you for reviewing and asking those questions because that shows me that people actually pay attention to the story. Naraku was originally after Kikyou and only Kikyou, but now his sights have strayed to Nishi, not to have her as a girlfriend or anything like that, but to use her for his own personal gain. If you want to be technical, the main character would be Nishi because I accidently revolved the story plot around her, but second in command would be Kagome. The whole thing about the Shikon Jewel will be explained in later chapters, the next one I think. I hope I answered all of your questions, and if I didn't, don't hesitate to ask some more. Hope this chapter was to your liking.


	26. The Legend

**NG: **Guess what I have good news!

**Nishi**: Where have you been all this time? Do you know how long people have been waiting for you to update? I mean it's been two years today!

**NG**: -sweat drops- Yeah, about that. A lot has been going on in the past two years and well I only just got the chance to finish writing this story.

**Nishi**: You mean it's finished!

**NG**: Yeah that's my good news. There are forty-one chapters in all and an epilogue, completely written and completely typed.

**Nishi**: Finally!

**NG**: Hey, I promised that I'd finish no matter how long it took, though it took me much longer than I thought it would. Senior year of high school was a mess and the transition to college was no piece of cake either. I will definitely be updating more regularly depending on the request. As a welcome back, I have posted three chapters and more will be on the way.

**Nishi**: Isn't that so kind of you. Well enough talking, let's start this thing!

**NG**: Alright just one more thing. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews. I know it's been forever and I feel very guilty about how long it has taken so don't be too hard on me. If you've stuck around this long I thank you so much. Don't worry about long spaces between updates. Like I said, the story is finished so it's just a matter of posting the chapters. I just feel it's easier to read the story if I give it to you bit by bit. Oh and if you need a recap you can read chapter 20 for a major recap. Well enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own Kouji and Nishi_.

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Kouji. I-I can't tell you how much I've missed you, all of you, but you can't tell anyone that you saw me. I wasn't supposed to be caught. This is all a big mistake." _

"_What are you talking about Nishi?" _

"_He's going to find me Kouji. I'm not supposed to be seen with you. I have to go." Nishi was now frantically looking around. She could only guess who was lurking around spying on her. Both she and Kouji were in grave danger if she didn't leave immediately. _

"_Are you talking about your boyfriend?" He asked, his voice emanating the feeling of hurt and anger. _

"_I don't have a boyfriend. I-" _

_But her speech was cut short by the abrupt placing of a pair of lips upon her own. The kiss shocked her into stillness. She couldn't move, couldn't think. The distance between them became less and less as he kissed her with a desperation she could never fathom to come from him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame holding her as if she'd disappear in his grasp. She soon melted into the kiss. _

_He tasted… heavenly. She had always dreamed of kissing Kouji, secretly wishing that they could be more than friends. Now, here she was, kissing her long time crush in the same basketball court they had met at. Kouji broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. He rested his forehead against Nishi's, both breathing heavily to regain the air loss to them. _

"_Please, come home. I miss you. We all miss you." Kouji pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't." Kouji looked deep into her artificial chocolate colored orbs. He could see that she was telling the truth, and could see the pain she was going through to have to tell him this. But then again, he could feel the pain himself. He lowered his arms. _

_Nishi stood there unmoving and Kouji left, his dog in tow. Slowly she slid down the gate sitting on the gravel packed ground of the basketball court hugging her knees to her chest. Her heart felt as heavy as lead and dozens of thoughts swam through her head. Her emotions were running wild and were barely being contained. She hugged her knees tighter trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to cry. _

'_I can't cry, I promised.' _

_After calming herself, she realized that that was her first kiss. Timidly, she touched her lips. The tingling sensation was still there and made her heart do flip-flops. 'I just got my first kiss. And it was from Kouji.' _

_Her mood declined as she remembered the pain she saw in the older boy's eyes. And then she remembered the possible spy that could have seen everything. 'I am so screwed.'_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Four:**__ The Legend_

--------------------------------------

He stared out of his office window. The city of Tokyo buzzed with life below the twenty-five-story building at which Goshinboku Corporations resided. He smiled maliciously as he glanced over the many buildings, cars, and commuters. 'They are all so naïve. All fooled into believing that they are safe from danger. How amusing.'

He moved his attention to Tsrugi Corporations. It was not close to his own complex, but was still visible through the numerous skyscrapers. 'Tsrugi thinks he can't trust me. He believes that he is safe as well. Maybe with the help of my apprentice, I can change his opinion.'

His door suddenly swung open though he did not bother turning around to see who dare intrude on his privacy. "She's gone, Naraku. Are you finished with me yet?"

"Why Kagura, how nice of you to barge in…uninvited…again." He greeted turning around, a look of mild annoyance on his face.

"We go through this all of the time. You should know me by now."

'Yes, and there are many reasons why I regret that.' The business owner thought.

"Who was deployed to watch over our little 'Chiyu?'?"

Kagura frowned lightly. "I sent Kanna to watch her."

Naraku's expression soon mirrored Kagura's. "Why would you send that girl on a stealth mission? She sticks out like a sore thumb." The red eyed woman glared pointedly at Naraku.

"Kanna is very capable of this mission. She happens to be eerily quiet and since its broad daylight, all of that white won't really matter."

"Why did you not send Bankostu or Hiten-" A smirk appeared on his features. "You're protecting her aren't you? Afraid Hiten will hurt your 'little buddy.' Still think you can protect her. Don't forget, what happened the last time you tried to protect someone from me." Kagura visibly winced.

Naraku was enjoying torturing this woman. In fact, he found pleasure in seeing the pain of others and knowing he was the cause. It was like an early birthday present.

"Why?"

The dark haired man sat in his seat, hands clasped together on his desk. "Do elaborate, would you?"

"Why did you send her out on a mission she was unprepared for? Why do you keep her here in the first place? She is of no use to you anymore. In fact, I don't believe Kikyou's word has anything to do with her anymore. I think you're keeping her here for another reason." Naraku hummed to himself.

"You seem to be very nosy Kagura. But I shall indulge you with a bit of information." He paused, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Kagura took a seat, though grudgingly, knowing the only way to get what she wanted was to do what he wanted.

"The girl was sent on the mission to test her. When she undoubtedly failed, she was punished to… put her in her place, so to speak. And as you can see, it has worked, quite well in fact."

Kagura glared hatefully at the uncaring businessman before her. "You took it too far. There was no reason for you to hurt her so badly." Naraku sat back in his high leather back chair, his red eyes reflecting his superiority over all and held power that could determine one's fate with a snap of his fingers.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura. How severely my apprentice is punished is none of your business." Kagura's eyes sparked for a moment, but he passed that as a sign of her anger. He smirked, realizing how much he was truly aggravating her when she had come to most likely aggravate him.

"I believe you should be preparing for your next assignment. Wouldn't do to well if you should fail also now would it." Kagura stood up and headed towards the door.

"I never fail." She stated confidently with pride only she could posses.

"Never?" he inquired in a tone that held much more than a question.

Her steps faltered and she flinched slightly at her lack of emotional control as an unbidden memory flooded her mind. She recomposed herself and continued her previous route as if she had never heard a word he had said.

'Kagura, so easy to push her buttons.'

A beeping noise to the right of his phone brought his attention away from thoughts concerning the rebellious woman. Pressing the intercom button, he awaited the small noise indicating that he could speak. "What is it Yura?"

"That girl Kanna is here to see you, sir. Shall I send her up?" the voice of his secretary rang through his office.

"Send her up." It wasn't long before a light tapping reached his ears and he invited the young girl he knew was standing outside into his office.

"Yes Kanna, what do you have to report?" he questioned, knowing she would not take the initiative to speak. This girl was always eerily quiet.

"The girl, Nishi, will return shortly Naraku-sama." She answered in her monotonous voice. Naraku couldn't help the slight tremor of discomfort that ran through him. The mere presence of this white haired female was quite unnerving, not to mention her emotionless tone of voice. And he thought he was cold.

"Was she well behaved?" Kanna nodded her head, her white tresses falling over her face briefly only to rest back over her shoulder further enhancing her ghostly appearance.

"Hai, Naraku-sama. She was well behaved." Naraku contemplated this for about a fraction of a second. That answer seemed a bit farfetched. Nishi behaving herself, it sounded completely ridiculous. But Kanna's gaze held no emotion that could prove her to be lying. In fact, they were nearly lifeless.

"Very well, you are dismissed." She exited Naraku's office without a second glance. Though if you looked closely enough, you could see the slightest hint of a smirk upon her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------

'No… No… Hmm, not quite.' Sesshoumaru scanned through the various books in his father's library, hoping to find something on his latest research topic. 'Hmm, this may be of some use.'

He plucked a book from one of the shelves scanning over the contents inside before climbing down the ladder. His father had a vast collection of books that he was lucky enough to get permission to use today. It was rare that his father allowed anyone into his private library, not because there were bad books or naughty magazines, which there weren't, but because it was Inutashio's own place of refuge.

Sesshoumaru laid the book titled 'Ancient Legends' on the table where various assortments of books related to this topic lie in neat piles around his notes. His father only let him use his resources because Sesshoumaru had told him he needed to research something dealing with the legend, and while he was here he figured he'd do just that.

The eldest Tsrugi brother pulled up a chair to the table, opening the book he had just laid on the table to the table of content. Skimming down the section headings, he found the one he was looking for. 'Midoriko's Legend. It's the same legend Miroku told at the Halloween party.'

_The legend of Midoriko is a legend that dates back to the days of Feudal Japan, also known as the Warring States Era. During Midoriko's time, there was a massive war taking place on the land of Japan between humans and demons. It was said that there were four major groups fighting each other for dominance over all of the land. _

_To the north resided the taijya; a group of demon slayers who fought along side their leader Chikara, a powerful warrior who wished to rid the world of demons for good. The south is where the spiritually powerful monks lived, ruled by their leader Reigenki. Their goal was to purify the world of all evils. These were the two human groups fighting in the battle. The ookami youkai, or wolf demon tribe, thrived in the eastern regions of Japan. Their leader Hayaku lead them into battles fiercely in hopes to rid the world of those he believed to be human scum. The final group, the inu youkai, or dog demons, ruled the west under their leader Inushiro. His reasons for fighting were not always clear, but it appeared he fought to create the land to his liking. _

_Midoriko was a miko, or a priestess and the most powerful of her day. She wished for peace in Japan and took it upon herself to find a way to bring the four rulers to a compromise. With her kind heart and selfless acts of caring she traveled in each of the four cardinal directions befriending each ruler in her own way. There was but one fault to Midoriko's plan. _

_Near the end of her travels, she went to visit the western ruler Inushiro. She spent much time with him in his castle, eventually falling in love with the inu youkai. The problem with this was that it was forbidden for miko's to fall in love and this love clouded her vision. Now her mission was not solely to protect the people of Japan, but to protect her love for Inushiro._

_After gaining the trust of each ruler she traveled to her own home preparing to put her plan into action. Using her miko powers, she masked the energies of all four enemies. They were all to meet at her home on the night of the new moon. Midoriko had promised them each weapons that would help to end the war. Each arrived at the priestess's hut one after the other, neither realizing the others' presence until Midoriko lifted the spell cast upon each of them. There was instant chaos as each person recognized whom they shared company with, but it never got past shouts, curses and loud banging because of the barriers stopping any attacks from commencing. Each shouted of the betrayal they felt towards the miko. She proclaimed that she had not betrayed them and that she was fighting for peace. _

_Each ruler immediately feared death from this woman who was so wise and powerful that she could deceive the four most powerful rulers in Japan. They instantly began using whatever techniques they knew to get out of the barrier. Before her powers failed her Midoriko quickly made mention of the powerful weapon she had promised them. She told them that they might have the weapon as long as they promised to keep Japan a peaceful place by protecting their own lands and helping one another protect the entire country of Japan. Reluctantly they agreed. _

_There was another catch to this process. Each would have to give their weapon to the priestess. She explained that she would take a small portion of each of their souls that resided in their weapons and infuse them together into the most powerful weapon ever created. Each was a bit skeptical, but Inushiro was first to give his weapon showing his trust in her capabilities._

_Inushiro's weapon was a sword called the Tenseiga, a sword of healing. Hayaku's weapon was a katana known for its speed called the Kaze no Ken. Reigenki presented a mystical staff called a Shakujo and Chikara presented a giant bone boomerang called the Hirikotsu known for its immense power. _

_Trusting that no one longer wanted to kill the other, Midoriko lowered her barriers, releasing her four captives from their prisons. Using her holy powers, she fused the four souls into her heart, creating a small pink jewel, which she extracted from her own heart. This jewel was called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. _

_Because of the power used to create this weapon of peace, Midoriko died shortly after. Inushiro revived her using his sword, the Tenseiga. Together they lived as mates until Midoriko died of old age. Inushiro did not revive her then, but instead let her rest in peace. Before her death however, Midoriko gave her friends two more gifts. To her mate, she gave a sword called the Tetsusaiga, a weapon to protect, and to her other friends she gave them a bow called the Himistu Hikari (Secret Light) in remembrance of her. Her last words were said to be. 'These are the key.' _

_Because they were both human, Chikara and Reigenki died a few years later. The two remaining demons, Inushiro and Hayaku, buried Midoriko's treasure never to be seen again. Inushiro and Hayaku continued to carry out Midoriko's dream of peace though it would never be truly acquired and to this day Midoriko's treasure forever remains hidden._

'For someone who wanted peace, she certainly had quite a bit of weapons.' Sesshoumaru scanned over his notes, trying to understand exactly what he was supposed to be deciphering. 'My father said it is supposed to be a blue print to a new technology. The weapons mentioned in the legend, could they have something to do with the technology?'

Sesshoumaru wrote a list of all the weapons mentioned in the story. 'The Tenseiga. It has the same name as the sword I own. I doubt that is a coincidence… Hirikotsu, giant bone boomerang.' He thought hard for a while. 'I've seen one before, at the Halloween party, but who had it?'

An image of a female dressed in a slayer's uniform flashed in his vision. 'Taijya. Her boomerang may be the one in the legend. Miroku had a staff, possibly the Shakujo and either Kouji or Kouga wore a katana. I noticed the weapons before, but didn't realize what importance they held. It truly is a strange occurrence that all four weapons happened to be in one room at the same time, owned by all who are friends.'

The white haired teen flipped to the next page of his notes. 'The weapon that Midoriko created, the Shikon no Tama, I believe it is owned by the younger Higurashi female. Whatever the technology is, the Shikon must be the main piece or else it wouldn't have been the strongest weapon created.' The next two weapons listed seemed to be different than the others.

'The Tetsusaiga,' That was the sword stolen from their home on Christmas Eve and still had yet to be found. 'and the Himitsu Hikari, Midoriko called them the 'key' before she died, but why?'

Sesshoumaru closed the borrowed book and his own notebook. He had heard mention of the legend before and noticed the weapons having some relation to the story during the Halloween party, but hadn't realized the importance of them. It appeared that somehow all of the pieces of the puzzle had all been right under his nose. If he had known about the true origin of the legend this mystery could have been solved by now and his father's company could have already been number one in the nation.

'Now one piece is missing. But who could have stolen it?' Sesshoumaru recalled the Halloween party, and that Nishi said that Naraku had been there. 'Is it possible that Naraku could have deciphered part of the legend as well?'

But the only flaw with that logic was that the legend was not copied many times. There were few that actually had the original story. Otherwise it was told by word of mouth, and even then it was never accurate. Naraku would have a hard time finding an original. 'Unless, that scroll that Miroku read from at the party was also stolen, without our knowledge.'

Gathering his books and notes, Sesshoumaru exited the library, locking the door behind him. He went to his own room and placed his load in a secure location where he was sure no one would discover them. Then he picked up his phone dialing the number he wished and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Moshi moshi. Houshi residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Ayame, this is Sesshoumaru, is Miroku there?"

"Nope, not here."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I just got back from Kouga's house a few minutes ago, and no one was here. Why is something wrong? Maybe I can help."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. 'Maybe she could help. Nishi said that this girl may be of some assistance to me.'

"Perhaps you can help. Can you recall the scroll your cousin read from at the Halloween party?" There was a pause on the other end and then.

"You mean the Legend of Midoriko. Sure I do. Doshite? (Why?)"

"I would like to look at it. Is it possible that I may stop by to do that?"

"Gomen Sesshoumaru. It's been missing for weeks, since the party. My uncle was so mad. It's the main attraction at our shrine."

Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru wasn't too surprised to hear that. He was debating on whether or not to enlist the help of this girl. He didn't want too many people involved. Higurashi was already in it and she was enough trouble. Perhaps there was a way for Ayame to help without getting her involved.

"Ayame, what if I were to tell you that that scroll was stolen from you?"

"Nani?"

---------------------------------------------

**NG**: On to the next chapter!


	27. Finding Answers

**NG**: Ah, it feels good to be back.

**Inuyasha**: It's about time! Do you have any idea what kind of torture it's been here with you gone!

**NG**: Aww, Inuyasha! You missed me that much! –glomps him-

**Inuyasha**: No you crazy woman! Get off of me! I just mean that it's been boring as hell. Do you want to know what it's like being trapped with these nuts for two years!

**NG**: But Inuyasha, they're you're friends.

**Inuyasha**: My friends aren't the problem, it's that Kikyou woman and Naraku. They've been driving me insane!

**NG**: Aww, poor baby. Well I'm back now so you don't have to worry anymore Inu-kun! –glomps him again-

**Inuyasha**: Maybe it was better when you were gone.

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Inuyasha, only Nishi and Kouji._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_Sesshoumaru closed the borrowed book and his own notebook. He had heard mention of the legend before and noticed the weapons having some relation to the story during the Halloween party, but hadn't realized the importance of them. It appeared that somehow all of the pieces of the puzzle had all been right under his nose. If he had known about the true origin of the legend this mystery could have been solved by now and his father's company could have already been number one in the nation. _

_'Now one piece is missing. But who could have stolen it?' Sesshoumaru recalled the Halloween party, and that Nishi said that Naraku had been there. 'Is it possible that Naraku could have deciphered part of the legend as well?' _

_But the only flaw with that logic was that the legend was not copied many times. There were few that actually had the original story. Otherwise it was told by word of mouth, and even then it was never accurate. Naraku would have a hard time finding an original. 'Unless, that scroll that Miroku read from at the party was also stolen, without our knowledge.' _

_Gathering his books and notes, Sesshoumaru exited the library, locking the door behind him. He went to his own room and placed his load in a secure location where he was sure no one would discover them. Then he picked up his phone dialing the number he wished and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. _

_"Moshi moshi. Houshi residence. May I ask who is speaking?" _

_"Ayame, this is Sesshoumaru, is Miroku there?" _

_"Nope, not here." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Hai, I just got back from Kouga's house a few minutes ago, and no one was here. Why is something wrong? Maybe I can help." _

_Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. 'Maybe she could help. Nishi said that this girl might be of some assistance to me.' _

_"Perhaps you can help. Can you recall the scroll your cousin read from at the Halloween party?" There was a pause on the other end and then. _

_"You mean the Legend of Midoriko. Sure I do. Doshite? (Why?)" _

_"I would like to look at it. Is it possible that I may stop by to do that?" _

_"Gomen Sesshoumaru. It's been missing for weeks, since the party. My uncle was so mad. It's the main attraction at our shrine." _

_Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru wasn't too surprised to hear that. He was debating on whether or not to enlist the help of this girl. He didn't want too many people involved. Higurashi was already in it and she was enough trouble. Perhaps there was a way for Ayame to help without getting her involved. _

_"Ayame, what if I were to tell you that that scroll was stolen from you?" _

_"Nani?"_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Five:**__ Finding Answers_

--------------------------------------

Gray eyes viewed the image before her with great approval. Kagura was coming by soon so they could, well, hang out. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kagura around for a while. Wonder where she's been.'

Kikyou adjusted her blouse and headed downstairs to prepare a snack for her and Kagura to enjoy. She set it on the kitchen counter bringing out drinks, just as the doorbell rang indicating that her intended guest had arrived. Opening the door she greeted her best friend hello and invited her inside. Kagura walked in, her gaze scanning over Kikyou's living room as if memorizing it.

"So Kagura, where have you been lately? Haven't seen you around." Kagura tore her gaze from her examination to answer her friend.

"I've been busy. School work, you know how it is." Kikyou eyed Kagura skeptically.

"Since when have you cared so much about school."

"Since I found out that if I didn't I wouldn't graduate."

Kikyou just rolled her eyes. "Enough about school. You won't believe what's been going on while you were away." Kagura mentally sighed. 'Here we go.'

"Well, as you know, I dumped Inuyasha a while ago..." 'How can you dump someone you've never dated?'

"Kikyou that's old news." 'Like three month old news.'

"Yeah, I know. But I still hang out with them. You know Inuyasha and the rest of the boys."

"And their girlfriends." Kikyou's look turned sour.

"Well yeah but-"

"Why do you hang out with them again?" Kagura asked curiously. Kikyou fumed slightly.

"It's because I am the most popular girl in school and Inuyasha is the most popular boy." She said through clenched teeth.

"But he has a girlfriend, and you don't have a boyfriend."

"What are you getting at Kagura?" Kikyou growled with barely contained fury.

"I'm just saying that now that Inuyasha has a girlfriend, your sister right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Isn't it fair to say that now Kagome's the most popular girl in school. I mean she is closer with the PB5 than you are anyway. No offense to you Kikyou, but you know me, blunt as a nail is sharp."

Kikyou looked positively livid. She stood up abruptly glaring down at the seated Kagura who was too busy drinking her Sprite to notice her enraged friend. "I'll have you know that I am more popular than Inuyasha with or without a boyfriend. My sister's got nothing on me. She was a geek before she met Inuyasha, still is one." Kikyou sneered crossing her arms with a haughty look, a combination that did not suit her very well.

"Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else."

"Who? There's no one more popular than Inuyasha and the only people close enough are in the PB5. In case you have forgotten, they're taken." Kagura stated taking another large swing of Sprite.

"Kouji isn't."

Kagura spit her drink out in surprise spraying the liquid all over the kitchen counter. "Ew Kagura, that's just-"

"Kouji! That geek!" Kagura exclaimed in shock.

"What are you talking about? He's sweet and kind, not to mention hot."

"The question isn't whether or not he's hot. He's the least popular of the PB5."

"Only because he's quiet." Kikyou protested.

"You do know who he likes right. You know he belongs to that freak-"

"He does not! Have you even seen them together lately? I mean come on. It's time for him to move on to bigger and better things. Besides, with my help, he can become even more popular than Inuyasha." Kagura snorted.

"Yeah right. What makes you think he's going to drop his long time crush, just to be more popular?"

"Why are you so intent on disagreeing with me today, huh? I haven't seen you for weeks and the first thing you do is criticize me and put me down. You're supposed to be my friend yet you're not acting like it."

"Well, I'm sorry Kikyou if you find the truth insulting, but really, would you expect anything less from me. I don't bullshit Kik and you know it. And as for not acting like a friend, I think only a true friend would take it upon him or herself to tell you the truth instead of letting you find out the hard way." Kikyou plopped down on her seat and placed her head in her hands.

"You're right Kagura." She sighed heavily. "Gomen."

Kagura finished off her soda tossing the can in the designated trash bin. "It's fine. Hey Kikyou I meant to ask you earlier. Do you think I could have a look at some of your shrine's artifacts? We're doing a project at school and I need to bring one in with my project."

Kikyou looked puzzled for a moment. "I don't remember Mr. Takaishi assigning anything like that."

"It's for an extra credit." Kagura said quickly.

The gray-eyed teen shrugged. "Oh okay. Just come outside and you can pick which one you'd like, just don't you dare damage anything. My grandfather will have my head if he finds out someone's tampered with his stuff."

The two girls walked out of the house towards the shrine located behind the house. It was closed today due to the absence of the rest of the family. Even though Kikyou was to inherit the shrine, she had never cared much for the position of a priestess so it remained closed until her grandfather returned. Using her key, both girls walked into the shrine. It was well kept despite its age, though small amounts of dust began to form upon the floor.

On every wall hung some type of ancient relic, or that's what Kikyou's grandfather told people when they visited. Kikyou knew that at least half of this stuff was fake, but there were a few things, like the bow Kikyou wore to the Halloween party, and the jewel Kagome wore along with the staff Souta brought that were genuine. Kagura walked in as if knowing exactly what she was looking for.

"Kikyou, mind if I borrow that bow you wore for Halloween?" Kikyou reached up to grab the bow, but the shrine was soon flooded with light as the door was opened and two people walked in.

"Kikyou? Kagura? What are you doing in here?" Kikyou proceeded to take the bow off of the wall and handed it to Kagura.

"Oh hello Kagome. What brings you to the shrine? I see you've got company." She said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I asked you first Kikyou. What are you doing with ji-chan's bow?"

"Kagura needs it for a school project so I offered to lend it to her. Is that a problem?"

"I had promised to let Sesshoumaru borrow it." Kagura looked from sister to sister then happened to catch Sesshoumaru's eye. She glanced down quickly as if Sesshoumaru could see her true intentions by looking into her eyes.

'What should I do? Sesshoumaru's the one who's helping me and Nishi out of Naraku's clutches. Maybe if I give him a hint, he'll realize the importance of the bow and can crack this mystery before that bastard does.'

'_I believe you should be preparing for your next assignment. Wouldn't do to well if you should fail also now, would it?'_ An image of an unconscious Nishi appeared in her mind, soon to be replaced with an image of herself in the same predicament.

'No, I can't fail. I can't let Sesshoumaru get that bow.'

"I'm pretty sure Kagura needs that bow more that Sesshoumaru does." Kikyou replied snapping Kagura from her musings.

"I can speak for myself Kikyou. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to leave. Lot's of homework." She walked past the two at the doorway to the shrine keeping her eyes adverted so as not to lock onto molten gold. The guilt she felt left her uneasy, but she had to do what she did. Kagome could only stare dumbly as her sister's best friend left the premises with the artifact she promised to Sesshoumaru in hand.

"Kikyou, how could you just take that bow. You didn't even ask ji-chan permission."

"Did you?" Kikyou inquired. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Well, no but-"

"If you don't mind, I would rather not stay in this shrine any longer than I have to."

Doing as Kagura had done, she walked pass the two but not without a "Nice seeing ya Sesshy." As a final remark. Sesshoumaru glared coldly at the passing female then turned to her sister whom he could see was highly upset by her sister's uncaring manner.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru. If we had gotten here sooner, I could have gotten that bow for you." Sesshoumaru remained silent. His eyes scanned the small shrine a small glittering object catching his eye. He walked toward it picking it up and examining it closely.

"The Shikon no Tama." He muttered, mostly to himself. "Higurashi, may I borrow this instead."

"Oh that. That's really valuable. Ji-chan never lets us take that out of the shrine." Sesshoumaru raised an inquisitorial eyebrow at the girl.

"Yet he let you wear this to the Halloween party?" Kagome blushed being caught once again with embarrassment.

"Well, we kind of added a few accessories before we left for the party. But I guess you could borrow it. I could just use one of the replicas ji-chan sells at the gift shop to replace it I suppose." She answered pondering mostly to herself.

Sesshoumaru pocketed the small jewel and left the shelter of the shrine with Kagome, into the bright daylight. "Well, I guess this puts a damper on your research."

The taller male only nodded. "Your help is appreciated Higurashi-"

"You know Sesshoumaru you can call me Kagome."

"Very well. Ja ne Kagome." And with that he left down the numerous steps leading to the Higurashi household.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Sess!"

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly as his brother came down the street, most likely there to visit Kagome. As Inuyasha approached his brother he glanced between the steps leading to Kagome's home and Sesshoumaru.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a frown.

"What are you doing at Kagome's house?"

"Inuyasha, must you always meddle in other people's business. Especially my own." Inuyasha growled.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm afraid I can not answer your question. It isn't necessary for you to involve yourself. I believe Kagome is waiting for you." Inuyasha looked as if he were going to retort, but decided that it was better not to keep Kagome waiting.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove off, Inuyasha watching for a mere second before climbing the many steps to his girlfriend's residence. Kagome met him at the top of the steps, smiling the smile that always made him forget his anger or frustration.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she exclaimed cheerily hugging him tightly. He blushed slightly still unused to displays of affection. She pulled away from him beaming.

"Feh, why are you always so huggy woman?" Inuyasha crossed his arms attempting a manly image, which was ruined by his pink tinted cheeks. Kagome frowned slightly.

"Inuyasha, 'huggy' isn't a word, and besides," she said cheering up, "what's wrong with me hugging you?"

"Why was Sesshoumaru here?" Kagome, completely shocked by this change of topic, stood there stunned. Seeing that she wasn't answering, Inuyasha tried again. "Well, are you gonna answer or not?" A look of confusion crossed Kagome's features only to evolve into one of understanding. A sly smile graced her lips as she stared at Inuyasha.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Inuyasha there's no need to be jealous. You do remember he's dating Rin, ne?" The currently fuming male instantly faltered.

"W-what the hell are you talking about. I ain't jealous of him." He spluttered out. "I-I was just curious that's all."

"Well it's okay Inuyasha." She soothed and kissed him on the cheek, which instantly caused his cheeks to burn. "Come on inside. You can have some ramen and we can watch a movie." Dog-ears instantly twitched in excitement at the mention of ramen and without delay, Inuyasha followed the raven-haired female into her home for his favorite treat.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door.

"Hey Ayame, where are you going?" She turned around pigtails flying to face her cousin who looked as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru asked me to help him with some research today." Rin looked puzzled.

"That's funny. I thought Sesshy said he wasn't going to be home today." There was an awkward silence between the cousins until Rin broke it. "What is the research about?"

Ayame shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but I'd better get going before I'm late. Ja ne Rin-chan."

Leaving the house and heading towards the garage, Ayame retrieved her bike for the distance to Sesshoumaru's was not one she wished to walk. The day was sunny and bright, a very promising day for outdoor activity. A strong gust of wind blew Ayame's pigtails momentarily blinding her. Emitting a large puff of air from her lungs, Ayame blew the offending strands of hair from her face only to slam backwards onto her brakes stopping mere inches from running Kagura over.

"Hey would you watch it!" The woman shrieked.

"Gomen. I uh, couldn't see. Hair got in my way." She explained shrugging sheepishly. Kagura just glared coldly and it was then that Ayame noticed the item she was carrying. She watched as Kagura walked past her as miffed as she had ever seen her. 'Why does Kagura have a bow?'

Ayame placed her feet back on the pedal before another strong gust of wind blew around her. 'Maybe I should change hairstyles. She took the two bands holding her hair in pigtails using them both to put her hair in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Taking off once more she reached her destination with only a few moments to spare. Reaching for her rubber bands she placed her hair back into its original style before knocking on the door and being greeted by Sesshoumaru's mother, Tsuki Tsrugi. An expression of mild confusion was apparent as she surveyed Ayame before she smiled openly in recognition.

"Ayame dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine. It's great to see you again Tsrugi-san."

"Hai, it has been a long while. You're here for Sesshoumaru, ne?" Ayame nodded. "He told me to be expecting someone. He's in his room upstairs to your left. It's the room at the end of the hall."

"Arigatou Tsrugi-san." Ayame thanked her bowing.

"My pleasure."

Following the instructions given she easily found the required room. Knocking lightly she was greeted with a 'come in' before doing the requested. She opened the door and her eyes widened in amazement. She had never imagined Sesshoumaru's room to look like…well…this.

It was a fairly large sized room with all of the essentials colored a light brown with beige carpets and curtains complementing the room's atmosphere nicely. A large queen sized bed was against the wall farthest from the door and a television set complete with a DVD and VHS system sat at the foot of the bed. A desk with a computer was in a corner against a wall adjacent to the door and was where Sesshoumaru currently sat hovering over what looked to be a sword, but that wasn't the surprising part.

What completely baffled Ayame was how a person such as Sesshoumaru could have a room that was such a…mess. Papers were strewn haphazardly all over the floor. Tools and things of the like littered his desk some of which seemed broken and tons of books, possibly every one the school library owned, took up various spots in the floor.

"Um Sesshoumaru. What happened here?" Said person cast a surveying glance around his living quarters then went back to examining the sheathed sword on the table.

"It is nothing that cannot be fixed later. It was just simply easier to spread everything out." Not once did he look at her for he still poked and prodded at the sword as if searching for something.

Stepping over the threshold of the older male's room cautiously, Ayame cleared some books away from a second seat at the desk and got comfortable watching Sesshoumaru examine the object that to her seemed to be nothing but an ordinary sword. When the silence became too much of an annoyance, Ayame decided to speak. "So exactly what do you need my help for?"

Pausing in his observations, he walked over to a pile of papers without even acknowledging her. A moment later Ayame caught a notebook as it was tossed to her. "What's this-"

"Those are my notes. You may read them and see what you can make of them."

"But what am I supposed to be 'making of them'?" But she received no response. She huffed indignantly. 'How dare he just order me around like that.' She thought, but opened the notebook anyway and began reading. She really couldn't have expected Sesshoumaru to be any other way.

The two sat in silence, Ayame thoroughly reading through Sesshoumaru's notes, different reactions and emotions taking over her expression. At times where she was contemplating information, she would chew her bottom lip softly, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration, or when confused she would scratch her head or shake it in a negative manner. Sesshoumaru went from his sword to his books occasionally leaving the room for lengths at a time. It was after returning from his final trip did Ayame finish reading the entirety of his notes. She even made some of her own based on the one's he made, on her own paper of course.

"Well I have to hand it to Yamaguchi-san." She said, speaking for the first time in an hour while putting down the book called _Ancient Legends_ that Sesshoumaru's notes had mentioned. "He sure knows how to be inconspicuous. There's no way that anyone but the smartest of people could even have been able to tell that this legend isn't even authentic."

Sesshoumaru set the tray of cookies and milk that his mother had made on the desk and sat down across from a thoughtful looking Ayame. "How would one be able to tell that it was a fake." He inquired.

"Well for one, the moral just contradicts itself. I mean what kind of person who wants peace would make a weapon with such destructive power. Another thing I noticed is that there was too much description of weaponry. Seven weapons in total. Most legends are passed down by word of mouth. If this legend was as old as it was said to be, the descriptions would be few and those that were there would be hazy. Legends were told to prove a point, to give morals and were told to small children. The detailed descriptions of the seven weapons would not have been necessary to have been told, thus would not have been remember long enough to be written down." Sesshoumaru nodded. This girl was clever.

"Yamaguchi-san mentioned those weapons with a purpose, each revolving around the main one, which is the Shikon no Tama. But I see that the weapons really exist. Is that one of them?" she inquired gesturing to the sword on the desk. He nodded once more. "Now that I have given you an explanation. How about you return the favor? What exactly is this all about?"

"It was explained in my notes-"

"Yeah, yeah, that it's a blueprint to some new technology. But you said that my uncle's scroll was stolen. That means that someone else knows about this and is willing to steal in order to get the technology first. Who is after this technology and what makes it so important."

'Very clever girl.'

"As to what makes this technology so important, I am not so sure, because I do not know what it is. I have a suspicion of who may have taken the scroll from your home. It is the person in charge of the company that is my father's competition."

"Onigumo Yami." His eyes flashed surprise and Ayame just shrugged. "I do research. So how did he find out about the scroll, that it was in my uncle's house, I mean?"

"You did say that the scroll was the most popular attraction at your uncle's shrine, perhaps he had seen it there." Ayame nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru just didn't find it necessary to tell the entire truth. After all that would only raise her suspicions and lead her to ask unnecessary questions that would involve her too much in the matter.

"So what are you trying to do with that sword?" Both of them stood over the afore mentioned sword, the cookies and milk completely forgotten. "This is the Tenseiga. I was attempting to see what its significance is."

Ayame picked up the sword and sheath removing the sword from its protection and examined it and watched it glint in the dim sunlight. She inspected every inch of it with nothing but her bare eye.

"Tenseiga, sword of healing." She muttered, swinging it experimentally. "Well I don't think that all of the weapons combined could make some type of technology. Maybe something is hidden inside of them. Do you know who crafted this sword?"

Sesshoumaru seated himself in front of the computer and switched it on. Typing a few keys and moments later, a profile appeared complete with a photograph. "Well he's sure one strange character."

"This is Totosai."

"What, no last name?"

"If he has one, he does not reveal it."

Ayame scanned over the bio of the man named Totosai. "It's nothing unusual. Just says that he used to make high quality swords and retired of old age." The read head observed.

"Something is missing." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What do you mean?"

"He made many weapons, even though they are not all listed. He is also a well-known craftsman. If that is so," he said picking up the sword. "where is his signature?"

Ayame picked up a magnifying glass from one of the many piles of papers and began inspecting the sword inch by inch. She found something at the guard of the sword.

"I think I found something. It looks like the kanji for west." She handed over the magnifying glass to Sesshoumaru so that he could view it also.

"You are correct, but what does it mean?"

"Maybe this is a fake?"

"No. This is authentic. I've met Totosai before and he is not exactly in his right mind. A signature like this is to be expected."

"But why is it so miniscule. Wouldn't he want people to know who created the sword."

"Yes, but not more than he would want people to admire its beauty."

Ayame bit her bottom lip while shaking her head. Then her eyes sparked with something akin to understanding. "Maybe he was giving someone directions. West is a cardinal direction and directions lead to locations. Do you have a small knife?"

"There is one in the kitchen. I will be back in a moment." Sesshoumaru departed swiftly leaving Ayame bubbling with excitement.

'I hope I'm right.' Shortly after he returned he handed her the knife, which she took eagerly. "Now to see if my theory is correct." She took the knife and began poking and prodding at the base of the hilt directly above the Totosai's signature. At one well-placed poke the knife slid in easily.

"Hey! There's something here!" Ayame cut a small rectangular hole then began to shake whatever was in the sword out of it. With a few shakes, an object fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru picked up the tiny item and inspected it with curiosity.

"It seems to be a computer chip." Sesshoumaru concluded.

"Hai, but what is it for?"

"Ayame-chan, you're uncle's on the phone. It's time for you to go home now." Tsuki called from downstairs.

"Guess we'll have to do this again some other time, ne?"

"Indeed."

"Ja ne Sesshoumaru." The seventeen year old said bowing with a smile. She turned to leave but was called back. "Hai?"

"You're help was appreciated."

She smiled again, "You're welcome." and left for home leaving the mystery for another day.

-----------------------------------

**NG**: Just click that button at the bottom right for your next installment! Oh and don't forget to review!


	28. The Trouble with Boyfriends

**NG**: Hey guys, if this is the first chapter you're clicking on, you might want to go back to chapter 26 which is the first of three newly posted chapters. If not continue reading to your delight! I hope so far it's been interesting. Trust me, it gets even better. Well I won't keep you waiting! On with the chapter!

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own Nishi and Kouji._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Well I have to hand it to Yamaguchi-san." She said, speaking for the first time in an hour while putting down the book called Ancient Legends that Sesshoumaru's notes had mentioned. "He sure knows how to be inconspicuous. There's no way that anyone but the smartest of people could even have been able to tell that this legend isn't even authentic."_

_Sesshoumaru set the tray of cookies and milk that his mother had made on the desk and sat down across from a thoughtful looking Ayame. "How would one be able to tell that it was a fake." He inquired._

"_Well for one, the moral just contradicts itself. I mean what kind of person who wants peace would make a weapon with such destructive power. Another thing I noticed is that there was too much description of weaponry. Seven weapons in total. Most legends are passed down by word of mouth. If this legend was as old as it was said to be, the descriptions would be few and those that were there would be hazy. Legends were told to prove a point, to give morals and were told to small children. The detailed descriptions of the seven weapons would not have been necessary to have been told, thus would not have been remember long enough to be written down." Sesshoumaru nodded. This girl was clever._

"_Yamaguchi-san mentioned those weapons with a purpose, each revolving around the main one, which is the Shikon no Tama. But I see that the weapons really exist. Is that one of them?" she inquired gesturing to the sword on the desk. He nodded once more._

--------------------------------------------------------

'_I hope I'm right.' Shortly after he returned he handed her the knife, which she took eagerly. "Now to see if my theory is correct." She took the knife and began poking and prodding at the base of the hilt directly above the Totosai's signature. At one well-placed poke the knife slid in easily._

"Hey! There's something here!" Ayame cut a small rectangular hole then began to shake whatever was in the sword out of it. With a few shakes, an object fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru picked up the tiny item and inspected it with curiosity.

"_It seems to be a computer chip." Sesshoumaru concluded._

"_Hai, but what is it for?"_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Six:**__ The Problem with Boyfriends_

--------------------------------------

'School is such a drag.' Sango looked at the clock just willing it to move faster so that she could meet Miroku and the others for lunch. The last two minutes seemed to last hours as the clock ticked on, Sango's foot tapping along impatiently with its rhythm as Myoga-sensei continued to drag on and on about a subject that she didn't particularly care about.

'Buzz.'

'Finally.' She thought hopping from her seat and rushing to the lunchroom as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. When she reached the lunchroom she found the normal group sitting at their regular table. She waved as she approached them and was immediately confronted by her enthusiastic boyfriend who dragged her over to their table after a kiss on the cheek in greeting and sat her directly onto his lap. She was beet red by the time she sat down and was about to tell Miroku off, but was cut off before she could even utter a word.

"Sango, have you seen Inuyasha and Kagome? They're late and their class is the closest to the lunchroom."

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't seen them. I just ran straight here." An ear splitting screech of someone's name that sounded suspiciously like 'Miroku' attracted everyone's attention to the cafeteria doors.

A young freshman girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes ran through the many tables to reach the violet-eyed boy. She appeared a bit young to be in high school and none appeared to have ever seen her before, but her path was undeterred as she finally reached Sango's and the others' table. She latched herself onto Miroku as if he'd disappear from her grasp if she let go even the slightest, knocking Sango off of his lap.

The commotion died down and everyone in the cafeteria returned to his or her previous activities except for the group of teens seated at the table where the unknown girl was currently strangling Miroku to death. Sango's face burned with anger at the scene and she nearly shoved the girl straight off of Miroku until the girl's next words stopped her actions.

"Oh Miroku, I've missed you soo much. I've finally found you. After you moved I was devastated, but now I've found you and we can be together!" By this time the boy in question was turning an unhealthy shade of blue from lack of oxygen. Sango cleared her throat in order to gain their attention. Miroku turned to her with a pleading look while trying to pry the girl off of his neck. Sango scoffed and turned away from the pair.

"Who is she Miroku? One of your fangirls?"

"No Sango- it's not what you think!" the monk in training pleaded frantically. The girl finally let go after hearing Miroku's voice. She turned and looked at Sango who was ignoring Miroku's plead for her to understand. Then Miroku grabbed Sango's hands kissing them both causing the senior to blush.

"Sango, I would never cheat on you. You are the only one for me." She smiled at him because she could see the honesty in his eyes. Her smile instantly turned into a frown as she felt her hands slapped away from her boyfriend's. She turned sharply towards the freshman girl who seemed red in the face with anger, but not nearly as much as Sango.

Miroku sat there stunned that this girl (whose name he couldn't quite place) had the audacity to slap their joined hands. Sango, however, was not quite as stunned as she was pissed. Faster than anyone could imagine, Sango stood ready to swing at the insolent little girl. Luckily for the girl, Miroku was quick to restrain his girlfriend though he was having quite a hard time doing so.

"Miroku, let me go, that little freshman slapped me! There's no way I'm letting her get away with it!" she yelled glaring heatedly at the girl who merely stood there with her arms crossed and a look of defiance.

"Excuse me, but I do have a name. I am Koharu and I'll have you know that Miroku and I are a couple so keep your hands off him." The tension in the air was thick as Sango's friends watched on in anticipation. Kagome and Inuyasha approached the table at this particular moment, Kagome with a definite scowl on her face and keeping distance from the white haired boy.

"Oi, what's going on here?"

"Shh!" everyone at the table hissed in unison. Inuyasha was slightly taken aback and just sat down.

"Sheesh, I just asked a question." He grumbled.

By now Sango's struggling had stopped, but Miroku did not loosen his hold on her waist. "What do you mean a couple?" she asked angrily.

Miroku flinched at the emotion in her voice. After hearing the girl's name, Miroku realized where he knew her from. She was the girl who Miroku had taken to the school dance once in the eight grade. Koharu was in the fifth grade and was the only girl in her class that hadn't been asked to the dance. To make her feel better, he decided to go with her, besides, showing such a charming side of himself would get him in with the ladies. Koharu was ecstatic and clung to his side the entire dance. Miroku had even joked that they were the best looking couple at the dance. She had enjoyed herself immensely and he admitted to having a good time as well. He never realized how big of a crush she had on him until now.

"Miroku and I have been promised to each other for four years. He's been my boyfriend for all this time and I've been waiting to reunite with him and now here I am." Koharu said proudly. Miroku sweat-dropped. Now he didn't remember all of that.

"Koharu-san, it is nice to see you again, but I don't know what it is you are speaking of. Sango-chan is my girlfriend." He explained. Her brown eyes began to tear up at the news.

"B-but Miroku, y-you, y-you said…" Miroku instantly began to panic. He hated it when girls cried, he truly did.

"Koharu, wait. Please…don't cry." However, the result was an onslaught of tears and wailing causing all present to wince.

"Miroku, will you shut your friend up!" Inuyasha exclaimed holding his ears.

'Think Miroku, think. What do you usually do in situations like these?' Miroku smirked. 'Ah, now I remember.' And without truly thinking of the consequences, his hand moved to grope Koharu silencing the girl and the entire cafeteria.

'Uh oh is he in trouble now.' Rin thought. Koharu had quieted down in shock and turned beet red. Sango was also beet red, but for a different reason. She leapt up from her seat, spun around and gave him the hardest slap of his life. The scene would have been comical if it weren't for the slight trace of tears in her eyes.

"Miroku, you're such a jackass." And with that she stormed out of the cafeteria. Kagome got up and went after her best friend, but not before throwing a pitied look at the fallen boy. Koharu looked on in confusion but quickly went to Miroku's side.

"Miroku how could you like such a violent girl. It isn't right. She shouldn't hurt you just because you have a butt fetish." He allowed her to help him up from his fallen position and sit back on the cafeteria bench. Miroku stayed quiet knowing that he was in deep trouble this time. He had made a promise and now that promise was broken. He now feared that she wasn't willing to forgive him for a second time.

-------------------------------------

Kagome raced through the hallways knowing exactly where to go to find her friend. The hallways were fairly empty since it was lunchtime and she easily reached the bathroom in time to see Sango run in. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath preparing herself to dodge whatever objects Sango might throw to vent out her anger. Suddenly, a flash of green caught her eye and she turned quickly, her heart leaping to her throat.

'Nishi?' But it wasn't her missing friend, only the skirt of one of the passing students. She sighed in disappointment and went inside. Kagome was shocked to find nothing in the bathroom had been destroyed, as that was what usually happened when Sango was upset.

"Sango," she called out tentatively. Her only response was soft sniffles coming from the last stall. She approached the stall knocking on the door and calling out again. "Sango, are you okay? It's me, Kagome. Onegi, let me in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a pinked face, teary-eyed Taijiya, who seemed as if her entire world had come crashing down upon her shoulders. "Oh Sango." Kagome sighed, enveloping her friend in a hug at which point she broke down again. The two girls just sat there for a while until Sango had calmed down. She pulled back letting Kagome release her and gave a slight smile.

"Arigatou Kags. I needed that." Kagome just nodded.

"Now Sango, I know that Miroku is my friend and that you like him, but if his antics bother you so much, why do you stay with him?" The older girl just lowered her head.

"I don't know. You don't know how many times I worry whether he'll grope some girl's butt, but I always trusted that he wouldn't because he gave me his word. And now he's broken his promise. Kagome I've thought of leaving him. I really have, but every time I try the pain is even worse. It hurts to see him touching other women, but it hurts more to think of leaving him."

Gathering and digesting all of this information was hard. For one, Sango rarely even cried, especially in front of her friends. In fact, Kagome could count all incidents in which she had seen Sango cry on one hand. Another abnormality was that Sango was getting worked up over a boy, a foolish, perverted, jerk of a boy. If she didn't know any better Kagome would think that Sango…nah, it couldn't be, could it?

"Um Sango, it sounds to me like this could be more than just a crush. Are you in love with Miroku?" Sango's shoulders began shaking again and silent tears slipped down her face. "Oh Sango, please don't cry again. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not that Kagome. It's just that I've realized how completely stupid I am."

"Nani? What do you mean Sango? You're not stupid."

"I am." She replied lifting her head and wiping her tears to reveal a solemn smile. "I was stupid enough to fall in love with the biggest hentai of the century and look at me, I'm a mess. I'm sitting here crying like a baby over some guy when I should just go and beat his ass into a bloody pulp." Kagome laughed mostly in relief at the return of her friend's attitude. "Besides, Nishi would just scoff at me and say 'Tears are for babies. All they do is get your face wet and mess up your makeup.' Kagome just nodded in agreement.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss her."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Do you think she's alright? Midori-san said that the police haven't found her yet. You don't think she's…" She choked slightly, holding more tears at bay.

"No Sango-chan. I believe that she's okay, wherever she is." Both girls got up and left the stall after Sango had cleaned herself up of course. They headed for their next class since lunch was over, not noticing that someone else was in that bathroom with them.

"I miss you guys too." Nishi whispered and left to go to her next class securing her black bandana and sun glasses as she left."

------------------------------------

After the bell rang for the end of lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku began walking to their next class, which happened to be the only one they had together. "Man, we are so screwed."

Miroku looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head. "What do you mean we? I'm the one who's screwed."

"Not the only one. Kagome's pretty pissed at me to."

"Honto ni? (Really?) Doshite? (Why?)"

"She says that I don't show enough open affection all because I wouldn't hold her hand while we were walking down the hallway. And to top it all off, her psychotic sister comes and glomps me making her even angrier. Then she yells, '_You'll let my sister hug you, but you won't even hold your own girlfriend's hand!_' and stomps off to the cafeteria." Miroku laughed, mostly at Inuyasha's poor attempt at a Kagome imitation.

"And what is so funny. If I remember correctly, you just got the shit slapped out of you by your martial arts butt kicking girlfriend."

"I'm not laughing at what happened between you and Kagome." He explained. "I'm laughing at how ironic our situation is. Here you have a girlfriend who wants you to touch her while my girlfriend face plants me into the ground if I so much as think of doing anything of the sort." Inuyasha chuckled a bit at that.

"Maybe we should have stuck with our first choices after all. Ouch! Oi, what was that for!"

To all appearances, Inuyasha looked completely innocent, but the new bump Miroku was sporting on the back of his head and the lack of other possible suspects told otherwise. "Don't joke about that. You ain't gettin Kagome back alright?"

The brunette snickered. "A bit possessive aren't we?"

"Shut it Houshi."

"Too bad Valentine's Day was last month. We sure could have used that to fix our problem." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"How about birthdays? No wait Kagome's past already."

"Yea so did Sango's." Miroku thought for a minute. "How about St. Patrick's Day?" Inuyasha gave him a blank look. "What? I'm desperate here." He sighed. "I guess we'll just have to be spontaneous." Both boys cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Right back atcha."

-------------------------------------

"Good work Kagura. You have done well." She just sneered at him, her red eyes glowing with hatred.

"Yeah, yeah Naraku, cut with the praise. Am I finished here?"

"Not quite. I need five more artifacts to add to my collection. One is at Miroku Houshi's house, the Shakujo. Another, the Hirikostu, is at Sango Taijiya's home. The Kaze no Ken at the home of Kouji and Kouga Ookami, and the last two artifacts, the Tenseiga and the Shikon no Tama is at the home of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Tsrugi. Both items coincidentally could have been in my possession had my two favorite apprentices not screwed up their tasks."

Kagura flinched slightly at the underlying malice in his tone but was not at all shocked that he knew this information. She had screwed up, but only because she hadn't truly made the effort to retrieve the sacred jewel. She saw it along with two dozen cheap imitations and had contemplated on bringing a fake back to satisfy the bastard. But, she knew it would only be a waste of time. Kikyou would have never given her the real jewel and giving Naraku a fake one was just asking for it. Instead she opted for feigning naivete.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I got what you asked for." Naraku frowned.

"Do not play games with me."

"Alright, I forgot okay. I mean out of my perfect record, aren't I allowed one mistake."

"You are." He smirked. "But every mistake has a consequence." A quick picture of a battered Nishi flashed through her mind. Kagura would never admit it, but this man scared her. A conversation between herself and Nishi suddenly resurfaced in her memory.

-------------------------------------

"Hey kid, how was it?" Kagura asked referring to her 'day off'. Nishi walked into her room with her mood dampened.

"It was okay I guess. And by the way, I'm not a kid. In fact, we're the same age." Kagura just rolled her eyes. "Hey Kagura, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Nishi growled slightly.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding go ahead."

"What makes you stay here? I mean, what is it that Naraku holds over your head to make you one of his lackeys."

"That is none of your business."

"But you said I could ask you a question-"

"That didn't mean that I'd answer it. Now I'm going to bed. I've got something important to do tomorrow." Nishi glanced at the clock that read 5:45, knowing that it was too early to sleep. She shrugged.

"Okay, sure, good night Kagura." And with that she turned off the lights and left the room.

------------------------------------

Kagura's reason for staying was a touchy subject for her. It was a secret that she was willing to take any kind of punishment Naraku dished at her for. She found it strange how no one in Naraku's gang had figured out her secret. 'Maybe they have and Naraku just keeps them quiet.'

"Tomorrow is shopping day Kagura and I expect ever item on my list to be in my office by the end of the day, understood?"

"Hai." She responded, leaving the office. She headed back to her room only to find Nishi once again occupying her bed.

"Hey, so what happened." She asked looking up from her book of 'Thieving for Dummies.'

"Nothing much, Naraku's just mad that I didn't get his precious jewel thing from the Higurashi shrine."

"Nani? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kagura looked at the girl quizzically who had leapt up from the bed and was now inspecting her closely.

"Of course not. What's wrong with you?" Nishi looked at Kagura curiously.

"Well, it's just that every time I mess up, even a little bit, I'm lucky if I come back here without anything that will bruise in the morning. Now that I think of it, since I've been here, you haven't gotten hurt once, even when we both get into trouble." Nishi couldn't help the hint of envy in her voice.

"That is because I am Naraku's right hand man, so to speak. None of these fools would dare to touch me." She explained.

"Oh," Nishi said dejectedly. 'I was just hoping there was some way for me to get out of it.' Kagura took her place on her now empty bed and Nishi went to her own to lie down.

'The kid looks so miserable.' Kagura knew the real reason why she was never treated like the rest of Naraku's lackeys. She detested it with all her might. After all, Naraku doesn't want to hurt his precious little sister.

--------------------------------------------

**Kagura**: Hey, what's the big idea making me related to that bastard!

**NG**: What do you mean? You're practically a part of him in the show.

**Kagura**: That's not the point! Why couldn't I just be a really good lackey?

**NG**: Then it wouldn't be interesting.

**Kagura**: -growls-

**NG**: Don't make me get Nishi on you.

**Kagura**: -silent-

**NG**: I thought so.

--------------------------------------

_**Review Response**_

_**Flamegirl37c, Georgetta, Kinnosuke, kagome1312, kouga'snumba1girl, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, .snow.fallin.tear, cena's princess, and Spirited Child**__: Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter 25! I'm so sorry for the late updates but the story is completely written and will be updated regularly. I promise!_

_**Inukawaii**__: Thanks for your review. I'll answer the questions you asked me in your last review. __**Question**__: Is Nishi ever going to be released? __**Answer**__: Can't completely answer that one yet, but it looks promising! __**Question**__: Is Kikyou having feelings for Kouji besides her evil plotting and all? __**Answer**__: Yes she does, but we'll see what happens between those two later on. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**MoonPrincess09, haunting hanyou, and Mystery**__: Thanks for reviewing my other chapters. I really appreciate your comments!_


	29. The Last Straw

**NG**: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! WHOO HOOH! 2008!

**Miroku**: Um, NG-sama, why are you yelling?

**NG**: IT'S 2008! TIME TO CELEBRATE!

**Miroku**: Yes, we know this, but do you really have to shout?

**NG**: I DO IF I WANT TO ANNOY MY TWO FAVORITE HANYOUS!!

**Miroku**: -looks over where the two mentioned are currently tied to a chair and flinching horribly- I see, I was wondering why they tied up this time.

**NG**: YEAH, THEY KEPT BUGGING ME WHILE I WAS PARTYING!

**Inuyasha**: We were trying to stop you from drinking you crazy wench!

**Nishi**: Yeah now will you please shut up and let us go!

**NG**: SORRY, TIME TO START THE STORY!

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just Nishi and Kouji._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Um Sango, it sounds to me like this could be more than just a crush. Are you in love with Miroku?" Sango's shoulders began shaking again and silent tears slipped down her face. "Oh Sango, please don't cry again. I didn't mean to upset you." _

"_It's not that Kagome. It's just that I've realized how completely stupid I am." _

"_Nani? What do you mean Sango? You're not stupid." _

"_I am." She replied lifting her head and wiping her tears to reveal a solemn smile. "I was stupid enough to fall in love with the biggest hentai of the century and look at me, I'm a mess. I'm sitting here crying like a baby over some guy when I should just go and beat his ass into a bloody pulp." Kagome laughed mostly in relief at the return of her friend's attitude. "Besides, Nishi would just scoff at me and say 'Tears are for babies. All they do is get your face wet and mess up your makeup.' Kagome just nodded in agreement. _

"_Kagome?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_I miss her." _

"_Yeah, I do to." _

"_Do you think she's alright? Midori-san said that the police haven't found her yet. You don't think she's…" She choked slightly, holding more tears at bay. _

"_No Sango-chan. I believe that she's okay, wherever she is." Both girls got up and left the stall after Sango had cleaned herself up of course. They headed for their next class since lunch was over, not noticing that someone else was in that bathroom with them. _

"_I miss you guys too." Nishi whispered and left to go to her next class securing her black bandana and sun glasses as she left."_

-----------------------------------------

"_Tomorrow is shopping day Kagura and I expect every item on my list to be in my office by the end of the day, understood?" _

"_Hai." she responded, leaving the office._

--------------------------------------------

"_Well, it's just that every time I mess up, even a little bit, I'm lucky if I come back here without anything that will bruise in the morning. Now that I think of it, since I've been here, you haven't gotten hurt once, even when we both get into trouble." Nishi couldn't help the hint of envy in her voice. _

"_That is because I am Naraku's right hand man, so to speak. None of these fools would dare to touch me." she explained. _

"_Oh," Nishi said dejectedly. 'I was just hoping there was some way for me to get out of it.' Kagura took her place on her now empty bed and Nishi went to her own to lie down. _

'_The kid looks so miserable.' Kagura knew the real reason why she was never treated like the rest of Naraku's lackeys. She detested it with all her might. After all, Naraku doesn't want to hurt his precious little sister._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Seven: **__The Last Straw _

--------------------------------------

"Moshi moshi Ookami residence."

"Kouji, this is Sesshoumaru."

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's up."

"I need to borrow something from you for a while."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember the katana that you wore to Miroku's Halloween party?"

A pause. "Hai, I remember. Do you need it?"

"Hai, I do, but I only need one and both you and Kouga had one. Is either one of the two more significant?"

"Well, Kouga's has the symbol of wind on it. Mine however is just an ordinary katana. Is that helpful?"

"It is. May I come over today to pick it up?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

'Click.'

Sesshoumaru turned from the phone to wince at the condition of his room. 'Mother would have a fit. It is a good thing she does not visit often.'

As it was, Sesshoumaru had begun collecting all weapons that were mentioned in Midoriko's legend. He now had the Hirikotsu, which he had borrowed from the Taijiya's the day before, his own Tenseiga, and the Shikon no Tama. Ayame was to bring the Shakujo from her home and he was currently on his way to pick up the Kaze no Ken from Kouji. Two of the final items he knew of were lost to him for the moment, one in the possession of Kagura and the other stolen.

As he approached Kouji's door, he could hear the barking of his overzealous pup inside, possibly waiting to pounce on the new visitor. He rang the doorbell and after a few moments, in which Sesshoumaru assumed Kouji was trying to restrain the dog, the door finally opened.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Here's what you wanted." Kouji handed him a long box. "I put it in there because it would be strange to walk down the street with a katana, even if you aren't walking home. Gomen, I would invite you in, but Kaze has been acting up lately and I don't think you want to deal with him."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement hearing the dog's loud yips and barks. "That is fine. I did not plan on staying. Good day."

"Yeah, see ya."

------------------------------------------

"Arigatou Tsrugi-san." Ayame said as she sipped her tea. She was waiting for Sesshoumaru to return from Kouga's house with the Kaze no Ken. Ayame sighed at the thought of her boyfriend. It seemed that he was getting suspicious of her constant visits to the Tsrugi household and also a bit jealous. 'Rin is getting pretty suspicious too.'

Just as that thought entered her mind, the front door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru. He gave quick greetings to both his mother and her and beckoned for her to follow him upstairs. "Arigatou for the tea and your company Tsrugi-san." She said bowing.

"Oh no problem dear. Now run along."

Ayame grabbed her package containing the Shakujo and headed upstairs. She entered Sesshoumaru's room, which had begun to look worse and worse every time she came in here.

"So, what are we working on today?" she asked the young man now unlocking his safe in which he kept the computer chip he found in the Tenseiga and the Hirikotsu.

"We will extract the remaining computer chips from the last two weapons." he replied taking the chips out and placing them on the table.

"How do you know that the last weapons contain computer chips?"

"I recognized a pattern in the legend. All four of these weapons, the Hirikotsu, the Shakujo, the Kaze no Ken, and the Tensegia, were used to create the fifth, the Shikon no Tama. I believe that each holds a piece used to assemble this Shikon no Tama." he said gesturing to the jewel on his desk.

"Okay, that makes sense." Ayame agreed. She picked up a magnifying glass and the staff that she had brought with her as Sesshoumaru opened the box to the Kaze no Ken. Ayame examined every inch of the staff from the top to bottom until she came across the kanji for south at the base of it. Knowing that she could not very well cut through gold, she began to search for another way of opening it. Finally, she found that twisting the bottom off opened the staff and out feel another computer chip.

"Found it!" she declared.

"As did I." Sesshoumaru said holding up his piece. All four chips were placed on the table.

"So now, all we have to do is figure out what these things are used for." Ayame said thinking aloud.

"These pieces are each small enough to fit inside of the Shikon no Tama."

Ayame eyed the tiny chips skeptically. "Yeah, maybe, but the jewel is perfectly round. There are no slots or indentations where we could place the chips."

"That is why we need the keys."

"Huh?"

"The Tetsusaiga and the Himistu Hikari."

"Oh that's right." She said thoughtfully. "Midoriko said that those two weapons were the keys."

'Without the keys, there isn't much we can do, and both of those are missing.'

"What do we do now?" Now that they were stuck, she wasn't of much use to Sesshoumaru anymore.

"We will return the weapons to their owners, all except the Shikon no Tama. I will lock these pieces along with the jewel in my safe. I will return Taijiya's boomerang and Kouji's katana. You may take your staff home."

"Oh, I could take the katana over to Kouji. I'm going there anyway."

"Very well. I will call you if I am in need of your assistance again."

"Sure thing Sesshoumaru. Ja ne." She waved goodbye even with the two packages under her arm and headed out the door.

Sesshoumaru locked the items in the safe and picked up the Hirikotsu planning on dropping it off on the way to his father's company. There he was sure to find some evidence that would help put Naraku Yami behind bars and Nishi out of that hell hole she was trapped in. There was something suspicious about Naraku's sudden emergence into the business world. Naraku had never been heard of before and all of a sudden became one of the top five weaponry distributors in all of Japan. 'He is too young and inexperienced to accomplish a feat like that, unless he had been planning it for a long while.'

The previous owner of Goshinboku Corporations was a man by the name of Hitomi Kagewaki. He was fairly young himself but had been running the business along side his father for many years. Unfortunately, he was very sickly and was not able to keep the business running under the Kagewaki name. Everyone was sure that the vice-president Toshiro Yamanake would inherit the position as he was a close friend of the Kagewaki's and the most suitable candidate. However, the mysterious Naraku Yami had somehow managed to snag the position. Naraku posing as Onigumo had only been in charge for one year until Goshinboku Corporations matched Tsrugi Corporations. This information unnerved the future VP of the family business.

'It takes nearly a year just to settle into a new position let alone bring the company neck and neck with the competition. Especially if you've never worked in the corporation before.' Sesshoumaru dropped the large boomerang off at Sango's home and continued on his way to his father's office.

The drive took about a half an hour giving Sesshoumaru time to think. The large steel framed building came into view with the gold word Tsrugi shinning in the afternoon sun. He easily walked through the front doors, security already knowing who he was. Greetings such as 'Good afternoon Tsrugi-san' and 'Hello Tsrugi-san' greeted him as he walked through the many halls towards his father's office. A young man sat at the desk in front of his father's office.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Tsrugi-san. I will page your father and notify him of your arrival." The secretary said. He pressed the intercom button relaying a message to Inutashio, buzzing Sesshoumaru in. He nodded in thanks before entering.

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you here today?" Inutashio greeted smiling brightly.

"I am here to ask you something pertaining to Hitomi Kagewaki"

"Hitomi Kagewaki? Ah yes, the previous owner of Goshiboku Corporations. What about him?" Before answering, Sesshoumaru seated himself comfortably in one of his father's chairs.

"How is it that Yami-san came to obtaining Kagewaki-san's position?" Inutashio's eyebrows creased slightly in mild displeasure, then straightened as a curious smile graced his lips.

"Why the sudden interest, musuko?"

"I would like to know a little bit more about our rival company. If you are considering merging with Goshinboku Corporations, I thought I should learn more about it." Inutashio eyed his son curiously and knew this was about more than just getting information on a rival company. If that were the case, Sesshoumaru would have just looked up the company online or in the company library. He decided to test his theory.

"Well son, I can put your mind to rest. We will not be merging with Goshinboku. I find that there's nothing wrong with a healthy rivalry and I do not trust that a merger will be successful." Sesshoumaru mentally growled. He knew what is father was trying to do. He was being nosy and did not believe the story that he had told him.

"That is good to hear, however; I would still like to know the answer to my question." Inutashio smiled. He knew that there was more to it than a quest for knowledge.

"Yami-san came into possession of Goshinboku Corporations after Kagewaki-san's death. Kagewaki-san was very ill when he inherited the company from his father and needed to find someone to give it to before he died. In his will Kagewaki-san had given complete ownership of Goshinboku to Onigumo Yami."

"What of his Vice President, was he not eligible for the position?"

Inutashio leaned back further in his chair. "That's the mystery of it all. Everyone believed that the VP would become the new president, but instead, a newcomer acquired the position."

"So Onigumo never worked in Goshinboku before becoming the President?"

"He did, but not in Goshinboku as much as for it. He was an intern at one of Goshinboku's lesser law firms." Sesshoumaru contemplated this.

'Intern to an attorney. He must have used that position to get where he is now. Somehow.'

"Thank you for the information father, I will be going now." Inutashio nodded as his son left his office. Sesshoumaru exited the building quickly getting into his car and driving home.

'None of that information was of much use to me. I already knew most of it.' Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly, knowing it was going to be a long drive home.

---------------------------------------

"Hey Rin, I'm home." Ayame said placing her belongings in their proper place. When she received no response, she glanced at her cousin who was sitting quietly at her desk immersed in some book. She seemed to be depressed about something.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Rin closed the book, which Ayame realized was a photo album, but still kept her back to her cousin.

"Ayame, do you think he still likes me?" Ayame was puzzled by this question.

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru. I mean, he hasn't talked to me for almost a week. Every date has been canceled and every time I try to talk to him he says he's busy." Ayame was slightly shocked by this. She knew that Sesshoumaru was very busy with his research for his father, but she didn't realize that he had completely neglected Rin.

"Ayame, you've been helping him with his work a lot. Do you think he still likes me?" Rin had now laid her head on the desk. Ayame sighed.

"Of course Sesshoumaru still likes you. You know how he is when he gets caught up in his work. Sometimes he's almost inhuman the way he constantly pushes himself into his work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ayame said making a mental note to grill Sesshoumaru's ass for doing that to her cousin. "Hey, um Rin, I'll be right back. I'm going to go make a phone call alright?"

"Yeah sure."

-----------------------------------------

Kagura sped towards Sesshoumaru's house finding the message too important not to give it to him personally. She knew on her part that it was probably the dumbest thing she could be doing at the moment. She was practically writing her own will and destroying her own chances of ever getting free, but after today, after what happened she was willing to risk everything to get Sesshoumaru this information.

'I can't believe it. This just isn't real.' Kagura shuddered at the memory of what brought her racing down the streets in her brother's car.

------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

She had just returned from the errand Naraku had given her. She was only able to retrieve the Hirikotsu and the Kaze no Ken, which she knew Naraku would not be pleased with. Every other item was too heavily guarded. She figured that she'd go back for it another day, after all the yelling from Naraku. Kagura walked over to Naraku's office to hand him her findings and get chewed out for her failure; however, he was not there.

'Must be doing some 'errands'.' Instead, she headed for the training area, which had become sort of a dojo in the many years she had been here. Noises were coming from the closed room meaning someone was already using it.

'Might as well check it out. Maybe I'll find a sparring partner.' She opened the door only to be shocked stock still.

"Hiten! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she yelled in outrage as she dashed into the area knocking the disgusting man off of the girl lying motionless on the hard wood floor.

"K-Kagura-sama, I-I was just havin' a little fun with her that's all." Hiten stuttered, visibly paling at the woman's wrath.

"How- how dare you!" she screeched and made a dash for him managing to get a few hits on him before kicking him where it hurt. A small bit of satisfaction filled her as she watched him pass out from the pain, or maybe it was from fear. She didn't really care at the moment. All that mattered now was whether or not Nishi was okay. She ran over to Nishi whose eyes had become devoid of life completely.

"Nishi! Nishi wake up damn it!" Kagura shouted shaking the girl to consciousness. Slowly she received a response as Nishi blinked at her then stared at Kagura with her eyes much duller than normal. She looked down at herself noticing her lack of a decent top. Luckily, Hiten had gotten no farther then that. She then looked at Kagura, a confused look in her eye.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" said teen nearly gasped at the complete lack of emotion in her voice.

"Nishi, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Kagura received one of the coldest glares she ever had in her life.

"What do you think Kagura? What do you think happens everyday I have to spar with him?"

"He's-he's tried this before."

"No, this is the first time he's ever tried to-to…" Nishi stayed quiet and got off the floor. Crossing her arms over her chest she made her way out of the dojo favoring her good leg.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagura questioned going after her.

"To my room." She responded while continuing her limp to their shared quarters.

"Here." Kagura said, removing her jacket and handing it to the girl. Nishi took the jacket and put it on, never breaking her stride.

Kagura walked along next to her glancing at the girl every so often. She actually seemed fine. Though she sported many scrapes and bruises, and her clothes were torn, her attitude about the whole ordeal seemed calm. And that was what scared Kagura the most. Most girls would have broken down into hysterics after such an experience or at least act out in anger, but Nishi didn't. It was as if she had become void of all emotions and had cut herself off from reality.

'That's it! I've had it!' Kagura thought angrily. 'I will not stand for this shit anymore. It's time I get Nishi out of this place and fast.' As soon as they reached the room, Kagura scrambled to gather Nishi's things into one pile on her bed.

"Kagura, what are you doing?" came Nishi's deadpan voice.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Nishi sat on the bed and got under the covers. "I'm not going." She muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about? All of these months we've been planning on getting out of here. Now I say let's go and you say you're not going!"

"Kagura what makes you think that we'll ever make it out of here?"

"Nishi, we have to get out of here. This has become too dangerous. You were almost raped for goodness sake!" Nishi flinched at Kagura's tone.

"I'm not going. I'm not going to be hit anymore. I'm not going through anymore pain." Kagura stared at Nishi's look of defiance.

"Fine. Stay here. See if I care." Kagura called as she marched out the door. She slammed it shut and leaned against the door taking a deep breath. 'Calm down Kagura. Nishi has just been through a lot. She's confused, scared, and has no idea what she's talking about.'

Kagura knew that now was the time to leave. Things were getting too intense and she needed Naraku behind bars in order for Nishi to feel safe enough to leave. There was only one way to incriminate that bastard and that was to expose him for who he really was. Kagura knew where the information was and who was the only person she could trust to give it to. The only problem was that Naraku wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he found out what she was planning on doing, sister or not. There was no other choice. This had to end soon, or who knew what else would happen.

--------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------

Now here she was approaching Sesshoumaru's door, nervous as hell mind you because you could never tell who was watching. After ringing the doorbell, she waited impatiently for someone to answer which took all of about five seconds.

"Hai, how may I help you?" The woman at the door asked eyeing her strangely.

'Oh that's right I didn't change my outfit.' Kagura was wearing her usual outfit that she used to go on missions. Basically there was a whole lot of black. "Hello ma'am." Kagura said bowing. "I have a message for Sesshoumaru Tsrugi. Is he home?"

"Uh, no he isn't home yet. May I ask what this is about?"

"Oh, this is about that research project he's doing. I was just bringing by some information that he asked for. Do you mind giving it to him for me? I can't stay long."

"Of course dear." Tsrugi-san said taking the package from Kagura. "What's your name dear-" But Kagura had already left, speeding down the street towards her 'home'. Besides, she only trusted the brat by herself for a short amount of time.

--------------------------------------

**NG**: Well things are really starting to get serious. The story will be more serious as it continues. I've decided that since it is the first day of the new year, I will update two chapters today. Don't forget to review this one and tell me what you think!


	30. A Helping Hand

**NG**: Well we're back folks. On with the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, just Nishi and Kouji._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_As it was, Sesshoumaru had begun collecting all weapons that were mentioned in Midoriko's legend. He now had the Hirikotsu, which he had borrowed from the Taijya's the day before, his own Tenseiga, and the Shikon no Tama. Ayame was to bring the Shakujo from her home and he was currently on his way to pick up the Kaze no Ken from Kouji. Two of the final items he knew of were lost to him for the moment, one in the possession of Kagura and the other stolen._

-----------------------------------

"_So, what are we working on today?" she asked the young man now unlocking his safe in which he kept the computer chip he found in the Tenseiga and the Hirikotsu._

"_We will extract the remaining computer chips from the last two weapons." he replied taking the chips out and placing them on the table._

"_How do you know that the last weapons contain computer chips?"_

"_I recognized a pattern in the legend. All four of these weapons, the Hirikotsu, the Shakujo, the Kaze no Ken, and the Tensegia, were used to create the fifth, the Shikon no Tama. I believe that each holds a piece used to assemble this Shikon no Tama." he said gesturing to the jewel on his desk._

"_Okay, that makes sense." Ayame agreed. She picked up a magnifying glass and the staff that she had brought with her as Sesshoumaru opened the box to the Kaze no Ken. Ayame examined every inch of the staff from the top to bottom until she came across the kanji for south at the base of it. Knowing that she could not very well cut through gold, she began to search for another way of opening it. Finally, she found that twisting the bottom off opened the staff and out feel another computer chip._

"_Found it!" she declared._

"_As did I." Sesshoumaru said holding up his piece. All four chips were placed on the table._

"_So now, all we have to do is figure out what these things are used for." Ayame said thinking aloud._

---------------------------------------

"_How is it that Yami-san came to obtaining Kagewaki-san's position?"_

"_Yami-san came into possession of Goshinboku Corporations after Kagewaki-san's death. Kagewaki-san was very ill when he inherited the company from his father and needed to find someone to give it to before he died. In his will Kagewaki-san had given complete ownership of Goshinboku to Onigumo Yami."_

"_What of his Vice President, was he not eligible for the position?"_

_Inutashio leaned back further in his chair. "That's the mystery of it all. Everyone believed that the VP would become the new president, but instead, a newcomer acquired the position."_

"_So Onigumo never worked in Goshinboku before becoming the President?"_

"_He did, but not in Goshinboku as much as for it. He was an intern at one of Goshinboku's lesser law firms." Sesshoumaru contemplated this._

'_Intern to an attorney. He must have used that position to get where he is now. Somehow.'_

------------------------------------

"_What the hell are you talking about? All of these months we've been planning on getting out of here. Now I say let's go and you say you're not going!"_

"_Kagura what makes you think that we'll ever make it out of here?"_

"_Nishi, we have to get out of here. This has become too dangerous. You were almost raped for goodness sake!" Nishi flinched at Kagura's tone._

"_I'm not going. I'm not going to be hit anymore. I'm not going through anymore pain." Kagura stared at Nishi's look of defiance._

"_Fine. Stay here. See if I care." Kagura called as she marched out the door. She slammed it shut and leaned against the door taking a deep breath. 'Calm down Kagura. Nishi has just been through a lot. She's confused, scared, and has no idea what she's talking about.'_

_Kagura knew that now was the time to leave. Things were getting too intense and she needed Naraku behind bars in order for Nishi to feel safe enough to leave. There was only one way to incriminate that bastard and that was to expose him for who he really was. Kagura knew where the information was and who was the only person she could trust to give it to. The only problem was that Naraku wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he found out what she was planning on doing, sister or not. There was no other choice. This had to end soon, or who knew what else would happen._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Eight: **__A Helping Hand_

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru arrived home shortly after Kagura's departure. Upon entering the house he was greeted as always by his mother's cheerful smile. "Hello dear, how was your day."

"It was fine." He responded and made his way towards his room, however his mother stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru a young woman stopped by and told me to give this to you. She said it was for some project you were doing." She said handing him a package. Sesshoumaru eyed the package curiously. He didn't remember ordering any package.

"Who gave this to you mother?" Tsuki shrugged. "The girl never mentioned her name. She just dropped off the package and left." Sesshoumaru was now very curious.

"Arigatou mother. I will be in my room." He said.

"When are you not?" she questioned teasingly as he made his way up the stairs.

"Yo Sesshoumaru." He heard his brother call from his own bedroom.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Where have you been lately? It's like you're doing this disappearing act a lot." Sesshoumaru at first wondered why he cared, then realized that he might be worried about him. Nishi had been doing the same thing before she disappeared completely.

"I was doing research for father's company. It requires many hours at the library so I have not had any free time." Inuyasha nodded in acceptance of his answer and appeared to be relieved. He turned to go back into his room, but before completely entering he added, "Miroku tells me that Rin is very depressed lately. I suggest you talk to her." After that he could be seen no more.

Sesshoumaru had been caught off guard by that one. How could he have been so stupid? He had been so focused in his research that he completely forgot about one of the most important people in his life.

'She must hate me now.' He thought as he went in his room and sat in front of his desk. He noticed that his phone had a message on it. 'Maybe it is her.'

Pressing the blinking button he listened and identified the voice to belong to Ayame.

"_Sesshoumaru, this is Ayame. Look, I understand that research is important to you and that you're going to be the VP and blah blah blah, but my cousin is a wreck over here because you won't call her or even acknowledge her existence anymore. For all those favors I've done for you I'm cashing in one of mine. Talk to her. She really misses you._

'Beep!'

'It is good to know that Rin has very protective friends and family.' Sesshoumaru thought after listening to the rushed message. Deciding to take the advice of Ayame and his brother, he dialed the numbers that he had memorized and waited for someone to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi Houshi residence."

"Moshi Moshi Rin."

"Sesshoumaru, is that you?"

"Hai."

"What do you want?" Rin asked with anger laced in her tone. Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. He had never heard Rin so angry.

"I called to…apologize for my behavior. I realize that I have been neglecting you and for that I am sorry." There was silence on the other end meaning that she was contemplating his sincerity.

"You could have called. If you didn't want to see me anymore, you could have just told me. I would have understood." She said solemnly.

"Rin that is not true, I wish to continue seeing you as long as you would allow it."

"But then why were you ignoring me?"

"I was too caught up in my work and forgot about the things most important to me." There was another silence between the two. "Rin, if you would allow it I would like to make it up to you. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Do you promise? No more standing me up?"

"I promise."

"Then of course Sesshy. I'll go with you. I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." Both hung up the phone and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. He believed that Rin was much angrier at him. But then again she was always very forgiving. Now all that was left for him to do was to open the mysterious package.

Cautiously he opened it, just in case it was some kind of trap. Inside was a manila folder. He opened the folder and found some sheets of paper with very interesting information on them.

'These are Kagewaki-san's medical records, but how?' He pulled out more of the paperwork and found that there were two copies of the records that were nearly identical, except for one thing. 'The treatments used on Kagewaki-san are different.'

Sesshoumaru knew a few things about medicine and medical conditions and realized that one of these reports said that the medicine given to him would not help cure him, but quicken the process of his deteriorating health. 'If this document is real, then someone was trying to kill Kagewaki-san.'

He scrolled down the paper and came upon an all too familiar name_. Onigumo Yami._ 'Naraku has his own hospital?' Sesshoumaru was left with too many questions and not enough answers. As he continued through the papers, he found a note addressed to him.

'_Sesshoumaru, if you want to know more about what you see, call me at 901-555-2136. I have the information you seek.'_

Eyeing the note skeptically he thought about the consequences of doing this. Finding that there was nothing to loose, he dialed the number.

"Is this Sesshoumaru?"

'A voice distorter.'

"Hai. Who are you?" The person chuckled.

"That's not what I'm here to answer. You want to know how to get rid of Naraku Yami, ne?"

"Hai. What do you know?"

"Those papers you have showing Kagewaki's medical history, one of them is a fake."

"Which one-"

"Do you know anything about medicine?"

"Hai. I noticed that the two reports are different. One has Kagewaki-san's treatment that would stabilize his condition, the other would worsen it."

"Correct and the authentic one happens to be the one in which Kagewaki doesn't make it."

"Are you trying to say that this is the proof that I need to incriminate Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said wondering briefly if this person knew what they were doing. There was no way that a judge would look at these two records and believe that one of these were authentic. At least, not without proof.

"No, this is just to get you started. All the proof you need will be given to you by Naraku's lawyer, a man named Maten Takeada. His information is also provided in the folder." Sesshoumaru leafed through the papers and found a profile of the man towards the back.

"He will not be easy to sway," the voice continued, "but if you get him to testify against Naraku, you will surely put him behind bars." Sesshoumaru could tell that the conversation was nearing an end, but he needed more information, more answers.

"How do you know of these things? Do you expect me to trust you?"

"I expect nothing more from you but a promise kept."

"Why tell me this now?" Sesshoumaru inquired. He knew that there must be some reason for this sudden help.

"Your friend, the one being held captive by him is in grave danger. You must hurry and save her before it's too late. That's all I can say. You will no longer be able to contact me through this number or by any other means once I have hung up. Have a good night Sesshoumaru." The dial tone rang in his ears.

He realized that that was all the help he was going to receive from the mysterious person, but he couldn't truly complain. He now had much more of a lead than he did a few hours ago. Though Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, this situation was becoming too much for him to handle on his own. He needed assistance to finally close this case.

There was absolutely no possibility of him enlisting the help of Inuyasha or his friends. He had kept too much from them already and to explain it all would only cause them to behave irrationally, acting out on emotion alone. Only one other person came to mind. 'Father.'

Sesshoumaru glanced out of his window realizing exactly how late it was. 'I will ask for father's help in the morning.' He concluded. He dressed for bed and took a much deserved rest.

---------------------------------

Kagome walked up the path to the door ringing the doorbell of the Tsrugi household. In moments she was greeted by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Inutashio smiled warmly at the girl in greeting. "Good morning Kagome, what brings you here so early?"

"Inuyasha asked me to come by. I hope that's alright." She responded.

"That's fine. I just wish my son would have told me. You could have joined us for breakfast." Kagome shook her head.

"Oh no Tsrugi-san. I don't wish to impose. Besides, I already had breakfast at home." She said following him as he made his way into the house.

"Well, Inuyasha is upstairs in his room I believe."

"Arigatou Tsrugi-san." She said cheerfully and bowed in respect. She then dashed up the stairs towards Inuyasha's room.

'Young people these days.' Inutashio thought shaking his head as he made his way into his library. Today was one of his few days off, but he got the feeling it wouldn't last very long.

-------------------------------

"Inuyasha." Kagome called knocking on his door.

"Just a minute." Kagome waited patiently while listening to the sounds of Inuyasha shuffling about his room. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about.'

Kagome and Inuyasha had been a little tense around each other, ever since the whole Kikyou glomping him incident. She had been mad at him for not wanting to hold her hand or even hug her in greeting now that they were dating. Kikyou grabbing him in a hug and him allowing it had been the last straw.

Looking back made Kagome feel foolish for how childish she had been acting. She realized that Inuyasha had his reasons for not wanting to show public displays of affection and she should be able to accept that. The door opened at the last thought and she was greeted by a smiling Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, come in."

Kagome complied and sat down in the chair by the desk. "So Inuyasha, what do you want to talk about?" He pulled beside her and faced her with a serious expression.

"Kagome, I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what Inuyasha?" she said honestly confused.

"I wasn't exactly treating you as I should have. I know that you like all that touchy feely stuff and I could have at least held your hand but-"

"Inuyasha, stop. You don't have to apologize." The white haired boy blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you mad at me?"

Kagome shook her head. "I was at first, but then I realized how childish I had been acting. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to do something that made you uncomfortable. Gomen Inuyasha."

Again Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "So are you saying that I came up with that whole speech for nothing?" he said amazed that things turned out so well. He had prepared two other speeches after the first one if it had failed.

"No, not for nothing. I think it was sweet for you to apologize. I know you don't do it often." She said blushing. "That's what I love about you. You're sweet when you want to be." Inuyasha almost gasped in surprise.

'Love, did she just say love. Does that mean she loves me?'

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you there? Hello!" He snapped out of his blank stare. "Oh, um what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you found out what your brother's been up to. Is he okay?"

"Sess? Yeah he's fine, just doing some research for dad's company. You know how absorbed he can get when it comes to work."

"Yeah I guess so." Just as they had finished talking about him, said brother walked past Inuyasha's door, which he had not closed.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted and received a nod in return.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned looking at his brother's attire. He wore a blue button down shirt with navy blue slacks and a tie as if he were going on some business trip.

"Why do you care?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I don't. Just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sesshoumaru said heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, well satisfaction brought it back kisama (bastard)!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Inuyasha! Language!" he heard his mother reply.

"Gomen okaa-san!" he shouted back. Kagome sweat-dropped at Inuyasha's behavior.

'Sometimes I wonder about him.' Kagome eeped in surprise when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, not before shouting to his mother that he'd be heading out.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome shouted realizing he had yet to let go of her hand.

"Anywhere but in that stuffy house. Besides, don't you want to spend time with me?" he said putting on a fake look of hurt. Kagome gave him a kiss on the lips turning his look into one of embarrassment.

"Kagome…" he whined.

"What, you looked hurt and I figured a kiss would make it all better." He smirked, and then decided it was his turn to play.

"You call that a kiss?" he said and without warning, bent down and kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked at first but soon responded wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was short and sweet and Inuyasha just held her for a moment savoring her presence.

"So where did you say we were going?" Kagome muttered softly.

"Anywhere you want."

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru waited for the door leading outside to slam before rolling his eyes. 'Those two. Must they always be so loud?'

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door leading to his father's library knowing he would be in there. He always was on his day off.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru entered and found his father sitting at the table he had sat himself months ago when looking for information. "Ah, Sesshoumaru, I expected I would see you today. What do you need?"

"I need… your assistance father. In incriminating the man you know as Onigumo Yami."

Inutashio raised an eyebrow at this. "Incriminate Yami-san? What for?"

"For the murder of Kagewaki-san."

"Murder?! Sesshoumaru do you realize the severity of these accusations. Where do you come up with these things my son? I-"

"Father." Sesshoumaru said interrupting what was sure to be a long speech. He decided that it would be better to start from the beginning of all of this.

After about an hour or more of explaining and re-explaining the situation, Inutashio finally understood. He was not at all pleased with how Sesshoumaru decided to handle things. For one, he could have seriously been hurt himself, kidnapped like Nishi was, or even worse. The paternal part of Inutashio was telling him that he should call the police immediately, but the more logical part of him realized that his son had handled things well so far and that he knew what he was doing.

"Sesshoumaru, I am disappointed with how you decided to handle things but I am glad that you have decided to ask for help. I will accompany you to Takeada-san's home." He said eyeing the name from the paper in the folder Sesshoumaru had given him.

"Arigatou father."

"You do realize however, that after this is all over, you must tell everyone what happened." Sesshoumaru nodded. He was grateful for his father's understanding. He was sure that his father would have insisted on calling the police.

"Do you mind if we leave now father. I have something I must do later in the evening." Inutashio frowned. "Sesshoumaru-"

"I assure you father, it is not what you think. I have promised to take Rin out to dinner. Nothing more."

"Oh, well, in that case, let's go quickly." The two Tsrugi men headed out of the door ready to end this dilemma once and for all.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai."

"You knew I would say yes didn't you."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk. "I had my suspicions."

----------------------------------

**NG**: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Oh, by the way, the next time I update the summary for the story might look different so don't be confused by the change. It will still have the same title just a summary that better suits the story. Tell me what you think with a review!


	31. Lost Hopes

**NG**: Hey guys! I'm back again with a new chapter. I have a schedule for the updates of the chapters. The very last chapter will be uploaded on January 10, 2008.

**Rin**: NG-sama, why January 10th?

**NG**: Well, Rin, I'm glad you asked. January 10th is my birthday!

**Rin**: Oh that's wonderful NG-sama!

**NG**: Yeah isn't it? But I feel so old.

**Rin**: You're not old you're still a teenager.

**Nishi**: Don't tell her that Rin. Giving her a compliment is like feeding fuel into the fire.

**NG**: Don't get angry because Rin is nicer to me than you are.

**Nishi**: Whatever, just get on with the story.

**NG**: Wait, I have to tell the readers something first. Okay, if you haven't noticed, I changed the summary of the story to something more suiting to its contents. If you can't tell, the story has taken a more serious turn and has changed from the beginning. I hope you like what I've written so far. By the way I'm not exactly an expert on the legal system and certain things, so if in the next few chapters you see something that wouldn't normally happen, remember it's fan fiction and anything goes. Oh, and I'm updating two chapters today so enjoy!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Sesshoumaru, is that you?"_

"_Hai."_

"_What do you want?" Rin asked with anger laced in her tone. Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. He had never heard Rin so angry._

"_I called to…apologize for my behavior. I realize that I have been neglecting you and for that I am sorry." There was silence on the other end meaning that she was contemplating his sincerity._

"_You could have called. If you didn't want to see me anymore, you could have just told me. I would have understood." She said solemnly._

"_Rin that is not true, I wish to continue seeing you as long as you would allow it."_

"_But then why were you ignoring me?"_

"_I was too caught up in my work and forgot about the things most important to me." There was another silence between the two. "Rin, if you would allow it I would like to make it up to you. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"_

"_Do you promise? No more standing me up?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Then of course Sesshy. I'll go with you. I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." Both hung up the phone and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. He believed that Rin was much angrier at him. But then again she was always very forgiving._

--------------------------------------

"_Are you trying to say that this is the proof that I need to incriminate Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said wondering briefly if this person knew what they were doing. There was no way that a judge would look at these two records and believe that one of these were authentic. At least, not without proof._

"_No, this is just to get you started. All the proof you need will be given to you by Naraku's lawyer, a man named Maten Takeada. His information is also provided in the folder." Sesshoumaru leafed through the papers and found a profile of the man towards the back._

"_He will not be easy to sway," the voice continued, "but if you get him to testify against Naraku, you will surely put him behind bars."_

------------------------------------------

_Again Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "So are you saying that I came up with that whole speech for nothing?" he said amazed that things turned out so well. He had prepared two other speeches after the first one if it had failed._

"_No, not for nothing. I think it was sweet for you to apologize. I know you don't do it often." She said blushing. "That's what I love about you. You're sweet when you want to be." Inuyasha almost gasped in surprise._

'_Love, did she just say love. Does that mean she loves me?'_

----------------------------------------------

_After about an hour or more of explaining and re-explaining the situation, Inutashio finally understood. He was not at all pleased with how Sesshoumaru decided to handle things. For one, he could have seriously been hurt himself, kidnapped like Nishi was, or even worse. The paternal part of Inutashio was telling him that he should call the police immediately, but the more logical part of him realized that his son had handled things well so far and that he knew what he was doing._

"_Sesshoumaru, I am disappointed with how you decided to handle things but I am glad that you have decided to ask for help. I will accompany you to Takeada-san's home." He said eyeing the name from the paper in the folder Sesshoumaru had given him._

"_Arigatou father."_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twenty- Nine: **__Lost Hopes_

--------------------------------------

"Sango, can we go yet?" Miroku whined. He understood that he needed to be punished, but this was just torture.

"Not yet Roku-kun. We've got plenty of other places to go." Miroku groaned as he once again lifted up the fifty-pound bags and followed after his overly chipper girlfriend as she entered yet another store to buy more things.

The other day Miroku had tried his hand at apologizing to Sango for at least the twentieth time that week for his behavior. She had finally said she forgave him and Miroku was all but crying with relief until he noticed that glint in her eyes. He knew that he was in for some well deserved punishment, but that didn't make him feel any better. Her first demand was that he learned to behave himself and control his wandering hands. Her next was that he'd go shopping with her. At first it didn't seem too bad, until the shopping got longer and longer and being the designated bag boy was no fun either.

"Come on Miroku, prom is only a month away and senior day isn't too far off either."

"But Sango, you have enough clothes here to dress the entire girls volley ball team. Don't you think this is enough?" Sango turned around and seeing the look of complete misery on his face decided that he had been punished enough. Besides, she was running low on cash anyway.

"Alright Miroku, your punishment is over. Here, give me some of those bags." Miroku shook his head.

"No, it's the least I can do. Just as long as we're finished I don't mind."

"Yeah, we're finished. Let's go meet the others at the food court so that we can leave." Miroku sighed in relief. 'Finally.'

When they reached the food court they found an impatient group of teens glaring at them. "Geez Sango, you could have _told_ us you were planning to live in the mall. We would have left hours ago." Ayame said sarcastically.

Sango laughed sheepishly. "Sorry guys, guess I got a bit carried away." Ayame, Kouga, Kouji, and Rin grabbed their bags planning to waste no more time in the overcrowded shopping center. They all piled into Kouji's father's car, which he let them borrow and Kouji drove them all home. Sango was the first to be dropped off.

"Wait Sango, before you go, I just want to make sure that we're okay now."

Sango smiled. "We're more than okay. Gomen Miroku, I didn't mean to torture you so much today. You just gave me the opportunity and I took it. I hope you're not angry."

Miroku shook his head. "Of course not Sango." Sango kissed him goodbye and blushed cutely.

"Ja ne minna (everyone)." Miroku watched her go into her house and sat back with a smug smile on his face.

"Man Miroku, you've got it bad." Kouga said with a snicker.

"Yeah onii-san, it looks like you got bit by the love bug." Miroku did not deny it, instead waited for his and his sister's stop while thinking of a certain brown-eyed pretty faced Taijiya.

--------------------------------------

She couldn't feel anymore. Granted she could feel the soft texture of the sheets covering her bed, and the coldness of the floor when she stepped on it with bare feet, but she did not feel the slight shock she used to when first coming in contact with the floor, or the mild content she used to feel when cuddling in soft sheets.

Her emotions had been bottled up inside of her and she refused to let them out. Every time, every damn time she did, she would be hurt, or put down. For six months she had been subjected to so much humiliation and debasing, pain and loneliness that most girls her age would have cracked at week two.

That day in the training area with Hiten, something inside of her shattered. She no longer cared or dared to hope for rescue. It was evident that no one cared about her any longer. She couldn't blame them however. Who would want a freak like her? She sure as hell wouldn't, if she could bring herself to care.

Since she was declared 'sick' by Kagura for the next few days, all she could do was sleep and relive her nightmare over and over again. Drowsiness began to set in even though it was only the afternoon. With nothing else better to do, she allowed sleep to claim her.

-----------------------------------

'Knock Knock' Nishi put on the last of her training gear and went to open the door. There stood Hiten, also in his training gear with a mischievous smirk to match.

"Hello Miss Nishi. How are you this fine evening?"

"Shove it Hiten." Nishi growled, though she did not look him in the eye. She was afraid that he would see the fear in her eyes. Hiten down right creeped her out, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And it was just her luck that Naraku decided to pair them up as sparring partners for practice twice a week.

"Ready for our little match again, kirei." Nishi shivered slightly at the way he called her beautiful and not in a good way. She shoved past him ignoring his comment and headed towards the indoor dojo.

There was really no point in preparing to fight Hiten. All that was going to happen was what happened all the time. First, he'd egg her on, making sure she can attack him easily. Then he'd turn the tables and attack her with much more force than necessary while she pretended to be helpless and defenseless allowing him to win.

Nishi learned the hard way that it was not in her best interest to beat Hiten. When she royally kicked his ass the first time, he brought in a bunch of thugs to hold her down and beat her up himself. It was the most terrifying thing she had experienced yet and she had been hurt worse than any other time.

After that she figured why not feed into his male ego and let him win. It was much better getting beat up when she could defend herself rather than being held down and forced to take every blow. They made it into the training area, each taking their desired stance. They did not begin with a bow as neither one respected the other in anyway. Suddenly Hiten just charged her.

'Now this is new.' Nishi dodged easily enough but was not prepared for the roundhouse kick to her back. She fell to the ground in surprise. 'What the hell? This is not how this is supposed to work.'

"You know Miss Nishi, I like you a lot."

Nishi looked up in confusion. 'Why is he talking? We never talk. We just fight.'

"Oh, and I really hate you Hiten." She said attempting to trip him up from her place on the ground but he leapt up to dodge. Nishi flipped into a standing position and the two began slowly circling around the room never loosing eye contact with one another.

"I know you don't mean that Miss Nishi. You see I'm all you've got. Besides Naraku and Kagura, you've got no one else." Nishi snorted.

"Shows how much you know. Unlike you, I've got friends who care about me. What about you, Hiten? Anyone out there looking for you?" she asked.

In reality she was being sincere about the question. She truly didn't believe that Hiten didn't have a dark past of his own. But he didn't take it as sincerity. He took it as an insult. Fists started flying, many of which Nishi could barely dodge or parry. 'Uh oh, I made him angry.'

"You know what bitch? You talk too much." Hiten said between punches. "That's what got you in here in the first place." Hiten smirked as he managed to get in a good solid punch with that remark. The green-haired girl slid across the floor as she held her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" she grunted through the pain, then stood back up.

"Come now Miss Nishi, don't tell me you didn't know." He said sarcastically. "None of your friends really like you. Why do you think they didn't try harder to keep you from going to Naraku-sama? Kagome, Sango, they just let you go with an easy goodbye. Even put on the waterworks to make it look authentic."

Nishi thought back to the last time she saw both girls together. "H-how did you-? When did you-?"

"Naraku told me to spy on you the day Kanna showed up at your house. Heard every sappy little word."

"But how did you understand? We were speaking English."

Hiten burst out in laughter. "And you think you're the only one who knows English. Naraku and I know English and know what you told that Kagome girl in the alley when I grabbed her. Clever little plan koi. But it didn't quite work."

'No, no this can't be!' Nishi thought frantically. She swung at him and he easily dodged. She had begun using varied combinations of punches and kicks hoping to get in at least on hit, but her fury was clouding her judgment.

"You know, they all look pretty happy without ya." Hiten said as he easily dodged her every move. "I mean everyone's all paired up. Even your little sweetheart has moved on. He seems to have taken to Miss Kikyou. That won't last though since Naraku-sama still wants her as his woman." Nishi nearly screamed all of her anger.

'This isn't true. Calm down Nishi. He's lying to get you angry.' Nishi stopped her onslaught and decided to relax herself before she did something stupid.

"You're lying. Someone will come for me."

"Who? Oh you mean Sesshoumaru, or should I say Fluffy. I doubt it. Naraku paid him off quite nicely if he'd promise to back off. Seems like he took the advice." He said kicking her sharply in the leg. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor but still could not stop her thoughts from overcoming her.

'Sesshoumaru, he wouldn't do that to me. We've been friends for so long. He wouldn't.' She suddenly found herself being slammed up against the dojo wall and Hiten to close for comfort.

"They don't care Miss Nishi." He whispered in her ear. "But I do. So how's about you become my girl instead." Nishi could feel his hands slowly running up and down her arms and she felt slimy and dirty everywhere he touched her.

"Get off me you bastard!" she shouted and began to struggle anew.

"Shut up bitch!" he said slapping her with so much force, the room started to spin. She realized that he was now beginning to rip her shirt off of her.

Nishi panicked and began kicking, scratching and biting, anything she could, but he was just too strong. "Help!"

'Someone please save me!'

But she realized that no one was going to walk through that door. No one would be her knight in shinning armor and she was at the mercy of this bastard. Her strength finally gave out and she slumped to the floor, her eyes unfocused and lifeless.

'I…give up.' She felt Hiten laying her down, but did not register it in her mind. It seemed like eternity had passed when a miracle happened. Someone had come and taken Hiten off of her. But strangely enough, she could not bring herself to care. She heard fighting off to her left. Then the person came to her with an expression of worry and outrage.

"Nishi! Nishi wake up damn it!"

'What is she talking about? I am awake.' Nishi blinked. "Kagura? What are you doing here?"

"Nishi are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Nishi glared icily at her. 'How dare she ask such a stupid question?'

"What do you think Kagura? What do you think happens everyday I have to spar with him?"

"He's-he's tried this before?" she asked with disbelief.

"No, this is the first time he's tried to-to..." Nishi couldn't even bring herself to say it. The pain would only come back that way. She picked herself up off of the floor, salvaging as much dignity as she could by covering her chest with crossed arms and limped out of the dojo.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she heard Kagura call.

"To my room."

"Here." Nishi took the offered jacket and continued on her way. She reached the room only to have Kagura rush past her to get inside. She noticed Kagura picking up her things and throwing them into a suitcase.

"Kagura, what are you doing?" she asked. She truly didn't care. She just felt it was the right question to ask since Kagura was currently occupying her bed with a large suitcase.

"I'm getting you out of here." Kagura said closing the suitcase and heading towards the door. Really, nothing in that suitcase was of importance to her. She didn't come here with anything after all.

"I'm not going." She said getting comfortable in her now unoccupied bed.

"What the hell are you talking about? All of these months we've been planning on getting out of here, now I say let's go and you say you're not going!"

"Kagura, what makes you think that we'll ever make it out of here." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Nishi we have to get out of here. This has become too dangerous. You were almost raped for goodness sake!" Nishi flinched at Kagura's tone. 'Raped. That's right. I almost was.'

"I'm not going. I'm not going to be hit anymore. I'm not going through anymore pain."

"Fine. Stay here, see if I care." Kagura called, marching out the door and slamming it shut.

-------------------------------

Nishi jolted awake breathing heavily as she realized that she had the same nightmare again. The sound of the slamming door in her dream was also in reality. She looked up to see that Kagura had just entered the room.

"Gomen. I didn't know you were sleeping." Nishi glared heatedly at the woman. She had the audacity to speak to her, even after she had withheld very important information.

Kagura did not realize that Nishi knew, but she did. Kagura had a phone. All of this time she could have called her mom, let her know she was alright and Kagura just kept it a secret. Nishi turned over in bed completely ignoring the other woman who left quickly after retrieving what she needed.

'It's not like it matters anymore. I no longer care whether I get out of here or not. This is my home now.'

----------------------------------------------

**Ayame**: Poor Nishi, she really has lost all hope hasn't she?

**Kagome**: I know. It's so sad. Hopefully everything will work out in the end.

**NG**: Well girls, we'll just have to wait and see. Oh, don't forget another chapter awaits thee! Just click that purple button!


	32. Uncovering the Truth

**NG**: Welcome to chapter thirty! This chapter is super important. It reveals the answers to many of the questions you may have had throughout the story. I won't keep you any longer so on with the chapter!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Wait Sango, before you go, I just want to make sure that we're okay now."_

_Sango smiled. "We're more than okay. Gomen Miroku, I didn't mean to torture you so much today. You just gave me the opportunity and I took it. I hope you're not angry."_

_Miroku shook his head. "Of course not Sango." Sango kissed him goodbye and blushed cutely._

"_Ja ne minna (everyone)." Miroku watched her go into her house and sat back with a smug smile on his face._

"_Man Miroku, you've got it bad." Kouga said with a snicker._

"_Yeah onii-san, it looks like you got bit by the love bug." Miroku did not deny it and instead waited for his and his sister's stop while thinking of a certain brown-eyed pretty faced Taijya._

----------------------------------

_Nishi jolted awake breathing heavily as she realized that she had the same nightmare again. The sound of the slamming door in her dream was also in reality. She looked up to see that Kagura had just entered the room._

"_Gomen. I didn't know you were sleeping." Nishi glared heatedly at the woman. She had the audacity to speak to her, even after she had withheld very important information._

_Kagura did not realize that Nishi knew, but she did. Kagura had a phone. All of this time she could have called her mom, let her know she was alright and Kagura just kept it a secret. Nishi turned over in bed completely ignoring the other woman who left quickly after retrieving what she needed._

'_It's not like it matters anymore. I no longer care whether I get out of here or not. This is my home now.'_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty: **__Uncovering the Truth_

--------------------------------------

There was silence in the car on the ride to the law firm at which Maten Takeada worked. Both father and son were contemplating how to go about convincing the man to provide whatever evidence was needed to free Nishi. They arrived at the small building with time to spare and entered with an air of urgency around them.

"Hello, welcome to Takeada Law Firm. How may I help you?" the secretary said politely.

"We have urgent business with Takeda-san." Inutashio explained.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked leafing through pages of what was assumed the appointment book.

"No, we do not. But I am sure that he would not mind seeing me. I am Inutashio Tsrugi of Tsrugi Corporations and I would like to discuss with him the merger plans with Goshinboku."

The secretary looked skeptical but picked up the phone to call Takeada-san. After a few moments, the secretary gave them a nod of approval and directions to his office. They reached his office with ease, knocked on the door and waited permission to enter. Once granted they walked into a spacious office, very neat and tastefully furnished. Maten Takeada sat at his desk eyeing his visitors warily. He stood and shook Inutashio's hand.

"Tsrugi-san, what a pleasant surprise. And who have you brought along with you?"

"This is my son, Sesshoumaru Tsrugi."

"Ah yes he looks so much like you I should have known. Please take a seat." Both Tsrugi's complied. "Now, may I ask what this visit is about? I had thought you completely declined the merger Tsrugi-san."

"I have and I still do. I am not here to discuss anything dealing with the merger."

'Father must have met this man before.' Sesshoumaru thought eyeing the many who for some reason reminded him of a toad. Sesshoumaru decided that it was his turn to speak.

"Takeada-san, we require your assistance on a matter most dire. I was told by an anonymous source that you could help us."

"Help you? Help you do what?" Sesshoumaru handed Maten the folder, which he had received from the mysterious person. They watched as he opened the folder then instantly began to pale.

"W-Where did you get this." He asked shakily.

"Do you know what it is?" Inutashio inquired.

Maten stayed quiet for a while, then looked up as if just realizing he had company. "Huh? Oh no, of course not." He stood up suddenly, folder grasped tightly in his hands. "I really must be going now."

He began to move around the desk but Sesshoumaru stood up blocking his path. Maten looked up startled at the young man who was taller than him by at least a foot. "Please move Tsrugi-san. I need to leave."

"I just wish to retrieve my folder, since you know nothing of it of course." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Maten looked between the Tsrugi's and the folder. It seemed as if he were battling internally with himself.

"Fine." He said. He went back to his desk and both he and Sesshoumaru sat down. "What do you want to know?"

"What do these papers mean?"

Maten sighed deeply. "These are records of Hitomi Kagewaki's medical status before he died. But there are two, obviously one or maybe even both are false." Maten explained.

"You work for Onigumo Yami, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked. Maten flinched slightly.

"Well, not technically. I am not his lawyer if that's what you think."

"Then why were you there as a representative of Goshinboku Corporation whenever Yami-san and I met on the matter of the merger."

"I was merely there for your comfort Tsrugi-san. Most people won't deal with another unless they have a lawyer. If you paid attention, you would have realized that during those meetings I barely said anything more than hello."

"Takeada-san, I have a friend who is in a great deal of danger and I was told that you were the only way to get her out of it." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What kind of trouble and what does it have to do with Hitomi Kagewaki's health records?"

Inutashio cleared his throat. "We believe that the only way to save her is to find enough evidence to place Naraku in jail." Maten snapped upright, eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Are you two out of your minds? Naraku in jail! It's impossible!" he shouted.

'I believe he knows a lot more than he's letting on.' Sesshoumaru concluded. "I believe it is possible. If you testify against him in court."

"Testify what! There is nothing to charge him with."

"Oh, but I believe there is." The young Tsrugi said folding his hands and closing his eyes.

Inutashio glanced at his son. 'What is he up to?'

"You know more about the folder than you're letting on. I think you know which of those records is a fake. In fact, I believe you know personally. Otherwise these questions wouldn't have you shaken up so badly." He opened his eyes, staring the man down in all seriousness. "My friend's life hangs in the balance Takeada-san. You will tell us what you know."

Normally Inutashio would reprimand his son for speaking to an adult in such a manner, but he knew in this situation, it was not called for. Maten was completely shaken up. How could this child be so damn… scary?

"You know, my son is right. We will do anything to see our friend set free." Maten seemed to be thinking of some distant memory, then looked grimly at the two men.

"I will tell you everything, but only if you do me one favor." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly in victory.

"And that is?" his father questioned.

"That you guarantee Onigumo will be in prison for a very long time."

"That only depends on the information and evidence you can provide." Maten nodded.

"Very well, I will start from the beginning." He got comfortable preparing for the long tale. "I started out as a lawyer for Kagewaki-san about three years before he died. I handled all of his dealings, lawsuits, and even things beyond my duty as a lawyer, but I was paid handsomely for everything I did. I realized that I was slowly becoming rich for just two years of work. After two years of being his lawyer, I decided to allow an internship program in my firm. I got stuck with Onigumo Yami to train in the ways of a lawyer."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in realization. 'This is the law firm in which Naraku worked.'

"Because I was always with Kagewaki-san, so was Yami-san. He was actually pretty skilled for someone so young and Kagewaki-san began taking a liking to him. He was quite charming at first. Little did I know he was only a wolf under a sheep's skin. The year went on and Kagewaki-san's health was deteriorating at a slightly faster rate than expected. We had already known that he was ill for a while prior. It was not soon after that he came to me to write his will. I soon found out that he wished to leave his Corporation to Toshiro Yamanake, the Vice President. I panicked. That man had something against me and no sooner than he acquired the company, I would be out of a job and money. Onigumo, who had been there with Kagewaki-san's permission, realized my dilemma. After we discussed the will and had it signed and dated, he pulled me to the side. This is when I met the real Onigumo, otherwise known as Naraku." Maten closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I realized that Naraku was very powerful and only used the internship to get close to Kagewaki. In fact, he was very wealthy and had no need for the internship. His real goal was to acquire Goshinboku Corporations. At first I wondered why he would tell me those things, but he had a plan. Naraku owned his own private hospital at which he would keep Kagewaki-san when his health got too bad. I was to convince Kagewaki-san to change his will making Naraku Yami the owner of Goshinboku when he passed. In return, he would pay me even more than Kagewaki-san did with his own money along with the company paycheck."

"And you agreed?" Inutashio inquired.

"I did. The arrangements were made. Hitomi Kagewaki was kept in Naraku's hospital where he died not a month later. Not until after his death did I realize that Naraku was slowly having Kagewaki-san poisoned. After Naraku was proclaimed owner of Goshinboku in the hearing for the will, I went home to find my brother gone. I would have thought nothing of it except that there was a note from Naraku himself on my desk. It said that he had taken collateral to ensure my mouth was kept shut. Instantly I called him demanding that he return my brother. I said I didn't want the money, or anything else, just my brother's safe return." Maten clenched his fists.

"But the bastard refused. He said that I had better continue taking the money or I would get my brother back…in a body bag." Maten was now shaking with anger. "If I had known... if I had known I never would have done it. I was so blinded by my greed for money I couldn't see how dangerous Naraku truly was."

"Does he still have your brother?" Inutashio asked. "Yes, he does. It's been a year since I last saw him." Maten said gravely.

"Takeada-san, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to tell your story in court." Maten nodded slowly.

"I'll do it. If only to get my brother out of his clutches."

"You understand that you might be charged with felonies as well."

"I do. But I realize I should have done this a long while ago. Too many people have been hurt by that man and it will please me to no end to see him rotting in jail."

"Father, you realize that this will not be enough. We will need solid evidence."

"I have that for you." Maten stood up and went into another room connected to his office. They waited for a while until Maten came back with a folder filled with papers, some encased in plastic bags. "I knew these would come in handy." He said laying them on the desk. Inutashio and Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the documents encased in plastic.

"The plastic is so that no other fingerprints touch those papers. I saved Kagewaki's original will and some other important papers regarding his health just incase. Naraku just assumed that I had burned them." He handed the papers to Inutashio who secured them in a briefcase he had bought with him. With all the evidence they needed Inutashio and Sesshoumaru prepared to leave.

"One minute. Before you leave, I would like to thank you in advance for having the courage to do something I could not." Maten said bowing. Both white haired men bowed in return.

"You are welcome." Inutashio said.

"One last question." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, anything."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Why, his name is Hiten."

"And it is spelled?"

"H-I-T-E-N." Maten replied puzzled.

"That is all." Sesshoumaru said and left the office.

Inutashio and Maten shared looks of confusion at the strange question. He turned and followed his son out of the building. Now all that was left to do was to have the police find Naraku and to take him to court.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai father?"

"Don't you think you'd better call Rin?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock on the car.

'He's right.' Sesshoumaru used his father's cell phone to dial Rin's number.

"Rin, I am running a bit tardy, but I will be there to pick you up in a half an hour."

A pause.

"See you soon." Sesshoumaru hung up and relaxed. Things were going well.

---------------------------------

**NG**: Well, I hope that chapter was enlightening. If you have any questions about it, don't hesitate to ask in a review!

------------------------------------------------------

_**Review Responses**_

_**Kinnosuke**__: Thanks for the review CC. It really made me feel good about my story and you got me 120 reviews! Thanks again and I hope you liked these chapters too!_


	33. Thinking About You

**NG**: Hey everybody! I'm back with two more installments! Hope you've been enjoying what you've read so far.

**Kikyou**: At least I'm finally in this one.

**NG**: Hmm, you're right. You haven't been around in a while.

**Inuyasha**: Hey no one was complaining.

**Kikyou**: -pouts- What do you mean Inu-kun? I know you missed me.

**Inuyasha**: I don't know who gave you that idea, but you need to give it back.

**Kikyou**: -pouts more- Aw Inu you wound me.

**NG**: Well while these two sort out their little lovers spat-

**Inuyasha**: Lovers! We are not lovers!

**NG**: -why don't you continue on with the story?

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha does not belong to me and belongs to the brilliant Takahashi Rumiko._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Takeada-san, I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to tell your story in court." Maten nodded slowly._

"_I'll do it. If only to get my brother out of his clutches."_

"_You understand that you might be charged with felonies as well."_

"_I do. But I realize I should have done this a long while ago. Too many people have been hurt by that man and it will please me to no end to see him rotting in jail."_

"_Father, you realize that this will not be enough. We will need solid evidence."_

"_I have that for you." Maten stood up and went into another room connected to his office. They waited for a while until Maten came back with a folder filled with papers, some encased in plastic bags. "I knew these would come in handy." He said laying them on the desk. Inutashio and Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the documents encased in plastic._

"_The plastic is so that no other fingerprints touch those papers. I saved Kagewaki's original will and some other important papers regarding his health just incase. Naraku just assumed that I had burned them." He handed the papers to Inutashio who secured them in a briefcase he had bought with him. With all the evidence they needed Inutashio and Sesshoumaru prepared to leave._

"_One minute. Before you leave, I would like to thank you in advance for having the courage to do something I could not." Maten said bowing. Both white haired men bowed in return._

"_You are welcome." Inutashio said._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-One: **__Thinking About You_

--------------------------------------

Kikyou twirled around admiring her new prom dress in front of her full-length mirror. It was a deep violet color. Spaghetti straps held it atop her shoulders and the dress itself clung delicately to her body. There was one long split up the left side and the dress sparkled slightly in the light.

'Perfect.' She thought. After trying it on, she tucked it safely in her closet until her prom in a few weeks. She was particularly excited about who she was going to the prom with.

'He asked me to go with him! I can't believe it!' She had been hopeful and optimistic, but now she was all too sure. Prom Queen was in the bag now that Kouji was taking her to the prom. In the past few weeks, she had been spending a lot of time with him, getting to know the real Kouji.

Pretty soon, conversations concerning Nishi had begun to lessen until they became nonexistent. Well, that was only after he saw how uncomfortable it made her. Even though she had tried really hard not to, she began to like Kouji and at some point found herself wishing he thought of her as more than a friend.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him even now? I'm not supposed to like him, just use him to hurt the freak.' But Kikyou hadn't realized until this point that without Nishi around, there really was no plan. This whole time she had been spending with Kouji was of her own will, not to get revenge. And now that she realized this she also realized that she didn't want to stop seeing Kouji. He wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was sweet.

'Even though he says we're just going as friends, I will make sure it becomes a date, for just the two of us.'

Kikyou heard a knock at her door. She answered it only to find her sister showing her the prom dress she had bought a few days ago. Kagome wore a sky blue dress with silver designs throughout the material. It was spaghetti strapped like Kikyou's but criss-crossed in the back. The dress clung to her middle, but flowed out past her waist. It kind of reminded Kikyou of Cinderella.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome said twirling for her much like she did herself just a few moments ago.

"I think its very pretty Kagome. Does Inuyasha like it?" she asked. Kagome blushed.

"He hasn't seen it yet. You don't think he'll hate it do you?" Kikyou nearly laughed at the ridiculous question. She would have if she didn't think Kagome would take it the wrong way. Inuyasha would like the girl in any dress. It didn't matter to him. It was extremely obvious that he was in love with the girl. At least it was to Kikyou.

"Of course he won't. He'll love anything you wear. Well, I'll get ready for school now if you don't mind."

Kagome frowned. "Kikyou, we have an hour."

"And your point is."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She then retreated back to her own room.

As Kagome left, Kikyou couldn't help but think about her own infatuation. 'I wonder if he'll like my dress.' She thought while fixing up her hair and applying makeup. 'Listen to me, I sound just like Kagome.'

'_What if she comes back?_' Kikyou's conscious bugged her. '_You know Kouji likes her more. As soon as he sees her, he'll run straight into her arms._'

Kikyou shook her head from these thoughts. 'She won't come back and besides, if she does, Kouji will choose me. He likes me now.'

'_What makes you think that? He's only being kind to you because he feels sorry for you._'

She frowned; aggravated at the way her thoughts betrayed her. 'Kouji will be mine whether or not that bitch comes back. We _will_ be together.'

-----------------------------------

Shippou crawled out of bed and made his way to his sister's room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had had another nightmare and was on his way to tell his big sister about it so that she could make him feel better. He knocked on her closed door.

"Onee-chan, can I come in?" he asked quietly making sure not to disturb his parents who were still sleeping. It was very late at night after all.

"Yeah Shippou-chan, come in." He entered her room, which was still dark, stumbling his way towards her bed. She sat there with a concerned look on her face as she probably figured out why he came. Scooping him up and sitting him on her lap, she hugged him tightly.

"Another nightmare?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shippou snuggled closer in her embrace and shook his head. It was just too scary. "You know it helps if you talk about it otouto-chan." She soothed softly.

"Y-you were gone Nishi-chan. You left me and didn't even say goodbye." He felt Nishi tense and she hugged him tightly again.

"Shippou, there will be a time when I have to leave. That's when I'll need you to be a big boy and take care of Lily-san and Tai-san for me. Okay?" He nodded.

"But you won't go for a long time, right onee-chan?"

"Um, well, I'll never really be gone because I'm always right here." She said pointing to the area where his heart is. She then tickled him a little and he giggled softly.

"Nishi-chan, can I sleep in here with you tonight?" She looked as if she was going to say no, but then Shippou brought out the baby eyes that always got to her.

"You know one day that won't work on me anymore." She said while tucking him under the covers.

"Yeah, but not today." He said and Nishi laughed. She kissed him on the forehead and climbed in next to him.

"Good night Shippou-chan." He yawned.

"'Night Nishi-chan."

"Shippou."

"Hmm." He muttered.

"It's time to wake up."

"But I just got to sleep." He mumbled, burying himself deep into the covers.

------------------------------------

"Come on Shippou. It's time for school." Tai sighed as he watched his adoptive son bury himself further into the covers.

"Shippou wake up." He said shaking him slightly. Finally, the auburn haired child roused from his slumber and turned over with his eyes reflecting hope, only to have them dim in disappointment.

'He must have had that same dream again.' Shippou had been having a dream of the last day he saw Nishi off and on since she left. "Ohayou gozaimasu Shippou-chan. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine otou-san." He replied getting out of bed. Shippou trudged out of his sister's bedroom and headed to the bathroom to wash-up.

'I feel so badly for the little guy. He misses his sister so much he doesn't even sleep in his own room anymore.' Tai couldn't help the pang of guilt he felt. He couldn't protect his family. He couldn't protect Nishi. He promised Lily that he would, and he failed. Lily didn't blame him at all, but he did blame himself.

Now that Shippou was awake, he could get himself ready for work. He dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast to find Shippou and his wife were already eating.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, koishii." Lily greeted her husband as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." The three of them ate together in silence. When they were done, Lily cleared the table while Shippou and Tai headed out the door.

"See ya later okaa-san!" Shippou called back as he raced out the door to his father's car.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Have a nice day at school!" she replied. Shippou hopped into the car, which his father had opened with his remote. They pulled out of the driveway and were on their way to Shippou's elementary school.

"We're here." Tai said with a smile.

"See ya otou-san." Shippou said waving goodbye and disappearing into the school. Shippou entered his classroom and waited for attendance to be taken saying "Here sensei!" when his name was called. The day went by smoothly enough and now it was Shippou's favorite part of the day: recess.

"Hey Shippou, you wanna play basketball with us."

"Sure Rinku." Shippou said joining his other classmates in his favorite game. They played as best as third graders could with Shippou's team turning out to be the winners.

"You're really good Rinku." Shippou told his friend.

"My brothers taught me how to play." He stated proudly.

"That's cool." Shippou said bringing the basketball back to the equipment area now that recess was over. "My sister taught me how to play."

Rinku made a face. "Girls can't play basketball."

"Yes they can. Ane (My sister) was the best. She could beat anybody."

"Nu uh." Rinku said shaking his head. "My brothers can beat her."

"No they can't."

"Yes they can."

"No they can't!"

"Yes they can!"

"No they-"

"Boys!" both children snapped their attention to the teacher who was glaring at them. "Recess is over now. Take your seats please."

"Gomen sensei." Both boys chorused. Before Shippou even realized it, school was over. He waited outside for his father to pick him up. He saw the familiar black car and greeted his dad when he got inside.

"So how was school Shippou?"

"It was okay I guess." Tai prepared to pull off, but before he could at least a half dozen police cars and a few ambulances raced by with sirens blazing.

'I wonder what that's all about.' He had a funny feeling that whatever was happening was very important.

"Otou-san, where are they going?"

"I don't know Shippou. I don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------

**NG**: To find out where those cops are going, just click to the next chapter! I'm sure you'll love it!


	34. Operation Rescue Nishi

**NG**: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! At least I think you've been waiting for it. Get ready for Operation Rescue Nishi!

**Nishi**: Finally, I thought I'd never get rescued!

**NG**: Well just read on ahead to find out how!

_**Disclaimer**__: Sadly I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do own Nishi and Kouji._

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_As Kagome left, Kikyou couldn't help but think about her own infatuation. 'I wonder if he'll like my dress.' She thought while fixing up her hair and applying makeup. 'Listen to me, I sound just like Kagome.'_

'_**What if she comes back?'**__ Kikyou's conscious bugged her. __**'You know Kouji likes her more. As soon as he sees her, he'll run straight into her arms.'**_

_Kikyou shook her head from these thoughts. 'She won't come back and besides, if she does, Kouji will choose me. He likes me now.'_

'_**What makes you think that? He's only being kind to you because he feels sorry for you.'**_

_She frowned; aggravated at the way her thoughts betrayed her. 'Kouji will be mine whether or not that bitch comes back. We __**will**__ be together.'_

-------------------------------------

"_So how was school Shippou?"_

"_It was okay I guess." Tai prepared to pull off, but before he could at least a half dozen police cars and a few ambulances raced by with sirens blazing._

'_I wonder what that's all about.' He had a funny feeling that whatever was happening was very important._

"_Otou-san, where are they going?"_

"_I don't know Shippou. I don't know."_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Two:**__ Operation Rescue Nishi_

--------------------------------------

"Yo, Sesshoumaru! Get up! It's time for school!" Inuyasha yelled pounding on his brother's door.

"I am not going today Inuyasha."

"What do you mean you're not going!" He shouted still pounding on the closed door. Sesshoumaru decided it was best to open his door to save it from any more abuse.

"I have to do something very important today and I cannot do both that and go to class." He explained.

"Then how am I supposed to get to school?"

"Walk." Inuyasha growled then stormed away knowing that there was no point in arguing where his brother was concerned.

"Could have told me sooner." He mumbled. He walked down the stairs greeting his mother and surprisingly his father as he sat down for breakfast.

"Hey dad, are you going in late to work today?" he questioned. Usually his father left for work before he even woke up.

"No son, I'm not going in to work today."

'All right now, what the hell is going on? The two workaholics of the family just suddenly decide to take the day off at the same time?'

"Why?"

"I have something important to do today that I need to do at home. That's all."

'Okay, so why am I going to school?' Inuyasha thought preparing to tell his father that he was staying home too. 'Oh yeah, because Kagome would kill me if I didn't.' he remembered officially stopping that idea. Inuyasha ate quickly, then left the house in a rush hoping to make it to school on time for at least first period.

-----------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru can I come in?" Inutashio asked from outside his son's door. The door opened and Sesshoumaru greeted his father good morning. "Sesshoumaru, I would just like to say that I'm proud of you. You've done a good job to help Nishi and I'm sure she would be very grateful."

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru responded.

"There is a slight problem however."

"The whereabouts of Naraku Yami."

"Correct." Inutashio agreed. "The police can't do anything without knowing where he is. They've been trying to find him for a long time. He's only actually been to his company building twice. And then he'd conduct business from an anonymous source to Maten."

"I have the location of Naraku."

Inutashio blinked in surprise. "You do! But if you had it all this time, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have it until this morning." Sesshoumaru explained. "In the folder was a sheet of paper with a message." He handed his father the message and what he had already decoded.

'_If you want to find Naraku, you must first find out the name of Maten's precious person who was taken from him. Then spell the name above the letters below repeatedly. That is your key. Oh, and don't forget your ABC's._'

Inutashio looked at the scrawled message and what Sesshoumaru decoded. "You know Sesshoumaru. I'm beginning to think you should become a professional detective. I'll call the authorities right away." Inutashio stated pulling out his cell phone and dialing the police. Sesshoumaru also got up and put on his jacket. Today, Nishi was coming home.

--------------------------------------

Inutashio and Sesshoumaru drove to the police station prepared to join the cops in the arrest.

"I'm sorry Tsrugi-san." A police officer told them when they arrived. "But this is police business now. You can't follow us."

"What do you mean we can't follow you? Without us, there would be no arrest of Naraku." Inutashio shouted outraged.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules sir."

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Oh Chief, I was just telling Tsrugi-san that it would be too dangerous for he and his son to follow."

"Chief Myouga, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Tsrugi-san. It's great to see you again and thank you for the tip by the way." The police officer looked back and forth between the two men who obviously knew each other.

"Oh don't thank me. My son here is the true detective." Inutashio said pointing to Sesshoumaru. Chief Myouga bowed in respect.

"Thank you for your help." Sesshoumaru bowed back.

"Chief Myouga. My son has worked truly hard on this case and one of his close friends is being held captive by Naraku. At least let us be there when you find her. I'm sure she'll want to see a familiar face." Myouga appeared to be thinking hard about this.

"Okay, I will allow you to follow, but you must follow all of my rules, understood?" Inutashio nodded, figuring that that was going to be the case. "You must follow a fair distance behind the cop cars at all times. When the sirens stop, I want you to stop at whatever corner you are at and wait for five minutes. Then you may proceed. You may not enter the scene or advance on the scene until I say it is safe. I will have an officer ride with you for your safety."

Chief Myouga pointed to the cop who had previously told them they couldn't go. "Yuukan, accompany the Tsrugis."

"Hai sir."

"When do you plan to depart?" Sesshoumaru said speaking for the first time since he got there.

"Any minute now. As soon as all of my men are assembled. You can wait in your car. I'll radio Yuukan when we are to head out." All three men went to Inutashio's car and waited impatiently for the okay to go. "All units prepare for departure." Came the chief's voice on Yuukan's radio.

"You can start the car now. We'll be leaving soon." Yuukan advised. The engine roared to life at the turn of the key and Inutashio followed behind as the last car took off. They traveled for a long distance with the police cars' sirens making the path clearer and easy to travel. Suddenly the sirens stopped.

"Tsrugi-san, please wait at this corner." Chief Myouga said after all was quiet. They were in a deserted area that did not appear safe at all. Five minutes had gone by and Chief Myouga's voice came over the radio once more.

"You may now precede Tsrugi-san. Be on the alert. I will direct you where to stop." Inutashio did as told and met Chief Myouga at a point, which was a safe distance from the warehouse.

"Do you think your men will be able to capture him?" Inutashio asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice. If this didn't work, there could be dire consequences.

"I'm positive. My men are the best."

-----------------------------------

Naraku could feel it. Something was wrong. He gazed about his 'staff' examining each of their expressions. Hiten was sporting a rather bad looking black eye and stayed as far away from Nishi and Kagura as possible. He appeared slightly on edge when around the two women these days. Kagura looked annoyed as usual, but Nishi, ah Nishi looked positively dull, exactly how he wished her to be. She was finally going to be the ultimate weapon, uncaring and down right deadly.

"What is it you want Naraku?" Kagura asked.

'Always blunt.'

"I need for you three to complete a very important task for me. You see those artifacts that were brought to me had already been tampered with and now the pieces that I need are missing. If my assumption is correct. Sesshoumaru Tsrugi has them. I need for you to go and 'borrow' them from our friend." Kagura scoffed.

"Another petty thief mission? What do you think we are-"

"Understood." Nishi said and turned to leave, but quickly halted at the burst of commotion in the hallway.

"What's going on!" Naraku shouted.

"It's the feds, they found us!" One of Naraku's henchmen shouted running for his weapon.

"But how!"

'Click.' Naraku turned his head to see a gun pointed directly at him.

"I knew one day you'd betray me."

"Shut up! With you gone, mom will be okay again!" Kagura stated with hatred laced in each word.

She held her gun steady, ready to fire at any sudden movements. Hiten and Nishi were stunned by the scene, but not stunned enough not to react. In an instant both had guns out Hiten's pointed towards Kagura, and Nishi's towards Hiten. Nishi however was not nearly as steady as the other two. She had been training with the weapon for a while now, but never an actual loaded gun. The idea that she could end someone else's live by just one pull of the trigger terrified her to no end, but she had to do so if necessary. She would not allow Kagura to be hurt.

Even though she had tried to shut away all of her emotions and become a zombie like person to avoid pain this instant reawaked her true self. She could no longer stand by and let Naraku do what he had been doing. There was hope. Now she could see it. The echo of shots being fired down the hall rang in Nishi's sensitive ears causing her to flinch.

"Well, it seems we have ourselves quite the predicament." Naraku stated in a slightly amused voice. Everything was stock still except for Nishi's slight trembling, which was all too noticeable.

"The question is what are we to do about it?" he said staring at Nishi. She didn't have to look at him to feel his eyes on her.

"You know Miss Nishi," Hiten began from in front of her, eyes never leaving Kagura. "You really should put that gun down. You know you don't know how to use it properly. You could accidentally kill someone. Why don't you do us a favor and put the gun down?" he said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Nishi didn't answer him and kept her focus as the noises of gunfire and shouting got increasingly closer. Kagura was busy glancing between the two men, knowing that they had some sort of plan.

"Decision time is now." Naraku stated eyeing Hiten.

Instantly a shot was fired. Kagura screamed in pain, dropping her weapon and clutching her shoulder as she collapsed to the floor. Nishi was too shell shocked to even move when Hiten spun around and kicked the gun out of her hand. She clutched her wrist as pain registered and Naraku made a dash for it. She moved to chase after him but Hiten kicked her straight into the wall and then ran out of the office and out of sight. Everything became dizzy and blurry all at once and Nishi clutched her head in hopes of stopping the spinning.

'No, he can't get away.' She thought crawling slowly knowing that standing right now was not an option.

"Kagura… Kagura." Nishi called out weakly.

"O-over here." Came the reply laced with pain. Nishi crawled to the other side of the desk and found Kagura lying there. Things were becoming clearer now and she could see that the woman was bleeding out of her left arm in large amounts.

"Kagura, I'm sorry. I couldn't shoot him." Nishi apologized while trembling slightly in anger and sadness.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Now don't let that bastard escape. He'll be trying to leave through the vents in the basement. It was the escape route we planned to use in case something like this happened." Nishi nodded and picked up the gun she had dropped. She had a massive headache but she didn't let it bother her as she took on a sprint down the hallway. She caught up to Naraku more quickly than she expected.

"Naraku!" The man stopped and turned around only to find Nishi standing there, gun raised once again, but this time pointed at him.

"Well, well if it isn't Midori-san. We have come a long way haven't we?"

"Naraku, you will pay for your crimes. There's no way I'm letting you leave."

'What the hell is taking the cops so long?' Nishi wondered in the back of her mind.

"I can't tell you the amount of times I've heard that, yet here I am." He said, his voice hinting amusement. "You should really put that gun away before you hurt someone." Naraku stated coolly.

Nishi snorted. "Funny, I thought that was my intent." She replied gaining confidence at the sounds of cops coming closer. Naraku noticed this too and turned to leave down his previous escape route.

"It seems I must take my leave. Until I return."

'No! I can't let him leave! He'll just come back and I will have to go through this all over again.' She had made her decision. Steeling her resolve, she aimed a steady gun low at Naraku.

'Bang! Bang!' Nishi watched in shock as Naraku dropped to the floor, surprise and pain evident in his features. He had been shot twice, once in each leg. Nishi stared at her gun in amazement.

'B-but how? I-I didn't. Did I?' Something was seriously wrong here. She hadn't even pulled the trigger. If it wasn't her, then who? Soon enough her question was answered as a figure in all white emerged from a hallway further up and to her right.

"Kanna?" The dark eyed girl turned to her, her expression blank as her gun was still steadily pointed at Naraku.

"He will pay." Kanna said and lowered her gun placing the safety back on and securing it. Nishi sank to her knees in exhaustion, the gun falling to the floor at her side just as dozens of police swarmed into the now quiet hallway. She could hear a cop radioing for a medical team to their floor as another handcuffed Naraku and Kanna. She was deftly aware of handcuffs circling her own wrists and being helped to her feet before she remembered something very important.

"Wait! There's still one more. Kagura, she's injured. She was shot in the arm. She's still in Naraku's office." The cop holding her looked doubtful, but sent a cop in to check it out. Nishi was escorted out into the daylight and breathed in the fresh afternoon air. She was finally free from Naraku. She smiled wide and her eyes shined with joy. She was finally free. She could go home and see her family again.

'In fact, Shippou should be out of school right about now.' Nishi was so zoned out in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she was being led to a police car until the cop tried to force her inside.

"Wait! Are you taking me home?" she asked. She was terrified of the thought of being locked up again. She didn't think she could handle it.

"Sorry miss, but you'll be heading down to the prescient."

"A-are you putting me in jail?" she questioned panicked. The cop just shrugged.

"We'll see when we get there." He said evasively. Nishi now put up a struggle.

"No! I'm not going! Let me go!" Unfortunately the cop was too strong and Nishi was thrown into the car, the door slamming behind her. She calmed down as soon as she realized she wasn't going to get out. Glancing out of the window, she nearly cried her frustration.

'I was so close. I was almost free.' She thought sadly. Her earlier surge of hope was quickly diminishing. They were going to throw her in jail, for something that wasn't even her fault. She was forced to do the things she did. Couldn't they see that? Suddenly, Nishi was greeted with an image she thought she'd never see again.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted though the window was muffling the sound. "Sesshoumaru! Help me!" she shouted again. The man glanced toward the car squinting in order to see who had called him, his eyes widening slightly in realization and he approached the car swiftly. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Nishi looked at him pleadingly.

--------------------------------

As soon as the coast was clear, Chief Myouga allowed Sesshoumaru and Inutashio to look for Nishi. The two walked swiftly towards the many police cars lined around the warehouse. Their eyes continually darted from the building to the many police cars looking for a shock of green hair.

Both were alarmed to find people being carted away on stretchers. Unconsciously, they picked up their search hoping against all hope that Nishi would not be the occupant of one of the stretchers. One of the stretchers rolled directly past Sesshoumaru on his left side and he was very surprised to find Kagura lying on it. She called weakly to the person pushing her to an ambulance to wait. Sesshoumaru approached her noticing her pale features and bleeding arm.

"Sesshoumaru, domo arigatou gozaimasu for all your help. We're now free." She said smiling slightly. Sesshoumaru nodded, the question he really wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue.

"Nishi is alright, at least physically. I saw her before they took her out of the building in handcuffs." She took a deep breath before giving Sesshoumaru the most serious stare she could muster.

"Sesshoumaru, Nishi needs help to get through this. I wouldn't let her go home just yet. She might react badly after all she's been through. I'd suggest a psychiatrist. It's that serious." She said and winced clutching her arm.

"Sorry, but it's time to go." The medical personnel told Kagura and promptly began carting her off.

"Ja ne Sesshoumaru." She called back.

Sesshoumaru and his father continued walking, hoping to find Nishi once more. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Sesshoumaru! Help me!" Now he knew he heard that. He turned to his left and in a police car was the green haired girl he had put all this effort into saving.

"Father, over here." Sesshoumaru told his father who immediately followed him to the car. When he reached the car, he attempted to open it, but found it locked. 'She looks so scared.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'I've never seen her like this before.'

"Please Sesshoumaru. Don't let them lock me away." She pleaded her eyes wide in panic. Inutashio was immediately enraged as to what was going on. How could they do this to her after all she had been through? He pulled over the nearest cop by the collar as they walked by startling the man greatly.

"Open that door now!" he shouted pointing to the car in which Nishi was trapped.

"I-I'm sorry s-sir. I-I can't do that." He replied. Inutashio growled.

"Can't you see that girl has been through enough? She is the victim here, not a suspect."

"I'm sorry. W-we have t-to take her in for questioning." Inutashio dropped the man to the ground and approached the car. He smiled in reassurance to the frightened girl.

"We'll get you out of this Nishi-chan. Don't worry." Nishi nodded, but still looked scared. They both returned to the car they had arrived in and rode all the way back to the station. They got out the car and waited for the police to finish questioning their friend.

"Chief Myouga, how long will she have to stay here?" Inutashio asked as the chief walked by where they were sitting. It was already getting late and he and Sesshoumaru had to get home quickly.

"Only a few moments longer and she will be free to go home." As soon as the words left his mouth Nishi was escorted out of the interrogation room, handcuffs now gone. She was rubbing her wrists to get the feeling back in them. She looked very tired and stressed out as she stood there hugging herself.

"Nishi, are you alright?" Inutashio asked in great concern. Nishi hugged herself tighter and shook her head.

"Can we leave? I'm sick of this place." She said quietly.

"Of course Nishi."

"Tsrugi-san, wait. I have something for you. One of the people working for Naraku told us that these were stolen from your home." Myouga handed Inutashio the Tetsusaiga and a bow. Inutashio eyed the bow curiously.

"This bow-"

"Belongs to a friend of mine. I borrowed it one day and that is how it must have been stolen from our home." Sesshoumaru said quickly.

"Alright." Myouga said smiling. "As soon as you fill out these release forms, you are all free to go." Inutashio nearly groaned at the mention of signing forms, but did so hurriedly and soon they were out of the prescient and on the road.

The ride was quiet and the atmosphere in the car was slightly tense. As they got nearer and nearer to Nishi's home, she began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Nishi, daijoubu?" Inutashio asked her noticing her discomfort.

"I'm hungry." She replied, though it wasn't really true.

"Well, we're almost to your house. Would you like to wait until then?"

"No. I'm really hungry. I didn't get to eat today." The truth was, she didn't believe she deserved to go home anymore. That interrogation with the cops had reminded her of all the things she had to go through living under Naraku's roof. There was no way her parents would want someone like her back. She was a thief and a liar. As if she wasn't enough of a freak.

"Alright, we'll stop for a quick bite okay?" The girl stayed silent and Inutashio took that as a yes. They stopped at the Bone Eaters Well, Nishi getting out of the car first. As his father was about to follow, Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Father, matte (wait), I don't believe that taking Nishi home right now would be wise." He said seriously.

Kagura's message replaying itself in his head. '_Sesshoumaru, Nishi needs help to get through this. I wouldn't let her go home just yet. She might react badly after all she's been through. I'd suggest a psychiatrist. It's that serious._'

"Sesshoumaru, do you know what you are saying? This girl has been through so much and has been taken from her family for more than half a year. We can't just keep her from her family even longer." Sesshoumaru understood what his father was saying, but there was more to it then just that.

"Father, don't you realize that she might not be ready to return home just yet? Did you not notice her hesitation when you mentioned the idea to her? She needs to talk to someone, perhaps a psychiatrist."

At that moment, Nishi knocked on Sesshoumaru's window with an expectant look in her eyes. "Are you coming?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

He responded by opening the car door, careful not to hit her, his father following the suit. After all were seated in a booth and their meals had been ordered, they waited in an uncomfortable silence for their food to arrive.

"Nishi," Inutashio began breaking the silence. "We are so glad to have you back. Everyone has missed you terribly. Even Sesshoumaru here. In fact, he was the reason we found you."

Nishi looked up, the expression on her face being gratitude. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru." She said quietly then looked back down. Their food arrived soon after and Nishi took to staring at her soup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm sure your parents can't wait to see you. They'll be so ecstatic to finally have you home." The white-haired man said picking back up the conversation. Nishi flinched and muttered softly.

"I don't want to go back there." Inutashio looked up shocked.

"B-but aren't you ready to see your mom… your dad… Shippou?" Nishi shook her head adamantly, green locks flying everywhere.

"No, I can't. Not now."

"Where will you go?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Truthfully, he didn't know where she could go until she healed a bit more. If he was correct, she felt as if she didn't deserve to go home, as if she was tainted. She could never be happy going back home until she understood that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't stay with them because there was no way Inuyasha would keep his mouth shut. He couldn't think of a way Nishi could get the help she needed without interference.

"I-I don't know." She said forlornly.

"Nishi, why don't you want to go home?" Inutashio noticed her stiffen at this question.

"I-I'm just not ready."

"I have an idea." He said causing the two teens to look at him in curiosity. "I have a friend. She is very good at helping young people like you. She is very trustworthy and if you'd like, I could ask her if you could stay with her for a while." A pair of uncertain baby blue orbs met his.

"I don't know."

"Well Nishi, I don't mean to pressure you, but you have to decide now. It is late and people will start to wonder where Sesshoumaru and I are. We can take you to my friend's home or we can take you to yours. It's your decision." Nishi sat quietly, her soup had long since gone cold.

"I'll go to your friend's house, but only for a while." Inutashio nodded and proceed to dial up his friend's number. Dr. Chiyu Shindou was a very good psychiatrist and was one of Inutashio's best friends. After the situation was explained to her, she wholeheartedly agreed to the arrangement. Even though it was very late at night, Nishi was accepted into the home of Dr. Shindou, whose first name was ironically Chiyu(1), with welcome arms. They both agreed that she would only stay for a week and then she would go back home. Sesshoumaru and Inutashio left their friend in the woman's care, both hoping the old Nishi would be back soon. Nishi waved goodbye as they left, thanking them again before going inside the house to begin her healing.

----------------------------------------

**Nishi**: I'm free! I'm free!

**NG**: Yes finally, right?

**Nishi**: Hell yeah, took you long enough!

**NG**: Well at least you're free.

**Nishi**: Yeah, well, great chapter boss.

**NG**: -gasps- Nishi!

**Nishi**: -looks around frantically- What! What!

**NG**: You just complemented me!

**Nishi**: -calms down- Oh is that all. Well if I keep getting reactions like that I won't do it anymore.

**NG**: I'm sorry. I was just in shock.

**Nishi**: -gasps- NG!

**NG**: -looks around frantically- What! What!

**Nishi**: You actually apologized to me!

**NG**: -sweatdrops- I think we need to stop this. We're giving off the impression that we don't have a very good relationship.

Nishi: Since when wasn't that obvious.

-----------------------------------

_**Review Responses**_

_**gaara-kagome1323**__: Thanks so much for your review. I hope these two chapters were to you liking. And it's cool that our birthdays are only a day apart. Well the last chapter can be a birthday present to both of us! Thanks again!_

**NG**: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

-----------------------------------------

(1) Nishi's name when she was in disguise.


	35. Home at Last

**NG**: Never fear, NG is here! I'm back with another two chapters for your enjoyment. I hope it's to your liking!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_I have the location of Naraku."_

_Inutashio blinked in surprise. "You do! But if you had it all this time, why didn't you say anything?"_

"_I didn't have it until this morning." Sesshoumaru explained. "In the folder was a sheet of paper with a message." He handed his father the message and what he had already decoded._

'_**If you want to find Naraku, you must first find out the name of Maten's precious person who was taken from him. Then spell the name above the letters below repeatedly. That is your key. Oh, and don't forget your ABC's.'**_

_Inutashio looked at the scrawled message and what Sesshoumaru decoded. "You know Sesshoumaru. I'm beginning to think you should become a professional detective. I'll call the authorities right away." Inutashio stated pulling out his cell phone and dialing the police. Sesshoumaru also got up and put on his jacket. Today, Nishi was coming home._

----------------------------------------

"_You can start the car now. We'll be leaving soon." Yuukan advised. The engine roared to life at the turn of the key and Inutashio followed behind as the last car took off. They traveled for a long distance with the police cars' sirens making the path clearer and easy to travel. Suddenly the sirens stopped._

"_Tsrugi-san, please wait at this corner." Chief Myouga said after all was quiet. They were in a deserted area that did not appear safe at all. Five minutes had gone by and Chief Myouga's voice came over the radio once more._

"_You may now precede Tsrugi-san. Be on the alert. I will direct you where to stop." Inutashio did as told and met Chief Myouga at a point, which was a safe distance from the warehouse._

"_Do you think your men will be able to capture him?" Inutashio asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice. If this didn't work, there could be dire consequences._

"_I'm positive. My men are the best."_

------------------------------------------

'_Bang! Bang!' Nishi watched in shock as Naraku dropped to the floor, surprise and pain evident in his features. He had been shot twice, once in each leg. Nishi stared at her gun in amazement._

'_B-but how? I-I didn't. Did I?' Something was seriously wrong here. She hadn't even pulled the trigger. If it wasn't her, then who? Soon enough her question was answered as a figure in all white emerged from a hallway further up and to her right._

"_Kanna?" The dark eyed girl turned to her, her expression blank as her gun was still steadily pointed at Naraku._

"_He will pay." Kanna said and lowered her gun placing the safety back on and securing it. Nishi sank to her knees in exhaustion, the gun falling to the floor at her side just as dozens of police swarmed into the now quiet hallway. She could hear a cop radioing for a medical team to their floor as another handcuffed Naraku and Kanna. She was deftly aware of handcuffs circling her own wrists and being helped to her feet before she remembered something very important._

"_Wait! There's still one more. Kagura, she's injured. She was shot in the arm. She's still in Naraku's office." The cop holding her looked doubtful, but sent a cop in to check it out. Nishi was escorted out into the daylight and breathed in the fresh afternoon air. She was finally free from Naraku. She smiled wide and her eyes shined with joy. She was finally free. She could go home and see her family again._

----------------------------------------

"_Nishi, why don't you want to go home?" Inutashio noticed her stiffen at this question._

"_I-I'm just not ready."_

"_I have an idea." He said causing the two teens to look at him in curiosity. "I have a friend. She is very good at helping young people like you. She is very trustworthy and if you'd like, I could ask her if you could stay with her for a while." A pair of uncertain baby blue orbs met his._

"_I don't know."_

"_Well Nishi, I don't mean to pressure you, but you have to decide now. It is late and people will start to wonder where Sesshoumaru and I are. We can take you to my friend's home or we can take you to yours. It's your decision." Nishi sat quietly, her soup had long since gone cold._

"_I'll go to your friend's house, but only for a while." Inutashio nodded and proceed to dial up his friend's number. Dr. Chiyu Shindou was a very good psychiatrist and was one of Inutashio's best friends. After the situation was explained to her, she wholeheartedly agreed to the arrangement. Even though it was very late at night, Nishi was accepted into the home of Dr. Shindou, whose first name was ironically Chiyu, with welcome arms. They both agreed that she would only stay for a week and then she would go back home. Sesshoumaru and Inutashio left their friend in the woman's care, both hoping the old Nishi would be back soon. Nishi waved goodbye as they left, thanking them again before going inside the house to begin her healing._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: **__Home at Last_

--------------------------------------

Nishi smiled a genuine smile for the first time in months as Tsrugi-san pulled up in front of her home. Nervous butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she opened the car door and stepped out. She ran a hand through her green locks then proceeded to follow Inutashio and Sesshoumaru up the steps to her house.

A week spent at Dr. Chiyu's home did her a world of good. She had regained some confidence in herself and finally understood that nothing that happened to her was her fault. Her fear that her family would not accept her was still there, but not nearly as much. Sesshoumaru turned around and golden yellow met sky blue.

"Are you ready?" Nishi nodded and smiled nervously. Nishi was truly happy that Sesshoumaru had agreed to come with her today. It was all thanks to his help that she was free and she felt that this moment wouldn't be complete without him. Right before Sesshoumaru rang the door bell, Nishi stopped him.

"Wait! I almost forgot." Sesshoumaru was pleasantly surprised when he felt her embrace him tightly. "Arigatou Sess-kun, for everything."

"You are welcome." He said returning the hug awkwardly. After the short hug was over, Inutashio rang the bell, both he and his son blocking Nishi from view. The door opened revealing a tired looking Lily Midori who greeted the two with a slight smile.

"Why hello Tsrugi-sama, Sesshoumaru-san. What brings you here?" Inutashio smiled warmly at the woman who looked as though she had lost her world. He was just glad that he would be able to give it back to her.

"Well we have brought you, a gift of sorts. Something that you might have lost."

"A gift? Something I lost? What could that be?"

"How about we show you?"

At that moment, both men stepped aside causing the woman to gasp and tremble as she suppressed emerging tears. Her eyes darted between the two men and then to the girl standing behind them hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream.

"N-N-Nishi? Is-is it really y-you?" Nishi smiled and nodded, a lump forming in her throat at the sheer happiness rolling off the woman in waves.

"H-hai, it's me okaa-san. I'm back."

As soon as the words left her mouth Lily let out a loud cry and pulled her daughter to her, hugging her as if she'd disappear right from her grasp. Nishi held on just as hard, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh my Kami! My baby! My baby is home!" Nishi's mother sobbed.

Inutashio looked on the scene and felt a tightening in his chest. He could not imagine what Midori-san was going through. If either of his children had been taken from him, he was sure that he would go insane with worry.

"Honey, is everything alright? Who was at the door?" someone called from the kitchen. Soon Tai appeared in the hallway leading to the front door, a frown and a look of confusion at seeing his wife crying and clutching onto someone while Inutashio and Sesshoumaru Tsrugi looked on in silence. His eyes caught sight of a head full of green hair and twin dog ears attached to that head.

"It can't be." He whispered quietly, then approached the two embracing women.

"N-Nishi? Nishi- baby is that you?" She looked up and Tai was once again captured by those shocking baby blue orbs which had captivated him from the moment he met her as a little girl. The girl nodded her head and Tai moved to embrace her and his wife.

"My Kami." He breathed, burying his face in her hair. "You're alright. You're alive." He said trying hard to suppress his tears. The struggle proved pointless as the man broke down clutching the two women tighter. Nishi attempted to remove herself from their tight grip but they only held on tighter.

"Okaa-san, outou-san, I can't breathe." She mumbled on her mother's shoulder. It was only then that she was released, though reluctantly. Nishi turned around and smiled gratefully at Sesshoumaru and Inutashio.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru, Tsrugi-sama." She said bowing. Then she embraced Sesshoumaru again and this time he made more of an effort to return the hug.

"You are welcome." He replied. After releasing Sesshoumaru, she hugged Inutashio as well. Inutashio smiled, but something was troubling him.

"Nishi, I hope you know its okay to let go." He whispered in her ear. She froze in slight shock. "Don't keep your emotions all bottled up. You don't have to be so strong anymore. Your parents are here for you. We all are."

'How does he know?' she thought.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, what's going on?" Nishi turned around quickly and spotted her brother coming down the stairs.

"Onee-chan! You're home!" he shouted and ran towards Nishi by-passing his parents and launching himself into her arms.

"Shippou-chan!"

"Onee-chan I've missed you so much! Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Nishi was trembling with suppressed tears as she held her brother close.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Lily said moving to touch her daughter lightly on the shoulder. Nishi looked up and Lily nearly gasped. 'She's…crying.' In all the years Nishi had been her daughter, she had never seen her cry, not even in the worst situations.

"Oh sweetie." She cooed while holding her son and daughter as her daughter let loose months worth of pent up emotions. Nishi sobbed until she was too tired to continue. Inutashio and Sesshoumaru had gone by then, leaving the family to their privacy. Lily looked up as the door closed noticing that the two had left. Looking down she found Nishi nodding off and Shippou following behind her.

"I think we'd better get these two to bed." Lily whispered to her husband and he nodded in agreement. He took Nishi from her arms and she carried Shippou.

"Wait Lily." Tai said when he noticed Lily headed towards Shippou's room. "Let him sleep here. I'm sure he needs to be near her right now." Lily redirected her path to Nishi's room and laid Shippou next to his sister. Both of the siblings were tucked in, Shippou automatically snuggling into the warmth of his sister.

"I never thought I'd be able to see this again." Lily sighed relaxing in her husband's embrace as they stood at the foot of their child's bed.

"I know." Tai replied. "But they're here and they're safe." He hugged his wife tightly and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"You don't mind…if I stay in here tonight, ne?" Lily asked. After just getting her daughter back, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

"Not if you don't mind me joining you."

Lily smiled. "I'll go get some blankets." The couple settled into one of Nishi's chairs and fell into a peaceful sleep, one they had not been granted in a while.

------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh as he close the door of his room behind him. It was finally over. Nishi was out of the clutches of the scum known as Naraku and back with her family. Now all that was left to do was tell everyone else. That job Nishi wanted to do herself.

Sesshoumaru moved towards his safe, unlocking it and pulling out the items inside. His Tenseiga and his brother's Tetsusaiga now rested back in their rightful place on the wall downstairs in the living room so they were no longer in the safe. When Inuyasha asked how it had gotten back there, he merely said that the police had found and returned it one day. Of course that didn't sit too well with his little brother, but it really didn't matter much to him. He had yet, however, to return the Himistu Hikari or the Shikon no Tama, the last pieces of the puzzle.

Sesshoumaru laid all of his findings on his desk examining them and trying to understand their connection. He knew that the Shikon no Tama was the center of…whatever this was. He lifted up the small jar of blue liquid he had acquired from the Tetsusaiga. He didn't have time to get an analysis of its contents. It was already taking too long to solve this mystery as it was.

Spread across his desk were four sandwich bags, each with one of the microchips he acquired from the four weapons and labeled with the weapon's name and the cardinal direction that was engraved on each weapon. The Shikon no Tama glittered as it sat next to the items in a box. The last two items were the blue liquid and the Himistu no Hikari. The Himistu no Hikari was the strangest piece of the puzzle because unlike every other weapon, there was nothing hidden inside of it. In fact, it looked as if whatever was in it had been taken out. That could actually cause a problem later on.

Though Sesshoumaru was brilliant in his own right, this puzzle had him completely stumped. He had a feeling that if he knew what this was all supposed to be, it would make his task much easier.

'I have four microchips. These chips go into a computer of some sorts, but it does not fit any computer that I have tried.' Sesshoumaru took a seat and thought hard. 'This should not be causing me such difficulty. There is something that I must be missing.' He picked up the bag labeled Tenseiga/West. 'This must mean something.'

Placing the bag back down and picking up the jewel he began rolling it between his fingers using that to occupy his restlessness as his mind went around in circles over the endless possibilities to solve this mystery. Sesshoumaru realized something as he held the jewel. 'The jewel is not smooth.'

It appeared as if something had been very lightly carved into it, almost undetectable. He peered closely at the jewel, unable to guess what was etched into its form. Even his magnifying glass was of no use. Just then a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in." he answered, already guessing who it was.

"Sesshoumaru are you alright? I came to check on you, son. You've been quieter than usual." Sesshoumaru's father stepped into the room gazing at his son with worry.

"I am fine father. It is just that a lot has happened lately and I need time to catch up on a few things that I have neglected."

"You mean Midoriko's legend?" Slightly surprised but not showing it, Sesshoumaru nodded. "You still have not solved its mystery, ne?" It was not a question. Inutashio looked at the items spread across his son's desk. "How far have you gotten?"

"I am not sure. I believe that the mystery is nearly solved, however, I seem to have come to a dead end."

Inutashio hummed softly. "I see… Tell me everything that you have discovered so far." Sesshoumaru began his lengthy story starting all the way from October when he first heard the legend in Miroku's home during the Halloween party and ending at his most present discoveries. All the while, Inutashio sat there with a look of contemplation on his face as he digested the information.

"These are all of the items I have acquired. The problem is that I cannot figure out what to do with them."

"I'm surprised Sesshoumaru. I would have guessed that you would have had this all figured out." Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to groan in irritation.

'This is why I do not ask for help. Someone always seems to point out my faults while managing to make me look stupid.'

"This liquid," Inutashio began while picking up the small jar. "is used to decode what is on the jewel."

"How do you know that?" Sesshoumaru questioned, a raised eyebrow the only indication of his surprise.

"You did say that you felt markings on the jewel did you not? This liquid is decoding liquid that is a special dye scientist use to uncover hidden facts. I believe that if we place the jewel in the solution, the markings will be revealed."

"But father, I don't understand. How do you know this?" Inutashio smirked.

"I have my ways. I'll be back with a small bowl." Inutashio left the room with Sesshoumaru patiently waiting for his return.

'Father is full of surprises.' As soon as the thought left his head his father returned. He placed the bowl on Sesshoumaru's desk and poured the liquid inside. Then he placed the jewel in the bowl and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the markings became visible and both men could read four different Kanji's on the jewel, north, south, east and west, the same markings on the weapons. Another surprise was in store as the jewel started steaming and the places where the markings were on the jewel rose up showing secret compartments inside.

"I believe that the chips go in those slots." Inutashio said looking unemotional but sounding a tad bit smug. Sesshoumaru took the jewel out of the liquid placing the chips inside their proper place and closing all of the compartments. A blinding light filled the room then died in an instant. Both men blinked after the sudden assault to their eyesight.

'What just happened?'

"I believe…it is complete." Inutashio declared with a hint of awe to his tone.

Sesshoumaru had to agree. It did look… complete. The problem was what was it? The only items left were the jewel and the bow. The missing item…perhaps the jewel _was _the missing item. Sesshoumaru picked up the bow and slid open the compartment he had found earlier. He placed the jewel inside and nearly jumped in shock as the bow automatically responded. He could hear gears shifting and turning in what he previously thought was an ordinary bow. A light once again emitted from the jewel only of a softer intensity and it continued to shine in one direction. Sesshoumaru pointed the bow away from his face and was amazed at what he saw though it did not show outwardly. He shut off the light to his room in order to see it better.

"Sesshoumaru, you've done it." Upon the wall was a blueprint of a weapon; a weapon of such complexity that Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding what it was capable of. Apparently his father had no such trouble. Sesshoumaru looked upon the pale face of his father as it took on a stricken look.

"Father, will this help Tsrugi Corporations get back to its original glory." Shaken out of his reverie, Inutashio snapped worried eyes to his son.

"No son, this must never be created. I had no idea… the magnitude of the damage… the lives it would destroy." Sesshoumaru was actually beginning to worry and that was not a good sign.

"Is everything alright father?"

"Hai son. We just need to destroy all evidence of this blueprint. It cannot reach the hands of anyone. We must take it apart and destroy every piece of it." Sesshoumaru wanted to protest. All that work he had done for nothing. But the look on his father's face told him that this was a very serious matter.

"You did well son." He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "If a man like Onigumo Yami had gotten his hands on this, there's no telling what he would have done."

Sesshoumaru just had one thought. "Father, do you believe that if we destroy the chips that all will be well. The jewel and bow are not mine and I must return them as I found them." Inutashio thought for a moment.

"I'm sure that will be acceptable."

"Thank you father." Sesshoumaru moved to disassemble the projector/bow piece by piece, ending with the four chips. He handed them to his father.

"I will make sure these are disposed of properly." Sesshoumaru nodded and watched his father leave. As the door closed he could feel a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He allowed himself to relax a bit and a small almost undetectable smile graced his lips.

'It's finally over.'

----------------------------------------

**NG**: Onward to the next chapter!


	36. Hiding Out

**NG**: Here's another chapter!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

"_Why hello Tsrugi-sama, Sesshoumaru-san. What brings you here?" Inutashio smiled warmly at the woman who looked as though she had lost her world. He was just glad that he would be able to give it back to her._

"_Well we have brought you, a gift of sorts. Something that you might have lost."_

"_A gift? Something I lost? What could that be?"_

"_How about we show you?"_

_At that moment, both men stepped aside causing the woman to gasp and tremble as she suppressed emerging tears. Her eyes darted between the two men and then to the girl standing behind them hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream._

"_N-N-Nishi? Is-is it really y-you?" Nishi smiled and nodded, a lump forming in her throat at the sheer happiness rolling off the woman in waves._

"_H-hai, it's me okaa-san. I'm back."_

----------------------------------------------

"_Sesshoumaru, you've done it." Upon the wall was a blueprint of a weapon; a weapon of such complexity that Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding what it was capable of. Apparently his father had no such trouble. Sesshoumaru looked upon the pale face of his father as it took on a stricken look._

"_Father, will this help Tsrugi Corporations get back to its original glory." Shaken out of his reverie, Inutashio snapped worried eyes to his son._

"_No son, this must never be created. I had no idea… the magnitude of the damage… the lives it would destroy." Sesshoumaru was actually beginning to worry and that was not a good sign._

"_Is everything alright father?"_

"_Hai son. We just need to destroy all evidence of this blueprint. It cannot reach the hands of anyone. We must take it apart and destroy every piece of it." Sesshoumaru wanted to protest. All that work he had done for nothing. But the look on his father's face told him that this was a very serious matter._

"_You did well son." He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "If a man like Onigumo Yami had gotten his hands on this, there's no telling what he would have done."_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: **__Hiding Out_

--------------------------------------

The sun's rays peaked into the opened window bathing the two forms on the bed in its morning glow. Nishi stirred in her sleep as the light assaulted her as she happened to be the one facing the window. Her eyes opened slowly and she shielded her face from the sun. She attempted to sit up, only to find that she couldn't move. She immediately knew the cause of the problem and smiled down at her slumbering brother. Every night since she came back he would come into her room at night and hold her tightly to him as if she'd disappear again.

She didn't blame him either. It wasn't a surprise to find her mom and dad in here once in a while either. It made her feel good knowing that her family cared about her and loved her so much. She didn't realize how much she had been missed. Nishi let out a sigh as she thought about the other people who might have missed her. It had been a while since she had been back and she still had not seen her friends. Of course, that was her choice. She just wasn't ready to see them when she came back. She felt bad for making Sesshoumaru and his father keep quiet about her coming back, but she had to readjust first.

It was hard enough just getting it through her head that her family still loved her. She didn't think they could after all she had done. After telling her parents a slightly sugarcoated version of what happened and seeing their reactions, she was afraid of what would happen if they found out the whole truth.

Nishi laid there for a few minutes before Shippou started to stir. She couldn't help but smile when his green eyes opened and he yawned cutely. This is what she missed; little moments like these that made life worth living.

"Ohayou onee-chan." He greeted with a large yawn. He sat up and gave Nishi room to move.

"Ohayou Shippou-chan. Sleep well?" He nodded and hopped off the bed. "That's good. Go wash up okay. I think okaa-san has started breakfast already. Shippou left and Nishi followed her own advice.

"Ohayou okaa-san." Nishi said in greeting when she took her seat at the breakfast table, Shippou having already eaten his.

"Ohayou sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. Outou-san and Shippou left already?" Lily nodded. It took everything to convince Tai to go back to work because he refused to leave Nishi.

Lily was so grateful to have her daughter back. She cherished each moment she had with her. That is part of the reason she did not mind letting Nishi stay home from school like she had asked. Besides, the school year was almost over and she had missed nearly the entire year of school. Unfortunately, her daughter would not be graduating with her friends. Speaking of her friends…

"Nishi dear,"

"Yes mom?"

"I know I've asked you this before, but when do you plan on telling your friends that you're okay. I'm sure they're worried about you." Nishi looked up at her mom.

"I – know what you mean mom. It's just, what if they're not? What if they stopped caring and they want nothing to do with me anymore?"

"Nishi, there is no possible way they do not care. Do you want to know how I know?" Nishi just shrugged. "Well, everyday I get a call from five different households at different times of the day all asking the same thing. They all are waiting to know you're safe Nishi. It's not fair to keep them waiting."

The green-haired girl bowed her head shamefully. "I-I know. I'll tell them soon. I promise."

"That's my girl. I'll be upstairs cleaning. Come up when you're done."

"Hai okaa-san." Before Lily could leave, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lily called even though she knew Nishi wouldn't get it, just to avoid it being one of her friends. Nishi could already guess who it was. She had had this visitor come by everyday since the week after she had returned home.

"Hey kid, how are you doing today?" Nishi scowled.

"Kagura, how many times do I have to tell you we're the same age! Stop calling me kid." The girl just shrugged.

"It just suits you, kid. Nishi is too formal."

"Oh right, my _name_ is too formal."

"Your mom said since I'm here you can clean up later, so I guess I just did you a favor."

Nishi rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Take a seat."

"Why thank you." Kagura said smirking. Nishi was inwardly smiling. It was amazing how close she and Kagura had become especially after how much they hated each other earlier in the school year. Now Kagura was one of her best friends. Ironic, ne?

"So, how's your arm." Nishi asked referring to Kagura's arm that was currently in a sling.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt as much." Both were silent for a while thinking of the day that injury occurred. Nishi broke the tense atmosphere with a question that she knew would please Kagura.

"So, how's your mother." You couldn't have stopped the smile that came to Kagura's face if you tired.

"She's doing great! Now that I moved her out of that death trap of a hospital, she's recovering at a very fast rate. Kanna's visiting her now."

"That's great." Nishi had been shocked to find out that Kanna was actually Kagura's younger sister. "I hope I get to meet her soon."

"You could meet her now if you'd stop hiding here."

"I'm not hiding-"

"Then what would you call it."

"I'm just not ready."

"Nishi, you've been ready since this whole thing started. Stop being so scared. The old Nishi wouldn't do that. She would have jumped at the chance to see her friends again."

"But the old Nishi is gone!" Nishi yelled.

Kagura smiled. "No she's not. You've still got that same fire in your eyes you had that day you were going to fight me. You've just changed. I'll make you a deal. If you promise to go and see your friends in two days then I promise to go with you."

Nishi scowled. "What type of deal is that?"

"The only one you're getting." Nishi was silent for a while and then nodded.

"Fine." She replied reluctantly. "But why not tomorrow?"

"Well, that's the next part of the deal."

Nishi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I have this extra ticket to one special event in every senior's life." Kagura said waving said tickets in Nishi's face. Nishi snatched the tickets from Kagura's hand.

"Prom? You got me tickets to prom? I can't go to prom. I won't."

"And why not? Don't you think you deserve it?"

"That's exactly my point. I don't deserve it."

"Oh come on already!" Kagura yelled in exasperation. "Haven't you gotten it through your head? You are not responsible for anything that happened while under that bastards-"

"Language Kagura." Nishi said pointing upstairs, referring to her mother who was upstairs cleaning.

"under _Naraku's_ roof. Get over this self pity routine and live a little!" Kagura shouted breathing a bit heavier after such an outburst.

"Are you done yet?" Nishi questioned giving Kagura a look of boredom. Kagura took a breath ready to start up again, but Nishi cut her off. "That was a rhetorical question. Now let me explain what I meant by 'I don't deserve it' before you go all ballistic on me again. I don't deserve to go because I haven't been to school as 'Nishi Midori' for almost the entire school year and as Nishi Midori I don't have enough credits to go. I refuse to go as Mirai(1) or Chiyu because that is part of my past and I will not go back. Besides, I don't have a dress, I don't have a date, and I don't want to be recognized before our two day deal is up. In short, the answer is no."

Kagura looked a bit put out and would have crossed her arms if one of them had not been in a sling. "Well, then fine. See if I do you anymore favors."

"I'm sorry Kagura. I really do appreciate your effort. I promise that after the prom I'll go and see my friends." Kagura stuck out her good hand and they shook on it. "So, where am I meeting them?"

Kagura smirked. "I have an idea…"

---------------------------------------

**NG**: Sorry for the chapter being short, but it is necessary to the story. I hope you liked it anyway. Tell me what you think in a review. It's the only way I'll know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading.

-----------------------------------------

_**Review Responses**_

_**Krazygirl140**__: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate your comment._

1() Nishi's other name for when she attended school for a short time after her disappearance.


	37. Prom Night

**NG**: Sango, I need some advice.

**Sango**: What kind of advice NG-sama?

**NG**: Well, you see I need advice about men.

**Sango**: -blushes- Men? But NG-sama, why would you ask me?

**NG**: You are dating Miroku right?

**Sango**: Yeah, but-

**NG**: Great now how would you go about making someone you like notice you?

**Sango**: Well, I would suggest just being yourself. Try finding things you have in common and work from there.

**NG**: Hmm, that might just work. It's simple yet effective. Thanks for the advice Sango! It will be no time before I profess my undying love for Kouji! See ya later! –runs off-

**Sango**: Wait, Kouji? No NG-sama I didn't think you wanted advice about-

**Nishi**: -taps Sango on the shoulder-

**Sango**: -turns around and gulps- Eh he, hi Nishi.

**Nishi**: Did you just give that crazy lunatic advice about how to get my Kouji?

**Sango**: Uh, you see I didn't know she wanted advice about Kouji.

**Nishi**: -glares-

**Sango**: I swear! She set me up!

**Nishi**: -still glaring-

**Sango**: I'd better run huh?

**Nishi**: -nods-

**Sango**: -takes off with Nishi chasing her- I swear I'll kill that author!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_Lily was so grateful to have her daughter back. She cherished each moment she had with her. That is part of the reason she did not mind letting Nishi stay home from school like she had asked. Besides, the school year was almost over and she had missed nearly the entire year of school. Unfortunately, her daughter would not be graduating with her friends. Speaking of her friends…_

"_Nishi dear,"_

"_Yes mom?"_

"_I know I've asked you this before, but when do you plan on telling your friends that you're okay. I'm sure they're worried about you." Nishi looked up at her mom._

"_I – know what you mean mom. It's just, what if they're not? What if they stopped caring and they want nothing to do with me anymore?"_

"_Nishi, there is no possible way they do not care. Do you want to know how I know?" Nishi just shrugged. "Well, everyday I get a call from five different households at different times of the day all asking the same thing. They all are waiting to know you're safe Nishi. It's not fair to keep them waiting."_

_The green-haired girl bowed her head shamefully. "I-I know. I'll tell them soon. I promise."_

--------------------------------------

"_Yes really. I have this extra ticket to one special event in every senior's life." Kagura said waving said tickets in Nishi's face. Nishi snatched the tickets from Kagura's hand._

"_Prom? You got me tickets to prom? I can't go to prom. I won't."_

"_And why not? Don't you think you deserve it?"_

"_That's exactly my point. I don't deserve it."_

"_Oh come on already!" Kagura yelled in exasperation. "Haven't you gotten it through your head? You are not responsible for anything that happened while under that bastards-"_

"_Language Kagura." Nishi said pointing upstairs, referring to her mother who was upstairs cleaning._

"_under __**Naraku's**__ roof. Get over this self pity routine and live a little!" Kagura shouted breathing a bit heavier after such an outburst._

"_Are you done yet?" Nishi questioned giving Kagura a look of boredom. Kagura took a breath ready to start up again, but Nishi cut her off. "That was a rhetorical question. Now let me explain what I meant by 'I don't deserve it' before you go all ballistic on me again. I don't deserve to go because I haven't been to school as 'Nishi Midori' for almost the entire school year and as Nishi Midori I don't have enough credits to go. I refuse to go as Mirai or Chiyu because that is part of my past and I will not go back. Besides, I don't have a dress, I don't have a date, and I don't want to be recognized before our two day deal is up. In short, the answer is no."_

_Kagura looked a bit put out and would have crossed her arms if one of them had not been in a sling. "Well, then fine. See if I do you anymore favors."_

"_I'm sorry Kagura. I really do appreciate your effort. I promise that after the prom I'll go and see my friends." Kagura stuck out her good hand and they shook on it. "So, where am I meeting them?"_

_Kagura smirked. "I have an idea…"_

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: **__Prom Night_

--------------------------------------

"Wow Kagome. You look… just… wow." Inuyasha said in awe at the young girl's beauty. Kagome blushed a deep red as Inuyasha admired her prom dress from the front door of her house. Her sky blue spaghetti strapped dress was a perfect fit and hugged her curves in all the right places without looking indecent. Her makeup was made up of light colors including sparkling silver which complemented the designs on her dress. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun high atop her head with loose tendrils falling around her face. In short, she was beautiful.

"Arigatou Inuyasha. You look very handsome too." Inuyasha's tuxedo complemented Kagome's dress well. His tux was the same silver as the designs in Kagome's dress. His shirt was white and his tie baby blue. He did indeed look handsome.

"Hey guys! You all look great!" Kagome called to the rest of her friends as they piled out of the limo. The Higurashi home was the last stop on the limo pick up and they came out so that they could all take pictures with the limo.

"Kagome, where's your sister?" Inuyasha asked, ready to get the show on the road.

"I'm right here." Kikyou declared stepping out of the house. She looked very stylish in her deep violet dress. Her hair was curled and rested lightly on her shoulders. Her makeup was a mixture of deep gray and violet.

Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked down the steps and to the limo. Everyone greeted each other with hugs and complimented each other on their outfits.

"Alright everybody," Ms. Higurashi called as she came out of the house with a camera. "picture time!"

Everyone lined up with their dates for the evening. Sesshoumaru stood the farthest left with Rin to his right. Sesshoumaru wore a black tuxedo with a gold vest and tie. Rin matched Sesshoumaru perfectly with a purely gold strapless dress that went to her knees and had a train in the back. It sparkled a bit as did her makeup. Her makeup comprised of light shades of blue and gold.

Next to the couple were Kikyou and Kouji. Kouji's suit was a deep violet just like Kikyou's dress. His tie was grey and his shirt was white. Like all of the other males, his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood next to Kikyou and Kouji, followed by Miroku and Sango. Sango's dress was a dark red which had a pattern of vines in white. The pattern went from the top left of the dress traveling downward and across the stomach all the way to the bottom of the dress. Miroku wore a white suit with a red tie and vest to match his date.

The last couple Ayame and Kouga had green as their theme, pine green to be exact. Ayame's dress was pine green with black designs in the dress. The designs were three thick stripes that ran from the left side of the dress to the right diagonally and thinning down the farther right they went. Kouga wore a black tuxedo with a black tie and a green shirt.

"Smile everybody!" Ms. Higurashi said and everyone did, minus Sesshoumaru. After all the pictures were taken the group piled into the limo and they were off to prom.

"This place is gorgeous." Rin exclaimed when they finally arrived at the location. They entered the building walking on the red carpet and entered the room where dancing and dinning was already taking place. The group of ten split up and began to mingle with the crowd of seniors. Each couple began to enjoy the night in their own way.

-------------------------

"Sess-kun, this night is just perfect." Rin sighed, looking up into his eyes as they slow danced.

"I am glad you are enjoying it." Sesshoumaru replied. Rin's mouth then formed into a slight frown as Sesshoumaru's response seemed a bit…off.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"I am fine Rin. Do not worry about me." He said sincerely as he gazed into her brown orbs.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. She then rested her head against his chest as they continued to dance the night away.

The truth was Sesshoumaru _was_ distracted. Everything that had happened recently had begun to catch up with him and on top of it all Kagura had called him to tell him that Nishi was ready to come back. He now had to find a way to get all nine of his friends to the basketball court tomorrow. Sesshoumaru was startled out of his thoughts by Rin's squeal of excitement.

"Oh Sesshy, this is my favorite song!" She proceeded to drag him further out onto the floor where they danced to another slow song. Rin would never make him dance to a more upbeat song and for that he was grateful. He would do anything for his Rin. He loved her with all of his heart. He couldn't imagine loosing her.

Nishi's disappearance had honestly scared Sesshoumaru and he put all his effort into finding her to save her and protect Rin and his other friends. Though he didn't like to openly express his feelings he did have them and the feelings that he felt now with Rin in his arms were love and security. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Rin's lips causing her to blush prettily.

"W-what was that for?"

"That, was because I love you." He said softly and seriously. Rin turned an even deeper shade of red and hugged him tightly. It was rare for him to say such things, but he felt this was a special occasion.

"I love you too." She muttered into his tux and they continued to dance in each other's embrace.

------------------------------

Ayame tried to contain her giggles as she watched her boyfriend dance, or what he called dancing. Kouga grinned goofily at her, knowing that he looked like a fool, but not caring. As long as he kept that pretty smile on Ayame's face, he was willing to look like a fool everyday of the week.

"Come on Ayame, join me!" he shouted over the blasting music and grabbed her hand yanking her towards him. Ayame shrieked in surprise at the sudden force but then smiled as she came face to face with her handsome Kouga.

"You sure have a lot of energy Kouga." Ayame said while starting to move to the beat.

"It's prom night! You're supposed to cut loose and have fun!" Ayame just laughed.

'That's why I love him so much. He can always make me smile.' The two continued to dance as wild and freely as they could without hurting anybody and had a blast. The two soon got tired from all the dancing and took a seat at their table to eat some food.

"This food is delicious." Ayame complimented as they ate their dinner. Kouga only nodded in agreement as his mouth was currently full. Surprisingly, Ayame finished her food first. When the both of them had finished, Kouga suggested that they take a walk out into the garden which was a part of the area where the prom was held. Ayame agreed and they strolled into the cool night air.

"Kouga?"

"Hm?"

"This night has been amazing. Thank you so much for taking me to the prom." Kouga smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

"You're more than welcome. I'd do anything for you." They shared a sweet kiss under the stars as the crickets chirped in the night. "Ayame, because of you, I finally know what love is." (**NG**: If you want to know where this comment came from, reread the Kouga/Ayame part in the chapter called Fluff 'n' Stuff.)

Ayame's face turned incredibly red and Kouga chuckled lightly. He put his hand out and asked, "May I have this dance?" She graciously accepted his hand and they danced to their own music the rest of the night.

---------------------------------

'Don't look into his eyes. Don't look into his eyes.' was the mantra that Sango repeated to herself over and over again. 'Don't look. Don't look.'

Sango was having a hard time dancing with Miroku because every time she looked at him, her emotions would go crazy and she'd feel her knees get weak. She could tell that he knew something was wrong with her because she had barely spoken a word all night. Luckily for her he hadn't brought it up, yet.

"Sango is there something wrong?" Miroku asked with true concern in his voice. He noticed that she had been acting strangely all night, but he thought that whatever was bothering her would disappear by now. Perhaps he had done something wrong. Sango didn't answer his question vocally and just shook her head.

"Are you sure? You've been oddly quiet."

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Sango, please look at me." He pleaded gently, lifting up her chin to stare into her hazel orbs. He was shocked to see that they were filled with unshed tears. "Sango, what's the matter? Have I done something to upset you?" he said anxiously.

He did not want Sango upset. Tonight was supposed to be a special night for the both of them. Miroku watched her closely, waiting for an answer. Instead, he got another shock as she kissed him and clutched onto him for dear life. This was a surprise that he didn't mind, but he wanted to know what was going on with his lovely Sango. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. Sango looked at him confused as she was dragged off of the dance floor and onto the balcony that overlooked the garden.

Miroku sat her on an unoccupied bench and then sat beside her. "As much as I enjoyed that kiss, I'm still concerned about you and you didn't answer my question." Sango could feel herself tearing up again, but decided that the only thing she could do to make herself feel better was to confess.

"Miroku, I'm sorry that I made you worry. It's just that I have had strange feelings these past couple of days and they've all been directed at you. What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

Miroku looked at his angel with wide eyes. 'Isn't that a good thing? Why is she crying then?'

"But, Sango I don't understand why you're crying?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"Because I was so confused and hurt. I didn't want to be in love with you." That stung a bit for Miroku, but he sat quietly comforting her as she continued. "You broke your promise to me and I was finding it hard to trust you with my heart again. Then I realized that you already had it." Miroku held her tightly to him and kissed the crown of her head.

"Sango, I love you too. And I am so sorry for breaking my promise and your heart. I won't make you anymore promises. Instead, I'll prove my love for you with my actions. I know I've said this before, and you probably won't believe me this time around, but I'll make this right. You'll see." Sango rested in Miroku's embrace, allowing herself to trust his words once more.

---------------------------------

Kagome sat at the table with a look of aggravation on her face. Next to her was Inuyasha who seemed unaware of his girlfriend's current frustration. They both watched the group of people dancing and having fun on the dance floor.

'I can't believe he doesn't want to dance. I mean what's the point of going to the prom if you don't want to dance.' Inuyasha was blissfully ignorant as his girlfriend glared daggers into his back. She had asked Inuyasha to dance since he didn't seem like he was going to take the initiative. He claimed that he didn't feel like it and sat down. Kagome was shocked that he didn't want to dance. He danced with her at the Christmas party, why not here? When she brought that up he merely said that at her house were all the people he knew. Most of these people were strangers to him.

Kagome had then sat down with a frustrated sigh. Now she sat here tapping her foot in annoyance because she hadn't danced once all night. Fortunately, relief came to her in the form of a charming young man from her history class.

"Hey Kagome. You look stunning tonight." Kagome blushed and thanked him. "Would you care to dance?"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's soft growl and took the boy's extended hand. "Thanks Yuki. I'd love to."

'If he doesn't want someone else to dance with me, then he should dance with me himself.' Inuyasha sat there in disbelief as his girlfriend went to dance with another guy. Okay, so it wasn't fair that he expected her to sit there with him all night just because he didn't want to dance. That didn't mean that he was happy about it.

A frown was plastered across his face as one song became two and two became three, Kagome smiling at the comments this Yuki guy was giving her. When the forth song began to play and they hadn't made their way back, Inuyasha had lost his patience.

'That's enough.' He got out of his seat and marched up to the two teens halting their fun. "May I cut in?" Inuyasha asked as politely as he could muster. Yuki nodded to Inuyasha placing Kagome's hand in Inuyasha's.

"Thanks for the dance Kagome." He said winking at her before he left.

'What was that about?' Inuyasha wondered. He decided to forget about it and began to dance with Kagome. He realized that the only way to keep all these guys from dancing with her was to dance with her himself. Kagome mentally smirked.

'It took him long enough.' Once Yuki had approached her and they had begun dancing, he told her the true reason he had asked her to dance. He had noticed that Kagome looked miserable and that her boyfriend wasn't making any effort to have fun. He knew that making him jealous would probably be the only way to get Inuyasha to dance. So, he danced a couple of dances with her until Inuyasha got up and approached them. She felt a little bad for tricking him, but she felt that it was worth it. He no longer had on that 'I hate the world' scowl and actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Having fun Inuyasha?" she asked him. He nodded.

"By the way, nice plan you two cooked up." Inuyasha said smirking, mainly because of the shocked look on Kagome's face.

"But how did you…" Kagome then noticed Inuyasha's ears twitching on to of his head. "Oh." She said blushing. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to dance with you."

"No, I'm sorry Kagome. I was being a real jerk. This is a special night for us and I shouldn't have been so stubborn. Besides, how could I miss the chance to dance with the most beautiful girl here?" Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing his cheeks to turn red.

"Arigatou Inu-kun."

'This night truly is special.'

--------------------------------

'I can't believe it. I'm actually here at the prom with Kouji. Now I'm definitely a shoe in for prom queen.' Kikyou smiled. 'This is so great.' She glanced at Kouji's face to see if he shared in her sentiments. He appeared to be distracted.

"Kouji?" He blinked and then smiled at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just spaced out a bit. Did you say something?" Kikyou was slightly upset that she wasn't enough to occupy his attention, but she let it slide.

"Kouji, you're such a great dancer." Kikyou commented as he gracefully glided her across the floor. "Where did you learn?" She noticed a look of pain cross his face but the moment it was there, it vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"From a friend." He replied. She wondered about his response, but did not worry about it. Tonight was their night and nothing would ruin it. Kouji continued to dance with Kikyou allowing his feet to move and his mind to wander. He felt like such a jerk. He did not want to be here. He felt so depressed looking at all of the happy couples and knowing that he and Kikyou were not one of them. He had a feeling that Kikyou felt something for him by the way she clung to him and constantly wanted to be with him. Kikyou was a nice girl, but he just didn't feel anything more for her than friendship.

His heart only belonged to one girl, one girl that was completely out of his reach. He had tried to forget about her. Her laughter. Her smile. The feel of her lips. Kikyou sort of became a distraction for him and that's why he felt like such a heel. He was using her to fill the loneliness in his heart and in the process was leading her on. He'd have to tell her the truth before things got out of hand. He looked down at her smiling face and decided that he wouldn't ruin her night with such information. He'd tell her later.

The song changed and Kouji had the feeling that he'd heard the song before. His eyes widened in realization. 'This was the song that Nishi was humming the day she taught me to dance.'

Kouji felt Kikyou readjust their positions. Her hands were around his neck and his around her waist. Just like that night he danced with Nishi under the stars. He remembered that day vividly.

_"Now it's time for slow dancing." She rearranged his hands so that both were around her waist and she placed her arms gently around the back of his neck. _

_"So… what will we dance to now?" Kouji asked, very content with his new position. _

_Nishi thought for a moment. "I know. I'll hum a song. You start when you're ready, okay?" Kouji nodded. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath. Her green ears weren't hidden today and he was glad about that. She began to hum. He followed the rhythm very carefully and Nishi followed his lead again. _

_'She's an angel.' he thought as she went on to the next verse. They danced like that the rest of the night as the stars twinkled above them from the heavens._

"Kouji?" he heard Kikyou call. He opened his eyes which he hadn't realized were closed. Kikyou smiled at him when she saw the look in his eyes.

Unfortunately, that look was not meant for her as in that moment the gray eyes and black hair had changed to blue eyes and green hair and Kouji imagined that he had Nishi back in his arms for that one song. As soon as the song ended the illusion was over and Kouji gently pried himself from Kikyou's arms. 'I can't do this.'

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kikyou questioned, her eyes mirroring concern. Kouji shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kikyou. I just can't do this right now. Please forgive me." With a last apologetic look he left the dance floor and headed outside to think.

Inside Kikyou was fuming. Even when she wasn't there that bitch still ruined everything. She knew that Kouji was still hung up on Nishi. Couldn't he just let her go? 'I'm much better than she ever was and at least I'm not a freak.'

"Alright everybody. It's time for the announcement of our prom king and queen!" the senior class advisor announced.

'But Kouji's not here.' Kikyou thought. 'Oh well. It doesn't matter. As long as I win, I don't care.'

"I need everyone to be quiet so that we can announce the winners." An immediate hush fell over the crowd as they waited in anticipation. "And now, to present the Prom King of the class of 2007… Inuyasha Tsrugi!" Inuyasha groaned even though he couldn't be heard over the loud applause including those from his friends and girlfriend.

'Oh well. Might as well act like it's my dream come true.' Inuyasha walked on stage smirking and waving to his adoring fans. He was crowned, robed, and given his scepter.

"Inuyasha do you have anything you'd like to say?" the teacher asked shoving the microphone in his face. Inuyasha was surprised. He didn't know he had to speak.

"Uh, thanks." He then handed the microphone back. The teacher sweat-dropped.

"A man of few words, huh? Well now its time to present the Prom Queen of the class of 2007! Come on down…Kikyou Higurashi!" A loud applause broke through the crowd.

'I actually won!' Kikyou would have run to the stage if it weren't for the heels. When she did reach the stage she was crowned and robed.

"Kikyou, do you have anything to say?" the teacher asked giving her the microphone and hoping for more than a thank you.

"Yes I do. Thank you to everyone who voted for me. This really means a lot to me. I love you all!" Kikyou shouted waving and holding her roses.

"And now its time for the king and queen's slow dance!"

Inuyasha blanched. "Slow dance! Who said anything about a dance!"

In the crowd Kagome was shaking her head as her boyfriend was dragged off stage by Kikyou into the spotlight. 'Sometimes he can be such a baby.'

The two danced to a slow song for about half the song until they were joined by the rest of their peers. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face the entire time and tried his best to keep as much distance between him and Kikyou as possible. Kikyou just kept glancing around the crowd.

At one particular look, she saw Kouji dancing with Kagome. They seemed to be in deep conversation. As soon as the song ended Inuyasha leapt away from Kikyou and made a beeline for Kagome nearly barreling Kouji over. Kagome scowled at his rudeness and apologized to Kouji who did not mind in the least. Then she congratulated Inuyasha with a kiss. Kouji walked towards her with a small smile.

"Congratulations Kikyou." He said.

"Alright everyone! This is the last song of the evening. I hope everyone had a great time!" Everyone got on the floor for the last song including all of Kouji's friends.

"Um, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. If you'll accept my apology, I would love to have this last dance with you." Kikyou inwardly smirked. 'I knew he'd come back.'

She took his hand in acceptance and said "I forgive you." The night ended on a good note for all those involved and they gathered outside to wait for their limo. The ten teens, all tired and worn out climbed into their ride and made their way home.

"So, did everyone have a good time!" Kagome asked, still chipper.

"Yeah, that was the best night ever!" Rin replied with equal enthusiasm. Everyone else in the car replied that they had a good time, but not quite as loudly.

"So what does everyone plan on doing tomorrow?" Ayame asked, leaning against Kouga.

'Tomorrow they are supposed to meet Nishi.' Sesshoumaru remembered. "I have a suggestion. We have not been to the basketball court in a while. It would be…nice to go there."

Most of those in the car were shocked that Sesshoumaru even spoke. He never suggested where they went. He usually just went with the crowd.

"Basketball the day after prom?" Kouga said skeptically. "That's an awesome idea!" he shouted seconds later.

"We could have a tournament. Couple versus couple!" Ayame suggested.

"Great idea Sess-kun!" Rin said pecking him on the cheek. Kikyou cringed. Basketball, oh well, she'd just cheer on the sidelines. "What time should we meet?"

"I believe noon should be a decent time." Sesshoumaru said remembering that Kagura said she wanted them there after Nishi who would arrive at around eleven thirty.

"Oh, okay that's good for me." Kagome said. The majority of the car agreed.

"I'll probably be a little late." Kouji announced. "I'm coming. I just have something to do before then."

"Yeah me too." Kikyou piped up. "Hey Kouji, we could walk there together once we're done." She suggested. Kouji just nodded politely.

"Sure."

"So it's settled. Basketball court at twelve?" Kagome asked.

They all agreed. The limo dropped everyone off at home safely and everyone went to bed unbeknownst to them of the surprise that awaited them the next day.

--------------------------------

**NG**: Sango, uh are you okay?

**Sango**: -glares at NG- No, I'm not NG-sama. You see, because you tricked me into giving you advice about Kouji, Nishi, Kouji's _girlfriend_ got a bit upset and took it out on me.

**NG**: Oh, yeah, about that, your advice didn't work. Kouji said he wasn't going to leave Nishi anytime soon.

**Sango**: -growls- You know what advice I have for you now NG-sama?

**NG**: Uh, no.

**Sango**: Run.

**NG**: Uh, I don't think that will help me get Kouji, Sango.

**Sango**: No, but it will help delay the beating your about to get.

**NG**: -gulps- Uh you guys go ahead to the next chapter while I try to avoid the wrath of an enraged taijiya. –runs screaming-


	38. Friends Reunited Part 1

**NG**: Whew, somehow I managed to avoid Sango and Nishi who were both ready to rip me limb for limb. But I mean I _am_ the author. There was no way they could get me.

**Nishi and Sango**: Hey! Let us out!

**NG**: Yep, I brought out the cage again. I almost forgot I had the thing. Good thing I remembered. That could have been disastrous. Well here's your next chapter!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_Nishi's disappearance had honestly scared Sesshoumaru and he put all his effort into finding her to save her and protect Rin and his other friends. Though he didn't like to openly express his feelings he did have them and the feelings that he felt now with Rin in his arms were love and security. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Rin's lips causing her to blush prettily._

"_W-what was that for?"_

"_That, was because I love you." He said softly and seriously. Rin turned an even deeper shade of red and hugged him tightly. It was rare for him to say such things, but he felt this was a special occasion._

"_I love you too." She muttered into his tux and they continued to dance in each other's embrace._

-----------------------------------

"_Kouga?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_This night has been amazing. Thank you so much for taking me to the prom." Kouga smiled at her, admiring her beauty._

"_You're more than welcome. I'd do anything for you." They shared a sweet kiss under the stars as the crickets chirped in the night. "Ayame, because of you, I finally know what love is." _

_Ayame's face turned incredibly red and Kouga chuckled lightly. He put his hand out and asked, "May I have this dance?" She graciously accepted his hand and they danced to their own music the rest of the night._

------------------------------

"_Sango, I love you too. And I am so sorry for breaking my promise and your heart. I won't make you anymore promises. Instead, I'll prove my love for you with my actions. I know I've said this before, and you probably won't believe me this time around, but I'll make this right. You'll see." Sango rested in Miroku's embrace, allowing herself to trust his words once more._

-----------------------------------

"_By the way, nice plan you two cooked up." Inuyasha said smirking, mainly because of the shocked look on Kagome's face._

"_But how did you…" Kagome then noticed Inuyasha's ears twitching on to of his head. "Oh." She said blushing. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to dance with you."_

"_No, I'm sorry Kagome. I was being a real jerk. This is a special night for us and I shouldn't have been so stubborn. Besides, how could I miss the chance to dance with the most beautiful girl here?" Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek causing his cheeks to turn red._

"_Arigatou Inu-kun."_

'_This night truly is special.'_

-----------------------------------

"_Kouji, you're such a great dancer." Kikyou commented as he gracefully glided her across the floor. "Where did you learn?" She noticed a look of pain cross his face but the moment it was there, it vanished and was replaced with a smile._

"_From a friend." He replied. She wondered about his response, but did not worry about it. Tonight was their night and nothing would ruin it. Kouji continued to dance with Kikyou allowing his feet to move and his mind to wander. He felt like such a jerk. He did not want to be here. He felt so depressed looking at all of the happy couples and knowing that he and Kikyou were not one of them. He had a feeling that Kikyou felt something for him by the way she clung to him and constantly wanted to be with him. Kikyou was a nice girl, but he just didn't feel anything more for her than friendship._

_His heart only belonged to one girl, one girl that was completely out of his reach. He had tried to forget about her. Her laughter. Her smile. The feel of her lips. Kikyou sort of became a distraction for him and that's why he felt like such a heel. He was using her to fill the loneliness in his heart and in the process was leading her on. He'd have to tell her the truth before things got out of hand. He looked down at her smiling face and decided that he wouldn't ruin her night with such information. He'd tell her later._

-------------------------------------

"_Basketball the day after prom?" Kouga said skeptically. "That's an awesome idea!" he shouted seconds later._

"_We could have a tournament. Couple versus couple!" Ayame suggested._

"_Great idea Sess-kun!" Rin said pecking him on the cheek. Kikyou cringed. Basketball, oh well, she'd just cheer on the sidelines. "What time should we meet?"_

"_I believe noon should be a decent time." Sesshoumaru said remembering that Kagura said she wanted them there after Nishi who would arrive at around eleven thirty._

"_Oh, okay that's good for me." Kagome said. The majority of the car agreed._

"_I'll probably be a little late." Kouji announced. "I'm coming. I just have something to do before then."_

"_Yeah me too." Kikyou piped up. "Hey Kouji, we could walk there together once we're done." She suggested. Kouji just nodded politely._

"_Sure."_

"_So it's settled. Basketball court at twelve?" Kagome asked._

_They all agreed. The limo dropped everyone off at home safely and everyone went to bed unbeknownst to them of the surprise that awaited them the next day._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: **__Friends Reunited Part 1_

--------------------------------------

'Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.' A breeze blew through on this gorgeous day cooling pale skin as the sun's rays beat down on the girl dribbling the ball. She got in position to shoot the ball.

'Swoosh.' Nishi opened her eyes after hearing the ball enter the hoop from the free throw line. She smiled. 'I've still got it.' Nishi thought smirking. It was absolutely exhilarating to be back on the court. The last time she was here and played basketball was as Chiyu with…Kouji. Nishi blushed at the memory.

"Hey, you'd better get your shots in now. Your friends will be here in a little while and you probably won't get to play for a long time." Kagura called from the bench. Nishi felt butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous. She readjusted her hoodie and sun glasses and began doing spins and practicing her tricks as she awaited the arrival of her friends. She decided that just standing there with a basketball might shock them too much.

Kagura would soften them up a bit and then she would reveal herself. If felt so good to be outside again and free playing her favorite sport. She was still a bit rusty, but she was getting her familiar style back the more she played. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she did not realize that her friends had arrived.

---------------------------------------------

For some reason Kagome felt a bit excited about going to the basketball court today and it wasn't because of the tournament. She had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen. They had all walked there excluding Kouji and Kikyou who would arrive later. Somehow they all met at the courts at relatively the same moment. They walked together in silence, which was strange for their group, especially with Inuyasha and Kouga there.

It seemed as if a mutual feeling of apprehension had passed over them all. Upon entering the basketball court they found that someone was already there, much to Kagome's displeasure. Actually, there were two people, but the other person was covered from head to toe so she couldn't make him out.

'Hey, he's a pretty decent ball player.' Kagome thought. 'But isn't he hot in that giant hoodie?' Kagome just shrugged and turned her attention to the unwelcome visitor.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?" Sango asked angrily. She along with the other girls did not like her after the way she used to treat Nishi. Kagura was momentarily shocked. She had been entranced by Nishi's skill as a basketball player. She was so fluent and graceful. It was truly a sight to see. Oh well, it was show time now.

"Hey, the whole gangs here. How nice. Did you enjoy prom?"

"Cut the small talk Kagura." Inuyasha said. "Why are you here and what happened to your arm?"

"I got shot." Kagura said plainly as if talking about the weather. The group gasped in shock.

"Are you serious?" Kagura ignored the inquiry and answered his first question.

"I was just here to watch my friend play ball. Honestly my friend is the best ball player in town." Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever. I've never played him and I'm the best, so he has to beat me to be the best." Kagura locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and winked which went unnoticed by the others.

"How about a game- to prove who's better?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha shouted. "I haven't had a good game in a while."

Kagura hoped Nishi would forgive her for this. She just thought this would make it easier to reveal her identity. "I'll go talk to my friend and see." Kagura approached Nishi who stopped what she was doing when she came. "Well, your friends are here." Kagura whispered.

"What!" Nishi shouted causing the others to look in their direction though she didn't see it because she refused to turn around. She was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Shh. Do you want them to think you're crazy? Look, don't be mad but I kind of got you a one on one game with Inuyasha to see who the best basketball player in town is."

"Are you kidding me?" Nishi hissed. "Why would you do that?"

"I did it to make it easier to reveal yourself to them. Basketball seems to be your comfort zone. When you win, you'll feel more relaxed."

"And what makes you think I can win?" Kagura smirked.

"You will. Get ready, he's coming." And Inuyasha was coming. "My friend has agreed to play you one on one first to score ten points wins." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and Kagura moved off the court.

Inuyasha thought this character was strange wearing a very large black hoodie and jeans on a bright spring day. 'Oh well, if he passes out, it's on him.'

Nishi was a nervous wreck. It was Inuyasha. She felt like crying. Her best male friend. Her first friend ever. Inuyasha stretched his hand out shake his opponent's.

"Good luck. You'll need it." He said with a cocky smirk. Nishi grabbed his hand and shook hard. She steeled herself and got ready for the battle that would ensue. Nishi touched up the ball and the game began.

"Whoa, that guy is really good." Kouga commented. The game had been going on for fifteen minutes and both players were tied six to six. Even with all the clothing the other player was keeping up step for step with Inuyasha.

Miroku piped in his agreement. "Yeah, his playing style is kind of familiar though."

Sesshoumaru stood there with pride. Nishi's game was still as good as ever. Better even. She was surely giving his brother a run for his money. Just like the first day they had met her, excluding Inuyasha.

-----------------------------

"_You know we really need to get another player." A young Kouga said from the sidelines. "I'm sick and tired of sitting out while you four play each other." Inuyasha scored the last shot winning the game for him and Miroku._

"_Aw quit complaining. Maybe you should stop missing shots and then you could play." Inuyasha said smirking._

"_And what do ya mean by that mutt-face?"_

"_Easy, you suck at basketball ya flea bitten wolf." In that next instant the two boys were wrestling with each other on the basketball court._

"_Where do they get these insults from?" Kouji asked._

"_You don't want to know." Miroku replied._

"_Hey, uh guys, do you need an extra player?"The new voice caused both boys on the ground to look up. Standing at the entrance to the basketball court was a girl about their age. She had baby blue eyes and green hair which was in a high ponytail. She wore basketball shorts and a tank top with a matching sweat band though she was wearing it like a headband. Tucked under her arm was a basketball._

"_Who are you?" Kouga questioned as he disentangled himself from Inuyasha. At that moment Inuyasha and Nishi locked eyes. Both of them stared at each other in shock._

"_Inuyasha?" the girl breathed quietly._

"_Nishi?"_

_Kouga looked back and forth between the two. "You two know each other?"_

"_I can't believe it's really you." Nishi said as she entered the court, completely ignoring Kouga's question._

"_What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned. He was torn between happiness and anger: happiness for his best friend being back and anger for her leaving in the first place._

"_I just moved back. I thought I'd come shoot some hoops." She said with a hint of question in her voice._

"_Hold it a minute. You can't just come in here all unannounced and expect to play. This is our court." Kouga said crossing his arms._

"_Uh, Kouga, weren't you the one saying that we needed an additional player?" Kouji said stepping forward._

"_Well yeah but-"_

"_Hello, my name is Kouji Ookami. What is yours?" he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand blushing a bit as she looked into his shining turquoise eyes._

"_My name is Nishi Midori."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Kouji replied holding her hand a moment longer than necessary. "This loudmouth is my little brother, Kouji Ookami." He said pointing to the currently fuming boy. "The boy with the short hair over there is Miroku Houshi."_

"_Houshi?" Nishi said raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a relative named Rin Houshi?" she asked Miroku._

"_Yes, she's my sister." Miroku answered._

"_Then Ayame Hime must be your cousin too. I met them at the old school I used to go to."_

"_Well what a coincidence." Miroku said smiling and grasping her hands in both of his causing the girl to blush deeply. "My you are such a pretty girl. It is quite possible that my sister mentioned your name before. Please forgive my forgetfulness."_

"_Uh Miroku, I wouldn't-"_

"_Ahh! Hentai!"_

'_Slap!'_

"_Damn she hits hard." Kouga muttered._

"_I tried to warn him."Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders and moving the fallen monk in training to the bench until he woke back up._

"_Uh, well the guy over there is Sesshoumaru Tsrugi." Kouji said carefully, slightly afraid of the fuming girl. She calmed down from the incident and smiled at Sesshoumaru._

"_Are you Inuyasha's older brother?" Nishi asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you._

"_Likewise." the boy said without much emotion. Kouji snickered a bit._

"_And of course you know Inuyasha. When he was younger he always used to talk about a girl who he was friends with and played basketball with. Because we never saw her we thought it was his imaginary friend."_

"_Oh." Nishi said pleased that Inuyasha still talked about her even after she left. "Well I'm very real."_

"_So it appears that Nishi is not your imaginary friend." Sesshoumaru stated._

"_I told you!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_Well, now that we've had all the introductions can we get back to the game!" Kouga shouted._

"_He's a bit testy isn't he?" Nishi whispered to Kouji._

"_He hasn't gotten to play yet. He'll get better after he's played a game."_

"_Alright time to choose teams." Miroku said. Finally awake from Nishi's slap._

"_Can I play?" Nishi asked again. She was unsure if she was welcome at all and Kouga's hostile attitude wasn't helping her any._

"_Sure, you can be on Inuyasha's team."_

"_No way!" Inuyasha yelled making Nishi feel a bit hurt. "I want to play against her. I haven't done that in a long while." He said smirking. Nishi smiled in return. After a brief team huddle they all lined up ready to start. The teams were Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku versus Sesshoumaru, Kouji and Nishi._

"_Alright this is a game of 20. Whoever gets 20 points first wins the game." Miroku announced._

"_We'll let you guys have the ball first." Kouga said smugly._

"_And why is that?" Kouji said a bit irritated at his brother's attitude._

"_Well, you are at a disadvantage."_

"_What do you mean by that!" Nishi growled, anger taking hold._

"_What I mean is that you've never played with us before, that's all." Kouga said defensively, afraid of the small girl's wrath._

_Sesshoumaru tired of their bickering touched up the ball and the game began. Sesshoumaru immediately took off down the court dribbling the ball with ease while his two teammates got in position to help him out at any moment. Miroku took after him playing defense and attempting to get the ball back which Sesshoumaru did not allow to happen. Team Sesshoumaru scored the first point in the game._

"_Maybe you'd like the handicap?" Kouji said smirking at his brother as they raced down the court._

"_Don't get cocky. That was only the first point." He said kicking in some speed and catching up to Miroku who passed him the ball. He made the shot effortlessly tying the game._

"_What did I tell ya?" The game became more intense as it went on but it seemed as if Nishi wasn't getting in much action._

"_Hey Yasha, why isn't your little girlfriend doing anything? I thought she said she wanted to play?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend you mangy wolf!" However, Inuyasha had noticed that Nishi hadn't touched the ball all game too. "Oi Sesshoumaru, stop being such a ball hog and let the girl get a chance."_

_Sesshoumaru made eye contact with Nishi. "Are you ready?" Nishi just nodded and Sesshoumaru passed the ball to her. She immediately took off down the court._

'_Whoa she's fast.' Kouga thought, but not faster than me.' Kouga took off after her and caught up to her easily. Nishi stopped short so as not to run into Kouga._

"_So you think you're fast?" Kouga taunted as she dribbled the ball trying to get past him and to the basketball hoop._

"_Not really. I'm really an all around type of player." Nishi replied._

"_Oh really, and what does that mean?"_

_Nishi smirked. "How about I show you?" Nishi concentrated hard while still dribbling the ball, staring at Kouga intently. She noticed the slightest shift in his right foot and his body tensed slightly._

'_Now.' She thought. As soon as the thought left her head Kouga sprung forward using his right foot for momentum and Nishi spun around on her left foot towards her left in that same instant. She landed on her right foot and sprinted off down the court. With no one in her way Nishi made the shot with a clean swoosh of the hoops. Kouga was thrown off guard._

"_Ha ha she showed you wolf boy." Inuyasha laughed._

"_It's nothing hard, just something I do to psych a player out when I know he has underestimated me." Nishi said making her way back to the half court line. Kouga just crossed his arms._

"_I wasn't underestimating you. I was just testing you."_

"_Sure Kouga. Just keep telling yourself that." Miroku teased._

"_Guys the game isn't over yet." Kouji said inwardly smiling. 'This girl is good.'_

"_The score is 10 to 12. Inuyasha's team leads."_

"_Well that can change soon enough." Nishi said twirling the ball on her finger._

"_This time, I'm covering you." Inuyasha said smiling. This was exciting. He didn't know his friend still played and she was good too._

"_Fine by me." Nishi tossed the ball to Inuyasha who touched the ball up and took off towards his end of the court. Nishi was easily after him as Kouji and Sesshoumaru blocked Kouga and Miroku, preventing them from assisting Inuyasha. The two countered each other's moves as if they had memorized them. Inuyasha couldn't even pass the ball to his teammates because Nishi was all over him._

'_Man, she doesn't give up. It's like she knows everything I'm going to do. Bet she can't guess this.'_

"_Miroku!" Inuyasha called and tossed the ball to his right, except Miroku was on his left. It was Kouga on his right who knew this trick. Once Nishi was distracted by the call to Miroku, Inuyasha would pass the ball to him instead, but the ball never came._

"_Thanks Inuyasha." Nishi said as she made her way down to her basket. Inuyasha was pissed._

'_She intercepted the ball. How did she know I was going to do that?' The ball was passed to Kouji who made the tying shot._

"_I bet you wish I had kept out of the game a bit longer, huh?" the green haired girl asked her shocked friend. Inuyasha didn't respond and instead prepared for payback._

_The game continued for a while longer until the score was tied 19 to 19. All players were tired now and with Nishi getting the ball more often, the pace of the game changed drastically. It was the final showdown. Nishi had the ball and inched her way down the court as Inuyasha continuously tried to prevent her progress._

"_Ya know what Nishi?" Inuyasha said panting from tiredness._

"_Yeah Inuyasha?" Nishi responded equally as tired._

"_It's great to have you back. Unfortunately, you're not going to win." Her lips curved into a smirk._

"_That's what you think." She faked right knowing that he wouldn't fall for it and would go left with her which is when she turned around towards the right so that her back was to him. Just as her right foot touched the ground she bounced the ball between her legs and his then spun behind him caught the ball and shot a lay-up. All of the boys stopped in amazement._

"_What the hell was that!"Inuyasha exclaimed. He had never in his life seen a move like that. It was incredible._

"_I call that my Nishi twist." She said happily. "And that is game."_

_Miraculously, neither Inuyasha nor Kouga was angry at loosing. They were too impressed. From that day on, none of them would ever underestimate Nishi Midori again._

_------------------------------_

By now the mystery player was showing signs of fatigue as the hot sun and warm clothing took its toll.

"You might play better if you took off all those heavy clothes." Inuyasha suggested smirking. "Don't worry. I'll let you have a time out." He didn't want to admit it, but this person might have been one of the best players he ever faced. Besides…

He shook his head. He didn't need to think about the past. Right now in the present he was tied with this guy who hadn't said a word all game. It was the last point of the game. Each of them had played hard and the score was 9 to 9. The mystery guy had the ball and was making his way down the court with Inuyasha attempting to block each step. For some reason this seemed familiar to Inuyasha but he continued playing.

"Sorry buddy, butcha ain't beatin' me." Just then the mystery player faked right and went left but Inuyasha was ready for that and moved with him. However, he wasn't ready for the spin to the right and couldn't stop the ball that bounced behind him after the player threw it under their legs. As soon as he landed he sprinted behind Inuyasha, caught the ball and made a clean lay-up. The only sound was Kagura's cheers of applause.

"I told you that you'd win!" she shouted from where she and the rest of the gang were standing. Inuyasha stood there in silent shock. Not because of the loose, but because of the move that let they mystery player win. Miroku and Kouga were also wide eyed and could not believe what they just saw.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Kagome questioned the two silent men. "I'm sure Inuyasha has lost before. It's not that bad."

"It's not the fact that he lost." Miroku stated, his voice exuding awe. "It was the way he was beaten."

Inuyasha was truly stunned. No one knew that move. It was a one of a kind original. The shock was soon replaced by anger. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

The hooded figure did not respond which only proved to fuel Inuyasha's anger more. This person had to have met Nishi. He must have spent some time with her to learn her signature move which might also mean he knew where she was. In a flash he grabbed the guy by the front of his hoodie, ready to take the information out of him by force if necessary.

"Who the hell are you and where did you learn that move!" he shouted shaking the boy.

"Inuyasha! Let him go!" Kagome shouted racing up to her boyfriend. Kagura was in hot pursuit.

"Put her down!" Kagura yelled racing to her friend's side. The others also went up to the scene, the girls ready to stop a fight if it occurred and the guys ready to help with the interrogation.

Nishi herself was panicking. She hadn't realized how terrifying Inuyasha could be having never been on the receiving end of his wrath. He had the same look of anger that Hiten had the day she beat him for the first time in a spar. The same day he called his lackeys in to beat her up because of his humiliation. Inuyasha was going to do the same thing. They were all going to hurt her.

Nishi began struggling. She would not let it happen again. Not again. Her eyes started to water as she could not get free. Her panic was taking over and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Let me go!" she yelled gasping. Kagura intervened and pushed Inuyasha away from Nishi with ease because in shock at her outburst, he had let her go. Kagura grabbed Nishi who was till having trouble breathing. 'A panic attack? I thought she was over these.' She took the sunglasses off of the girl and made her look her in the eyes.

"Calm down. It's okay. He won't hurt you. Naraku's gone. Hiten's gone. You're safe okay." Kagura stared into Nishi's teary eyes, hoping that she would snap back to reality. The frightened girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes again and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Kagura." Nishi said gratefully. "I'm okay now."

"Good. You think you're up for the big surprise." Nishi took another deep breath and nodded. Kagura held Nish's hand tightly and faced the group of perplexed friends.

"I have a surprise for all of you. Something I'm sure you'll all love." Nishi began to tremble slightly and Kagura squeezed her hand tighter. "That amazing move has only ever been done by one person and now I present to you its originator." Kagura said as if she were a game show host.

The guys held their breaths in anticipation as the girls just looked on with curiosity. Kagura released Nishi's hand and she slowly took off the hood revealing her green hair, dog-ears, and baby blue eyes filled with nervousness and fear.

------------------------------------------

**NG**: I left a little cliffy this time. Oh and this is the last time I will update two chapters at once. From now on it will be one chapter at a time until the last chapter posting on January 10th. Hope you enjoyed it!

------------------------------------------

_**Review Responses**_

_**Sayakagome929**__: Thank you for your review! Hope you liked the chapter!_


	39. Friends Reunited Part 2

**NG**: Well for all of you still hanging off that cliff, here's the next chapter that will hopefully put you back on solid ground! Enjoy!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_"I have a surprise for all of you. Something I'm sure you'll all love." Nishi began to tremble slightly and Kagura squeezed her hand tighter. "That amazing move has only ever been done by one person and now I present to you its originator." Kagura said as if she were a game show host._

_The guys held their breaths in anticipation as the girls just looked on with curiosity. Kagura released Nishi's hand and she slowly took off the hood revealing her green hair, dog-ears, and baby blue eyes filled with nervousness and fear._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**Friends Reunited Part 2_

_--------------------------------------_

A collective gasp filled the court and an unnerving silence followed afterwards. It was only broken when Kagome silently whispered Nishi's name. Tears started to flow out of her eyes and she could not contain the sob that broke through. She wanted to run to her friend and hold tightly never letting her out of her sight again. Rin, however, beat her to it.

"Nishi!" she cried and raced towards the girl and grabbed a hold of her clutching to her tightly and sobbing into her hoodie. Kagome followed soon afterwards and the three girls held on tightly to one another. Emotions swelled in Kagura's heart at seeing her friend happy again. She had done her part and Nishi was safe with her friends. She had turned to leave but Nishi's voice stopped her.

"Kagura, please stay. You're my friend too." Nishi looked at the rest of her friends who stood there with mixed emotions. Rin and Kagome had loosened their grips allowing the girl to breathe a bit.

"Nishi, I can't believe it's really you! We thought something terrible had happed to you." Rin proclaimed wiping her damp eyes.

"I know Rin, and I'm glad to be back." Sesshoumaru approached the young women and Rin and Kagome moved off to the side so that he could approach her without opposition. Nishi stuck out her hand knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to be hugged in the presence of their friends. To hers and everyone else's surprise, he opened his arms and allowed her to hug him in front of all of them.

"It is good that you have finally revealed yourself." He whispered. "I was starting to get worried."

Nishi grinned up at him and then let him go. No one else had moved and Nishi was getting a bit apprehensive. Sango and Ayame were both trying to contain their tears and were being comforted by Miroku and Kouga. Nishi smiled to herself. It seemed that a lot had changed since she was gone. Nishi looked amongst her friends and found that one person was missing. One very important person.

'Kouji. Where is Kouji?'

Kagura was starting to get a bit upset since none of Nishi's other friends were making a move to say or do anything. She could see the fear of rejection lingering in the girl's eyes and they were doing nothing to ease that fear. She was about to drag one of them to the girl by the ear, but Kagome beat her to it.

"Inuyasha, get over here and say hello to your friend." She said dragging the boy over to Nishi by his white furry ears.

"Oi woman that hurts! Get off of them!" Kagome stopped him directly in front of Nishi who nearly took a step back remembering the great anger he exhibited before, however, she stood her ground. He took one look at her before turning around and crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. Kagome was outraged at his actions.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's okay, Kagome." Nishi interrupted. "He's entitled to his anger. Everyone is." She willed the nervousness to go away. It was starting to give her a headache. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for everything. I ruined my second chance, ne? I know you'll probably be hard pressed to forgive me, but I'd do anything just so that you wouldn't be angry anymore-"

"Then go away!" He shouted turning around and facing the girl with a fierce glare. Nishi flinched horribly. She didn't know why she was reacting so badly to his anger. She had seen his anger before, maybe not towards her, but it shouldn't be this bad. Why was she so afraid of him? "Go back to where you came from because you were obviously happier there!"

"Inuyasha! What's the matter with you?" Rin shouted angrily.

Nishi was getting upset. 'All this shouting. I'd wish they'd stop.'

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? You should ask what's wrong with her! She's the one who left us for some boyfriend of hers and then has the audacity to come back like nothings happened! She couldn't even come right out and say it was her. She had to hide from us first!"

Kagura was boiling with anger. 'How dare he? He has no idea what she's been through for them.'

No one had noticed, but Nishi was on the brink of breaking down. Inuyasha's anger and yelling was affecting her badly. She kept being reminded of Hiten and Naraku and every other lackey of Naraku's that had yelled at her. It always followed a beating, every single time. She didn't want to be hurt again. She shut her eyes tightly to keep her tears at bay and she clenched her fist, trembling. She tried to be brave.

'I'm not at Naraku's warehouse. It's just Inuyasha. He's just upset. He won't hurt me.' She kept telling herself that he wouldn't hurt her but her body was reacting differently.

"I don't care if you're back. You left us for six months! Why should we forgive you!"

"Inuyasha man, stop!" Kouga told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up Kouga! I'm not done-"

"Just shut up man! Something's wrong with her." Kouga said worriedly.

Everyone who had been drawn to Inuyasha's outburst instantly looked at Nishi. She was trembling and turning red from the exertion it took not to bolt right then. Her fists were clenched tightly but the most shocking thing were the tears rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha was perplexed and slightly afraid. 'Nishi doesn't cry.'

"Get away from her!" Kagura shouted to everyone surrounding the poor girl. 'Damn it, two in one day? She has to snap out of it.' As she got closer to the girl she called her name gently. She received a chocked sob as a response and the girl trembled even more.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Shh." Kagura hissed and continued to try and coax Nishi out of the trance she was in. She needed to hurry. Nishi's breathing was becoming erratic and if she didn't calm down soon, she would pass out.

"She must be suffering a relapse." Sesshoumaru stated to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame who were closest to him.

"A relapse from what?" Sango asked fearfully, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Panic attacks. She is reliving a memory from something that might have happened to her when she was missing. It must have been triggered by Inuyasha's yelling." Inuyasha looked away guiltily.

"Nishi, Nishi look at me. You've got to snap out of it." Kagura said softly.

"He's my friend. He won't hurt me. He's just angry." Nishi continued to mutter, eyes clenched tightly.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She really wasn't ready.' Kagura glanced at Inuyasha who was slightly paler than usual at Nishi's behavior. 'Why does he have to be so hotheaded?'

"Nishi, Inuyasha isn't going to hurt you okay. He was just a bit upset, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped at hearing his name called.

"Uh, yeah I wouldn't hurt you Nishi. I was just mad at you."

"See Nishi, you're fine. Hiten isn't here anymore and neither is Naraku. Remember when we escaped? They were arrested. We're free." Kagura hugged Nishi, something she wouldn't do for anyone else and allowed Nishi to sob her heart out on her shoulder. Kagura then glared at everyone.

"I can understand your anger towards her because she left without an explanation. But you should have allowed her to give her explanation before exploding at her. She's been through so much. More than you can comprehend. Everything she did, everything she went through was to protect you and her family. I'm not saying it's your fault that she's like this now because it isn't. Just give her a chance. She's tried so hard to work up the courage to see you again. Please give her a chance." After her speech all was quiet except Nishi's soft crying.

Sango and Ayame moved away from their boyfriends and went to Kagura and Nishi. Kagura gently pried Nishi off of her shoulder.

"Nishi?" Sango said softly and the baby blue eyes that were slightly red from crying turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was angry because I thought I had lost my best friend forever. I thought you might be…dead." Sango chocked a bit on her tears trying to stop them from coming.

"And when you came back, it made me angry because I was so worried that you were dead just to see that you were happy and healthy. But that was stupid. I'm happy that you're happy and healthy. I'm happy to have my best friend back." Sango allowed her tears to fall then and Nishi embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Sango."

"Nishi I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted so coldly towards you. You deserve the warmest welcome in town." Ayame said joining Sango and Nishi in their hug. Kagome and Rin feeling a bit left out joined in the hugging as well.

"Don't forget about us!" Rin chirped happily. All the girls laughed for the first time since the whole dramatic scene began.

After a few minutes the girls all released each other and it was the guys' turn for hugs. Miroku reacted first and gave Nishi one of his famous Miroku hugs. At least that's what Nishi thought it would be. But nothing happened. It was a simple innocent hug.

"I'm glad that you're back safe and sound Nishi." He said smiling with his usual charm. "Are you alright?" he questioned not forgetting Nishi's little episode.

"I will be. I think."

"Well, we're here for you."

"Arigatou Miroku." Miroku released her and moved next to Sango again. Nishi gave a light shriek as she was enveloped in a large bear hug by Kouga.

"That game was awesome!" Kouga exclaimed. "Boy have I missed watching you play!"

"Thanks Kouga." Nishi said laughing lightly.

"But seriously, I missed you a lot. But I know someone who missed you a lot more. My big bro should be here any minute. Boy will this be a surprise." Kouga watched as she fidgeted nervously.

"Don't worry. He's not as hotheaded as Inuyasha here." He said pointing his thumb back at the silent young man. "He'll be very happy to see you." Kouga moved over to Ayame.

Everyone waited to see what Inuyasha would do. He was the last one to welcome Nishi back. "Um, Inuyasha…it's okay if you're still angry. I understand if- umph."

Nishi was silenced as she was captured in a strong embrace. She was slightly scared at first because of his earlier anger, but she calmed down after realizing that he wouldn't hurt her. "Nishi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was so angry. You broke your promise twice and I thought I'd never see you again. You were my first friend, my best friend, and the one I knew would understand me if no one else did. I was just scared and I changed my fear into anger. I'm sorry."

Nishi just held Inuyasha tightly. She was just glad that Inuyasha wasn't angry anymore. It was a relief on her stressed mind. They released each other and Nishi looked into worried golden orbs. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am now. I'm just glad to be back."

"Nishi!" Nishi looked around to find out who had called her name.

"Kouji…" Nishi whispered as tears started to form in her eyes, but they weren't happy tears. 'Why?'

Everyone looked in the direction of the call in mild shock giving Nishi the chance to run. She bolted before anyone could stop her.

"Nishi!" someone called after her, but she just ran faster, trying with all her might to get the image of Kouji and Kikyou kissing out of her mind.

------------------------------------------

Kouji rang Kikyou's doorbell waiting for the young woman to come out her house so that they could walk to the basketball court. "Oh, hello Kouji. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry that I'm so late. The thing I had to do took longer than I thought it would." He said as they walked down her front steps and towards the courts.

"That's okay. I don't mind." The rest of the walk was done in silence but at a fast pace much to Kikyou's displeasure. She wanted some alone time between her and Kouji.

'I can't believe he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm good looking, popular, what else could he possibly want?' Before she knew it they were at the basketball court. Right before entering, Kouji stopped in his tracks. Kikyou looked up at his face and saw an expression of shock on his features. "Kouji-what's the mat-"

"It's Nishi." Kouji whispered. Kikyou almost yelled in frustration. Couldn't he get over her already?

"Look Kouji, I know you miss her and everything, but she's not coming back."

"She's right there." Kikyou looked at the crowd in the basketball court and couldn't miss the green haired girl currently being hugged by Inuyasha.

'No, she can't be back. Kouji is mine. I worked too hard to get him.'

"Nishi!" Kouji called to get her attention and Kikyou panicked.

In a desperate act she yanked Kouji down to her and covered his lips with her own. In that instant Nishi had looked over and that was all that was needed. Kouji was completely shocked at Kikyou's actions and pushed her away from him. When he glanced back at the basketball court he saw Nishi making a mad dash out of the other exit.

Kouji wanted to stand there and yell at Kikyou, but he didn't have time for that. He raced into the basketball court briefly hearing Kikyou call for him to come back. To get to the other exit Kouji had to run through the crowd of his friends, but was stopped in his pursuit of Nishi by Kouga.

"Move out of my way Kouga. I need to find Nishi."

"Not until you tell me what that was all about."

"She kissed me okay. I didn't want it. Now let me go find Nishi before its too late." He pushed past his brother and followed the path of the heartbroken girl.

_----------------------------------------_

_**NG**: Okay, so I sorta left another cliffy, but I think I owe you guys some seeing as I barely have any throughout the entire story. Don't worry. You only have to wait a day to see what happens next. We're getting closer to d-day, only three more chapters to go! Don't forget to review!_

_----------------------------------------_

**_Review Responses_**

_**gaara-kagome1323**: I really loved your review. It made me feel like I was doing something right with this story. I'm glad you like it and I hope this chapter was just as good as the rest! Thanks for reviewing!_


	40. Truth Revealed

**NG**: Whew, it's getting pretty close to the end folks. Only two more chapters after this one.

**Shippou**: We're all so proud of you NG-sama!

**NG**: Thanks Shippou! Oh, and I'm currently working on my next story. Its summary is in my bio. It won't appear on for a while though. I want to make sure it is near completion before I upload it so that I can make regular updates.

**Shippou**: That's cool! Am I in that story?

**NG**: Of course Shippou, you and all the others.

**Shippou**: Alright! I can't wait!

**NG**: Yup, and I'm sure the readers can't wait to read this next chapter. So, without further ado, here it is!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_Nishi just held Inuyasha tightly. She was just glad that Inuyasha wasn't angry anymore. It was a relief on her stressed mind. They released each other and Nishi looked into worried golden orbs. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"I am now. I'm just glad to be back."_

_"Nishi!" Nishi looked around to find out who had called her name._

_"Kouji…" Nishi whispered as tears started to form in her eyes, but they weren't happy tears. 'Why?'_

_Everyone looked in the direction of the call in mild shock giving Nishi the chance to run. She bolted before anyone could stop her._

_"Nishi!" someone called after her, but she just ran faster, trying with all her might to get the image of Kouji and Kikyou kissing out of her mind._

------------------------------------------

_"Move out of my way Kouga. I need to find Nishi."_

_"Not until you tell me what that was all about."_

_"She kissed me okay. I didn't want it. Now let me go find Nishi before its too late." He pushed past his brother and followed the path of the heartbroken girl._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**Truth Revealed_

_--------------------------------------_

Nishi ran as fast as possible. 'I can't believe it. I thought that maybe, after the last time I saw him…he would wait for me.'

Nishi couldn't help the way she was feeling. She knew she was being childish for running away and selfish for wanting Kouji to have waited for her, but he was the one person she had hoped would be happy to see her. A memory of something Hiten had once said passed through her mind.

_'I mean everyone's all paired up. Even your little sweetheart has moved on. He seems to have taken to Miss Kikyou.'_

'Damn her.' Nishi thought angrily. Everything, that girl had taken everything from her and now she even had Kouji. Nishi was starting to get tired but luckily, or unluckily her sprint was stopped short when she crashed into someone. Nishi took a step back rubbing her head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's quite alright Miss Nishi." Nishi froze.

'No, it couldn't be. He's in jail.' She looked up to come face to face with Hiten. Nishi stepped back in fear. "W-what are you doing here?"

Surely as a wanted man he wouldn't be stupid enough to be walking around in broad daylight. "I got out on bail." He said smirking and stepped closer.

"Then Naraku?"

"Nah, he doesn't have the same privilege. As long as I don't leave town, I'm free to do what I want." Nishi could feel panic taking over her. 'I have to calm down. I'm free to do what I want too.'

Nishi remembered something Dr. Shindou had told her. _'The only way to overcome your fears is to face them head on.'_

'It's just me and him: no one to come to his aid. I can beat him.' Nishi had calmed herself down completely now. She was ready to beat Hiten down for all that he put her through.

'Payback time.' She got into a defensive stance.

"So you plan to fight me right here?" Nishi did not answer and just concentrated on her stance. Hiten shrugged. "Oh well, your funeral."

Hiten charged towards her with fists raised. Nishi dodged them easily by ducking and using her own feet to kick his from beneath him. Hiten fell forward and Nishi moved out of the way so that he wouldn't fall on her. She stared down at him as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"Nice shot. I'm impressed." Nishi still refused to speak to him and got ready for his next attack. Suddenly he was throwing punch after punch. She was barely able to dodge the onslaught. He was fighting very aggressively, probably angry about the ending of the last sparring session they had. A few punches broke through her defenses and she ended up with the wind knocked out of her. She stumbled backwards which in turn caused Hiten to miss her with the punch aimed at her head.

Hiten smirked but the smirk disappeared quickly. Nishi had recovered fast and now was throwing a few of her own punches. Hiten barely had time dodge and a few of her punches hit their mark. On one particular swing, Hiten was able to grab her arm and quickly twisted it behind her back bringing her to his chest and keeping her in place.

"You know Miss Nishi, I've always liked you. Your fiery spirit never ceases to amaze me." Nishi continued to struggle to get away from his grip.

"Well Hiten you know what they say," Nishi said speaking for the first time since the fighting began. "You play with fire, you get burned." And with that she slammed her head back and hit what felt like his nose and sounded like his now broken nose.

He screamed in pain and released her while clutching his face. "How dare you- you-"

"What? Bitch? Yeah I've been called that a lot in my past but never really did anything to deserve the name, until now." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall of the building they were next to.

"You listen to me. Whatever delusions you had about being able to beat me were false. I was always able to kick your ass any time I wanted. Stay away from me, my friends, and my family. If you ever see me again, go the other way." Hiten was too busy trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose to fight her.

"I'm done with you Hiten and Naraku. You no longer control me or what I do. You need to move on and make a life for yourself unless you want to end up behind bars with your good buddy." Nishi pushed him up against the building hard causing his head to hit the wall and him to cry out in pain.

"Just thought you'd like to know what it felt like having your head slammed against a brick wall." She released him watching him slide to the ground, conscious, but with a major headache. "Not so pleasant is it?"

Nishi turned to leave but was stopped by someone behind her calling her name. She turned around and found Kouji standing there with a look of shock on his face. He took between glancing at her and Hiten's bleeding form on the ground.

Nishi turned back around. She didn't have time for this. She didn't want to hear about how he had moved on with Kikyou. She was too exhausted. After the initial adrenaline rush from fighting Hiten, she could feel everything crashing down on her at once.

"I don't have time for this Kouji." She said, her eyes drooping more every second. She had to stay awake long enough to get home.

"Nishi wait!" Kouji called as she began walking back in the direction of her home. Her steps seemed a bit more weighted than usual and Kouji caught up to her quickly.

"Nishi, what just happened back there? Are you alright?" But she wasn't listening.

'Maybe it's okay to sleep. Even if he doesn't like me I'm sure Kouji will catch me.' As soon as the thought left her Nishi's entire body collapsed in exhaustion, barely giving Kouji enough time to catch her.

"Nishi!" he shouted in fear. Just as he began to panic wondering what he was going to do, Kouga drove up next to them in their dad's car and pulled over. He hopped out of the car and ran over to his brother.

"Kouji, what happened?" Kouga asked looking at Nishi's unmoving form and glancing at Hiten who had yet to move.

"I don't know man. She just collapsed. Help me get her into the car." Kouga did immediately and as soon as they were situated Kouga drove them all to the Ookami household.

"Everyone's at the house waiting for an explanation, from the both of you." Kouga warned him.

"Well, they'll have to wait until she wakes up." Kouji said glancing back at Nishi worriedly. Kouji grabbed his head as all the stress of the day began to resurface. Kouga glanced at his brother in concern. He hoped that everything would be situated at the house.

They pulled into the driveway and made their way into their home, Kouji carrying the sleeping Nishi as Kouga opened the door. All of their friends looked up expectantly when they entered but their looks changed to confusion and worry when Kouji walked in carrying Nishi.

"What happened? We expected you to bring her back without knocking her out!" Kouji glared at Inuyasha.

"I didn't knock her out. She fainted."

"Too much emotional stress in one day." Kagura surmised. Kouji looked up sharply at her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned glaring. He did not like this girl one bit.

"Kagura is here to help explain what has been going on these past few months." Sesshoumaru stated. Kouji accepted this answer and went to go lay Nishi down in a spare bedroom so that she could rest. He came back shortly and sat down awaiting the answers to his many questions.

"I don't feel right about this guys. Shouldn't we wait for Nishi to get up?" Kagome said with a bit of doubt.

"No way. I want answers, now, and if anybody here knows anything, they'd better speak up." Inuyasha demanded looking pointedly at Kagura.

'How subtle he is.' Kagura thought rolling her eyes. Miroku decided to be the first to ask the questions.

"You said before that Nishi had been through a lot. What exactly did she go through?" Kagura took a deep breath.

"The best way to go about this is to start from the beginning. It all started in October during your Halloween party. That is where Nishi met Naraku." Everyone looked confused.

"I don't know any Naraku, so how was he at my party?" Kagura looked down in shame.

"I invited him." Kagura looked at the girl who used to be her best friend. She no longer felt that Kikyou was her best friend, but the girl was still her friend. To tell anymore of the story she would have to tell them of Kikyou's involvement in the whole situation. She would also have to reveal that Sesshoumaru knew more then all of them and didn't tell them. Sesshoumaru noticed her hesitation.

"The truth is always the best course of action."

Kagura nodded in understanding. "He was there to see Kikyou." All eyes turned to the girl who jumped at the accusation.

"Hey I don't know this Naraku person!" she said defensively.

"Yeah, you might know him as Onigumo."

"Onigumo?" Kouji thought that name sounded familiar. "That's the guy you said was Nishi's boyfriend. He's the one who she left with at the party, right?" Kagura nodded.

"Naraku had an obsession with Kikyou and approached her at the party. She turned him down and in her ranting she revealed to Naraku her hatred of Nishi. She told him of how much she wanted to get rid of her and have you as her friends." All eyes once again turned to Kikyou. She fidgeted under the angry glares and looks of shock aimed her way.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Kagura ignored her.

"Naraku was willing to do anything for Kikyou and that's when he confronted Nishi and forced her to do his bidding."

"Kikyou," Kagome began shaking with anger and remorse. "How could you?" She couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru had been right. Her sister was really that cruel.

"I-I…" Kikyou looked down in shame. It seemed as though her little party was over. Kagura continued the story.

"Naraku trained Nishi as a fighter and used her as well as all of his other lackeys on retrieval missions. Nishi was constantly fighting him, always trying to escape and eventually getting hurt in the process. The crap she was sent through was ridiculous. Then Nishi was forced to steal from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"She took the Tetsusaiga!?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagura incredulously.

"Yes she did. The reason for that was to complete some sort of weapon that would give him imaginable power."

"The weapon is gone now." Sesshoumaru said interrupting the tale. "There is no need to inquire what it was or what happened to it. Just know that it was disposed of properly."

Kagura sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness.'

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru looked as his brother for a brief moment and decided that he'd answer him this once.

"My research was about this weapon. I had to find out what it was for father's company."

"That's what you needed my help for right?" Ayame questioned. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The weapon was the reason Naraku needed Nishi to stick around." Kagura piped in. All of the components of the weapons were located in all of your homes. Because she was your friend Naraku knew she would have the best chance at retrieving them."

"Wait, in our houses?" Sango said with an underlying tone of panic.

"Yes, the weapons that you all had at the Halloween party had been what Naraku wanted to retrieve. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the perspective, we weren't able to get all of them. Nishi, as head of the operation was punished the most for whatever went wrong."

"When you say punished…what do you mean by that?" Kouji asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"She was beaten almost everyday." A collective grasp echoed through the room. "She had a bad temper and an even worse mouth. I admired that about her but Naraku hated it. He tried to break her until she was his obedient servant. He used Hiten, one of his main lackeys to do all of the dirty work. Nishi was terrified of the man and Naraku knew it. She never showed it though. One day, Hiten took it too far and that was when I decided I had to get her out of Naraku's clutches even if it cost me my life."

"Took it too far? What do you mean? What did he do?" Kagome said in slight fear.

"That's not for me to say. However, that is the reason Nishi was acting like she was at the basketball court. The yelling and anger directed towards her triggered some of those memories she had tried to push away and she began to panic."

Inuyasha looked down guilty. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. Just be careful. She is not completely healed yet and she needs your support to get through this." Everyone was silent taking in all of the information.

"How did you escape?" Rin wondered aloud. Kagura glanced up a Sesshoumaru who merely stared back.

"Sesshoumaru helped us escape." All eyes now turned to Sesshoumaru. "He had been trying to help get Nishi out for a long time and was finally able to find enough evidence to find Naraku and get him arrested."

"Wait… that means… Sesshy you knew!" Rin shouted at her boyfriend jumping away from her close position to him on the couch.

"I knew only an extent of information. I knew that Nishi was in danger and that I was probably the only one who could help her."

"What about us!" Kouji shouted. "We would have been able to help."

"You would have only gotten her killed. You would have let your emotions get you carried away, all of you. By keeping it a secret I ensured her safety and yours." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"How did you help them escape Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, trying to get back to the real topic.

"In order to make sure that once Nishi was free, she could be completely free, I had to find evidence against Naraku that would put him behind bars for life."

"And you did?" Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

"I later found the location of Naraku's hideout and called the police. The police got in and got Nishi out." Sesshoumaru's statement had a finality to it that let everyone know that the story was over.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed expressing what most were feeling after realizing what had been happening to their friend all this time.

"Nishi is still very fragile. She's not the same girl you used to know. You have to be careful. Ever since we got back, she's been experiencing mild panic attacks." Kagura said with a hint of guilt and sorrow in her tone.

"But why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's the memories. She keeps reliving them in her dreams. She still doesn't believe that she's truly free." Everyone was quiet at that. Then suddenly as if just remembering Kouga shifted his attention to Kouji.

"Hey you owe us an explanation too." Kouji momentarily glanced at Kikyou giving her a glare that could melt ice then took a deep breath.

"I chased Nishi after she left the basketball court. She ran so fast I actually lost her. It took a while before I found her again. When I did I find her she was slamming some guy's head against a wall."

"What? Are you serious?" Kagura exclaimed. Kouji nodded. "Who was he, what was his name?"

"It was Hiten." Everyone turned with shocked expressions towards the doorway leading to the bedrooms where Nishi stood, leaning against the archway. She still looked tired, but at least she was awake.

"Nishi." Kouji said with a tone of relief. She ignored him and continued with what she was saying.

"It was Hiten. He's out on bail. Naraku's still in jail though. He isn't quite as lucky. I ran into Hiten literally and we began fighting." A small light shone in her eyes. "I beat him. I did it. I knew I could." She said with a small smile.

Everyone wan silent, not quite understanding why it was important that Nishi beat this guy up. Kagura stood up and helped Nishi to one of the couches next to her and Sesshoumaru. "I always knew you could." Kagura said smiling.

Nishi looked around the room at all of her friends. They each held mixed expressions of concern, relief and confusion. "I guess you guys started the party without me. It's okay though, because I really didn't feel like explaining the whole thing anyway."

Nishi looked around the room again and seemed to just realize something. Anger like no other filled her being and she growled low startling everyone in the room. "Nishi-what's wr-"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nishi asked her voice laced with venom as she stared at Kikyou, the cause for all of this.

"I-I…" Kikyou stammered. She had never seen Nishi so angry before. It was actually quite terrifying.

"She followed us here." Kagome said. She glanced at Kikyou with contempt. Nishi looked directly into Kikyou's stormy gray eyes and glared at her for all it was worth.

"I HATE YOU!" she growled with so much malice it shocked everyone speechless. "You have ruined my life. I was trapped in that hell hole, beaten everyday, forced to steal and hurt other people, forced away from my friends and family for six months. All because you were jealous of me!" she yelled, turning red from the exertion.

"Nishi, listen I'm-"

"No! You listen! You could have saved me. You could have stopped him from hurting me. I was there that day in the alley. You practically sold me to that bastard and didn't care. And what's so ironic about the whole thing is that you didn't even do anything for Naraku. Didn't even go out with him. Yet he still kept me captive. Because of you I missed half a year of my life. I can't even graduate with my friends! And I almost got-" Nishi stopped herself short before she revealed her most dire secret. No one could ever know what Hiten tried to do to her. She didn't let her near slip stop her rant though.

"You took everything from me! Everything!" Nishi then lunged for the girl who shrieked and backed away as far as she could while still sitting down.

Fortunately for her, Kagura held Nishi back along with Inuyasha who had jumped between the two girls. Inuyasha held Nishi in a bear hug taking most of the work from Kagura.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Nishi screamed, trying her best to get past Inuyasha. But she was still so tired. She couldn't fight anymore and instead broke down in sobs on Inuyasha's shirt as he held her close.

"Shh, it's okay." He said petting her gently on her head as she continued to sob. Kouji looked at Kikyou and saw the girl with tears streaming down her face. He approached her with a look of pity and disgust.

"I think you should leave now. You've done enough."

"B-but Kouji-"

"You heard him." Kagome said, not even looking at her sister, feeling utterly ashamed for Kikyou's actions towards her friend.

"Kagome?" When she got no response, Kikyou stood up and headed towards the door, Kouji following right behind her. Before she was fully out the door, she turned back to Kouji, still in tears.

"K-Kouji, I-I'm so sorry. I really didn't know what was going on with Nishi. I didn't know how bad it was. Please tell her I'm sorry."

"Kikyou, why did you kiss me?"

"What?" Kikyou asked taken aback by the question.

"It was because you saw her didn't you? You knew she was there, so to spite her you kissed me right in front of her. Didn't you?" Kouji asked looking her straight in the eye.

"I-I…yes. I did."

Kouji turned around. "I will tell her of your apology…but I doubt she'll accept it."

And with that he closed the door. He walked back into the living room to find that Nishi had settled down but was still clinging to Inuyasha. That upset Kouji more than it should have. After all, Inuyasha had Kagome and he was only comforting his best friend. They all looked up when he came back in.

"She gone?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, she's gone." Kouji approached Nishi and Inuyasha looking at Inuyasha asking silently for permission. Inuyasha gave him a look that said 'you'd better be careful, or else.' Kouji nodded and Inuyasha gently lifted Nishi up so he could move and Kouji could take his place. Kouji sat down next to Nishi immediately realizing how she tensed up and moved away from him.

"Hey everybody." Kagura said getting everyone's attention. "Um aren't we late for that thing we were supposed to do?" Everyone looked at her in puzzlement.

"What thing?" Kagome asked.

"You know the thing." Kagura stressed trying not to make it obvious how she was trying to get Nishi and Kouji some time alone.

"Oh yeah I remember." Kagome said catching on. "Come on guys. Let's go do the thing we were talking about earlier." She said standing up and pulling a still confused Inuyasha with her.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he questioned glancing between the two women.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll tell you later." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha to Kouga and Kouji's dinning room. The others followed. Nishi and Kouji moved to follow, but Kagura stopped them.

"Uh, you guys stay here. It's a surprise and we don't want to spoil any surprises now so we?" Both of them settled back down, Nishi glaring slightly at Kagura, crossing her arms and turning away from Kouji. As soon as Kagura left, the silence between them was unnerving. Nishi refused to get any closer to Kouji and Kouji was too afraid to move closer to her in fear of her snapping at him.

"Why didn't you just leave with your girlfriend?" Nishi asked quietly, a hint of anger in her words.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kouji replied. "Nishi, I know you saw us kiss. I just want you to know that she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I promise. I would never do that. I was going to wait for you forever if I had to."

Nishi turned around at his words. Her eyes betrayed her feelings as Kouji could read the mixed emotions of hurt, sadness, happiness, and relief.

"Really?" Nishi asked hopefully. She knew that she shouldn't believe him, shouldn't just listen to every word he said. But she couldn't help but trust him. In her heart she knew he was telling the truth.

"Nishi, ever since you left, I was devastated. I thought I'd never get the chance…" He blushed slightly. "The chance to tell you how I feel about you." Nishi began to blush as well.

"Nishi…I-I love you."

Nishi gasped and her eyes glistened with tears as she smiled a smile of joy at Kouji.

"I think I have for a long time. I thought I'd lost you forever. I can't imagine life without you and I plan to always protect you so I don't have to find out." The tears slowly fell and Nishi practically leapt across the couch to embrace Kouji. She buried her face in his shirt and he held her close as if he'd never let go.

"Kouji, I-I love you too." She said, though it was a bit muffled through his shirt. He hugged her tighter to him and they stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Slowly the two broke apart and Kouji did what he had been longing to do the moment he saw her in the basketball court.

He kissed her, sweetly and gently, expressing all the love he felt for her in that action. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and her hearts burdens had finally been lifted. The kiss ended and the two looked at each other, both red in the face and laughed. Kouji leaned back in the chair and held Nishi against him, his arms resting gently around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, you guys can come out now." Kouji said. In the next moment four guys and five red, puffy-eyed girls filed out of the dinning room to give the new couple their congratulations.

"I'm so happy this all worked out in the end." Kagome said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah (yawn). Me too." Nishi replied smiling tiredly at all of her friends.

"Maybe we should get you back home." Kouji said, kissing her on the top of her head. He really didn't want her to go so soon, but he could tell she was exhausted. Nishi nodded in agreement.

"I think it's about time we all go home and tell our families the good news." Ayame said. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed towards home with their spirits uplifted. Nishi was home and she was okay.

_----------------------------------_

_**NG**: That chapter was extra long but I hope it was worth the one day wait. Don't forget, reviews are my only link to you readers so just tell me what you think!_

_-----------------------------------_

**_Review Responses_**

_**gaara-kagome1323**: Thank you so much for your review once again! I really enjoy reading them. I'm glad you like my story. Next chapter is the final one followed by the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me!_

_**krazygirl140**: Unfortunately, it was necessary for Kikyou to kiss Kouji as tragic as it probably was to read. I had it planned as part of the story for a long time in order to give Nishi the chance to face Hiten. That's just the way it worked out in my mind. I hope this chapter was better for you since there was a bit of Kikyou bashing involved. Thanks for reviewing!_


	41. The Trial

**NG**: It brings tears to my eyes to see this so close to the end. –sniffles-

**Ayame**: Aw, don't cry NG-sama. You still have other stories you could write.

**NG**: Yeah, I know. But it's so sad to see such a fun story come to an end.

**Ayame**: I guess. Well let's not keep everyone waiting.

**NG**: You're right! Here is the next chapter!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

_"Nishi…I-I love you."_

_Nishi gasped and her eyes glistened with tears as she smiled a smile of joy at Kouji._

_"I think I have for a long time. I thought I'd lost you forever. I can't imagine life without you and I plan to always protect you so I don't have to find out." The tears slowly fell and Nishi practically leapt across the couch to embrace Kouji. She buried her face in his shirt and he held her close as if he'd never let go._

_"Kouji, I-I love you too." She said, though it was a bit muffled through his shirt. He hugged her tighter to him and they stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Slowly the two broke apart and Kouji did what he had been longing to do the moment he saw her in the basketball court._

_He kissed her, sweetly and gently, expressing all the love he felt for her in that action. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and her hearts burdens had finally been lifted. The kiss ended and the two looked at each other, both red in the face and laughed. Kouji leaned back in the chair and held Nishi against him, his arms resting gently around her waist and her head on his shoulder._

-----------------------------------------

_"Maybe we should get you back home." Kouji said, kissing her on the top of her head. He really didn't want her to go so soon, but he could tell she was exhausted. Nishi nodded in agreement._

_"I think it's about time we all go home and tell our families the good news." Ayame said. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed towards home with their spirits uplifted. Nishi was home and she was okay._

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**The Trial_

_--------------------------------------_

"Thank you for you testimony Ms. Midori." Nishi rose from her seat at the witness stand and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She made sure to avoid those piercing red eyes that glared daggers at her from the defendant's side of the courtroom.

'I did it. I told my story, and I didn't cry.' Nishi had a hard time as the defense attorney kept bombarding her with hard questions designed to make her seem as if she was lying and the prosecutor kept making her relive her time at Naraku's warehouse. But she stood strong. Her family and friends were all there to support her. She knew she wouldn't have been able to do that without them.

It was uncomfortable to tell everything she had been through with her family watching. Her mother was in tears throughout most of her testimony and her father looked ready to kill Naraku. She regretted not telling them everything herself beforehand, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"The prosecutors would like to call to the stand Kagura Yami." Announced the lawyer as Nishi took her seat next to her mother and father who both gave her a look that said 'I'm proud of you, but we have to talk later.'

Nishi smiled back and leaned forward a bit to catch eyes with Kouji. She smiled as his turquoise eyes shined with pride and he gave her two thumbs up. She sat back and prepared for Kagura's testimony. She still couldn't believe that all this time, Naraku was Kagura's brother. It didn't make any sense. When Kagura had told her, Nishi had been absolutely furious. She was so mad that Kagura didn't tell her that she blew up at her and didn't talk to anyone for a week. She eventually got over it and she and Kagura were now on speaking terms again.

Kagura's testimony was the most important because she was with Naraku from the start. She knew everything that he did and every crime committed. The prosecutor had made a deal with Kagura that if she confessed everything, that she would be let go with no charges against her. Kagura readily agreed, but still argued that she didn't do anything she did willingly. She had been blackmailed just like Nishi and shouldn't have been charged in the first place.

Sesshoumaru had also testified. Nishi hadn't known that the situation was so serious until Sesshoumaru revealed the truth behind Naraku's actions. She was so grateful that Sesshoumaru had done what he had done for her and Kagura. He risked everything he had to protect her and their friends. He was a true hero. Kagura's testimony was over now and the defense called up their witnesses.

These included a handful of Naraku's henchmen and a few other people Nishi didn't know. This was hopefully the last day of the trials. It had been going on too long and it was unnerving having to see Naraku and Hiten so often. It was now time for the jury's deliberation. The court went into a brief recess and immediately the audience was buzzing with chatter.

"You did a good job kiddo." Kagura said as she approached Nishi, ruffling her hair. Nishi swatted her hand away and Kagura laughed a bit.

"Thanks." Nishi said. "And I'm not a kid." She added.

"Nishi…why didn't you tell us all of that happened to you?" Nishi looked at her mother guiltily.

"I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry." Both of her parents held her in a hug.

"Nishi we need to know these things. Otherwise, we can't help you." Nishi's father said and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry okaa-san and outo-san." Nishi said hugging them tightly. She released them and turned around to see Kouji smiling at her. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." Kouji whispered to her as he held her closely. They released each other as the judge called the court to order and the jury filed back in. Nishi sat next to Kouji and Kagura this time as the head juror stood to deliver the verdict. Nishi listened as the judge said his short speech and waited for the dreaded words, "How do you find the defendant?" Nishi clenched Kouji's hand in anticipation.

"We the jury find the defendant…guilty." A relieved sigh escaped everyone in the audience.

"Will the defendant please rise to receive his sentence?" Naraku rose with a deep scowl on his face. "Naraku Yami, you are hereby sentenced to the maximum sentence of life in prison without possibility of parole for murder in the first degree. Case dismissed."

A roar of applause erupted in the courtroom and Naraku was escorted out to serve his life sentence in jail. Everyone was able to breathe much easier now that that villain would be behind bars.

"It's finally over." Nishi heard Kagura whisper and was shocked to see her in tears. "I can't believe it. I'm finally free." She said and her face lit up in a smile despite the tears streaming down her face. Nishi hugged her tightly as a sign of comfort and Kagura returned the favor. The two girls ended their embrace and were soon hugged by all of their friends and family.

"Hey, let's go and celebrate!" Kagura shouted and everyone agreed.

The large group filed out of the courtroom chatting excitedly about the outcome of the case. They all decided that the best place to celebrate would be at Nishi's house in the backyard. After ordering pizza and settling in, the outing became a time of socializing and celebration. Nishi sat with Kagome and Sango as the watched their friends interact with one another.

"Hey Nishi," Sango began. "What ever happened to that other guy? I think his name was Hiten."

"He got off."

"What?!" Both girls shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"Uh, nothing to see here! Keep having fun!" Nishi said waving defensively.

"What do you mean he got off?" Kagome asked with anger.

"He pleaded the same case Kagura and I did. We were being forced to do what we did. According to him, so was he. Apparently he had a brother who came in and testified in his favor. The jury believed him and he was let go."

"Oh Nishi, I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"It's alright. Besides, I'm not worried about him in the slightest." Nishi said smiling. "He's the one that should be worried if I ever see him again."

The three girls laughed like old times. It felt so good to have everything back to the way it was supposed to be. They were quiet for a while, just reflecting until Kagome spoke up.

"It's confusing isn't it?"

"What?" both Sango and Nishi asked simultaneously.

"Love, it made us all make decisions we thought were best, only to have it backfire and then in the end come back together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sango said in agreement.

"Hey you three, you're thinking too much! Come have some fun!" Inuyasha shouted with Kouji and Miroku looking on expectantly.

The three looked at each other, smiled and raced to their boyfriends tackling them to the ground and laughing hysterically. Love may have its turning points but in the end it brought them all together and that was all that really mattered.

_**The End**_

_--------------------------------------_

_**NG**: Hey guys don't worry. There is an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed my story and for those who have stayed with me this whole time thanks a bunch._

_**Nishi**: Yeah thanks for reading guys and putting up with my crazy friend here. We both really appreciate it._

_**NG**: But don't forget it's not over yet. The epilogue is still to come!_


	42. Epilogue The Wedding

**NG**: Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Love: Confusing Isn't It? I hope I was able to entertain you all with my first fanfiction ever. It was a long run, but it's finally over. I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and readers for sticking with me through this whole thing. At this current time I have 4,498 hits and 128 reviews. I'm glad to see that a lot of people were probably reading this story, but it helps more if I know what you think. Thanks in any case for your support. Now here's the epilogue. Enjoy!

**Rin**: Wait NG-sama! We didn't say happy birthday to you!

**NG**: Oh, thanks guys!

**Everyone**: Happy birthday NG-sama!

**NG**: Thanks everyone. Oh and I'd like to say happy belated birthday to gaara-kagome1323! Now on with the story!

----------------------------------_** Love: Confusing Isn't It? **_----------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

_**Chapter Epilogue:**The Wedding_

_--------------------------------------_

"You may now kiss the bride."

The groom uncovered his blushing bride's face and kissed her lovingly. The spectators cheered as the couple made their way down the aisle with the wedding party in tow. As they made it outside they were greeted by the smiling faces of family and friends who released doves into the air as the newlyweds made their way through the crowd of both familiar and unfamiliar faces. They stopped before reaching the limo that would take them to the reception as friends and family came up to congratulate them, reigning them with hugs, kisses, handshakes, tears and pats on the back.

"Are you ready to go?"

The groom shook his head. "Not yet, dear, I want to see one more person before we get swamped at the reception." And as soon as the words left his mouth, she appeared.

Her blue eyes shone with happiness and it looked as if she had been crying. She wore a simple light blue dress and pulled if off quite eloquently. She smiled at him when she saw him and enveloped him in a large hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Nishi said as she squeezed him a little tighter.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You look so handsome." She said touching his cheek softly.

"I know at first you didn't approve but-"

Nishi shook her head. "That's just something I'll have to deal with. It's no problem, really. I couldn't be happier for you."

Nishi let go of his face and was soon enveloped from behind in a warm embrace. She would have jumped in surprise if she hadn't already known who it was.

"Congratulations, man." The groom stuck his hand out to shake the older male's hand.

"Thanks Kouji." Kouji held Nishi tighter to him and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, are you ready for that honeymoon?" Kouji asked smirking. The groom just blushed, refusing to answer.

"Uncle Shippou! Uncle Shippou!" tiny voices yelled as three children made their way through the crowd.

"Whoa there, slow down." Kouji said smiling as they nearly tackled the groom to the ground. Shippou smiled hugging them tightly.

"Hey, it's my favorite three little superheroes. How are you doing?"

"We're fine!" All three chorused cutely. Shippou picked up the little girl who was the spitting image of her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"My you look so beautiful today Michiki. Are you sure youweren't getting married today?" The girl blushed cutely and giggled.

"No, yougot married, right uncle? To pretty Miss Souten." Shippou nodded.

"Yes, I did."

"You kissed her!" one of the boys, Toshiro, said, pointing accusingly at Shippou with a facial expression as if he smelled something rotten. Shippou, Nishi, and Kouji chuckled.

"Wait till one day you kiss a girl. Then you'll see it's not so bad."

"Eww!" both boys said in unison.

"Now what is going on over here?" said Shippou's bride with a smile. "What is so nasty at my wedding?"

"Miss Souten!" the two boys and Michiki yelled just as they did for Shippou, but only the boys leapt at her as Michiki was still in Shippou's arms.

"Well hello Toshiro, Seigi. Did you enjoy the wedding?" Both of them shook their heads.

"It was boring." Seigi said.

"Yeah, there were no games or toys or anything like that." Toshiro added. Souten giggled.

"Congratulations Souten." Nishi said smiling and embracing her new sister-in-law causing Kouji to let her go.

"Thank you Nishi." Souten said blushing. "Nishi, I know you don't really feel comfortable about this whole thing but I really love Shippou, and my relations with certain people won't get in the way. I promise." Nishi just shook her head.

"Souten, I don't blame you for being related to Hiten. It's not your fault that he's your brother. Besides, he has changed a bit. I will probably be uncomfortable with it for a while, but I won't let it hurt two of my favorite people." Nishi hugged them both, squishing Michiki between them who squirmed uncomfortably.

Nishi took her daughter from Shippou and adjusted her so she fit more comfortably. "Hey Toshiro, Seigi, time to let auntie Souten go."

"Aww."

"Go meet up with the others sweeties, but wait for daddy okay." Kouji took his boys over to their now much larger group of friends.

"Well you'd better get to the reception. Mom and dad are probably wondering where you are." Shippou nodded and took his bride by the hand, helping her get into the limo.

"See ya there!" Shippou called back waving. Nishi waved back then joined her husband with their group of friends.

"Wasn't the wedding just beautiful!" Rin exclaimed as Nishi and Michiki approached, her own baby girl sound asleep in her father's arms. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"It really was. I wonder when our brothers will decide to settle down, ne Sango?" she said with a grin. Both girls giggled at the blush covering Kohaku's and Souta's cheeks. Both of the boy's girlfriends were currently playing with the children off to the side.

"Aw, leave the guys alone Kagome. They'll do it when they're good and ready." Inuyasha told his wife.

"Well it sure took you long enough." She replied. Everyone laughed at Kagome's comment and Inuyasha blushed embarrassed.

In the end, all of the 'PB5' married their high school sweethearts and had children of their own. Inuyasha became VP of Tsrugi Corporations after Sesshoumaru took over their father's position as president when Inutashio retired. That had surprised everyone because of how hard Inuyasha had worked for the position. No one had imagined him wanting to work in his father's company but he genuinely enjoyed it. Kagome became an elementary school teacher so that she could stay close to her children, her son Michio and her daughter Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru helped revive his father's declining company. He and Rin just recently had a baby girl who they named Junai. It was cute the way Sesshoumaru was so protective of his precious baby girl.

Miroku and Sango had their hands full with their four children; three girls Chikara, Shinwa, and Sakura, and their youngest boy Satori. Miroku did not become a monk and instead became a history professor at one of Japan's top universities. Before Sango had the children, she and Kouga ran a dojo of their own where they taught people of all ages the art of self-defense. Now she took care of her four children while working at the dojo part time.

Kouga was also a basketball coach to students at the local high school. The kids loved him and his team even won the championships four years in a row. Ayame became a scientist and devoted her research to helping children born with birth defects that were harmful to their health. She and Kouga had twin boys Keiji and Kenji.

Kouji went into architecture which had been a dream of his for a while. He actually built the house that he and his family now lived in. Nishi became a counselor for young children who lost one or both of their parents at a young age. She felt that she needed to help them the way she was helped by her friends and her adoptive parents.

Kagura married a man named Yuki (the same Yuki who danced with Kagome at the prom.) She and Nishi had gone back to high school to get their diplomas and both Kagura and Yuki went to medical school to become doctors.

With Naraku behind bars life was good for the group who still had a strong bond even after all of these years. Their lives had changed over the years, but they were all safe and happy.

"Come on koi. Time for your brother's reception." Nishi woke out of her daydream at Kouji's voice and smiled at him and their friends.

"I'm coming." She proceeded to follow them all to their respective vehicles.

'I couldn't imagine my life without them.' Nishi thought then looked at her husband lovingly, remembering his words to her. 'And I'll protect them with my life to make sure I never have to.'

"Daijobou ka, Nishi? You seem really quiet. What were you thinking about?" Kouji asked wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and holding her close.

"Nothing really, just…life." She replied with a thoughtful look.

And life was good.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**NG**: Well, there you have it folks. It's finally over. I can't believe how longs it's taken me to do it, but I've kept my promise and completed my story. I hope it was all to your liking and I hope you read my other stories whenever I happen to post them because I'm still gonna write! It's my passion! I'm sad to see this story go, but if you've enjoyed it, it was all worth it. Don't forget you can still review even though the story is over. It let's me know how I've done._

_**Nishi**: Bye everybody! Until the next story!_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**_Review Responses_**

_**gaara-kagome1323**Thanks again for reviewing me. I hope the epilogue was a good ending to a long story. Thanks for stickin with it till the end. Oh, and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!_


End file.
